The Mystery of Pharaoh's Beloved
by MarBere123
Summary: La historia cuenta que el Faraón Sin Nombre amó solo y únicamente a una mujer llamada Manet; sin embargo quién fue Manet, cómo lució y de dónde vino sigue siendo un misterio incluso en la actualidad. Gracias a una desilusión y a un extraño gato, Mana se encontrará en medio del misterio y la verdad que se perdieron con el paso de los años. (Vaseshipping)
1. ARCO I: LAZOS PARADÓJICOS PRELUDIO

"Fue divertido jugar contigo, pero ya debo volver," dijo la niña sonriendo alegremente.

Sus extraños ropajes estaban llenos de polvo y arena por haber estado arrodillada.

 ** _«Todavía no estás lista.»_**

El niño frente a ella, vestido con ropas y joyas ostentosas, agachó la cabeza y desvió la mirada. Sin duda había sido muy divertido para él también, pocas veces disfrutaba de su vida como lo había hecho con esta chica.

"¿De verdad debes volver? Quizás puedas vivir aquí. Le puedo preguntar a—..." ella lo interrumpió con una negación.

"Mis padres deben estar preocupados, mi hermanastro también. Además, ya los extraño, ¿sabes?"

 ** _«Eres muy joven para comprender tu papel en este mundo._** ** _Ambos lo son.»_**

"... Ya veo..." ella le sonrió. "¿Volverás a venir? ¿Jugaremos otra vez?"

"No lo sé, vine aquí sin saber cómo. Así que no sé cuándo, o si podré volver."

"Oh..."

 ** _«Pero te daré la opción de hacerlo. La opción de decidir cuando tengas la edad necesaria.»_**

"¡Pero sin duda lo haré! ¡Lo prometo! ¿Está bien?"

Él alzó la mirada cuando ella tomó su mano entre las suyas. Una enérgica expresión en su rostro bastó para que él también sonriera.

"¡Sí!"

Y con eso, la niña se despidió agitando una de sus manos para alejarse por donde vino.

 ** _«Sin embargo, hasta que ese día llegue, olvidarás todo lo que han vivido hoy.»_**

Entre arbustos y árboles, o simplemente en la lejanía, ella desapareció como si nunca hubiese estado ahí.

"¡Príncipe!" escuchó a sus espaldas. El niño giró sobre sus talones para encarar a quien lo llamaba. "Me preocupé cuando oí voces, ¿alguien ha entrado al palacio?"

Negó.

"No, estaba sólo. Seguro fue tu imaginación, Mahad."

El joven de unos doce años asintió.

"Su padre lo están en buscando, mi Príncipe, lo llevaré hasta donde está el Faraón."

Asintió rápidamente.

"¿Sabes algo, Mahad?" el joven lo miró. "Me gustan los ojos verdes."

Mahad frunció el ceño entre divertido y extrañado por el comentario.

"¿A qué se debe eso, Príncipe?"

El denominado Príncipe parpadeó un par de veces confundido.

 ** _«Hasta que ese día llegue, los dos continuarán con su vida como si nunca se hubiesen conocido.»_**

"Quién sabe..."


	2. I

**YGO! Duel Monsters no me pertenece.**

* * *

 _«..._ _Entonces_ _,_ _para_ _proteger_ _su_ _reino_ _y_ _todo_ _lo_ _que_ _amaba,_ _el_ _Faraón_ _Sin_ _Nombre_ _sacrificó_ _su_ _vida_ _...»_

 _«..._ _Sin_ _razón_ _ni_ _aviso_ _,_ _la_ _primer_ _esposa_ _del_ _Faraón_ _,_ _así_ _como_ _reina_ _,_ _Manet_ _,_ _quien_ _debió_ _tomar_ _el_ _cargo_ _,_ _desapareció_ _sin_ _dejar_ _rastro_ _tras_ _la_ _muerte_ _de_ _su_ _esposo_ _...»_

 _«..._ _Muchos_ _estudiosos_ _e_ _historiadores_ _consideran_ _la_ _posibilidad_ _de_ _una_ _traición_ _,_ _así_ _como_ _también_ _una_ _alianza_ _con_ _el_ _Rey_ _de_ _los_ _Ladrones_ _;_ _sin_ _embargo_ _de_ _lo_ _único_ _que_ _están_ _seguros_ _,_ _es_ _que_ _Manet_ _no_ _era_ _una_ _mujer_ _normal_ _de_ _la_ _época_ _...»_

Mana cerró el décimo libro que había abierto y expresó su disgustó con un gruñido.

"¡Esto es imposible!" exclamó sin importarle el eco que provocó la soledad de su biblioteca privada.

Había pasado prácticamente toda la mañana buscando, encontrando y leyendo libros acerca de la historia del Faraón Sin Nombre y de cómo su reina Manet tuvo un papel importante en la toma de decisiones así como en la vida privada del Faraón. Sin embargo, aparte de lo ya conocido, no había mucho que destacar.

Estaba por arrancarse el cabello.

"¿Qué es imposible?" preguntó una voz tras tocar un par de veces la puerta.

Mana recostó su espalda en la silla de escritorio en la que estaba y usando sus piernas como impulso hizo que el eje del asiento girara para así poder permitirle ver de frente a su hermanastro, quien había entrado.

Vestido en traje, pero con la corbata suelta, estaba Marik Ishtar, su hermanastro mayor.

"¡Esto! ¡Mi trabajo para la universidad!" exclamó. "Todo lo que hay sobre Manet es casi tan desconocido como el nombre del Faraón Sin Nombre!"

Marik rió y se acercó para echarle una ojeada a los libros que Mana había sacado. A diferencia de ella, Marik ya se había graduado y había heredado todos los negocios de sus padres incluso antes de ser mayor de edad. Él los mantenía, por así decirlo, y ella quería ser de ayuda lo más pronto que pudiera.

Mana nunca se había caracterizado por ser una chica estudiosa. De hecho era de las que se escapaba de clases y dejaba las tareas para el último día; sin embargo ya no quería ser una carga.

"¿Tu trabajo es sobre el Faraón Sin Nombre?" quiso saber su hermano.

Ella negó.

"¡Claro que no! Es sobre la importancia de la mujer en la cultura egipcia. Ellos tenían una ideología muy distinta al resto del mundo. Se le permitía a la mujer estudiar y tener conocimientos, los animales eran cuidados dentro de las casas... ¿Sabías que preferían rendirse antes de lastimar a un gato?"

Marik rió un poco y volvió a dejar el libro sobre la mesa.

"¿Entonces por qué no haces un trabajo sobre Nefertari, o Cleopatra? Debe haber mucha más información sobre ellas, ¿o no?"

"Exactamente y eso, mi querido hermano, es lo que haría a mi trabajo algo mediocre."

"Pero no hay mucho más sobre Manet que conjeturas y rumores," replicó Marik. "Como el mito que cuenta que era una hechicera y que enamoró al Faraón con una poción."

Mana suspiró y se levantó de un salto de su silla. Colocó sus manos en sus caderas y negó con la cabeza.

"Un mito es un mito, hermano. Yo busco la verdad. Estoy segura que detrás de cada gran hombre, hay una gran mujer. No creo que simplemente haya traicionado al Faraón, creo que también lo amó, sólo que no hay pruebas ni registros de quién era en verdad para verificarlo."

Marik soltó un largo y cansado suspiro antes de poner sus manos en los hombros de Mana.

Inclinando la cabeza, Mana preguntó qué sucedía.

"¿No te vas a detener, o sí?" ella negó y, aunque Mana notó fugazmente la preocupación en su mirada, él sonrió. "Bien, eso me gusta de ti. Si necesitas algo, no dudes en pedirlo, pero no te esfuerces mucho, ¿está bien? No tienes que crecer tan rápido."

Mana sacudió los fuertes latidos de su corazón con un movimiento de cabeza.

"Si quiero ayudarte a mantenernos, debo hacerlo," Mana llevó sus manos a la corbata de Marik y empezó a anudarla. No era muy buena en eso, pero su madre se lo había enseñado cuando era pequeña. "Tienes que ir a trabajar, ¿no?"

"¡Oh, es verdad!" Marik rió. "Casi lo olvido. Hablar contigo es entretenido."

"Lo sé," Mana sonrió cuando su hermano se dirigió a la puerta de la biblioteca.

Sin embargo, unos segundos después Marik volvió.

"Se me olvidaba," anunció asomándose. "Tienes que estar en la casa antes de las 8pm con un atuendo elegante."

Mana frunció el ceño confundida.

"¿Elegante? ¿Por qué?"

"Ishizu viene."

Casi olvidando por completo sus obligaciones y lo mucho que le molestaba usar ropa demasiado ostentosa, Mana casi saltó sobre la mesa cuando oyó el nombre de su hermanastra.

"¿Ishizu viene?" repitió con emoción, a lo que Marik asintió. "¿En serio? ¿Por qué? ¿No estaba en uno de esos viajes con Kaiba Corp.?"

Marik rió y asintió.

"Así es, pero al parecer tiene un anuncio importante que hacer."

"¿Un anuncio? ¿Ella? ¿Sabes sobre qué?" toda su emoción se convirtió en curiosidad.

Ishizu era ese tipo de hermana mayor hermosa, independiente y exitosa que siempre terminaba viajando por el mundo mucho antes que toda su familia. Tenía un perfecto trabajo en KC y una relación estable, aunque secreta con el CEO, Seto Kaiba. Cuando sus padres fallecieron, ella rechazó la herencia para que todo quedara en manos de Marik y Mana; no porque quisiera deshacerse de sus responsabilidades en la empresa, sino porque no lo necesitaba.

Marik se encogió de hombros.

"No tengo ni idea, pero dijo que teníamos que estar los dos presentes y en nuestras mejores galas. Al parecer Seto Kaiba también viene."

Si Mana hubiese estado bebiendo algo en ese momento, ya lo habría escupido sobre el perfecto traje de su hermano.

"¡¿Seto Kaiba?! ¡¿El CEO?!"

Ya lo habían visto un par de veces en reuniones importantes, pero de eso cenar formalmente en su casa... Probablemente Mana estaba pensando más de lo debido, pero sin duda tenía que hablar con Ishizu sobre todo eso.

"Uh-huh..." Marik asintió. "Así que no te entretengas mucho con ese chico Yūgi y vuelve pronto, ¿entendido?"

Mana rió.

"Lo dices como si Yūgi fuera un saliente, o algo así," rodó los ojos. "Es un amigo y compañero de proyecto."

"Solo digo lo que veo," contestó Marik. "Serenity también vendrá a cenar hoy."

La sonrisa de Mana no despareció, pero sí tambaleó. ¿Serenity? ¿En una reunión casi familiar?

Serenity era la hija de un importante burócrata que había asistido a la misma escuela que Marik. Mana sabía que ellos dos habían tenido su historia y que todavía coincidían en reuniones de empresas, o fiestas de ex-alumnos, pero no sabía que se veían más aparte de esas formalidades.

"Yo también tengo un anuncio que hacer," y con eso, Mana dejó de estar emocionada para la cena de esa noche.

Se despidió una vez más de su hermano, quien probablemente ya estaba tarde para el trabajo, y se desplomó sobre la cómoda silla de cuero.

Marik e Ishizu eran sus hermanastros, los dos eran hijos de la pareja que la había adoptado hacía años atrás cuando ella recién iba a primaria.

Al comienzo resultó raro e incómodo, no estaba acostumbrada a compartir habitación con otra chica, o cenar con más personas que no fueran solo ella y su su familia de acogida, pero con el tiempo comenzó a quererlos como si de verdad estuvieran unidos de sangre.

En el caso de Marik, mucho más que eso.

Él la había protegido y cuidado, hasta ahora lo hacía. La consoló cuando sus padres fallecieron, le prometió que siempre estarían juntos cuando creyó que los servicios sociales se la llevarían a una casa hogar y estuvo con ella en todo momento aún cuando él también estaba triste y decaído. Era, de alguna forma, su héroe.

No odiaba a Serenity, pero tampoco quería que se lo llevara.

Con sus puños apretados, suspiró para calmarse y decidió tomar su abrigo para salir a caminar. Debía estar en casa de Yūgi para terminar el trabajo antes de las 7.

Cuando salió por la puerta principal, un movimiento llamó su atención para después escuchar un maullido.

Mana sonrió. Los gatos callejeros por esa zona eran escasos, curiosa, se acercó.

Era una gata adulta y de color negro, con ojos verdes brillantes.

"Nya~" el pequeño felino se acercó también.

"¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿Estás sola?" la gata respondió inclinando su cabeza y Mana se rió de sí misma. "Lo siento, apuesto a que ni siquiera entiendes lo que digo."

La gata volvió a maullar y a Mana se le ocurrió una idea. Hacía mucho que no tenía mascota, quizás si hablaba con Marik...

"¡Sí, eso es!" buscó algo en su bolso que pudiera ser de ayuda y encontró un pequeño cascabel.

¿Por qué tenía uno? Bueno, era eso, o un silbato. Tomó una cinta que usualmente usaba para atar su cabello y la amarró alrededor del cuello del gato.

Después alzó a la gata en sus brazos y regresó al interior de la casa. Subió a su habitación y la dejó sobre la cama para después abrir la ventana. Si era una gata callejera, volvería afuera, pero a Mana le bastaba con que supiera que podía volver en cualquier momento.

Con eso listo, Mana volvió a salir.

* * *

"¡Tierra llamando a Mana! ¡Hola!" Yūgi golpeó su cabeza con los nudillos como si se tratara de una puerta cuando por fin reaccionó.

"¡Auch! ¡Hey, ¿qué sucede?!" preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

Los cuadernos y libros estaban esparcidos por el suelo de la habitación. El abuelo de Yūgi había traído dos tazas con té hacía un par de horas, pero ninguno había ni siquiera tomado un sorbo.

"Estás distraída, ¿te sucedió algo antes de venir aquí?" su amigo de cabello tricolor expresó su preocupación mediante su mirada.

Mana recordó sobre lo que le había dicho Marik.

"¡Oh, Dios! ¿Qué hora es?" preguntó levantándose de un salto.

Yūgi la miró con el ceño fruncido antes de sacar su teléfono móvil.

"Un cuarto para las 8, ¿por qué?" quiso saber.

Mana comenzó a guardar sus cosas en su bolso cuando escuchó la respuesta.

"No puedo creer que ya sea tan tarde, me van a matar," ignoró la pregunta de su amigo y volvió a ponerse su abrigo. "Perdona, Yūgi, debo volver."

Juntando sus manos frente a su rostro, Mana se disculpó con Yūgi. Él solo suspiró divertido.

"Está bien, no te preocupes, tenemos tiempo todavía," comentó metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. "¿Quieres que te acompañe?"

Mana negó con una sonrisa.

"Eso solo empeoraría las cosas, pero gracias."

Salió corriendo despidiéndose del abuelo de Yūgi con una mano y cruzó la calle principal. Hacía viento debido al otoño, pero no era nada que una buena casaca no pudiera evitar.

Por lo general no tardaba mucho en ir de la casa de Yūgi a la suya, era un recorrido a pie de quince minutos y, si corría, podía llegar en menos de diez, lo que le daba tiempo para una rápida ducha.

Sin embargo, no contó con chocar con alguien al doblar en una de las esquinas.

"¡Ten cuidado!"

"Lo siento mucho," se disculpó con el extraño haciendo una inclinación.

Oyó al joven suspirar.

"Olvídalo."

Cuando el chico pasó de ella, Mana solo tuvo tiempo de observar su delgada espalda y su picudo cabello antes de volver a correr.

No sabía que el estilo de Yūgi estaba de moda, quizás había aparecido en una revista y ella no lo había notado.

Como sea, cuando llegó a su casa, pronto notó que la pequeña reunión era en realidad una gran reunión.

Como era usual en los eventos de las empresas, Mana desconocía a la mayoría de los invitados que no fueran sus hermanos, pero esta vez vio a más personas conocidas de lo que supuso habían en un principio.

Aparte de Ishizu, Marik, Seto Kaiba y Serenity; estaban algunos tíos que había visto hacía años, también el hermano de Serenity así como sus padres, había un niño a quien Mana reconocía como el hermano menor de Seto y una cuantas personas más. ¡Incluso estaban los abuelos paternos de Ishizu y Marik!

¿Qué era lo que sucedía?

Rápidamente corrió a su habitación y se bañó lo más rápido que alguna vez lo había hecho para después vestirse con un lindo y formal vestido que Ishizu le había regalado en su último cumpleaños.

Joyas, maquillaje, etc... A Mana no le fascinaba todo eso, pero igual tuvo que hacerlo aunque sea de manera simple para poder bajar y no avergonzar a Ishizu, quien era el centro de la reunión de aquella noche.

Entonces bajó otra vez justo cuando comenzaban a servir la comida. Ni siquiera registró la ausencia de la gata que había recogido antes.

Saludó a sus hermanos con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla antes de tomar asiento en uno de los sofás pequeños cuando Ishizu y Seto Kaiba se pararon ambos con copas en las manos.

"Ahora que todos estamos aquí," sonrió Ishizu a lo que Mana se sintió ligeramente avergonzada. "Seto y yo tenemos un importante anuncio que hacer..." bla, bla, bla... Fue todo lo que pudo escuchar Mana, aunque por las conmovidas miradas de los presentes, parecía que realmente se trataba de algo lindo, lo cual entendió cuando Ishizu levantó su mano izquierda y lució el bello anillo en su dedo anular. Otra vez, Mana casi escupe su bebida.

"... Por eso y muchas razones más, hemos decidido acelerar el compromiso y casarnos para finales de este año," sonrió ella.

¿Por «eso»? Mana parpadeó, ¿se había perdido de algo?

Segundos después de muchas felicitaciones y aplausos, Marik también se levantó con Serenity apoyada en su brazo.

"Felicidades hermana por tu embarazo y compromiso," le dijo con una sonrisa. Oh, Mana ya entendía todo... Su hermana estaba embaraza, eso era lindo... "No sé si es el momento indicado para esto, pero tengo que romper nuestro acuerdo mutuo de no agresión," algunos invitados rieron cuando Ishizu lo empujó a modo de broma. "Bien, como mucho ya sabrán, tanto la empresa de mi familia como la de Serenity han estado yendo muy bien en cuanto a negocios se refieren, así que mantuvimos esto en silencio para no generar falsos rumores... Así que, con ustedes y Dios de testigo, hemos decidido oficializar nuestra relación y hacerla lo suficientemente pública como para esto..."

Mana frunció el ceño, ¿no había estado preocupado hacía unas semanas por el estado de la empresa? ¡Ella se estaba esforzando porque creyó que pronto iba a necesitar su ayuda! ¡Que ya la necesitaba!

Marik se arrodilló frente a Serenity, quien no parecía muy enterada de lo que sucedía mientras buscaba apoyo en su hermano con miradas de: «¿tú sabías?»

Confundida, como todos los invitados, Mana se inclinó un poco para ver a su hermano con las manos sobre una cajita de terciopelo rojo. Todos sus movimientos se detuvieron en ese momento.

"Serenity Wheeler, me concedería el honor..."

Mana no quiso escuchar más cuando salió apresurada de la sala. Subió las escaleras hacia su habitación y se encerró cuando escuchó los aplausos y felicitaciones de todos los invitados.

No quería volver a bajar. No quería felicitarlos. Ishizu, Marik... Los dos se alejaban con sus propias familias.

Unos golpes en su puerta llamaron su atención. Se tocó el rostro verificando que no hubiera llorado ni que tuviera ganas de hacerlo y abrió.

Su hermanastra apareció con esa cálida sonrisa que tanto la caracterizaba.

"Mana, ¿qué sucedió?" preguntó. "¿Te sientes bien?"

"Yo... No realmente," no podía mentirle a esos enormes ojos azules. Antes de que lo supiera, ya estaba llorando. "¿Por qué ninguno me lo dijo? ¡Ambos se casan y ninguno tuvo el valor de decírmelo a la cara!"

Ishizu le pasó un brazo por los hombros para ingresar a la habitación y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

"Mana, esto no va cambiar nada entre nosotros."

"¿Cómo que no? Tú ya no vives aquí y ahora Marik también se va. Si no tuviera 18 años tendría que ir a vivir con alguien más."

Ishizu la abrazó.

"Puede que todavía no lo entiendas. A veces amar hace que tengas que tomar decisiones difíciles, pero eso no quiere decir que vayamos a dejarte de lado."

Mana lo sabía, pero no justificaba el hecho de que ninguno se lo había dicho. ¿Por qué? ¿Esperaban que saltara de felicidad entre toda esa gente?

Ni siquiera Marik se dignó a decirle más temprano cuando pudo. ¿En serio es tan ajeno a sus sentimientos? ¿O es todo lo contrario? ¡Ella sabía que él no amaba a Serenity!

"Está bien, lo comprendo," mintió y sonrió. "Seto debe estar esperando por ti. Ve a comer, yo bajaré luego de... Arreglar otra vez mi rostro," bromeó.

Ishizu le sonrió y se levantó.

"Mana, Marik y yo te amamos, ¿está bien? Siempre podrás contar con nosotros. Siempre estaremos juntos de una manera u otra."

Mana asintió y se despidió con una mano.

Esa no era la manera que ella quería. Estaba envidiosa de alguna forma.

Suspiró agotada y fue directamente al baño. Ya no iba a cenar, se le había ido el hambre por completo.

* * *

Una vez que Ishizu bajó otra vez a la sala de estar, Marik fue rápidamente a su encuentro.

"¿Hablaste con Mana?" quiso saber. Ella asintió. "¿Qué tal lo tomó?"

"No muy bien," contestó mirando hacia los invitados y luego volviendo a mirar a su hermano. "No sé si cree que la vamos a dejar de lado, o si está molesta porque ninguno le dijo nada, pero igual no creo que vaya a bajar para lo que queda de la noche."

Marik suspiró.

"Ya veo."

Como la hermana que era, Ishizu notó la no comodidad de su hermano con todo el asunto que los rodeaba. Moviendo una pierna y mirando alrededor, parecía querer que todos se fueran de una vez.

"Marik," lo llamó y le puso una mano en el hombro. "¿Estás seguro de esto? Sabes que no tienes que—..."

"Creo que es lo mejor, hermana," suspiró. "No quiero que Mana se esfuerce de más cuando no tiene que hacerlo. Esta empresa, este trabajo... Es algo que mamá y papá nos dejaron a nosotros, no a ella."

Ishizu apretó lo labios.

"Lo siento por dejarles esto," dijo.

Él negó.

"No es necesario. Cada uno decide con su vida. Yo decido proteger a Mana a costa de la mía."

Ishizu frunció el ceño contrariada y preocupada, sin embargo pronto lo cambió por una sonrisa tranquila.

"Pero casarte... Marik, es un paso muy grande. Comprendo el por qué Mana está tan impactada. Yo tampoco sabía que seguías con la hija de los Wheeler. Eso fue rápido, eres más audaz de lo que pensaba."

Marik sonrió. Que Mana fuera sorprendida no era muy extraño, era una chica distraída después de todo, pero el asunto cambiaba con Ishizu. Ella era del tipo de persona que siempre guardaba la compostura.

"No soy audaz, más bien todo lo contrario," replicó confundiendo a su hermana. "Serenity es una buena chica, me gusta y creo que es una gran oportunidad. Más tarde hablaré con Mana para aclarar las cosas."

Ishizu asintió un tanto insatisfecha, pero no es como si pudiera objetar. Con eso, ambos regresaron al lado de sus respectivas parejas.

* * *

Con un leve tintineo, Mana abrió los ojos. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que se había quedado dormida aún con el vestido que se había puesto.

Un par de ojos brillantes aparecieron frente a ella.

"Oh, me había olvidado de ti," sonrió al mismo tiempo que acariciaba la cabeza de la gata.

Con un exagerado bostezo, Mana se levantó de la cama para ponerse algo más cómodo. Todavía podía escuchar algunas voces provenientes de la sala, por lo que decidió no bajar aún.

Una vez que se puso unos pantalones, una blusa y una casaca, Mana observó los libros y cuadernos sobre su escritorio. Todavía podía avanzar un poco más sobre su investigación por lo que se sentó, pero no tenía ganas de nada.

Apoyó su cabeza sobre su brazo y suspiró. En cualquier momento Marik subiría y le daría una conversación similar a la que tuvo con Ishizu. No quería encararlo todavía.

Si fuera posible, le gustaría volver a los viejos tiempos.

La gata que había estado sobre su cama saltó hacia su escritorio y maulló a su lado. Mana se sobresaltó y miró a la felina.

"Siempre apareces cuando estoy cansada, huh..." suspiró. "Ahora que lo recuerdo, los gatos eran muy valorados y apreciados en el antiguo Egipto, ¿tienes algún dato interesante para mi proyecto?"

La felina inclinó la cabeza y Mana rió.

"Por supuesto que no, ¿qué hago hablando con un gato?"

 _ **«Ya**_ _ **puedes**_ _**decidir**_ _ **,**_ _ **humana**_ _ **.»**_

Mana borró la sonrisa de su rostro cuando escuchó esas palabras y miró al gato. Su hocico no se movió, pero la misma voz habló directamente dentro de su cabeza.

Una voz que juraba ya haber oído antes, solo que no lo recordaba.

 _ **«Es**_ _ **el**_ _**momento**_ _**de**_ _**volver**_ _ **.**_ _ **Ambos**_ _**tienen**_ _**la**_ _**edad**_ _**suficiente**_ _ **.**_ _ **Ambos**_ _**deben**_ _**cumplir**_ _**con**_ _**su**_ _**destino**_ _ **.»**_

"¿Eh? ¿Volver?" Mana no entendía de qué hablaba, o si estaba hablando con alguien realmente, pero tampoco se le hizo completamente ajeno.

¿Ella quería volver a algún lugar? ¿Por qué de alguna forma se sentía así? ¿Por qué siquiera estaba pensando en lo que _creía_ escuchaba?

Pronto, todo a su alrededor pareció... Distorsionarse. Ya no estaba en su habitación, sino en un espacio vacío únicamente acompañada por la gata, o eso era lo que creía antes de que todo se volviera negro.


	3. II

**YGO! Duel Monsters no me pertenece.**

* * *

 _ **«**_ _ **Llegó**_ _**el**_ _ **momento**_ _**de**_ _**tu**_ _**decisión**_ _ **,**_ _ **humana**_ _ **.»**_

 _¿_ _Decisión_ _?,_ repitió Mana en algún eco de sus pensamientos, dándose cuenta así que de alguna forma y en algún momento había recuperado una parte de su consciencia.

Intentó abrir los ojos, mover las manos y hacer algo más que no sea sentirse consciente, pero no podía, sólo podía oír y pensar.

 _ **«Como**_ _ **en**_ _**aquella**_ _**vez**_ _ **,**_ _ **te**_ _**daré**_ _**un**_ _**tiempo**_ _**límite**_ _ **.»**_

 _¿_ _Aquella_ _vez_ _?_ _Ah_ _,_ _claro_ _...,_ _quizás_ _se_ _refiere_ _a_ _cuando_ _fui_ _a_ _ese_ _lugar_ _._

«Ese lugar» al que se refería Mana no tenía ni forma ni color en su memoria. Solo era _ese_ lugar que marcaba un espacio en blanco entre todos sus recuerdos.

Un lugar al que sabía que había ido, porque se lo habían dicho, mas no porque lo supiera ella misma.

Quizás era como tener una laguna mental. Ese tipo de hechos que uno vive, pero que aun así su cerebro no lo registra. Todo ese tiempo, Mana había vivido con esa laguna mental sin preguntarse más allá de eso.

Pero entonces... ¿Estaba siendo secuestrada otra vez? No tenía ni idea. No podía imaginar cómo. Estaba tan perdida como cuando su padre le dijo lo mismo aquella vez.

 _ **«Nos**_ _ **veremos**_ _**cuando**_ _**el**_ _**tiempo**_ _**haya**_ _**terminado**_ _ **.**_ _ **Entonces**_ _**me**_ _**darás**_ _**tu**_ _**decisión,**_ _ **Manet.**_ _ **»**_

 _¿Manet? ¿_ _Tiempo_ _? ¿Cuánto era?_

Mana no sabía a qué se refería, o si debía saberlo de antemano, si era así, no lo recordaba y si no lo era, ya había perdido la oportunidad de preguntarlo. ¿Había tenido una siquiera? Sentía que aunque lo hubiese intentado, no le hubiera respondido.

Y quizás se sentía así porque ya lo había hecho antes, ¿pero por qué?

Por fin pudo sentir una reacción en su cuerpo real. Su ceño se había fruncido debido a la luz que molestaban sus párpados y al calor que quemaba su piel. Sintió una molestia en la nariz y pronto estornudó cuando arena entró por sus orificios nasales.

 _Un_ _momento_ _,_ se dijo. En Domino City, no... En Japón era otoño. No había manera en la que pudiera sentir tanto calor en una época como esa.

Aparte de eso, arena... ¿Qué diablos?

—Oye —escuchó una voz. Era masculina y parecía alguien lleno de confianza, o más bien arrogancia —. Te estoy hablando. Oye.

Mana fue fuertemente sacudida hasta que abrió los ojos. Un hombre de mediana edad estaba inclinado sobre ella. Su aliento apestaba a alcohol y su cabeza estaba cubierta por un turbante blanco.

—¡A-Aléjate! —Mana lo empujó con toda la fuerza que sus brazos le permitieron.

Sin embargo, el hombre apenas fue movido. En cambio, antes de que Mana pudiera correr, la tomó del brazo y de su túnica sacó un cuchillo.

—Tu vestimenta es extraña, niña. No eres de por aquí, ¿o sí? Te recomiendo que te quedes callada.

Mana vio el filo del cuchillo reflejar el sol y tragó saliva. No sabía lo que quería este sujeto, no tenía apariencia de ser alguien pobre como un sirviente, o un aldeano, debido a las joyas...

Los ojos esmeralda de Mana se abrieron de par en par con su último pensamiento. _¿_ _Sirviente_ _,_ _o_ _aldeano_ _?,_ ¿qué diablos estaba pensando? No solo eso, el hombre le había hablado en otro idioma y, del mismo modo, ella había respondido a pesar de que no era japonés o ni siquiera inglés.

Cuando la mano del hombre empezó a subir por su antebrazo, ella reaccionó rápidamente.

—¡No me toques! —lo golpeó en donde más le dolía con un rodillazo y tan pronto la soltó, ella comenzó a correr sin importarle el calor que su casaca le provocara.

—¡P-Perra!

Aun cuando Mana no volteó, supo inmediatamente que iba a ser perseguida si no ya lo estaba siendo.

No reconocía en dónde estaba. A penas se había dado cuenta de lo que la rodeaba cuando comenzó a correr y ahora tenía que buscar una ruta por la cual escapar.

Y supo que todo empeoraría cuando dobló en una esquina.

La vista hizo que detuviera sus pasos por completo.

 _¿_ _Q-Qué_ _?_

El suelo, si bien era duro, no era acera o concreto como su cerebro razonó en un comienzo, en su lugar parecía ser piedra, o tierra seca. Las calles eran extensas, pero por ellas no pasaban autos, sino diversos tipos de animales de granjas.

Cuando apoyó su cuerpo en uno de los muros, rápidamente notó que ni siquiera era ladrillo o madera, sino parecía adobe. Las personas vestían atuendos extraños y ligeros que estaba segura haber visto antes en alguna ilustración. Las tiendas eran pequeños puestos hechos por palos y telas enormes.

Parecía...

Apretó los labios y decidió no pensar en ello cuando corrió hacia el centro de lo que parecía ser una ciudad central. A su alrededor, las personas pasaban de ella ocupadas en sus propios asuntos.

—¡Eh! ¡Por favor! ¿Podría...? —intentó llamar la atención de cualquiera que pareciera poder serle de ayuda, pero solo le respondieron con una mirada denigrante.

Entonces sintió una mano sudorosa sobre su antebrazo otra vez.

—Aquí estás.

Al voltear, Mana se encontró con el mismo hombre que estaba segura ya había perdido. Qué persistente.

—¡No! ¡Suéltame! —forcejeó cuando el hombre empezó a tirar de ella hacia una calle más apartada de la multitud —. ¡Déjame! ¡Ayuda!

Mana sabía que estaba llamando la atención. Sentía las miradas de las personas, pero nadie se acercaba.

—¡Hum! —el hombre rió —. ¿Crees que alguien va a querer meterse en un escándalo en esta era? Nadie lo haría, mucho menos por una extranjera —le lanzó una repugnante sonrisa —. Ahora, vas a pagar por lo que hiciste.

Mana lo empujaba con todo lo que podía, pero se detuvo en cuanto el cuchillo volvió a aparecer en escena. El tipo lo blandió hacia ella y desgarró la casaca que la cubría.

¿Todo iba a quedar así? ¿Iba a ser violada por este hombre y dejada en las calles sin siquiera saber en dónde estaba?

No podía ser así. No quería. ¿Qué pensaría Marik? ¿Qué haría Ishizu en su lugar?

—¡Déjame! —sin importarle lo afilado que estaba el cuchillo, Mana lo tomó por la hoja e intentó arrebatarlo.

—¡Perra, ¿por qué no te callas de una vez?! —el hombre soltó el cuchillo, pero Mana no pudo hacer mucho cuando una fuerte bofetada hizo que girara el rostro. Sus gritos cesaron y su visión se empezó a nublar —. Así está mejor —dijo el hombre sujetando sus muñecas.

Una vez que Mana sintió la respiración del hombre sobre su cuello, cerró los ojos con fuerza y evitó derramar lágrimas.

Sin embargo el relinchar de caballos, un fuerte golpe y la liberación de sus manos hicieron que volviera a abrir los ojos.

Un joven con una capa azul, que destacaba incluso entre las vestimentas que parecían ser normales, estaba montado sobre un hermoso caballo blanco con una espada en mano. Mana dirigió su mirada al hombre, que todavía no se levantaba, no había sangre en el suelo, así que suponía que solo había sido golpeado.

—¿Cómo te atreves? —gruñó el hombre levantándose y dirigiéndose al joven que había llegado. Con una de sus manos buscó el cuchillo que Mana había soltado en algún momento y arremetió contra él.

El joven ni siquiera intentó moverse y, aunque Mana estuviera confundida, pronto entendió la razón de su confianza cuando otro caballo apareció de pronto. Su jinete era un joven no mayor de los veinticinco años y con la piel morena que vestía con un turbante y una túnica de un color similar al beige además de las joyas doradas y adornos resplandecientes.

Este se interpuso entre el agresor y el chico, su caballo se paró en sus dos patas traseras relinchando furiosamente.

—No vengas a _Kemet_ con la intención de causar disturbios, Madu —dijo el recién llegado con un ligero tono imposible de diferenciar entre advertencia y amenaza.

 _¿Kemet?_ , Mana repitió en su mente. _¿Esa no era...? ¿Acaso así no era llamado...?_

—¡Tsk! —se quejó el llamado Madu —. ¿Y ustedes quiénes se creen-...?

—¿Quiénes somos? —preguntó el jinete del caballo marrón para después mostrar algo que colgaba de su cuello. Era un artículo circular de color dorado con un triángulo en el medio y un extraño ojo.

Madu abrió y cerró la boca inseguro de qué decir dando un paso atrás.

—¿L-La Sortija del Milenio? No puede ser... Ustedes son sacerdotes... ¡Perdónenme, por favor! ¡El Faraón no tiene que saberlo, por favor! —Madu se arrodilló y pegó la cara al suelo mientras rogaba por lo que sea que rogaba.

Una vez más, Mana repitió las palabras dichas en su mente tratando de buscar una explicación lo suficientemente lógica para lo que sucedía.

—Si ya sabes lo que sucederá y reincides una y otra vez, no tienes derecho a pedir perdón, ¿o sí?

—¡Gugh! —Mana juró que lo escuchó llorar, pero no sintió ni una pizca de pena.

—Sólo lárgate, el Faraón no tiene tiempo ni salud para preocuparse por basura como tú —declaró el joven de la capa azul.

Su voz era... _Hermosa_ , pensó Mana. Y, por alguna razón, recién notó que sus piernas temblaban. _Huh_ _... La adrenalina ya pasó._

Los caballos relincharon una vez más cuando Madu se fue corriendo exclamando varios "¡gracias!" hasta que desapareció entre las casas de adobe y puestos de frutas.

Entonces las piernas de Mana cedieron y ella cayó sobre sus rodillas.

¿Qué pasaba? ¿En dónde estaba? ¿Por qué todo le recordaba a los libros de Historia que había leído? Mana estaba tan confundida que no podía comprender bien todo a su alrededor.

—Oye, tú, estás sangrando —escuchó decir al chico de la capa. Cuando alzó la mirada, sus ojos esmeralda se cruzaron con un par de amatistas que resplandecieron aún en la sombra de la capa.

Y podría jurar que el chico _también_ frunció el ceño.

Dirigió su mirada a su mano y, efectivamente, el tomar el cuchillo por la hoja no había sido nada bueno, ahora tenía un profundo tajo que atravesaba diagonalmente la palma de su mano izquierda y goteaba sangre fresca manchando su ropa.

Al parecer su cerebro todavía no registraba el dolor, pero su corazón igual latió con miedo. De pronto el chico bajó de su caballo para acercarse y arrodillarse frente a ella.

—Mi Prínc-... —exclamó el otro joven con preocupación, pero fue interrumpido y silenciado cuando el joven de la capa le lanzó una severa mirada.

—No está armada, no hay ningún problema —dijo el chico y estiró el cuello para observar la herida de Mana —. ¿De dónde vienes? ¿Cuál es tu nombre, extraña?

¿De dónde venía? Ella estaba más preocupada en cómo había llegado ahí. Llevando su mano sana a su rostro, Mana intentó revivir los hechos en su memoria.

Estaba hablando con alguien, ¿no?

 _No, sería más correcto decir que alguien me estaba hablando_ , pensó y frunció el ceño. _Ese alguien me llamó..._

—¿Manet...? —se le escapó sin pensarlo realmente.

El chico frente a ella asintió.

—Ya veo. Manet es un nombre extraño. Nunca antes lo había oído.

—¿Eh? —por un instante Mana no comprendió lo que decía —. No, en realidad-...

Pero el chico no la dejó continuar cuando miró al otro joven.

—Vamos a llevarla al palacio, Mahad. Esta herida debe ser atendida por Isis —dijo ayudándola a levantarse.

El llamado Mahad frunció el ceño con confusión y molestia.

—¿Llevarla al palacio? —repitió —. Mi _Príncipe_ , accedí a acompañarlo a dar una vuelta al pueblo para que entienda su responsabilidad, no a recoger extraños heridos.

 _¿Ouji?_ , repitió Mana en su mente. Era extraño, no sonaba igual. *****

—¿Y que esta chica haya sido herida por un ex-guardia del palacio con problemas de conducta y de bebida que siempre supimos que tenía, no es mi responsabilidad también? —replicó.

Mana no entendía muy bien sobre qué estaban hablando, pero por la expresión que puso Mahad, supo que Ouji había dado justo en el clavo.

—Entiendo —aceptó Mahad.

Si Mana conociera al nombrado Ouji, quizás hubiese pensado que estaba sonriendo. Lo cual no era equívoco.

—Vamos —le dijo tomando de su mano y guiándola hacia su caballo.

El acto fue tan repentino y confiado que hizo que Mana se detuviera de improviso.

—¡No! —gritó y jaló de su brazo con fuerza. Fue un acto inconsciente. No quería estar con un desconocido borracho, pero eso no significaba que seguiría ciegamente a dos desconocidos sobrios —. ¡ _Kemet_ _,_ palacio, sacerdotes, _ouji_ _..._! ¡¿Qué significa todo eso?! ¡¿En dónde estoy?! ¡¿Quiénes son usted-...?! ¡Wah!

No tuvo tiempo de seguir cuestionando debido a que el joven de la capa azul literalmente la lanzó sobre su caballo blanco.

Él subió en menos de un segundo después y tomó las riendas impidiendo así que Mana pudiera bajarse.

—Eres muy ruidosa, llamarás la atención y no tengo ganas de escuchar una conferencia de mi padre o de los demás sacerdotes —dijo él con severidad antes de girarse hacia Mahad —. Perdón por esto.

Mana miró confundida al par. Mahad solo asintió antes de que ambos movieran sus manos con fuerza y los caballos comenzaran a correr. Mana se aferró fuertemente a la capa de Ouji. No es como si nunca antes hubiese montado a caballo, pero nunca había ido a tanta velocidad, o con otra persona sobre el mismo animal.

Las personas les abrieron paso sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces. Las madres sujetaban a sus hijos, los granjeros dirigían a sus animales a un lado del camino y todos, absolutamente todos bajaban la cabeza hasta que ellos pasaban.

Si eran personas importantes, Mana ya no lo dudaba.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, los caballos se detuvieron frente a un enorme muro con un portón en el medio que seguramente llevaba a la bella y gran construcción que se podía divisar aún desde donde estaban. Un par de guardias aparecieron y solo tuvieron que echarle un vistazo a Mahad para abriles paso dando un cortés y educado saludo silencioso.

Cuando por fin estuvieron dentro, el joven Ouji bajó primero del caballo para después llamar a un chico todavía más joven para que se llevara a ambos animales.

Mana sujetaba su mano con fuerza mientras observaba a los alrededores. Estaba segura. Las enormes columnas, los pisos pulidos, las paredes dibujadas...

—Llama a Isis y dile que venga pronto —ordenó la hermosa voz del joven de capucha.

 _¿Hermosa?_ _No_ _es_ _tiempo_ _para_ _eso._

Sacudió su cabeza lista para decir que no era nada grave y que preferiría que la ayudaran a volver a casa, pero sus palabras se quedaron atoradas en su garganta al ver que el llamado ouji se quitó la capa.

Su cabello era picudo y de tres colores, su piel era bronceada y, como lo había notado ya, sus ojos simplemente igualaban a las amatistas.

Sin embargo, aparte del hecho de ser un joven realmente apuesto y guapo, lo que más sorprendió a Mana fue que ya lo conocía. Lo conocía, ¿no?

Él la miró.

—¿Sucede algo? —le preguntó.

Ella apretó los labios e inclinó la cabeza. Casi, casi podía sentir que sus ojos se llenaban con lágrimas de felicidad mientras se acercaba con duda en los pasos.

—¿Qué sucedió contigo?

—¿Huh?

—Tú eres...

* * *

 ***** **Para** **Mana** **,** **es** **como** **si** **todo** **lo** **estuviera** **escuchando** **en** **japonés** **,** **pero** **sabe** **que** **no** **es** **así** **porque** **reconoce** **inconscientemente** **que** **es** **otro** **idioma** **,** **como** **si** **ya** **estuviera** **pre** **programado** **.** **Entonces** **,** **lo** **que** **sucede** **con** **«** **Príncipe»** **,** **es** **prácticamente** **que** **esa** **palabra** **no** **está** **en** **su** **programación** **.** **Por** **eso** **la** **entiende** **,** **pero** **no** **puede** **decirla** **y** **,** **en** **cambio** **,** **su** **mente** **la** **traduce** **como** **«** **Ouji»** **.** **Ya** **saben** **,** **un** **guiño** **a** **la** **serie** **original** **;)**


	4. III

**YGO! Duel Monsters no me pertenece.**

* * *

—Tú eres... —Mana empezó a decir, sin embargo terminó negando con la cabeza —. No... Tú no eres Yūgi, ¿o sí?

Él parpadeó un par de veces y tardó en responder; aunque no parecía estar pensando en la respuesta, sino más bien en cómo responder.

—¿ _Yūgi_? —repitió el chico frente a ella —. No, lo siento, ese no es mi nombre.

Mana asintió algo decepcionada. Claro, no podría ser su amigo de la infancia. Este chico tenía cien veces más seguridad que Yūgi, sin contar que era más alto y con un _no-_ _sé-qué_ que Mana no podía describir.

Síp. Definitivamente no era Yūgi.

Ella suspiró y apretó sus manos inconscientemente haciendo que soltara un leve quejido.

—¿Te encuentras bien? Mahad ya debe estar volviendo con Isis —le preguntó preocupado y acercándose con ligera cautela antes de tomar su mano —. Perdón por esto, le dije a mi padre que debíamos mantener vigilado a Madu, pero hay veces en las que no me escucha.

Mana sonrió ante su intento de hacerla sentir mejor.

—No, está bien, que me hayas traído a ver a un doctor es suficiente.

Él volvió a tardar en dar una respuesta, cada vez que Mana hablaba era como si simplemente se sorprendiera al escucharla. ¿Acaso hablaba de forma extraña? ¿Tenía un acento raro? ¿O decía mal las palabras?

Unos segundos de confuso silencio después, unos pasos acercándose llamaron la atención de Mana, pero antes de que pudiera alzar la mirada, alguien ya la había tomado por el cuello de la casaca y jalado hacia atrás.

—¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Qué sucede contigo?!

—Eso mismo te pregunto. ¿Quién eres tú y quién te dejó entrar? —preguntó una voz bastante severa y autoritaria.

Cuando Mana alzó la mirada, aparte de ver a Mahad con una bella mujer que le recordaba mucho a Ishizu, se encontró con un hombre alto y de mirada azulada.

Su túnica, a diferencia de la de Mahad, o la de cualquiera que haya visto, era de un color variado del azul con adornos dorados en los brazos y demás.

—¿Ah? Yo me llamo-...

—Está bien, Seto —la interrumpió Mahad acercándose y logrando que el llamado Seto, quien Mana suponía era otro sacerdote, la dejara —. Fue el mismo _Príncipe_ quien la trajo.

Seto miró al casi homólogo de Yūgi en busca de una confirmación. Él asintió sin dudar.

—¿Pero cuál es el significado de esto, Mahad? ¿Tú lo permitiste? —quiso saber.

Mana frunció el ceño. No le gustaban las personas muy autoritarias, sobretodo las que querían pasar por sobre las decisiones de otros.

Sin embargo, en vez de exaltarse o indignarse, Mahad solo suspiró con cansancio.

—Si el _Príncipe_ lo ordena, no hay nada que yo pueda hacer, ¿o sí?

 _Príncipe_ _,_ allí estaba otra vez esa palabra que Mana solo podía relacionar con Ouji, aunque no estaba cien por ciento segura al respecto.

Antes de que Seto pudiera replicar, el _Príncipe_ se interpuso dirigiéndose a la mujer que hasta el momento se había mantenido expectante.

—¿Te podrías encargar de ella, Isis? Madu la lastimó —dijo.

La mujer llamada Isis no pareció realmente sorprendida y miró hacia Mana de arriba a abajo. Mana no sintió que lo hiciera con una intención denigrante, sino más bien de la forma en la que los doctores examinan por primera vez a un niño.

Estirando su mano izquierda, Mana le enseñó el profundo tajo e Isis hizo una mueca tomándola entre sus manos y estudiando la herida.

—... Es profunda, su Majestad, quizás tarde varios días en curarse lo suficiente.

 _¿Varios_ _días_ _?,_ pensó Mana. Eso no estaba bien, Marik se preocuparía mucho si es que no ya lo estaba.

—Lo que sea necesario —contestó él.

Mana negó rápidamente con la cabeza y alejó su mano de Isis con un repentino movimiento.

—No, no. Bastará con una venda —trató de convencerlos por más incómoda que se sintiera al rechazar su amabilidad —. Más bien, si me pudieran decir-...

—No. No bastará con solo una venda —replicó Isis con seriedad. La tomó por su otra mano y la miró directo a los ojos —. Hay que curarla por completo si no quieres que se infecte y lleve a peores.

—¿Peores? —repitió Mana.

Isis asintió.

—Podrías perder la mano y no bromeo. Vamos adentro para que pueda ayudarte.

—Huh... —Mana no sabía muy bien si podía confiar en estas personas. No parecían realmente malas o peligrosas, pero siempre estaba ese lado cauteloso que Ishizu le había enseñado a mantener.

Sin embargo, ese lado desapareció en cuanto cruzó una mirada con Ouji. Él le sonrió de manera tan... Real que Mana no tuvo valor de dudar más.

Antes de irse con Mahad e Isis, quienes también le prometieron un cambio de ropa, se detuvo para hablar con Ouji.

—Esto... Volveremos a vernos, ¿no? —preguntó insegura. Él asintió extrañado —. Lo haremos, ¿no?

Mana no entendía por qué, pero este chico le daba una confianza que quizás solo compartía con su familia y amigos. Una confianza que usualmente nadie le daría a alguien a quien apenas conocía. ¿Ese era el efecto que un héroe provocaba? Porque Mana asumía que, debido a que este individuo la salvó, su cerebro simplemente sentía que podía fiarse de él.

Aunque él parpadeó otra vez tardando en responder, asintió al final.

—Sí, lo haremos.

Ella sonrió con una alegría que creía no tenía.

—¡Genial!

Y con eso, Mana apuró el paso para acercarse a Mahad e Isis despidiéndose con una mano del joven de la mirada amatista.

Él devolvió el gesto, aunque parecía un poco confundido al hacerlo antes de tomar otro camino con el Sacerdote Seto. Lo único que pudo escuchar fue que su padre lo había mandado a llamar hacía rato.

El camino fue algo silencioso e incómodo. Mana juraba que no le agradaba a Mahad y que Isis solo hacía lo que Ouji le había ordenado.

Tratando de no pensar mucho en eso, Mana intentó distraerse con la arquitectura del palacio. Era enorme y hermoso, muy parecido a las ilustraciones por computadora que la universidad le había proporcionado para uno de sus trabajos de historia.

—Espere aquí, por favor —le dijo Isis sacándola de su admiración.

Mana tomó asiento en un diván muy grande sin ser ignorante de la mirada de Mahad.

—Ahm... Yo no te agrado, ¿verdad? —le preguntó, pero él no respondió —. Lo siento, apenas pueda intentaré volver a mi hogar. No planeo nada contra ustedes.

Mahad solo suspiró.

—Manet, no sé cómo es el lugar del que provienes, pero aquí no está permitido hablar tan informalmente con los integrantes de la familia real —le dijo.

 _Huh_ _...,_ Mana sudó ante la mención de «Manet». No había mucho que hacer ante eso, pero lo que había dicho Mahad la llevó a pensar...

—¿En dónde estamos, por cierto? —quiso saber.

—¿En dónde? —repitió Mahad y ella asintió —. ¿Nunca antes habías estado en Tebas?

Si Mana antes había estado confundida e impactada, ahora lo estaba más.

—¿T-Tebas?

Mahad asintió en silencio y Mana sintió que quería vomitar todo lo que no había comido.

Tebas era la capital de Egipto. ¿Ella estaba en Egipto? ¿En el Egipto antiguo?

Ahora en serio se lo preguntaba: ¿cómo había llegado ahí?

De pronto cayó en la cuenta de algo y se levantó de un salto dirigiéndose a Mahad.

—¡Espera! ¿Entonces con familia real te referidas a...?

—Al Faraón y al único _Príncipe_.

—¿Faraón y _Purinucipe_? —intentó repetir, pero la palabra simplemente no salió de sus labios como lo imaginó —. _Puriucipe_ _,_ _Prinucip_ _..._

Lo intentó otra vez. Y otra vez. Su lengua no se dignaba a hacerlo bien, ¿o qué?

—Como sea. ¿He estado hablando muy mal con el _Purinucip_ sin que me diera cuenta? ¡Pero yo no sabía que lo era! ¿Me van a castigar por eso? Huh... —Mana estaba realmente desesperada por qué pensar.

O así estuvo hasta que escuchó a Mahad intentando no reírse. Ella lo miró con una expresión de «¡¿Qué?!» y él solo negó.

—Lo siento. No te preocupes por eso.

—¿Huh? ¿Cómo quieres que no me preocupe? —preguntó algo ofuscada.

Realmente no entendía nada de lo que pasaba y si moría antes de poder hacerlo, entonces estaría tan decepcionada consigo misma que su alma se quedaría vagando por el mundo terrestre hasta que pudiera comprenderlo.

 _¡Eso_ _no_ _puede_ _pasar_ _!_

Ciertamente, Mana ya no sabía lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza.

—Parece que se están llevando bien —escucharon ambos a Isis cuando se acercó con unas cuantas cosas en las manos.

—No realmente —contestó Mahad antes de comenzar a retirarse —. Pediré a la costurera algunos ropajes, los suyos son muy extraños.

—¿Gracias?

—No era un cumplido —la interrumpió Isis poniéndole algo en la herida que la hizo saltar de ardor.

Ahora que lo recordaba, Mana nunca había buscado sobre cómo era la medicina en esas épocas.

Y parecía que lo iba a averiguar pronto.

* * *

Caminando por los anchos pasillos del palacio, Atem se imaginó sobre lo que su padre quería hablarle.

Quizás algún siervo ya le había ido a contar sobre Manet, o quizás simplemente quería discutir sobre asuntos del gobierno. Sea como fuere el caso, Atem realmente no tenía ganas de eso.

Un cansado suspiro se escapó de sus labios.

—Mi Príncipe, yo no soy nadie para dudar de sus decisiones, ¿pero está seguro que fue lo mejor traer a una desconocida al palacio sin la autorización de su padre? —cuestionó el sacerdote.

Atem lo miró de soslayo.

—No es una desconocida actualmente, su nombre es Manet —corrigió Atem.

Seto alzó una ceja.

—Además de eso, ¿puedo preguntar qué más sabe de ella? ¿El país del que proviene? ¿Familia? ¿Estatus? —quiso saber —. Podría ser una espía, ¿sabe?

Rodando los ojos, Atem exhaló cansado. Era el príncipe del palacio. Hijo del Faraón y aun así sus sirvientes... No, sus amigos dudaban de él.

Era absurdo.

—Dices eso, pero ella ni siquiera parecía saber quien soy yo, o Mahad, o en dónde está parada.

—Podría estar fingiendo —replicó Seto.

—Tendría que ser muy buena mintiendo para engañarme —lo miró Atem.

—¿Está seguro de eso?

El Príncipe parpadeó y detuvo sus pasos logrando que Seto hiciera lo mismo y diera media vuelta sobre su eje para observarlo.

—¿Qué estás tratando de decir? Habla claramente —ordenó.

Seto suspiró y cruzó los brazos sobre el adorno dorado de su pecho.

—Mi Príncipe, hemos crecido casi a la par y puedo decir con mucha seguridad que tiene un demasiado buen corazón a comparación de su padre.

Con eso dicho, Seto continuó caminando sin siquiera dignarse a esperarlo.

Atem apretó los puños. Está bien, ahora en serio no quería escuchar ninguna conferencia por parte de su padre.

Relajó los hombros al final del pasillo en cuanto se topó con la puerta de los aposentos de su padre. Dos guardias esperaban fuera y, al verlo, lo saludaron en silencio con una reverencia.

Atem sonrió, pero se detuvo antes de entrar. Su padre y él vivían juntos, pero era extraño que hablasen fuera de los asuntos formales. Aunque no se llevaban mal, la verdad era que tampoco tenían la mejor relación de todas.

 _«_ _¡No_ _deberías_ _estar_ _tan_ _tenso_ _! ¡Mi_ _papá_ _dice_ _que_ _no_ _es_ _bueno_ _que_ _un_ _niño_ _trabaje_ _tanto_ _!_ _»_

 _¿Eh?_

Atem giró sobre sus talones al escuchar aquel eco en su cabeza. Había sonado tan real y nostálgico, pero ni siquiera sabía de quién era la voz... O si era de verdad.

—¿Se encuentra bien, mi Príncipe? —preguntó uno de los guardias preocupado.

Asintió.

—Sí, solo... —agitó la cabeza —. Estoy algo cansado.

Entonces ingresó a la habitación de su padre, solo para dar con la sorpresa de que no era el único invitado.

Aknadin y Shimon también estaban presentes y ninguno tenía una agradable expresión en el rostro.

—¿Mandó a llamarme, Padre? —preguntó al mismo tiempo que se inclinó para saludar.

El actual Faraón Aknamkanon asintió.

—Bienvenido, hijo mío —dijo —. Toma asiento, por favor, hay un asunto importante que debemos conversar.

—¿Un asunto importante? —preguntó confundido y observó a los dos sacerdotes mayores de la corte.

Ambos asintieron.

—Es sobre un ladrón de tumbas, mi Príncipe —contestó Shimon.

—¿Solo un ladrón? —Atem frunció el ceño.

Aknadin compartió una extraña mirada con Aknamkanon antes de negar ligeramente con la cabeza.

—No, mi Príncipe, no _solo_ es un ladrón.

Atem miró a su padre.

—Se trata del ladrón más peligroso, Príncipe Atem —contestó —. Se trata del Rey de los Ladrones, Bakura.

* * *

Mana se observó a sí misma. Tenía los espejos de bronce, pero estos solo la hacían dudar de su visión.

No es como si nunca antes hubiese usado un vestido fresco y corto, pero ahora no estaba acostumbrada.

 _Me_ _pregunto_ _qué_ _pensarían_ _Marik_ _o_ _Ishizu_ _si_ _me_ _vieran_ _con_ _este_ _vestido_ _,_ pensó.

 _Aunque_ _,_ _bueno_ _,_ _ellos_ _no_ _están_ _aquí_ _._

Si lo veía así, no era algo mal estar sola, pero aun así los extrañaba.

—Le queda bien, señorita Manet —halagó Isis con una sonrisa tranquila.

Mana sonrió ante el nombre y negó con la cabeza dando media vuelta.

—Solo «Manet» está bien —dijo. Suficiente tenía con que no fuera su nombre, no quería que la trataran de «usted» aun cuando en su hogar tampoco la llamaban así.

—Entonces Manet —enfatizó su nombre con una sonrisa divertida —, creo que esto le va a gustar al _Príncipe_.

Mana rió ligeramente.

—¿A Ouji? ¿Tú crees? —no es como si de verdad le interesase, pero lucir bien ante un chico guapo era algo que a toda chica le gustaba, ¿o no?

—¿ _Ouji_? —repitió Isis confundida.

Mana agitó las manos.

—¡Ah! Lo siento si se oye mal. Es solo que de donde yo vengo así se llama al hijo del Faraón y, pues..., llamarlo como ustedes lo hacen hace que se trabe mi lengua —sonrió avergonzada —. ¿Piensas que le disguste? Ya lo he tragado demasiado informalmente como para ponerle un apodo extraño, quizás debería practicar la pronunciación de _Purinucipe_ _... ¿_ _Pruinucipe_ _? ¿_ _Purinicpe_ _?..._ ¿Huh?

Esta vez fue Isis quien rió. Y, de hecho, no se detuvo por un rato logrando avergonzar todavía más a Mana.

—No creo que le moleste —tranquilizó —. Quizás y hasta le guste.

—¿Le... Guste? —Mana repitió y pronto se abofeteó mentalmente.

No debía pensar en eso. Debía pensar en cómo volver. Debía pensar únicamente en volver.

Agradeció y se despidió de Isis después de que ella le mostrara cual sería su habitación. Quedaba en un segundo piso.

Esperaba que no fuera un problema


	5. IV

**YGO! Duel Monsters no me pertenece.**

* * *

El Faraón Aknamkanon dio por terminada la discreta conferencia después de más tiempo del que supuso Atem; sin embargo eso no era lo que realmente le incomodaba.

Por lo general, ese tipo de conferencias se daban en la sala real y con todos los sacerdotes guardianes de los artículos milenarios presentes, los que vendrían a ser seis personas más aparte del Faraón.

Por supuesto, Atem también asistía a dichas reuniones, lo hacía desde que era más joven para acostumbrarse a la vida de un rey, según su padre; sin embargo usualmente lo dejaba fuera con las decisiones y asuntos más importantes.

Como era el caso, por ejemplo, del Rey de los Ladrones. Su padre no lo incluiría en algo así.

Después de que Aknadin y Shimon se retiraran, Atem quiso cuestionar sobre la decisión de su padre, pero el Faraón lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera hablar.

—Atem, me contaron que trajiste una mujer extraña al palacio —comentó tomando asiento en su extensa cama.

El Príncipe casi rueda los ojos.

—¿Y eso te lo contó Seto, o uno de loa siervos? —quiso saber, pero solo fue respondido por una risa y posterior tos seca de su padre.

—Ya deberías saber que en este palacio las paredes tienen oídos y hablan —bromeó logrando que Atem sonriera —. ¿Y puedo saber por qué permitiste la entrada de esta extranjera, hijo mío?

Atem suspiró y asintió.

—Estaba siendo atacada por Madu, el ex-guardia del que te hablé. Fue herida... Gravemente y le ofrecí ser atendida por Isis. Se negó en un principio, pero ya está aquí —explicó y una vez escuchó a su padre reír. Atem frunció el ceño —. ¿Qué?

—¿Y es bonita, hijo? ¿Planeas hacerla tu primera concubina?

Si la piel de Atem no fuera oscura, de seguro su sonrojo hubiese sido mucho más notorio de lo que pareció.

—¿Qué? ¿Eso es lo que todos han estado pensando? —preguntó algo indignado y mirando hacia varios lados en busca de algún criado curioso.

Su padre alzó una ceja.

—Bueno, dicen que tiene los ojos verdes que tanto te gustan, ¿o no?

Esta vez, Atem sí rodó los ojos.

—Padre, resultas ser más libertino de lo que todo Egipto cree —suspiró —. Una cosa no tiene nada que ver con la otra, que la haya ayudado no significa que la busque con otras intenciones. Además, ella no parece haber llegado aquí por voluntad propia.

El Faraón Aknamkanon lo miró confundido.

—¿A qué te refieres, hijo? ¿Podría ser una esclava que escapó?

Atem negó.

—No lo creo. Sus ropas eran extrañas y ni siquiera parecía saber en dónde estaba parada. Me gustaría ayudarla, nada más.

Su padre exhaló y relajó los hombros, Atem sintió que se trataba de un suspiro de decepción, por eso pidió una explicación con la mirada.

—Es solo que pensé que sería bueno dejarte con el apoyo de alguien más antes de partir en mi camino a la _duat_ _—_ comentó.

—Padre, no digas cosas así —pidió Atem preocupado, pero su padre lo calló con un movimiento de cabeza —. Espera..., ¿entonces es por eso que me llamaste a esta extraña reunión?

Aknamkanon no asintió ni negó, pero su silencio otorgó.

—Atem, estoy muriendo y lo sabes —declaró sin dar opción a réplicas —. Muy pronto mis deberes serán los tuyos. Muy pronto necesitarás más apoyo del que crees. Puede que no lo parezca, pero los Sacerdotes, el harem, o cualquier otra persona no puede ser tan buen impulso como aquellos a quienes realmente amas... Y no, el pueblo de _Kemet_ no cuenta en esta ocasión.

El silencio inundó los aposentos de su padre. Atem sabía de qué estaba hablando, pero la idea de ver a su padre partir todavía se sentía muy lejana como para comprenderla por completo. No podía asumirlo todavía y puede que nunca lo hiciera, ni siquiera hasta después de ocurrir.

Antes de que Atem dejara a su padre, el Faraón Aknamkanon lo llamó una última vez.

—Una cosa más, hijo mío —él lo miró —. El amor y la devoción hacia una sola persona pueden ser buenas, pero no cometas el mismo error que yo. Por mi culpa, tú estás _obligado_ a seguir con mi deber.

Atem desvió la mirada de su padre antes de comenzar a caminar.

—Yo no estoy siendo obligado a nada —contestó dejando sus aposentos.

Pero no sabía si era cierto.

Caminó en silencio por los pasillos saludando con leves asentimientos a guardias y sirvientes. Que su padre mismo dijera que iba a morir era incluso más difícil que cualquier lección que Shimon le haya dado antes.

Durante momentos de reflexión, Atem acostumbraba a caminar sin fijarse bien en lo que lo rodeaba, o siquiera se dignaba a oír lo que le decían. Prácticamente se volvía un fantasma meditabundo.

No fue hasta que estuvo lejos de la habitación de su padre y completa soledad que notó una extraña figura caminando por los alrededores. Bueno, se dijo, no era completamente extraña. De alguna forma supo quién era aún cuando solo parecía ser una sombra en la penumbra.

—Manet.

* * *

Mana estaba completamente agradecida por lo que Isis y Ouji habían hecho por ella, no podía negarlo, pero realmente quería salir de aquel enorme palacio y buscar la manera de volver a su hogar.

Sin embargo, aquel enorme palacio también parecía ser un confuso laberinto. Lleno de pasillos y tantas puertas que ya no sabía ni por dónde había llegado.

—¡Ah! —Mana saltó ante el repentino llamado de su _no_ nombre y dio media vuelta para encarar a quien la había encontrado —. ¡O-Ouji!

Ouji inclinó la cabeza con una expresión divertida.

—¿Ouji? —repitió y Mana abrió mucho los ojos antes de taparse la boca con ambas manos en un acto reflejo.

—Q-Quiero decir... ¿ _Purinucipe_? —probó por enésima vez en lo que iba del día.

—¿ _Purinucipe_? ¿Querrás decir _Príncipe_?

Mana asintió antes de bajar la cabeza.

—Yo lo siento. Lo he estado tratando muy confiadamente sin saber que es el hijo del Faraón.

Él rió un poco y de alguna forma Mana lo vio más relajado. Quería decir, no es como si lo hubiese visto tenso. Ella no tenía manera de saberlo.

 _Agh_ _... ¿A quién estás tratando de convencer, cerebro mío?_

—¿Manet? —él la llamó cuando Mana se quedó callada de repente —. ¿Tu herida ya está mejor?

Mana parpadeó un par de veces y sonrió mientras levantaba la palma de su mano izquierda.

—¡Como nueva, ¿lo ves?! —exclamó abriendo y cerrando su mano —. ¡Gugh!

Gran error. Prácticamente sintió como la piel recién cicatrizada volvía a abrirse con solo un estirón. El Príncipe volvió a reír y Mana sonrió de la misma manera, aunque no entendió por qué.

—Tú... Lo hiciste otra vez, ¿sabes? —comentó él.

Mana parpadeó confundida.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa?

—Hablarme informalmente.

« _¿Lo_ _ves_ _?»._ Una vez que Mana comprendió lo que decía, la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro antes de inclinarse.

—¡Ah! ¡Lo siento, no volverá a suceder! —exclamó desesperada.

Él rió.

—No te preocupes, Manet —sonrió tranquilamente y Mana pudo jurar que tanto sus ojos como su sonrisa iluminaron el ambiente —. Hablar contigo es... Divertido y relajante, de alguna forma.

Y fue entonces que Mana lo comprendió. Comprendió por qué era que podía confiar en este chico a pesar de no conocerlo por más de un día. No era porque su cerebro lo relacionara con un héroe.

 _«Hablar_ _contigo_ _es_ _entretenido_ _... »_

Ella sabía que podía confiar en él porque...

—Tienes mucho peso sobre tus hombros, ¿no? —comentó olvidando toda formalidad. No sabía qué clase de mirada le estaba dando, pero esperaba que él comprendiera lo que trataba de decir.

El Príncipe sonrió e inclinó la cabeza, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—Bueno, es lo que se espera por ser el único hijo del Faraón, ¿no crees?

—¿Eh? ¿Único hijo? —Mana repitió confundida, o más bien extrañada.

¿Que acaso los Faraones no acostumbraban a tener muchas esposas y, por ende, muchos hijos? Si no mal recordaba, solo un Faraón había tenido un hijo...

No tuvo tiempo a preguntar nada cuando unos pasos en la penumbra se escucharon. El Príncipe juró en voz baja tomando rápidamente su mano y llevándola por uno de los pasillos con velocidad y sigilo.

Cuando Mana estuvo a punto de preguntar qué sucedía, olvidando por completo sus anteriores interrogantes, el Príncipe llevó su dedo índice a los labios indicándole así que guardara silencio.

Uno de los guardias, al parecer, estaba haciendo turno nocturno.

Unos muchos caminos, pasillos y puertas después, de algún modo Mana y el Príncipe llegaron a la habitación de Mana. No ingresaron, sino que ambos se quedaron frente al umbral.

Mana supuso que para ellos todavía era una especie de tabú ingresar a habitaciones de chicas, o algo así.

Y aunque el pensamiento en sí le daba risa, ella lo miró esperando explicaciones.

—El Faraón... No está en su mejor estado y no estábamos demasiado lejos de sus aposentos. No quiero que se esparzan rumores extraños sobre ti y que Seto tenga más razones para dudar.

Mana sonrió agraciada.

—Te preocupas mucho por una extraña como yo —dijo.

Él se encogió de hombros y desvió la mirada.

—No... En realidad no pareces una extraña. No sé cómo explicarlo.

La sonrisa divertida de Mana desapareció para ser reemplazada por una expresión sorprendida y después una sonrisa más enternecida.

—Yo tampoco... —mencionó antes de que ambos escucharan a algunos de los sacerdotes acercándose.

El Príncipe apretó los labios y Mana pensó en que quizás, así como no quería que se esparcieran rumores sobre ella, tampoco quería que esparcieran sobre él... O sobre los dos, para ser precisa.

Sin pensarlo metódicamente, Mana tomó de la parte posterior de su atuendo y lo jaló dentro de su habitación ignorando sus tartamudeos que seguramente eran preguntas.

* * *

Atem se quedó en blanco unos segundos antes de entender lo que Manet estaba haciendo.

Era una habitación no tan grande en comparación a la suya, pero tampoco era pequeña. Probablemente era más grande que algunas de las casas más alejadas de la capital.

Casi se sintió cohibido. Había tenido experiencias con el harem, hablaba con Isis todos los días e interactuaba seguidamente con las criadas, pero Manet era completamente diferente. Ella no lo miraba hacia arriba, sino de igual a igual.

Le intimidaba, pero igual le daba curiosidad por saber más y más de esta chica.

Una vez que supieron que los sacerdotes habían pasado, Manet suspiró y sonrió.

—Lo siento por eso —se disculpó —, _Purinucipe_ _._.. _Purnicupe_ _..._ ¿No puedo llamarte de otra manera? Del lugar de donde vengo, no hay estas cosas exactamente.

Atem sonrió y una idea llegó a su mente.

—Tú... Estabas tratando de escapar hace rato, ¿verdad? —quiso saber.

Manet parpadeó y alzó ambas cejas.

—Ehm... Ah... —balbuceó mirando hacia otro lugar de la habitación antes de exhalar y relajar los hombros —. Lo descubriste, huh...

—Bueno, no puedo pensar en otra razón por la que estuvieras caminando a ciegas por el palacio —contestó Atem sonriendo. De alguna forma, ambos habían terminado sentados al borde de la cama de Manet —. ¿Tanto quieres regresar?

Manet asintió mirando al suelo.

—A estas alturas... Alguien debe estar esperándome...

—¿Te refieres a ese tal Yūgi? —quiso saber Atem.

Ella sonrió divertida y negó rápidamente con la cabeza y las manos en un gesto algo exagerado.

—No, no, Yūgi es solo un amigo... Me refiero a mi hermanastro. Se llama Marik, ahora debe estar muy preocupado.

—Hermanastro... ¿Tu esposo? —Atem preguntó y ella se sonrojó furiosamente por unos segundos.

No era extraño que entre hermanos se casaran para mantener el linaje; sin embargo, al no garantizar una sana descendencia, Atem no lo reconocía realmente.

Si él tuviera una hermana, sin duda se habría negado a casarse con ella.

—¡No! Solo mi hermano. Es más, él se va a casar con alguien... Más... —ella tragó saliva antes de reírse ligeramente —. Digo que quiero regresar, aunque la verdad no sé cómo volver...

—¿No lo sabes?

Ella negó en silencio.

—¿Entonces qué te parece quedarte aquí hasta que lo descubras? —ofreció tan rápido que se arrepintió por un momento. Probablemente Seto no estaría de acuerdo. Manet alzó la mirada confundida —. Quiero decir... Igual te ibas a quedar por la herida, ¿no? Aquí por lo menos tendrás un techo y comida, y puedo hacer que Shimon, o Mahad te ayuden a buscar una forma de volver... Solo... Bueno...

¿Por qué estaba tan desesperado por que se quedara? No tenía ni idea.

Manet entonces rió para aligerar el ambiente. Su sonrisa, pensó Atem, era como aquella garúa que muy de vez en cuando aparecía en Egipto.

Tranquila y refrescante, pero sin llegar a ser una tormenta.

* * *

Mana no sabía por qué se estaba riendo, pero le gustaba. Le agradaba este Príncipe. Le agradaba que se preocupara por ella, aunque...

—¿No te meterás en problemas? —quiso averiguar.

Él negó.

—Hay muchas más cosas por las cuales preocuparse que por el capricho de un Príncipe.

Mana asintió.

—Entonces acepto —terminó por decir. Era cierto que no estaba completamente segura. Todavía quería volver y apoyar a su hermano, pero Ouji... Había algo que la hacía no querer irse todavía. También quería ser su apoyo —. Me quedaré aquí hasta que encuentre una manera segura de regresar, Ouji.

Él la miró con ambas cejas en alto y ella volvió a notar lo que sucedía, pero antes de que pudiera disculparse...

—Está bien, Manet, puedes llamarme así —sonrió, pero Mana igual hizo una mueca —. ¿Sucede algo?

Ella negó, pero su insistente mirada hizo que hablara.

—Es solo que... Te dije que en el lugar del que yo vengo no tenemos estos títulos.

Ouji inclinó la cabeza.

—¿Entonces cómo te gustaría llamarme?

Se encogió de hombros y una idea llegó a su mente.

—¡Tu nombre! —exclamó —. Tú me llamas por mi nombre — _casi —,_ así que yo también debería poder llamarte por el tuyo, ¿no?

* * *

—¿Mi nombre? —repitió Atem y Manet asintió.

—Sí, tu nombre. ¿Tú madre no te dio uno?

Atem suspiró. Su nombre... Si no fuera porque era suyo y porque su padre de vez en cuando lo llamaba así, probablemente ya lo habría olvidado.

—Entiendo —dijo antes de levantarse —, entonces puedes llamarme Atem.

Incluso se oía raro decirlo después de tanto tiempo.

—¿Atem? —repitió Manet.

Él asintió dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—Sí. Ese es mi nombre. Sin embargo solo puedes llamarme así cuando estemos solos, de otro modo tienes que llamarme «Ouji» en tu idioma, o «Príncipe».

Manet asintió sonriendo y entonces él dejó su habitación con sigilo deseando que nadie lo viera.

Escuchó a Manet suspirar su nombre una última vez antes de irse.

No recordaba lo mucho que le gustaba su nombre.

* * *

Mana esperó a que Atem saliera para poder recostarse sobre su cama.

—Atem, huh... —dijo tras suspirar.

No se oía mal. No se oía lejano, o extraño.

Le gustaba más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir y le provocaba un raro sentimiento de nostalgia.

 _Qué_ _extraño_ _..._


	6. V

**YGO! DUEL MONSTERS NO ME PERTENECE.**

* * *

Con una semana pasada, la herida de Mana había progresado lo suficiente como para que el vendaje dejara de pegarse a la herida y los bordes dejaran de estar morados; sin embargo todavía no podía utilizar su mano como quería —omitiendo el hecho de que una no bonita cicatriz la acompañaría por el resto de su vida.

Mana no era una chica que se preocupara por esas cosas, pero sin duda, cuando le preguntaran qué sucedió, no sabría cómo explicarlo.

—¡Ah, diablos! —exclamó cuando dejó caer unos cuantos papiros que su mano izquierda o, más bien, que los dedos de dicha mano no terminaron de agarrar.

No había sido mucha sorpresa que, así como podía hablar y entender el idioma egipcio, también pudiera leer jeroglíficos.

Rápidamente se agachó para recogerlos en cuanto el eco se hizo presente. Estaba en una enorme habitación llena de cosas que, según Atem, le ayudarían a encontrar una manera de volver.

Mana creyó que se tratarían de mapas, o algo por el estilo, pero se encontró con tantos tipos de información que se le hacía imposible decir cuántos habían llegado a la actualidad.

Terminó de acomodar los papiros en una de las mesas y comenzó a leerlos: "hechizos para magos en entrenamiento", "diferencias entre _ka_ y _ba_ "... Un montón de cosas que no comprendía y que no le ayudarían pasaban por sus ojos sin realmente prestarles atención.

—Si estás buscando cómo volver, ¿por qué estás aquí y no en la zona de mapas buscando una ruta efectiva hacia tu país? —escuchó una voz masculina.

Mana se sobresaltó al oír la voz de Atem al otro lado de la sala. Instintivamente sonrió al mirarlo.

—¡Atem, me asustaste! —saludó —. Yo estaba-... Ahm...

Intentó explicar lo que sucedía, pero la presencia de otra persona la hizo detenerse.

Mahad apareció justo cuando ella empezó a hablar.

—¿Se puede saber qué clase de confianzas son esas? —quiso saber y Mana se mordió la lengua inconscientemente.

Durante esa semana, Mana había estado llamando a Ouji por su nombre cuando estaban solos. Por supuesto, las oportunidades eran realmente limitadas y mayormente esperaba a que él mismo le dijera que ya estaba bien.

Sin embargo su emoción de verlo después de un día entero había sido un poco demasiada como para ponerse a pensar en ello.

Y ahora que lo pensaba, ¿por qué había estado tan emocionada?

—Esto... Ehm... Yo quise decir ¿ _purinucipe_? Sí, eso quise decir... Esto, lo siento —se disculpó después de algunos balbuceos.

Escuchó a Atem reír y tanto ella como Mahad lo miraron sorprendidos y extrañados.

El Príncipe observó al Sacerdote con una sonrisa divertida y negó con la cabeza antes de hablar.

—Está bien, Mahad, yo se lo permití —dijo.

Mahad alzó ambas cejas.

—¿En serio, Príncipe? —preguntó y Atem asintió.

—Sí, así como también te lo permití a ti unas incontables veces desde que tengo uso de razón —contestó.

Si Mahad estaba confundido, Mana lo estaba más. ¿No había, quizás, mucha confianza entre amo y sirviente? No, ahora que los veía más de cerca, su relación no parecía ser del todo la de amo-sirviente. Aunque ella no estaba segura de poder seguir hablando tan confiadamente frente a alguien más.

Al notar su mirada inquisitiva y curiosa, Atem le sonrió.

—Mahad ha sido como un guardián desde que mi madre falleció —explicó sin darle tiempo a Mana de disculparse —. Más que un amigo, es casi como un hermano mayor para mí; así que está bien. Puedes confiar en él.

—Oh, ya veo —Mana suspiró un poco aliviada.

Si embargo Mahad no dejó que su alivio durara cuando preguntó:

—¿Entonces? —dijo, a lo que ella parpadeó confundida —. ¿Qué haces aquí, si la zona de mapas no es esta?

—Oh... —ella frunció los labios hacia un lado tratando de pensar en una respuesta que los convenciera, aunque nada llegaba a su mente —. La verdad, creo que mi país está demasiado lejos — _tanto_ _en_ _tiempo_ _como_ _en_ _geografía_ _,_ agregó en su mente —como para que aparezca en sus mapas.

Atem la miró curioso. Mana lo podía comprender, desde que había aceptado quedarse, él le había preguntado muchas cosas sobre el lugar del que venía, ella había intentado contarle lo más que podía sin alterar el orden de las cosas.

Lo que, por cierto, le hacía recordar que todavía no sabía con exactitud en qué tiempo se encontraba.

—¿Tan lejos está? —quiso saber.

Mana asintió con una sonrisa.

—Sí, como al otro lado del _planeta_ —bromeó aunque ni Mahad ni Atem parecieron entenderlo cuando se miraron entre sí.

Mana parpadeó al darse cuenta de lo dicho. _Oops_ _._

—¿ _Planeta_? —repitió Mahad —. Nunca había escuchado esa palabra, ¿qué significa?

—Ah... ¿Qué? Que está muy lejos —Mana intentó desviar el tema moviendo los manos y riendo torpemente.

Atem suspiró y Mana temió por que el chico creyera que era sospechoso, pero en su lugar solo sonrió.

—No importa —dijo —. ¿Y entonces? ¿Por qué estás en este lugar?

Mana sonrió ante el cambio de tema y miró a todos los papiros que había sacado y leído.

—Solo quería saber —contestó sin mentir, aunque decidió no especificar el qué —. Hay tantas cosas que desconozco sobre este lugar que solo quiero aprender... Por raro que parezca.

Hubo varios segundos de silencio en los que Mana creyó que lo había arruinado. ¿"Solo saber"? ¿Qué clase de respuesta era esa? No quería que sospecharan de ella, pero tampoco podía decir tan a la ligera que creía que una Diosa Gato la había llevado ahí desde el futuro.

Temiendo por su credibilidad perdida, Mana empezó a pensar en algo más cuando vio a Atem acercarse a ella, o mejor dicho a uno de los estantes detrás de ella.

Estirándose, el joven Ouji sacó un montón de papiros y se los mostró.

—En ese caso, deberías leer los registros —le sonrió —. Aquí encontrarás muchas cosas sobre los anteriores faraones y Egipto.

Mana abrió mucho los ojos. Si podía averiguar en cuál Era estaba, quizás eso le sería de ayuda.

—¿En serio puedo? —preguntó esperanzada, a lo que el Príncipe asintió —. ¿Entonces me podrías decir quién-...?

—¡Ejehm! —Mahad los interrumpió con una falso carraspeo.

Tanto Atem como Mana lo miraron confundidos, bueno, uno más preocupado que la otra hasta que entendieron por qué los había intervenido de esa manera. Unos pasos apresurados entraron a la sala en la que estaban y un preocupado Sacerdote Shimon apareció.

—¡Mahad, Príncipe, qué bueno que los encuentro! —exclamó omitiendo a Mana. Mana solo rodó los ojos desinterés, comprendía que no a todos le agradaba, pero hasta el Sacerdote Seto se dignaba a mirarla en lugar de solo ignorar su presencia.

Atem dio un paso adelante dándole los papiros que había sacado anteriormente a Mana y saludó a Shimon con un asentimiento, concediéndole el habla antes de que preguntara.

—El Faraón requiere su presencia, mi Príncipe —avisó.

—¿Mi padre? —Atem frunció el ceño y Mana lo notó ligeramente incómodo, si no preocupado —. ¿Qué necesita?

—Quizá deba ir a averiguarlo —habló Mahad antes de que Shimon pudiera responder. El sacerdote más anciano lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido, claramente ofendido, antes de asentir de acuerdo a sus palabras.

—Ah, pero...

Mana se sintió incómoda cuando Atem dudó mirándola. Y se cohibió más cuando Shimon y Mahad también los miraron. Curiosamente, ella no era del tipo de persona que se avergonzaba fácilmente.

—Yo ayudaré a Manet si es lo que le preocupa, mi Príncipe —dijo Mahad tras entender el porqué de la dubitativa de Atem.

Y, aunque Mana no se sintiera realmente a gusto con la idea, asintió para que el Príncipe se fuera con tranquilidad.

Atem miró entre Mahad y Mana una y otra vez antes de suspirar y acceder al llamado de su padre. Mana lo despidió con su mano vendada antes de verlo desaparecer tras el umbral de la puerta.

Un silencio realmente raro se posó sobre la habitación una vez que ella y Mahad se quedaron solos, únicamente interrumpido por el sonido de los papiros que movían cada tanto. Llegó al punto en el que Mana no pudo soportarlo más.

—Huh... Me pregunto por qué Atem habrá sido llamado. Seguro es algo importante, ¿verdad? —comentó para animar el silencio, pero solo logró sentirse humillada al no obtener una pronta respuesta del sacerdote.

No fue hasta un minuto exacto después que escuchó la voz de Mahad.

—Veo que te has vuelto cercana al Príncipe, Manet —habló por fin el sacerdote.

Mana parpadeó confundida.

—Sí, bueno... —no podía decir que tenían muchas cosas en común porque simplemente nunca lo habían conversado. Las veces que había hablado con Atem durante esa semana podían ser contadas con los dedos de una mano y los minutos que las conversaciones habían durado no superaban el cuarto de hora, por lo que comprendía las dudas de Mahad sobre ello —. Supongo que lo único que puedo decir es que congeniamos bien...

Mana miró hacia uno de los papiros solo para usarlo de excusa cuando en realidad ni siquiera lo estaba leyendo. Era cierto, en esas contadas veces que habían compartido, Mana había sentido una conexión que no recordaba haber sentido antes. El simple hecho de estar junto a él la satisfacía, por lo que hablar de gustos e intereses se había vuelto trivial. Solo habían conversado sobre Domino City sin llegar a especificaciones y sobre cómo era la vida en el palacio. Mana había pensado muchas veces en contarle a Atem cómo había llegado hasta ahí, pero aunque la oportunidad llegó en algún momento, ¿por qué no lo había hecho? ¿Por qué cuando estaba solo con él, perdía la noción de lo importante como volver a su hogar junto a Marik e Ishizu?

—No lo hagas —de pronto Mahad interrumpió la línea de sus pensamientos con una rotunda orden que Mana no llegó a comprender bien.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa? —quiso saber.

—Si te vas a ir en algún momento, no te hagas más cercana al Príncipe de lo que ya eres, Manet. Si eres real en tus acciones e intenciones, si lo estimas tanto como él a ti, no dejes que se haga ilusiones.

—¿Ilusiones? No, yo no... —Mana expresó su confusión mordiéndose el labio. Era cierto, ¿qué hacía ella haciéndose buena amiga de un Príncipe al que no vería otra vez en su vida? —. No es lo que planeaba.

Mahad suspiró en silencio y empezó a ordenar los papiros en sus manos para, Mana supuso, volver a guardarlos. Ella lo miró confundida.

—Como escuchaste, la madre del Príncipe falleció cuando él era muy joven. No ha sido realmente cercano a otra mujer desde entonces, pero ha crecido con la idea de la fidelidad y la devoción hacia una sola persona ya que su padre no se ha vuelto a casar ni mucho menos —Mahad la miró directamente a los ojos —. Manet, por lo que más quieras, no intimes más con el Príncipe.

Mana no tenía dudas de cuánto Mahad se preocupaba por su Príncipe, no... Por su amigo. Ella no tenía corazón para decir que no lo haría, pero tampoco quería dejar de ser el apoyo de Atem. Ella, más que nadie, podía entender lo muy presionado que él debía sentirse al ser el único hijo heredero del Faraón. Mana había sido testigo de todo el esfuerzo que Marik había hecho por ella desde que Ishizu renunció a la herencia.

Haciendo lo mismo que Mahad para guardar los papiros que había dejado de leer, Mana se levantó del asiento en el que había estado para regresar los antiguos papeles a las estanterías.

—A todo esto... —ella comenzó a decir evitando el pedido de Mahad —. ¿Quién es el Faraón actual?

—¿No lo sabes? —Mahad frunció el ceño.

Ella sonrió.

—Te dije que no sabía muchas cosas, ¿no?

En realidad ella solo quería asegurarse de algo.

—Ya veo, no pareces mentir —ella negó y él asintió tras exhalar —. Su nombre es Aknamkanon, es muy apreciado por el pueblo.

Las piernas de Mana temblaron sin que ella lo notara y pronto sus rodillas chocaron con el suelo. Mahad se acercó preocupado para ver si estaba bien.

Mana no tuvo palabras para responder mientras su cerebro procesaba la información recién obtenida. Claro, ella lo había estudiado en su clase de Historia de la universidad. El único Faraón que se había casado con solo una mujer y había tenido solo un hijo, un Faraón amado por su gente, un Faraón que falleció debido a una enfermedad... Ese Faraón no podía ser otro que Aknamkanon, padre del Faraón Sin Nombre.

 _Espera, pero eso significa_... Mana se sintió mareada de repente y Mahad atrapó su cabeza antes de que se golpeara contra la pared.

Atem era el Faraón Sin Nombre y ella había dicho llamarse Manet.

Manet, la única mujer amada del Faraón Sin Nombre, quien desapareció sin dejar rastro tras su sacrificio. De la que no habían registros, la que era un misterio aún en la actualidad.

—¿Manet? —llamó preocupado Mahad.

Mana lo miró con preocupación. Ella ahora entendía el misterio de la amada del Faraón.

Se trataba de una paradoja. Si no lo solucionaba pronto, sería una paradoja y la única forma de solucionarlo era...

—Mahad, puede que no me creas, pero necesito que escuches todo lo que te voy a decir, por favor —pidió con el tono más serio posible. Él dudó y ella no tardó en agregar: —. Para que Atem no sufra, necesito que me escuches.

El Sacerdote la miró confundido, pero asintió a sus palabras.

* * *

Atem llegó al lado de su padre tras tocar un par de veces la enorme puerta. El Faraón Aknamkanon descansaba pálido sobre su enorme cama cuando ingresó a la habitación.

—Padre... —lo llamó para ver si estaba despierto.

Parecía mentira lo mucho que había avanzado su enfermedad en esos pocos días.

El Faraón abrió los ojos y parpadeó lentamente antes de enfocarse en Atem. Le sonrió con tranquilidad e hizo un esfuerzo por sentarse. Atem lo ayudó como pudo tratando de no quedarse en frío por el estado de su padre.

—Hijo, escucha lo que tengo que decirte. Se trata de una verdad que deberás tener muy en cuenta a partir de ahora.

Atem frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué verdad, padre? —quiso saber.

Con una fuerte inhalación y posterior exhalación, Aknamkanon miró a su hijo con severidad.

—La verdad sobre _Kul Elna,_ los artículos del milenio y el Rey de los Ladrones.

* * *

 **Gracias Sissie131 por dejar una _review._ En verdad lo aprecio :)**


	7. VI

**YGO! DUEL MONSTERS NO ME PERTENECE.**

 **Nota: creo que todos conocemos la historia de Kul Elna, los artículos del milenio y Bakura, así que no la explicaré completa, o detalladamente a menos que haya puesto algún cambio.**

* * *

Con cada palabra que salía de sus labios, Mana intentó que todo sonara lo más creíble posible, sin embargo, términos como: «cuando me di cuenta...», o «vengo de un futuro lejano», no parecían encajar bien con su propósito.

Para su suerte, Mahad no intentó interrumpirla en ningún momento. Si bien su mirada no era una que gritara «¡te creo!», bastaba para entender que se estaba esforzando por hacerlo.

—... Y creo que he causado una _paradoja_ sin darme cuenta —terminó en un largo suspiro.

Con disimulo, Mana observó la expresión de Mahad. Era calmada y pensativa, aunque no parecía del todo convencido, todavía había cierta duda y curiosidad que le daban a Mana una pizca de esperanza.

—¿ _Paradoja_? —repitió Mahad —. Es la primera vez que lo escucho.

Mana asintió suponiendo que así sería.

—Significa que va contrario a la lógica —explicó y se tomó la cabeza entre las manos —. ¡Agh! No sé cómo pasó. He estado buscando una forma de volver, pero no encuentro nada relacionado con lo que me sucedió.

Mahad suspiró.

—Dices que un gato te trajo, ¿no? —Mana asintió viendo una ligera idea en los ojos de Mahad —. No sé si sabes esto, pero aquí en _Kemet_ , a menudo las Diosas son representadas por felinos.

Mana inclinó la cabeza.

—Sabía que los gatos eran importantes de alguna forma, quiero decir perdieron Menfis y Pelusio por no querer lastimar a los... Gatos —fue bajando la voz a medida que contaba lo que sabía, ganándose una mirada todavía más confundida de Mahad.

—¿Menfis y Pelusio? —repitió el Sacerdote parpadeando confundido —, pero...

—¡Olvídalo! —Mana agitó sus manos enérgicamente para negar lo dicho mientras dejaba escapar una risa nerviosa.

 _¿Qué estás haciendo, Mana? ¡No hables de 500 años en el futuro!_

Mahad suspiró a sabiendas que no iba a obtener nada más y recostó su espalda contra la pared. Varias ideas sobre lo que le contó Manet... Quería decir, Mana, pasaron por su mente. Por supuesto, la primera en la fila era que todo se trataba de una enorme mentira, o una alucinación causada por el calor de Egipto, sin embargo Mana parecía lo suficientemente agobiada como para pensar en algo como eso.

—Pero si dices que tú no eres la Manet de la que el Príncipe se va a enamorar, ¿entonces quién lo es? —cuestionó.

Mana sonrió un poco divertida.

—Es la misma pregunta que nos hacemos hasta el día de... ¿Hoy? —se rascó la mejilla tratando de pensar en cómo sonaba eso antes de agitar la cabeza —. Nadie lo sabe. Cómo luce, quién es, o de dónde es. Es un misterio aún en el futuro, pero yo no puedo tomar su lugar en el pasado. Debemos encontrarla para que todo vaya de acuerdo a la línea temporal.

—¿Y cómo lo haremos si solo sabemos su nombre? —inquirió Mahad haciendo que Mana comenzara a pensar otra vez.

—¡No debe ser tan difícil! —exclamó ella mientras apoyaba sus palmas sobre la mesa —. Tú y Atem dijeron que era un nombre raro, ¿verdad? Pocas personas lo deben tener.

Y aun si Manet no era de Egipto, todavía cabía la posibilidad de que en algún momento apareciera. También habían libros que decían que el Faraón Sin Nombre pudo haberla conocido en una fiesta, o en un paseo por el mercado. Nada estaba claro, lo que les dejaba muchas posibilidades abiertas.

Así como un gran trabajo, agregó la parte perezosa de su cabeza.

Escuchando a Mahad murmurar algunas cosas en voz baja, Mana esperó a que el sacerdote aceptara lo que decía.

—... _Hathor-Bastet_ —pronunció el sacerdote con la mirada perdida.

—¿Eh?

Mana no comprendió muy bien el comentario, no, ni siquiera lo entendió, pero no tuvo tiempo de preguntar por ello cuando un montón de personas comenzaron a llamar la presencia de todos al gran salón real. Mahad asintió con dirección a ella indicando así que también irían.

Al unirse, un constante murmullo resonó en los oídos de Mana, el cual hizo que la sangre se le congelara por unos considerables segundos. No solo por la noticia en sí, sino por la que esta conllevaría.

 _«El Faraón ha fallecido.»_

Y antes de darse cuenta ya estaba buscando a Atem entre la multitud dentro del palacio. Mahad ya no estaba a la vista y podía jurar que a su alrededor solo habían criados esperando por la confirmación del rumor.

Sin pensarlo más, solo salió de ahí.

* * *

Las manos de su padre yacían frías e inmóviles a cada lado de su cuerpo. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y su respiración se había detenido, todo justo después de contarle la trágica historia sobre Kul Elna, como si hubiese estado planeado desde un principio que así fuera.

Atem se arrodilló al lado de la cama de su padre. Buscaba algo. Lo que fuera que le indicase que seguía vivo. Que seguía ahí, a su lado, con él.

Sin embargo lo único que recibió como respuesta fue _nada_. Ya no había dolor en su expresión, tampoco felicidad ni tranquilidad.

No había nada.

—Príncipe... —lo llamó Isis desde la puerta de la habitación —. Debemos-...

Atem no le devolvió la mirada cuando la interrumpió.

—Lo sé —dijo levantándose y aguantando las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

Él no necesitaba que le dijeran lo que debían hacer con los muertos. No necesitaba escuchar qué sucedería a partir de ese momento, o qué tendría que hacer.

Solo quería paz. Que nadie lo molestara hasta que llegara el día de su coronación.

Y él no quería que llegara ese día.

—Estaré en mi habitación —avisó pasando a la sacerdotisa sin mirarla.

—¡Pero Príncipe, usted debe-...!

—Que lo haga Seto, o Aknadin, o Shimon. Cualquiera está bien.

No le dio tiempo a replicar cuando dejó la habitación. El eco de las personas preguntando qué sucedía llegaba hasta donde estaba. Incluso desde las ventanas podía ver a los campesinos reuniéndose para escuchar el anuncio.

Y aunque Atem sabía que debía estar presente, de nada serviría si ni siquiera estaba prestando atención a su alrededor.

Decirlo, o escucharlo... Cualquiera de las dos opciones haría todo más real y él ni siquiera había terminado de asimilar el acontecimiento.

Ni siquiera había podido decir _adiós_.

Su habitación, más tétrica y solitaria que nunca, le dio la bienvenida con el rotundo silencio acompañado del leve silbido del viento.

Dejó su capa azul a un lado y se sentó sobre el colchón como si tuviera todo el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros.

Lo cual no era del todo falso.

¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Cómo lo haría?

Había tenido cientos de tutorías con Shimon, había acompañado a su padre en muchas juntas reales e incluso había tomado decisiones en la ausencia de este, pero sin él aquí, de alguna forma no era lo mismo.

Y Atem comprendía que nunca lo sería.

Se cubrió el rostro con las manos cuando sintió sus ojos burbujeantes. Quería llorar, debía llorar, pero hacerlo se le hacía complicado.

Ni siquiera recordaba cuándo había llorado por última vez.

Un leve golpeteo en sus puertas llamaron su atención. Frunció el ceño cuando se levantó de su cama y se acercó a abrir.

—Creí haber dicho que no quería que me molestaran —declaró cuando una castaña y alborotada cabellera se asomó por la rendija —. Manet...

Ella se encogió un poco.

—Lo siento, ¿puedo pasar? —él asintió confundido y avergonzado.

¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí sin ser reprendida? Seguramente todos estaban distraídos con el anuncio sobre el Faraón.

Luego otro pensamiento cruzó por su cabeza. Era la primera vez que alguien que no pertenecía a la realeza, o a la servidumbre, entraba a su habitación.

—Atem yo... —la miró. Parecía dudosa sobre qué decir a continuación, pero tras agitar la cabeza recuperó su resolución —. Realmente siento tu pérdida.

Él sonrió cuando volvió a sentarse en su colchón.

—Gracias —dijo, pero ella negó.

—No. No me agradezcas —replicó tomando asiento a su lado. Atem todavía no se acostumbraba a la confianza que poseía —. Sé cuánto amabas a tu padre y sé cómo te debes estar sintiendo. No finjas ser más fuerte frente a mí.

—Yo no-... —él intentó rebatir, pero una vez más Manet lo interrumpió.

Qué osadía la suya.

Una osadía muy reconfortante.

—¡Lo estás haciendo! Al no llorar por su muerte. Al no apoyarte en tus amigos cuando los necesitas... Atem, ahora eres la persona más cercana a Dios, lo sé, pero eso no te hace Dios —dijo determinada y haciendo énfasis a sus palabras poniéndole una mamo sobre la suya.

Atem abrió ligeramente los labios buscando algo para decir, pero nada salió. Nada sobre él, al menos.

—... Hablas como si supieras... —dijo apenas en un susurro, lo que lo sorprendió.

Sentía que si hablaba más alto, probablemente se quebraría.

Manet asintió con lentitud sin despegar su mirada de la suya.

—Cuando a penas comenzaba a tener consciente de mí misma, mi familia falleció en un accidente —elma comenzó a contar. Esta vez, su mirada cayó sobre un punto al cual Atem no podía alcanzar —. Fui adoptada por otra familia, pero los padres de dicha familia también fallecieron. ¿Sabes que incluso pensé que tenía una maldición? —sonrió con diversión, pero al mismo tiempo tristeza —. Sin embargo mis hermanos se ocuparon de mí. Mi hermanastro mayor, Marik, tuvo que hacerse cargo de todo sin poder pensar ni siquiera en apoyarse en alguien, Atem. Fui testigo en primera fila de cuán estresado estuvo los primeros meses... Y no quiero que eso pase contigo.

Atem inclinó la cabeza.

—¿Tu hermano tenía que hacerse cargo de un reino entero? —cuestionó con una ceja en alto.

Mana rió un poco y negó.

—No, pero casi —ella volvió a alzar la mirada hacia él antes de hacer algo que nadie en su sano juicio haría sin consentimiento.

Manet lo abrazó.

—... Y no quiero que tú pases lo mismo que él —dijo en voz baja, casi como un susurro del viento en su oído.

Atem se paralizó por unos segundos antes de sentir, una vez más, todo el peso del mundo sobre él, solo que esta vez sí lo afectó.

* * *

Mana sabía que no debería estar haciendo esto.

No debería darle más apoyo. No debería hacerse más cercana. No debería ocupar el lugar que Manet debería estar ocupando.

Pero por ahora lo aprovecharía. No podía dejarlo solo.

Paradoja, o no, no podía abandonar a Atem en ese estado. No cuando sus leves sollozos llenaban sus oídos y sus brazos la apretaban tan fuertemente como si fuera a ser la última vez que se abrazarían.

¿Por qué sentía que quería protegerlo?

 **«¿Ya tomaste una decisión, humana?»**

Un eco en su cabeza se escuchó, pero la lejanía lo hizo poco entendible.

Quizá debió haber respondido en ese momento, quizá estuvo bien que lo ignorara. No lo sabría ni aunque se repitiera mil veces más.

Pues un cálido sentimiento se había apoderado de todo su ser antes de que se diera cuenta. Un cálido sentimiento que, sin razón ni aviso, se apoderó de él también.

Porque de pronto, o no, ambos sintieron que no querían ni deberían estar en otro lugar.

* * *

 **Gracias Invitada Mariana e Invitada Sissie131 (me confundo, no sé por qué me sale así, pero por si acaso...) por dejar comentarios en el capítulo pasado. Espero que este les haya gustado y sin más, prepárense para las complicaciones.**


	8. VII

**YGO! DUEL MONSTERS NO ME PERTENECE.**

* * *

Tras la muerte del Faraón Aknamkanon, Egipto estuvo de luto.

Todo en el palacio era igual de movido y ocupado, pero el silencio que reinaba únicamente interrumpido por el sonido de objetos siendo limpiados o arreglados terminaba por ser ensordecedor.

Durante los dos días que tomó terminar los preparativos para el viaje de Atem por el río Nilo, por alguna razón él se negó a dejar que Mana anduviera sola por el palacio, obligándola, de alguna forma, a abandonar su búsqueda entre los papiros de algo que le pudiera ayudar a volver.

A ella no le importó mucho, después de todo, aunque estuviera ocupado, Mahad le aseguró que él se encargaría de buscar lo que sea que estuviera buscando.

Era así como ahora se encontraba apoyada en una de las columnas exteriores del palacio observando a Atem dirigir a los criados hacia la barca que lo llevaría en su viaje.

Mana había leído alguna vez hacía tiempo sobre la ceremonia de coronación de un Faraón. El sucesor al trono se embarcaba en un viaje a través del río Nilo en busca de la bendición de los Dioses para después hacer la celebración al inicio de una nueva estación.

Todo eso duraba la misma cantidad de tiempo que tardaba la momificación del Faraón anterior junto a todos —o la mayoría de sus bienes.

Mana suspiró.

No había mucho que hacer y desde hacía rato que estaba escuchando a un par de criadas hablar sobre ella como «la mascota del Príncipe».

Entendía que de alguna forma se había vuelto más cercana a Atem la noche de la muerte de su padre. No era exactamente su objetivo, pero así sucedió.

Esa misma noche, cuando Mana se dispuso a dejar la habitación, tuvo la ligera sensación de que algo andaba mal y no fue porque Mahad la atrapó en su camino hacia su habitación. Había algo más... Mana sentía que se le estaba pasando por alto algo, pero por más que intentara recordar el qué, simplemente no podía evocarlo.

—Manet —su pseudo nombre la sacó de sus pensamientos más rápido que otras veces, sorprendiéndola.

Se trataba de la persona en la que estaba pensando.

— _Ouji_ —saludó con una sonrisa esperando a que el resto de personas alrededor dejara de observarla como si hubiera puesto una poción en el desayuno de su gobernante.

Oh, ahora entendía de dónde había salido el rumor.

—¿Podemos dar una vuelta por el palacio? Me gustaría hablarte sobre algo —preguntó el Príncipe.

Mana sonrió. Él podía ser el próximo Faraón todopoderoso de Egipto, pero aun así pedía por las cosas en lugar de simplemente dar órdenes.

—Claro, pero ¿no habrá problemas? —quiso saber mirando más allá de los hombros de Atem, hacia donde estaba parado el Sacerdote Seto observándolos con los brazos cruzados y una expresión indescifrable.

Confundido, Atem miró hacia el mismo lugar, pero solo sonrió.

—¿Te refieres a Seto? —ella asintió —. No lo creo, debe estar amargado porque le toca dirigir el reino en mi lugar. Puede ser el Sacerdote de más alto rango y mi primo, pero no disfruta estar tan al mando.

Mana abrió los ojos ante la nueva información.

—¿Es tu primo? ¡Eso no lo sabía! —exclamó, aunque quizás debió concluir que tenían relación sanguínea.

Después de todo, Seto fue quien tomó el cargo tras el sacrificio del Faraón Sin Nombre.

La expresión de Mana cayó tras recordar eso. No podía evitar lo que iba a suceder, pero de todas formas le entristecía.

Y ahora que lo pensaba, también la confundía. ¿Había leído algo sobre eso? No podía recordarlo con exactitud más allá de lo general.

¿Por qué se había sacrificado? ¿Contra quién? ¿Cómo llegó a ser el «Faraón Sin Nombre» si ella sabía cómo se llamaba y estaba casi 100% segura que los sacerdotes también lo sabían?

—Manet —ella volvió a alzar la cabeza dándose cuenta que se había espaciado en sus pensamientos por un buen lapso —, ¿vamos?

Asintió y se adentraron a la enorme edificación. Ninguno era consciente de quien los observaba a a la distancia.

* * *

El ladrón de cabello grisáceo miró desde la lejanía al que sería el nuevo Faraón junto a una extraña mujer.

¿Quién era esa mujer? Por lo que sabía, el Príncipe no había anunciado la llegada de ninguna concubina, mucho menos una esposa.

Sonrió de lado. Realmente no le importaba. Todo aquel que tuviera que ver con la familia Real pagaría por los crímenes cometidos por esta. Sin excepción, así como su pueblo había tenido que pagar sus ambiciones.

Bakura apretó las manos en puños hasta que sintió sus uñas clavándose en su piel. Quería venganza.

La tendría.

* * *

—Así que... ¿Querías hablarme de algo? —Mana comentó para hacer tema de conversación.

La verdad habían estado ya caminando por unos cuantos minutos y, aunque la presencia de Atem era ciertamente suficiente como compañía, no podía evitar sentirse inquieta por el silencio.

Atem asintió mirando al frente.

—Sí, mañana, si no hoy más tarde, comenzaré mi viaje por las aguas del río —explicó.

Mana movió la cabeza. Sería descortés decir que ya lo sabía, por lo que optó por emitir un simple «oh...».

—No nos veremos por un largo periodo, aumentaré las medidas de seguridad tanto dentro como fuera del palacio, Seto quedará a cargo, pero le pedí a Mahad que cuidara de ti mientras yo estoy fuera —Atem tomó aire. Ahora que lo pensaba, era la primera vez que el Príncipe hablaba demasiado —. Una vez que regrese, mi ceremonia de coronación comenzará, pero hay ciertos requisitos que no puedo ignorar como es el caso del matrimonio... —Atem se detuvo y Mana se vio obligada a dar media vuelta para no darle la espalda.

Sus ojos se cruzaron por unos interminables cinco segundos antes de que el próximo Faraón suspirar.

—Debo dejar de dar rodeos —dijo como si estuviera hablando solo, confundiéndola.

—¿Eh?

Una vez más, Atem la miró a los ojos.

—Manet, necesito casarme con alguien, o al menos declarar una primera concubina para poder ascender al trono sin problemas.

Mana tragó saliva temiendo por lo que diría a continuación.

* * *

Atem sabía que se estaba arriesgando mucho. No quería espantar a Manet, pero no tenía muchas opciones.

—¿P-Por qué me hablas de esto? —quiso saber ella, aunque por su tartamudeo, Atem pudo notar que ya se lo imaginaba.

No parecía muy feliz, sino asustada y confundida.

Lo que le dolió, de alguna forma.

No, le dolió más de lo que se imaginó.

—Manet, más que una súbdita o extraña, te considero una amiga —confesó tras pensarlo seriamente —. Más que eso, aunque nos conozcamos por solo una semana, puedo decir que confío en ti así como tú confías lo suficiente en mí como para hablarme de iguales. Y necesito de alguien en quien confiar para hacerla mi esposa.

Ella dio medio paso hacia atrás y negó con la cabeza mientras gesticulaba con las manos.

—No, no, no. Atem, yo no... Puedo casarme contigo. No tengo sangre real, ni siquiera soy nativa de Egipto y además nosotros-... No puedo. No podemos.

Atem frunció el ceño. Si bien entendía las razones de Manet, parecía haber algo más.

El recuerdo de su primera conversación llegó a su mente.

—¿Es por tu hermano Marik? —preguntó.

Ella volvió a negar.

—¡No tiene nada que ver con él! —exclamó con fuerza, como si ni siquiera quisiera que lo mencionara —. Hay ciertas circunstancias... El asunto es que no puedo ser tu esposa, Atem. Te dije que debo volver al lugar del que provengo.

—Y también dijiste que me apoyarías, ¿recuerdas? —replicó y en un rápido movimiento tomó sus manos entre las suyas.

Manet se tensó, pero no se alejó.

—No te obligaré a responder ahora, igual primero debes ser una concubina, pero te pido que lo pienses por favor —tragó saliva intentando no buscar alguna respuesta en su mirada. Entonces decidió darle algo que había estado guardando desde hacía mucho tiempo.

* * *

Mana sostuvo el collar entre sus manos. Era dorado con una gema roja adornándolo en el medio.

Simple, pero hermoso.

Ahora estaba sola en medio de uno de los jardines, observando a un par de aves jugar entre sí.

Atem ya había partido.

Apretó el accesorio.

 _«Esto_ _le_ _perteneció_ _a_ _mi_ _madre_ _y_ _lo_ _guardé_ _aun_ _cuando_ _tenían_ _que_ _sepultarlo_ _junto_ _a_ _ella_ _._ _Guárdalo_ _mientras_ _piensas_ _en_ _tu_ _respuesta_ _.»_

 _Qué_ _injusto_ _,_ pensó. Él podía obligarla a quedarse. Obligarla a amarlo. Pero igual no lo hacía. Igual le daba la opción de elegir.

¿Cómo negarse a eso? ¿Cómo decir que no a algo que en serio quería?

 _¡NO!_

—¡Manet!

Agitó la cabeza y guardó el collar cuando oyó a alguien llamarla.

Se trataba de Mahad.

Suspiró en silencio y sonrió con calma cuando el sacerdote estuvo a poco menos de dos metros.

—Mahad, ¿qué sucede? —preguntó.

Él parpadeó un par de veces, quizá notando el nudo en su garganta, antes de exhalar.

—Creo que tengo una idea de cómo llegaste aquí —dijo.

Los labios de Mana se abrieron ligeramente ante la sorpresa, aunque no estuvo tan emocionada como creyó que lo estaría.

—¿En serio?

El sacerdote asintió.

—Se llama _Bastet_ —dijo —. Es la Diosa protectora de _Bubastis_ e hija de _Hathor_.

—Oh... ¿Huh?

Mana se confundió al escuchar tantas palabras desconocidas y agradeció a los cielos lo paciente que resultaba ser Mahad en casos como esos.

—No creo que _Bastet_ haya ido a por ti por voluntad propia, sino por mandado de _Hathor_ , su madre.

Si mal no recordaba, las dos Diosas eran relacionadas con Artemisa y Afrodita, respectivamente, en la mitología griega.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué _Hathor_ enviaría a su hija por mí? ¿Por qué me llamaron? —quiso saber.

La expresión tranquila de Mahad no se perturbó en lo absoluto. En cambio solo mantuvo su mirada firme en Mana, como si la respuesta fuera demasiado obvia incluso para ella.

—Puedo imaginarme una razón, pero... —hubo unos segundos de silencio, los cuales Mana no comprendió —. ¿En serio quieres volver a tu Era?

Mana abrió la boca lista para afirmarlo, pero las palabras ni siquiera salieron. Todo se quedó en una simple exhalación cuando empezó a analizarlo todo en su mente.

Quería quedarse.

¿Quería quedarse?

Quería irse.

¿Quería irse?

Quería a Atem...

¿Lo quería?

 _¡No! ¡No,_ _no_ _,_ _no_ _!_

Apretó sus labios al punto de casi sentir que se hería. Debía quitar esas ideas de su mente.

—Ustedes deben encontrar a la verdadera Manet —susurró tan bajo que si el viento hubiese ido en dirección contraria, Mahad no la habría escuchado.

No podía quedarse. Ella no pertenecía a ese tiempo. Paradoja, o no, tenía que irse y debía encontrar la forma de hacerlo. Tenía que volver con Marik e Ishizu, ¿o no?

Esa era su decisión.

 _ **«**_ _ **Comprendo**_ _ **,**_ _ **humana**_ _ **.**_ _ **Entonces**_ _**así**_ _**será**_ _ **.»**_

 _¿Eh?_

Mana miró a todos lados.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó preocupado Mahad.

—¿No acabas de-...?

Pero no pudo continuar hablando cuando una figura se apareció frente a ambos.

Mahad se puso en guardia y estuvo a punto de llamar a los guardias cuando de pronto cayó inconsciente.

—¡¿Mahad?!

 _ **«Solo**_ _ **está**_ _**dormido**_ _ **,**_ _ **humana**_ _ **.»**_

Mana miró hacia la figura. En la penumbra, poco a poco pudo diferenciar su silueta.

Alta, estilizada... Y con cabeza de gato.

—¿ _Bastet_? —preguntó ella.

La figura asintió con solemnidad.

 _ **«Ya**_ _ **que**_ _**has**_ _**tomado**_ _**tu**_ _**decisión**_ _ **,**_ _ **no**_ _**hay**_ _**porqué**_ _**perder**_ _**más**_ _**tiempo**_ _ **.**_ _ **Volverás**_ _**a**_ _**tu**_ _**tiempo**_ _**y**_ _**continuarás**_ _**con**_ _**tu**_ _**vida**_ _**como**_ _ **antes.»**_

—¡E-Espera un segundo! —exigió Mana sin preocuparse en ser respetuosa —. ¡No puedo irme nada más así! Tengo que hablar con Atem y explicarle-...

 _ **«¿Qué**_ _ **sentido**_ _**tendría**_ _**eso**_ _ **,**_ _ **humana**_ _ **?**_ _ **Según**_ _**tenía**_ _**entendido**_ _ **,**_ _ **no**_ _**querías**_ _**causar**_ _**ninguna**_ _**paradoja**_ _**más**_ _**allá**_ _**de**_ _**lo**_ _**que**_ _**ya**_ _**eres**_ _ **.»**_

—¡Pero-...!

No se sentía bien. No se sentía así en lo absoluto. Aunque quisiera irse, quería ver a Atem una última vez, quería despedirse, quería...

 _Quería_ _decirle_ _«_ _adiós_ _»_ _..._

Entonces, sin darse cuenta como la primera vez, cayó en una profunda oscuridad.

* * *

Todo a su alrededor era ruidoso. Le dolía la cabeza y no quería ser consciente del hecho de que había despertado.

Pero lo era y se vio obligada a abrir los ojos cuando escuchó su nombre.

Su verdadero nombre.

—¿Mana? ¡Mana, qué alivio!

Mana tragó saliva.

—¿I-Ishizu?

La imagen de su hermanastra mayor poco a poco se hizo más visible, parecía agotada, peto al mismo tiempo increíblemente feliz.

Mana se sentó sobre la cama en la que estaba. Su cama. Y esa era su habitación.

Estaba de regreso, supuso, pero ¿en verdad lo estaba? Porque algo no se sentía realmente bien.

 _Es_ _cierto_ _,_ recordó cuando Marik ingresó a su habitación con preocupación grabada en su expresión. _Yo_ _quería_ _verlo_ _..._

 _Quiero_ _verlo_ _..._

Entonces volvió a recostarse con los ojos cerrados, sin darse cuenta que muchos de sus recuerdos se hacían borrosos.

 _Atem..._

* * *

 **Gracias _Sissie131_ e Invitada _MarianaFAN_ por dejar una _review_ en al capítulo anterior.**


	9. ARCO II: TIEMPO EQUÍVOCO INTERLUDIO

**YGO! DUEL MONSTERS NO ME PERTENECE.**

* * *

Él recordaba el día en el desapareció.

También el día en el que regresó.

Sus padres movieron cielo y tierra para encontrarla, pero durante esos dos días no hubo ni siquiera rastro de que había existido más allá de lo que ellos sabían.

Él no tenía más de once años, pero comprendía la angustia y el dolor que sus padres experimentaron.

Así como la alegría de cuando fue encontrada inconsciente en en el jardín delantero de su hogar.

Felicidad. Frustración. Preocupación. Todo mezclado en un torbellino de emociones que al final todas terminaban igual: alivio.

Hasta el momento nunca se había puesto pensar en por qué sus padres habían adoptado a esta niña, pero se alegraba de que lo hubieran hecho. Ahora, tanto él como Ishizu no tenían más impulso en su vida que la sonrisa de Mana.

No hubo más días negros como esos dos. Por lo menos no hasta ahora, que todo parecía repetirse.

La desaparición misteriosa. Su regreso después de dos días. Su estadía inconsciente.

Y ese nombre que pronunció en sueños y que ahora le era difícil recordar.

Recordaba que su padre le había preguntado varias veces acerca de aquel nombre.

« _¿Era africano, o del medio oriente?_ » « _¿Conociste a alguien con ese nombre?_ » « _¿Lo reconocerías? ¿Recuerdas quién, o cómo es?_ »

Pero Mana simplemente no tenía palabras. Ni siquiera recordaba haberlo dicho en algún momento de su inconsciencia, o haberlo visto en algún sueño. Parecía perdida y desorientada. Como si todo hubiese sido parte de una ilusión.

Al final fue diagnosticada con una amnesia temporal por el trauma, si es que en verdad lo tenía.

¿Tenía un trauma?

¿Tan horrible que no podía recordarlo?

Antes no se cuestionó eso, solo lo aceptó y juró protegerla para que su sonrisa no volviera a desaparecer. Sin embargo, ahora que estaban en la misma posición que sus padres, tanto él como Ishizu se hicieron las misma preguntas: ¿había desaparecido realmente? ¿Se había ido? ¿O la habían secuestrado?

No podía ser coincidencia.

Sentado, o más bien apoyado sobre el borde de la ventana, Marik observaba de brazos cruzados a su hermanastra menor inconsciente sobre el colchón de su habitación, recordando lo acontecido hacía tanto tiempo.

Las ropas extrañas, el corte curado de manera arcaica en su mano izquierda... Ahora que estaba en la posición de sus padres, se estaba haciendo las mismas preguntas una y otra vez.

—¿Cuánto tiempo crees que siga así? —preguntó Ishizu ingresando a la habitación.

Ambos alternaban los momentos en los que la cuidaban, aunque a Marik no le molestaría quedarse más tiempo.

Respiró hondo.

—Ya ha pasado un día entero. No creo que despierte pronto, o por lo menos hoy.

Su hermana mayor asintió. Su ceño levemente fruncido le decía que algo la molestaba.

—¿Es... Nuestra culpa? —preguntó —. ¿Crees que ella-...?

Marik observó unos segundos en silencio a su hermana antes de sonreír un poco y colocarle una mano en el hombro. Ella alzó la mirada.

—No. No creo que se haya ido. Ella no es ese tipo de chica y lo sabes. Lo que sea que sucedió, nos lo dirá cuando despierte.

Ishizu asintió antes de pasarse los dedos por los ojos.

—Supongo que retrasarás las preparaciones para tu matrimonio, eh...

—Creo que sería lo mejor.

Un suspiro y una mirada a Mana después, Ishizu volvió a asentir levemente. Marik comprendía que quizá la idea no era de su total agrado como para él, pero ambos habían entendido desde hacía mucho tiempo, exactamente doce años, que perder a Mana no era una opción.

No una para ser felices, por lo menos. Por sus padres y por ellos mismos.

—Iré a buscar mi celular, debe ser alguno de los arqueologos, en un momento vuelvo —dijo Ishizu al escuchar el conocido sonido de su teléfono móvil al recibir una llamada.

Marik asintió y pronto volvió a ser el único acompañando a Mana otra vez.

Ya cuando oyó a Ishizu subiendo las escaleras, recordó que debía llamar a Serenity para comentarle el estado de Mana y comenzó a dirigirse a la salida de la habitación.

— _Atem_...

Detuvo sus pasos justo al tomar el pomo de la puerta y la miró otra vez. Había sido apenas un susurro. Un suspiro. Pero lo había escuchado.

Su hermana no era ese tipo de chica, ¿verdad?

Ella no se había ido, ¿no?

Pero muy aparte de los pensamientos que comenzaron a llenar su mente, uno en especial resaltó de entre todos.

Él ya había oído ese nombre antes.

* * *

 **Bien. Aquí comienza el segundo arco de la historia.**

 **«The Mistery of Pharaoh's Beloved» constará de tres arcos más el epílogo.**

 **La cantidad de capítulos es desconocida para los siguientes dos arcos, pero asumo que el último tendrá más y luego pensaré en si hacer, o no, una secuela (tengo una ligera idea, pero todavía es muy pronto).**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este POV de Marik al cual deben prestar un _poquito_ más de atención.**

 **Gracias: _Sissie131_ , _MarianaFAN_ , y _Cote-Dark-Dangerous-Love_ por dejar una _review_ en el capítulo pasado.**

 **Para responder a sus comentarios:** **No será una historia corta y deberán leer bien si no quieren perderse de ningún detalle en especial (sobretodo en estos dos últimos arcos). Aparte de eso... ¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	10. VIII

**YGO! DUEL MONSTERS NO ME PERTENECE.**

 **INICIO DEL ARCO II: TIEMPO EQUÍVOCO.**

* * *

Lo primero que supo al despertar y mirar alrededor de su habitación, fue que por fin tenía un tiempo a solas.

Lo segundo que supo al apoyarse sobre la ventana y ver a la ciudad de Domino, fue que algo había cambiado.

No eran los faros de luz encendidos a media tarde, tampoco las fachadas de las casas, o las tiendas a los alrededores. En apariencias, todo seguía siendo lo mismo que recordaba, incluso su habitación tenía los mismos arreglos y decoraciones que ella había hecho, pero las apariencias siempre engañaban. Por alguna razón su cerebro se pegó fuertemente a ese lema.

—¡Mana! —pegó un salto cuando escuchó la voz de su hermanastra mayor.

Dando media vuelta, Mana encaró a Ishizu.

—¿Ishizu? Me has asustado —comentó con una sonrisa, pero la expresión de su hermana no cambió en lo absoluto.

En su lugar respiró profundo y colocó sus manos sobre sus caderas dando a entender que se estaba auto-calmando.

—La que ha dado un susto has sido tú —replicó con el entrecejo fruncido —. ¿Qué haces ahí? Deberías estar descansando.

Mana alzó una ceja y sonrió extrañada. Había estado ahí desde que regresó y, según tenía entendido, había estado inconsciente por un par de días.

No necesitaba más descanso.

—Y tú deberías relajarte —contestó caminando hasta ubicarse a su lado —. He estado en esa cama mucho tiempo, mis músculos se aburren y siento que estoy engordando. No es como si estuviera enferma, o inválida.

Por fin, después de compartir una larga mirada de «ambas lo sabemos», Ishizu suspiró y fue ella quien se sentó sobre la cama.

—Lo sé, lo sé —dijo pasándose las manos por la cara —. Es solo que siento que si vuelvo a despegar mis ojos de ti, tú-...

—No me voy a ir —la interrumpió con determinación.

—... Lo sé.

Esta vez fue Mana la que suspiró antes de volver su vista hacia la ventana. Entendía la preocupación de sus hermanos, ella ni siquiera les había explicado lo que sucedió y no creía que lo vaya a hacer alguna vez.

En el reflejo del vidrio transparente, casi invisible y poco colorido, se observó a sí misma discretamente.

La ropa que llevaba era un pijama normal, de pantalón y camisón perfectos para el otoño. Mana no tenía ni idea de qué había sucedido con la ropa del antiguo Egipto y tampoco había preguntado, lo único que le preocupaba era el collar de la madre de Atem.

Su mano izquierda estaba mejor tratada, pero según el doctor que la revisó más temprano, igual quedaría una cicatriz.

El mismo licenciado se sorprendió ante la herida. No solo porque parecía tener más de una semana, sino porque tanto Ishizu como Marik habían insistido en que no la tenía antes de la fiesta de hacía pocos días.

Eso sorprendió a Mana al principio. Para ella habían pasado quizá diez días, pero para sus hermanos solo dos.

Mana apretó los labios.

Concluyó que para ella el tiempo había avanzado cerca de cinco veces más rápido y de alguna manera lo agradecía, ya que con estos únicos días habían estado llenos de angustia y preocupación.

Pero ya había vuelto, eso era lo mejor, ¿verdad?

La paradoja desaparecería y Atem conocería a la verdadera Manet.

Era lo mejor, ¿verdad?

Tragó saliva.

No se sentía así.

Se preguntó cuánto tiempo ya habría pasado en el Egipto antiguo. Si Mahad ya habría despertado y preguntado por ella.

—Mana —levantó la mirada inconsciente de sus muchos segundos de silencio —, ¿estás bien?

Asintió y dio media vuelta para apoyar su espalda contra la pared. Ishizu había recuperado la compostura.

—Sí, sí, es sólo que yo... —tragó saliva —estoy cansada, ¿sabes? Quizá sí debería volver a la cama, después de todo.

Ishizu movió la cabeza afirmativamente y se levantó de la cama para que Mana pudiera recostarse, mas no se fue de la habitación. Mana se removió un poco incómoda bajo la vigilancia de su hermana. Sabía que tanto ella como Marik alternaban turnos para cuidarla, aunque ya no era necesario, no encontraba las palabras para hacérselo entender.

Por lo menos no le estaban exigiendo explicaciones. Esperaba poder ingeniarse algo para cuando...

—¡Mana! —la puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe y dos figuras se aparecieron.

Mana no tuvo tiempo de prepararse cuando dos brazos delgados la abrazaron tan fuerte que casi pierde el aire.

—Serenity, te dije que con cuidado —escuchó a Marik hablar mientras alzaba las manos como si en cualquier momento Mana se fuera a romper en pedazos.

Mana frunció el ceño. _¿Serenity?_

La chica pelirroja se separó de ella solo para mirar de frente a Marik con un mohín enojado.

—¡Mana no se va a romper, ¿sabes?! Además, estoy muy emocionada después de que no me dejaste verla desde que regresó —exclamó.

Marik se llevó una mano a la frente.

—¿Y tú por qué crees que fue? —suspiró.

 _Está bien._.. Mana se dijo. ¿Desde cuándo ella y Serenity se abrazaban así? ¿Por qué había tanta familiaridad?

De soslayo, Mana observó la mano izquierda de Serenity, el dedo anular para ser precisa, el anillo relucía demasiado bien.

Serenity movió repentinamente sus manos haciendo que Mana pensara que lo había notado, sin embargo la pelirroja tomó sus manos entre las suyas y la miró directamente a los ojos.

—He estado muy preocupada, Mana. Cuando Marik me contó que desapareciste, yo... ¡Oh, no sabía qué iba a hacer sin mi mejor amiga! —la jaló hacia ella y de nuevo envolvió sus brazos alrededor.

 _¿Huh?_

Miró a Ishizu y a Marik buscando algo en sus miradas que le dijera que era una broma o algo por el estilo, pero no. No había nada más que una extraña diversión en sus expresiones.

—Serenity, Mana necesita descansar —dijo con calma Ishizu mientras alejaba a la pelirroja de Mana. La chica intentó protestar, pero en seguida se detuvo cuando Marik posó sus manos sobre sus brazos.

Una vez más, Mana parpadeó confundida. Era tan... No era frío. Había calidez en sus actos y en sus miradas.

—¿Por qué no van a comprar algo para cenar? —sugirió Ishizu y le lanzó una mirada cómplice a Mana.

Ella la miró y luego miró a la pareja antes de asentir comprendiendo.

—¡Sí! ¡Desde hace rato tengo ganas de una pizza! —exclamó.

—¡Entonces iremos! —contestó con una sonrisa muy dulce, tanto que Mana sentía que no se la merecía de ningún modo.

No pasó desapercibida la mirada que Marik e Ishizu compartieron. Mana se mordió el labio inferior al comprender lo que sucedería ahora.

Una vez que la pareja se fue, Ishizu fue en busca de una silla y volvió a tomar asiento al lado de Mana.

El silencio que las rodeó realmente inquietó la salud mental de Mana.

Y no fue hasta después de lo que parecieron horas que Ishizu volvió a abrir la boca.

—Mana, creo que es tiempo para que hablar —dijo.

Mana tragó saliva.

—¿Hablar? ¿Sobre qué?

Su intento de fingir confusión solo hizo a Ishizu suspirar, sin embargo no se molestó.

—Mana, desapareciste durante el anuncio de compromiso de Marik. No estabas por ningún lado y regresaste dos días después, inconsciente y vistiendo ropa extraña.

—¿Ropa extraña? —Mana repitió, _quizá..._ —. ¿De qué hablas?

Ishizu se levantó de su asiento y fue hacia el armario, del cual sacó —desde lo más profundo posible —un montón de telas arrugadas. Mana hizo ademán de levantarse, pero tan pronto como movió las colchas, Ishizu volvió a tirar todo dentro del armario.

Por suerte, Mana pudo escuchar el sonido de algo más pesado golpear contra la base de madera del mueble.

 _El collar._

—Mana —Ishizu la miró suplicante acercándose otra vez —, no nos vamos a enojar. Si alguien te obligó a hacer algo que no quisiste-...

El cerebro de Mana comenzó a maquinar con velocidad. Ishizu y Marik se estaban haciendo una idea equivocada de todo y ella no quería preocuparlos más, sin embargo necesitaba tiempo.

Entonces, como ayuda de los Dioses...

—Tu celular —Mana la interrumpió.

—¿Eh? —Ishizu parpadeó y el conocido ringtone de su teléfono se escuchó a través de las paredes de su hogar. La escuchó maldecir por lo bajo —. En un momento vuelvo.

Mana sonrió. Era una suerte que su hermana no fuera de las mujeres que andaban pegadas a sus teléfonos móviles.

 _Un momento_ , Mana frunció el ceño cuando se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al armario.

De hecho, su trabajo con KC la había vuelto de esas mujeres.

Agitó la cabeza pensando en que era probable que fuera por su preocupación reciente y abrió las puertas del armario.

La ropa que Mahad e Isis le habían dado estaba empolvada y arrugada, pero aún con todo eso y la oscuridad de la penumbra, Mana pudo ver el brillo de la gema roja entre las telas amontonadas.

Rápidamente tomó el objeto de regreso y corrió a su cama escondiéndolo bajo las almohadas.

Nadie se había molestado en revisar los bolsillos escondidos de ese vestido.

A los pocos segundos de volver a su posición original, Ishizu volvió a ingresar a la habitación con una expresión que gritaba «¡cansancio!» en su mirada.

—¿Mucho trabajo? —Mana preguntó. Con un poco más de suerte, lograría cambiar de tena e Ishizu se lo dejaría pasar por el resto de la noche.

Su hermana mayor asintió pasándose los dedos por el puente de la nariz.

—Sí, hemos perdido a muchos arqueólogos en la búsqueda de los artículos milenarios. Estoy considerando seriamente dejar ese proyecto de lado, o tendré que ir yo misma a Egipto... —dijo negando con la cabeza.

Mana abrió ligeramente los labios sin darse cuenta.

—¿Eh? ¿No ya habían sido encontrados? —inquirió desconcertada.

—¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?

No importó que algo en su cerebro le dijera que se detuviese. No importó que la expresión de Ishizu fuera realmente confundida, o que simplemente no debía hablar.

Solo siguió haciéndolo, buscando una forma en la que todo lo que ella recordara no pareciese parte de un sueño, o una ilusión.

—Claro que sí, con la ayuda de Seto Kaiba. Él te regaló el mismo collar que Isis-... Quiero decir, el Collar del Milenio.

—Ahm... —Ishizu sonrió, pero inclinó la cabeza —. ¿Quién?

—¡Seto Kaiba! —Mana insistió —. El CEO de Kaiba Corp., tu futuro esposo y padre de tu hijo —señaló el abdomen de su hermana.

Ishizu no respondió en seguida y el corazón de Mana comenzó a latir con más fuerza resonando en sus oídos y quitándole el habla.

Su hermana se mordió los labios.

—¿Has estado soñando? No conozco a ningún CEO, no planeo casarme pronto, eso déjaselo a Marik, y definitivamente no estoy embarazada —declaró más severa —. Mana, ¿en verdad te sientes bien? Me estás preocupando.

 _¿Preocupada?_

Mana era la que estaba preocupada.

—Entonces... ¿Qué me dices de Solomon Mutō? —quiso saber.

Ishizu frunció el entrecejo. ¿Cuántas veces lo había hecho ya?

—¿El señor Solomon? —repitió con lentitud —. Mana, ¿qué pasa contigo? El señor Solomon falleció junto a nuestros padres hace doce años de la misma forma... ¿Estás bien?

 _No puede ser..._

Mana se llevó las manos a la cara y sintió el collar de la madre de Atem contra su espalda baja.

Volver había sido lo mejor, ¿verdad?

 _¿Verdad?_

* * *

 **Gracias Sissie131 y marianaFAN por dejar sus reviews en el capítulo anterior. La verdad estos primeros capítulos son un poco tediosos de escribir porque se llaman «evolución» y bla, bla, bla, pero espero les guste :)**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente cap.**


	11. IX

**YGO! DUEL MONSTERS NO ME PERTENECE.**

* * *

No había sido lo mejor. Sin duda volver no había sido lo mejor.

La cabeza de Mana no paraba de dar vueltas a la misma idea desde que salió de su hogar convenciendo a Marik e Ishizu que contestaría a cada una de sus llamadas —las cuales no eran pocas —.

La noche anterior Mana había logrado con éxito desviar el tema sobre su desaparición hasta que regresaron Marik y Serenity con una pizza asquerosamente vegetariana.

Estuvo a salvo por esa noche, sin embargo sería mentira decir que pudo dormir tranquila.

Ni siquiera durmió pensando en lo que había conversado con su hermana y terminó tomando la decisión de ir a visitar la tienda de Yūgi para verificar lo dicho.

Tomó el mismo camino. Anduvo por las mismas calles y observó a las mismas personas, pero cuando llegó a donde supuestamente estaba la tienda y hogar de su amigo...

Nada. _Kame_ _Game_ no estaba por ningún lado. No había tienda, no había casa. Mana estaba comenzando a hiperventilarse.

Su cabeza, sus sentimientos y sus pensamientos, todo era un caos en su interior mientras intentaba tranquilizarse apretando la correa de su bolso.

Tragó saliva.

¿Por qué habían cambiado tantas cosas? ¿Por qué había tenido que interferir en el pasado?

Agitó la cabeza sintiendo el viento frío y húmedo chocar contra sus mejillas y desordenar su cabello.

 _Le_ _quité_ _la_ _vida_ _al_ _señor_ _Solomon_ _._

 _El_ _bebé_ _nunca_ _existió_ _._ _La_ _felicidad_ _de_ _Ishizu_ _ha_ _desaparecido_ _y_ _ella_ _ni_ _siquiera_ _lo_ _sabe_ _._

Ahora no sabía qué hacer exactamente. Volver debería haber sido lo correcto. Bastet le dijo que todo volvería a ser como antes.

¿Qué había salido mal?

—¿Mana? ¿Qué haces aquí? —escuchó una conocida voz.

Girando sobre su eje, Mana levantó la mirada hacia un chico de cabellos tricolor y estatura baja.

—¿Yū-Yūgi? —preguntó. El chico asintió medio confundido —. ¡Dios, estás bien! ¡Por lo menos no te pasó nada a ti!

 _Casi_ corrió a abrazarlo por tanto alivio que recorrió su cuerpo. Sin embargo se detuvo al ver a otra figura más alta llegar a su lado.

Era una chica de cabello castaño corto y ojos azul grisáceo.

—Yūgi, ¿qué sucede? —preguntó ella antes de mirar hacia Mana —. ¿Mana? Qué gusto encontrarte, justo íbamos para ver cómo estabas.

Mana no supo cómo reaccionar ante eso. ¿Se conocían? Parecía que sí, de hecho se le hacía ligeramente conocida, pero ¿de qué?

—Ahm...

La chica parpadeó preocupada.

—Espera, ¿te sientes bien? Estás pálida —se acercó a su lado —. Vamos a la casa de Yūgi, que está más cerca.

Mana asintió sujetando su bolso para que no se cayera y caminó al lado de la conocida-desconocida mirando a Yūgi de soslayo.

El casi homólogo de Atem tenía las manos en los bolsillos y una bufanda alrededor de su cuello, en la cual ocultaba la mitad inferior de su rostro.

Mana no pudo evitar imaginarse a Atem de la misma manera, pero agitó la cabeza en cuanto el pensamiento pasó por su cabeza.

 _Eso_ _es_ _imposible_ _._

La nueva casa de los Mutō no estaba muy lejos de la que solía ser _Kame_ _Game_ en los recuerdos de Mana, incluso estaba un poco más cerca su hogar, pero eso no la satisfacía en lo absoluto.

La casa era similar a la que Mana recordaba: dos pisos, comedor, sala de estar, lo único que distaba bastante era el altar hecho con una imagen de Solomon en el medio. Habían un par de inciensos prendidos y una vasija con margaritas blancas.

El olor le dio náuseas a Mana y el altar en sí la inquietó.

—Siéntate aquí, iré a traer un té —dijo la chica de cabellos cortos empujándola por los hombros y tratando la casa como si fuera suya en lugar de la de Yūgi.

—Téa, creo que yo-... —intentó objetar el pequeño chico, pero la nombrada Téa negó.

—¡No, no! Yo lo haré —declaró ingresando a la cocina.

Mana apretó sus manos sobre sus rodillas una vez que estuvo a solas con Yūgi y a los pocos segundos un recuerdo fugaz apareció en su mente.

 _«¿Entonces_ _no_ _tienes_ _ninguna_ _chica_ _que_ _te_ _guste_ _,_ _Yūgi_ _? ¿Eres_ _gay_ _?»_

 _«¡P-Por_ _supuesto_ _que_ _no_ _! ¡_ _Sí_ _la_ _tengo_ _!,_ _es_ _solo_ _que_ _vive_ _en_ _Estados_ _Unidos_ _._ _Ella_ _está_ _probando_ _suerte_ _como_ _bailarina_ _.»_

 _«¿En_ _serio_ _? Entonces_ _dime_ _su_ _nombre_ _.»_

 _«Téa._ _Se_ _llama_ _Téa_ _Gardner_ _,_ _aunque_ _a_ _ella_ _le_ _gusta-_ _...»_

Alzó la mirada con una sonrisa divertida. Yūgi expresó su confusión con el entrecejo fruncido.

—¿Qué?

—Eh... Así que ella es Téa Gardner —comentó Mana utilizando ese tipo de tono molesto con el que siempre lo fastidiaba —. Creí que no me la presentarías nunca.

—¿Huh? ¿De qué hablas? La conoces desde que entramos a secundaria, ¿o no? —cuestionó él —. ¿Y por qué ese tono?

Mana parpadeó un par de veces. Otra vez confundida, otra vez extrañada, otra vez hablando de más.

—Eh, ah, sí, sí,... No, por nada —suspiró después de sus torpes balbuceos.

Sin embargo el suspiro de Yūgi llamó su atención. Eso era algo bueno, ¿verdad? La chica que le gustaba estaba en el mismo país, nunca se había ido...

Si contaba la relación de Marik y Serenity, ya eran dos cosas buenas, ¿no?

El marcador estaba empatado, para su salud mental.

A los pocos minutos Téa volvió con una bandeja en manos y tres tazas con té. Tomó asiento al lado de Yūgi y le sonrió a Mana para que tomara una.

—Qué bien conoces esta casa —comentó Mana a modo de broma.

No contó con el sonrojo de la chica.

—¿Eh? ¿Tú crees? —preguntó lanzándole leves miradas a Yūgi.

Las cuales él no pareció notar cuando contestó:

—Bueno, nos conocemos desde niños, es lo normal.

Mana casi escupió la infusión cuando oyó el tono realmente poco interesado de Yūgi. ¿Desde cuándo tanta seguridad en sus palabras? ¿Desde cuándo tanta genialidad en su forma de ser?

Sonaba tan extraño —y ridículo —viniendo de él.

¿Eso acaso también era un efecto?

—¿Por qué me miras así? —quiso saber su amigo.

—¿Eh? Bueno pues... Estoy pensando en algo —confesó sin dar detalles. Este nuevo Yūgi la intimidaba.

Prefería al anterior. No solo porque este le recordaba al Modo _a-_ _punto-_ _de-ser_ Faraón de Atem.

—Hablando de pensar en algo —continuó Téa llamando la atención de los dos —, ¿qué tal va su proyecto? ¿Van a pedir más tiempo debido a lo de-...? —miró a Mana.

Yūgi suspiró y también la miró.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Necesitamos más tiempo?

Ella negó.

—No, no. Ya tenemos el proyecto hecho, ¿o no? Pedir más tiempo por mi culpa solo sería un problema —excusó.

Téa miró a Yūgi con la cabeza inclinada, él asintió.

—Si lo dices así... Bueno, la historia del Faraón Sin Nombre no es muy complicada ni larga. En realidad fue fácil dividir los temas a investigar y eso.

—Ajá... —Mana no terminó de registrar sus palabras cuando terminó de tomar su té.

Con un exagerado suspiro, Téa la miró.

—Ah... Qué suerte tienen los dos al compartir clases... —se quejó.

Mana rió.

—Bueno, no creo que una bailarina necesite saber de historia —comentó con una sonrisa.

Pero lejos de recibir una risa, o siquiera un asentimiento, Téa se levantó de pronto recogiendo las tazas y se adentró a la cocina argumentando que iba a lavar.

Yūgi suspiró.

—¿Eh? ¿Dije algo malo? —quiso saber Mana.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Esto de estar inconsciente por un par de días ha fundido tu cerebro, ¿o qué?

 _Auch_ _._

—¿Huh? —Mana hubiese respondido al insulto si no fuera porque en serio estaba curiosa.

Yūgi le había comentado lo buena que era Téa bailando. Que sin duda cumpliría su sueño de bailar en _Broadway_ _._ Dudaba que eso hubiese cambiado.

—¿Ya lo olvidaste? —él preguntó y Mana solo pudo bajar la mirada. Tras escucharlo respirar profundamente, continuó: —. Téa tuvo un accidente hace años, lo que le provocó una lesión. No puede bailar ni media rutina. Ni pensar en un musical completo.

Mana entreabrió los labios dirigiendo una mirada a la cocina.

Téa no volvió a salir de ahí.

* * *

Tanto Yūgi como Mana, después de una llamada de Marik, pensaron que lo mejor sería que se fuera. Se despidió de Téa desde la sala, sin atreverse a mirarla, y salió del hogar de los Mutō para esperar a Yūgi, quien había subido a su habitación en busca de otro abrigo para acompañarla.

Justo al momento en el que cruzaba la cerca, un hombre ingresaba. Ella se detuvo al no conocerlo.

—Oh, ¿qué tal, Mana? ¿Ya te encuentras mejor? —preguntó el hombre en cuestión.

Una vez más, Mana se vio completamente incapaz de saber quién era.

—Esto... Sí —contestó simplemente.

El hombre le sonrió.

—Bien, dile a tus hermanos que les mando saludos —él ingresó a la casa Mutō y fue entonces que Mana oyó a Yūgi hablando.

—Hola, papá —saludó Yūgi saliendo de su hogar.

Mana lo miró de lejos.

 _¿_ _Papá_ _? ¿Sus_ _padres_ _no_ _estaban_ _separados_ _? ¿Y no ya tenía otra familia?_

—¿Vamos? —preguntó Yūgi, aunque ni se molestó en esperarla.

Ella lo alcanzó al trote.

—Así que tu padre, huh... —comentó ligeramente más cuidadosa que antes.

—No me digas que no lo recuerdas. Solo se fue por un par de semanas —contestó su amigo metiendo las manos en los bolsillos y mirándola con intriga —. Mana, lo que sea que te haya sucedido, ¿segura que no afectó a tu cabeza?

—¡Qué rudo! —Mana se quejó ganándose una sonrisa discreta del chico, aunque no se esforzó en negar lo dicho.

Quizá era mejor que pensaran de esa manera.

Suspiró. Sentía que por cada cosa buena que pasaba, una mala aparecía.

Y no tenía ni idea de cómo estaría el resto del mundo si solo la vida de sus allegados había cambiado así.

Los minutos que tardaron en recorrer el resto del camino fueron en silencio. Por única vez Mana no se molestó en ello.

Justo cuando llegaron al frente de su hogar, Mana pudo sentir el olor de delicioso asado escaparse de las ventanas.

—Nos vemos —se despidió Yūgi dando media vuelta.

—¡Ah, espera! —y Mana lo detuvo sin pensarlo bien.

Él la miró con una ceja en alto y sin ninguna expresión fuera de lo normal.

Fuera de lo normal de este Yūgi.

—¿Qué sucede? —quiso saber.

—Ehm... ¿Cuándo podemos presentar la investigación? ¿De verdad no necesitamos más nada?

Él miró al cielo unos segundos, quizá rememorando todo en lo que habían trabajo hasta el momento. Se pasó un dedo por el mentón y negó.

—Tenemos todo hecho. Podemos presentarlo mañana si no tienes ningún problema con tus hermanos.

Mana asintió.

—No creo que lo tenga. Esta nota es importante, después de todo —suspiró.

Yūgi asintió y comenzó su camino otra vez, sin embargo...

—Yūgi.

—¿Hm? —él volvió a mirarla.

Mana balbuceó un poco antes de hablar. No sabía cómo se lo tomaría y tenía miedo de llegar a tocar algún nervio.

—Sonará extraño y repentino, pero... —lo miró —. ¿Extrañas a tu abuelo?

Yūgi se quedó en silencio observándola, quizá buscando algún indicio de broma, pero Mana se mantuvo seria, por extraño que pareciera.

Él suspiró.

—Sabes que no culpo a tus padres por lo que sucedió —comentó y ella se abstuvo de interrumpirlo con un «¿Eh?» cuando sonrió. Era una pequeña sonrisa, a penas una línea, y no era feliz —. Por supuesto que lo extraño. Era como mi ídolo cuando tenía seis años.

Y entonces Mana lo dejó ir, quedándose parada ella sola frente a la puerta de su casa.

Comenzó a llover.

Una gota, otra gota... Se estaba empapando lo suficiente como para decir que se había dado una ducha.

Si por cada cosa buena, aparecía una mala, ¿cuántas más cosas buenas y más cosas malas tendrían que aparecer?

¿Qué parte era buena y qué parte era mala?

Mana no quería saberlo.

* * *

 **Gracias por dejar sus reviews en el capítulo anterior. Espero que este les haya entretenido :)**

 **Todo se resolverá al final de los finales, así que no se preocupen.**


	12. X

**YGO! DUEL MONSTERS NO ME PERTENECE.**

* * *

 _La vida de ensueño de Ishizu._

 _La relación de Marik y Serenity._

 _Su amistad con Serenity._

 _La vida del señor Solomon._

 _La lesión de Téa._

 _Su estadía en Domino City._

 _Los padres de Yūgi._

 _La otra familia del señor Mutō._

 _La seguridad de Yūgi._

Si Mana estaba intentando concentrarse, no lo lograba en lo absoluto. Vestida formalmente y comiéndose las uñas, esperaba a Yūgi en la entrada de la universidad, aunque no parada exactamente.

—Pareces preocupada —comentó Marik echándose hacia atrás en el asiento de conductor.

Mana lo miró. Tanta había sido su insistencia en acompañarla que tuvo que aceptar a regañadientes antes de que le prohibiera salir.

—Lo estoy —declaró dejando sus manos sobre su regazo, en donde un portafolios de color azul marino descansaba, aunque sus dedos no dejaron el estado de inquietud.

Se había quedado dormida el día anterior rememorando cada hecho cambiado desde que regresó; sin embargo sus pensamientos agobiantes continuaron aún al día siguiente.

—Relájate, estarás bien. Egipto siempre ha sido uno de tus temas favoritos. Te lo sabes al revés y al derecho —sonrió su hermanastro.

Mana parpadeó un par de veces antes de asentir. Había olvidado que no estaban hablando del mismo tema.

Volvió a mirar por la ventana justo para encontrar a su amigo de cabellera picuda cruzando la calle en terno.

—¡Oh, ahí está Yūgi! —señaló Mana abriendo la puerta del auto.

Un ligero pitido sonó y se apagó en cuanto volvió a cerrar la puerta.

Marik se asomó por la ventana.

—Te vendré a buscar —avisó sin darle opción a reclamos.

Ella suspiró antes de continuar su camino. No tenía sentido discutir.

—Te ves bien —halagó alcanzando a su amigo.

Yūgi sonrió.

—Lo mismo digo.

Muchos pasillos, pisos y escaleras después —Mana tuvo un déjà vu —, por fin llegaron al aula en donde los profesores que juzgarían su investigación esperaban.

Mana miró el reloj de su muñeca izquierda y luego por la ventana del aula. Estaba muy oscuro como para ser las 10 am.

Se lo atribuyó al otoño antes de asentir y darse ánimos mentalmente.

El grupo que expuso antes que ellos terminó en un tiempo más después de su llegada y pronto los maestros se encontraron buscando al siguiente en la lista.

—Ishtar y Mutō. Pasen, por favor —dijo uno de los maestros.

Se trataba de un hombre algo más anciano que el resto, con el cabello y el bigote grises, así como la piel más clara y arrugada.

—Muchas gracias, profesor Hawkins —dijo Yūgi haciendo una leve inclinación.

Mana lo imitó con rapidez.

El profesor Hawkins era un viejo amigo de la familia Mutō, lo sabía por el Yūgi original, aunque el que ella conocía estaba en Estados Unidos junto a su alegre nieta.

No quería saber por qué éste estaba aquí.

Yūgi comenzó hablando sobre la introducción y el contexto de su investigación. Si bien Mana aparentaba escucharlo, la verdad era que no podía estar más distraída.

Si obtenían una buena nota en esta investigación, era muy probable que pudieran tener buenas recomendaciones, así como también adelantos en los años de prácticas.

Entonces llegó su turno para hablar.

—A lo largo de la historia del mundo, han habido muchas mujeres que destacaron por distintas razones. Sin embargo, poco se habla de cómo fueron las mujeres en el antiguo Egipto. A diferencia de Grecia, por ejemplo, a la mujer se le permitía estudiar e incluso llegar a tener altos cargos como el de Reina, o sacerdotisa. Aunque no se le reconocía como igual al hombre, sino como su complemento.

»Está, por ejemplo, Nefertari, quien no solo era la amada esposa del gran Ramses II, sino una verdadera mujer de Estado, que propició el cese de hostilidades entre Egipto y elImperio Hitita. O una menos conocida, la princesa y posteriormente Reina Berenice IV, quien exilió a su propio padre, Ptolomeo XII, por el bien del reino de Egipto. Sin embargo hoy no hablaremos sobre conocidas, o menos conocidas, sino de alguien de quien no se conoce más que el nombre, Manet, la única amada del Faraón Sin Nombre...

Mana explicó todo lo que había logrado hallar sobre Manet. No era mucho, pero esperaba que fuera suficiente.

—¿Entonces piensa que Manet fue de mucha importancia para el Faraón Sin Nombre? —preguntó uno de los profesores.

Mana compartió una mirada con Yūgi y, tras un asentimiento por parte de este, ella fue la que tomó la palabra al responder.

—Sí. Ella no detuvo una futura guerra, o gobernó sola después de la partida de su esposo, pero sin duda fue un impulso para su toma de decisiones.

Los profesores guardaron silencio por unos segundos antes de ponerse a susurrar entre ellos. Mana miró a Yūgi con el entrecejo fruncido en preocupación y confusión, pero él solo le devolvió una mirada indescifrable.

—Señorita Ishtar, señor Mutō, una última pregunta —dijo uno de los profesores. Ambos asintieron —. ¿Qué piensan sobre el Faraón Sin Nombre?

—¿Eh?

—Solo es una pregunta, no se compliquen demasiado —aconsejó una profesora.

Una vez más, Yūgi y Mana se miraron.

—El Faraón Sin Nombre... —Mana tomó aire —. Si bien heredó el cargo por obligación y de manera repentina tras la muerte de su padre, fue un hombre amado y respetado por su gente y sus sacerdotes. Era estricto, pero se preocupaba por su pueblo lo suficiente como para vigilar de cerca a un hombre peligroso y proteger a una indefensa civil. Sus mandatos eran escuchados y solo aquellos que lo conocían de cerca podían hablar con él como si fuera un igual. Su tiempo de gobierno no fue muy largo debido a la aparición del Rey Ladrón Bakura, ya que tuvo que sacrificarse por el bien de su reino, aunque se desconoxen los detalles exactos. Su amor fue únicamente dado a Manet, no se sabe si llegaron a casarse realmente, pero de todas maneras no concibieron a ningún heredero, por lo que después de su sacrificio, quien tomó el cargo de Faraón fue su primo, el sumo sacerdote Seto...

—Señorita Ishtar —la interrumpió el profesor Hawkins.

Mana se detuvo abruptamente y miró al profesor antes de mirar a Yūgi, quien tenía una expresión bastante más sorprendida, pero no estaba dirigida hacia los profesores, sino hacia ella.

Se puso nerviosa.

—Nos gustó su investigación sobre las mujeres en Egipto, sin embargo tenemos algunas dudas sobre su investigación en el contexto de su tema principal —dijo el viejo hombre —. Eso pone en duda la veracidad y autenticidad de su proyecto.

Mana frunció el entrecejo. Atem, el Faraón Sin Nombre, era muy conocido. Ella misma había vivido casi su historia. ¿Cómo podría equivocarse en algo?

¡¿Y encima la acusaban de plagio?!

—¡La información de nuestra investigación está bien documentada! —objetó.

—Si bien Manet sí fue un impulso para el Faraón Sin Nombre —continuó el profesor Hawkins sin prestar mucha atención a sus palabras. Su apariencia de abuelo bonachón solo era para aparentar, según el punto de vista de Mana —. No fue uno bueno exactamente.

Mana lo miró con perplejidad.

—¿Qué quiere decir? —preguntó después de unos segundos.

—Como dijo, Manet llegó a la vida del Faraón, él se enamoró y le propuso matrimonio antes de su coronación dándole una joya realmente hermosa que a día de hoy está desaparecida; sin embargo ella escapó del palacio antes de que él regresara para su coronación y se le declaró traición —el profesor la miró —. Si bien el Faraón Aknamkanon tuvo únicamente una esposa y un hijo, el Faraón Sin Nombre no tuvo reparos en tener a más de una mujer. No fue Ramses II, ya que no llegó a declarar a ninguna como concubina, o esposa, pero si no hubiese sido asesinado, no se habría quedado atrás.

Las palabras del profesor hicieron eco en la mente de Mana, así como también un hoyo en su corazón.

 _¿A-Asesinado?,_ pensó atónita.

Entonces a Yūgi se le ocurrió intervenir.

—Profesor Hawkins —dijo y se acercó al hombre aludido.

Compartieron unas palabras. Había seriedad en ambos rostros.

Mana no sabía de lo que estaban hablando, pero no quiso quedarse a escuchar. Comenzando a respirar con dificultad, dio un salto descuidado de la tarima y echó a correr hacia la salida sin molestarse en esperar a Yūgi.

Siguió el gran corredor occidental, el que la llevó a un gran portón: la biblioteca.

Esta no era la de su casa. Tenía muchísimas más estanterías y, por ende, muchísimos más libros de los cuales sacar información. Aparte de la encargada de la biblioteca y un señor de limpieza, no había nadie más presente a su alrededor.

Rápidamente fue a la zona de Historia Universal y buscó la parte del antiguo Egipto.

Sacó alrededor de una docena de libros, pero ninguno le daba lo que buscaba.

 _Asesinado. Asesinado. Asesinado._

 _Odiado. Odiado. Odiado._

 _Repudiado._

 _Encarcelado._

 _Ejecución pública._

 _Sus mujeres e hijos._

Habían tantas palabras ajenas a la investigación de Mana que su cerebro no terminaba de procesar ninguna.

Si antes no estaba convencida, ahora sin duda lo estaba. No era que algo no andaba bien. Era que todo estaba mal. La historia había cambiado casi por completo.

Sus ojos se detuvieron en el último libro que sacó. Era más antiguo que el resto e incluso en la portada daba un aviso de que los datos era inconclusos y que no estaban confirmados, pero aun así lo abrió.

Respiró el olor a libro gastado para calmarse y comenzó a leer.

 _«... Tras la desaparición de Manet con la joya obtenida —de la cual se desconoce el paradero hasta el momento —, el Faraón Sin Nombre se volvió un hombre tirano, corrupto y mujeriego. El odio y el sentimiento de traición que lo llenaron supuso una época realmente oscura para todo Egipto durante su gobierno. Los impuestos subieron repentinamente, la pobreza incrementó de manera exponencial, muertes, enfermedades,...»_

Mana adelantó las páginas. A la que el índice del libro señalaba sobre el Rey Ladrón.

 _«... Durante casi todo su gobierno, el Faraón Sin Nombre tuvo incontables problemas por el llamado "Rey Ladrón Bakura". Este joven, con un odio a la familia real desde la masacre de su pueblo natal, Kul Elna, fue tanto odiado como ovacionado por muchas personas de Egipto. Con un desconocido poder más todos sus seguidores, arrasó con todos los habitantes del palacio. Asesinó a los sacerdotes, a las novias e hijos recién nacidos del Faraón para que nadie reclame el trono después. El último al que "quitó el Ba" como decían los rumores, se trató del mismo Faraón, quien fue encarcelado la noche de la matanza y ejecutado en público al día siguiente —se cree que entre sus 18 y 20 años —dando por finalizada su dinastía y ofreciendo su alma y nombre al Dios al que el Rey Ladrón le era fiel...»_

 _«... Posteriormente, el Rey Ladrón Bakura tomó el cargo de Faraón. Algunas personas se opusieron a su falta de sangre divina, otras lo apoyaron pensando que sería más beneficioso para combatir la pobreza y hambruna; sin embargo...»_

Con rapidez, furia, frustración y un montón de sentimientos negativos más, Mana se dispuso a salir de la biblioteca cuando en el camino se cruzó con Yūgi.

El chico la miró con preocupación antes de ponerle las manos sobre los hombros.

—Mana, ¿estás bien? —preguntó.

Ella agitó la cabeza.

—No —dijo, mas no dio más explicaciones.

Yūgi lo entendió.

—¿Tiene que ver con la investigación, o quizás con tu desaparición?

—Sí. No. No lo sé. Tal vez —ni siquiera ella misma lo sabía. Lo miró a los ojos —. ¿Tú qué crees, Yūgi?

Él se quedó en silencio por un buen rato.

—Creo que desde que te conocí hace doce años, nunca te había visto así —declaró —. Mana, los dos investigamos juntos todo este tema. Sabíamos la historia al revés y al derecho, ¿qué pasó?

Desvió la mirada.

—Yo... No lo sé.

—¿No lo sabes, o no quieres decirlo? —replicó.

Mana apretó los labios antes de estallar.

—¡No lo sé! No lo sé, ¿está bien? Toda mi cabeza es un rompecabezas en este momento y todas las piezas están esparcidas. ¡Y no encajan, Yūgi, no encajan! —Mana se llevó las manos al cabello y empezó a caminar de un lado al otro bajo la mirada de los pocos presentes —. ¡No sé si estoy bien, no sé si todos están bien! ¡No sé si mi decisión fue errónea, o si alguien lo nota! ¡Nada está bien! ¡Él confió en mí y lo dejé! ¡Ahora todo es diferente! ¡Incluso me quedé con el collar de su-...!

Mana se detuvo abruptamente cuando se dio cuenta de lo que decía.

¡Cállate!, gritó su consciencia.

—Mana, no sé de qué estás hablando-...

No había forma de que ella fuera Manet. No lo era y nunca lo había sido. No importaba por dónde, o cómo lo viera. Desde que Manet existía en su línea de tiempo original, era imposible que ella fuera la misma persona.

Sin embargo su viaje en el tiempo había causado una extraña paradoja. Las paradojas no existen. Serían ciclos infinitos sin sentido.

Pero quienes habían causado esta paradoja no habían sido otros que los mismos Dioses de Egipto.

Si Hathor y Bastet la querían en Egipto, quizá tendrían una razón más allá de lo que ella pensara o supusiera.

Tenía que...

—Tengo que volver —declaró como si algún Dios la hubiese iluminado de pronto.

Yūgi, quien había estado hablando durante todo ese rato, se detuvo y la miró.

Mana no le dio tiempo de preguntar cuando comenzó una carrera a su casa.

Tenía que volver al antiguo Egipto y solucionar todo lo que había provocado tanto su viaje como su regreso.

Pero... _¿Cómo?_

 _¿Por dónde empezar?_


	13. XI

**YGO! DUEL MONSTERS NO ME PERTENECE.**

* * *

Ishizu recibió otra llamada, por enésima vez en el día, antes de comenzar a comer su almuerzo. Solo que esta vez, al mirar la pantalla, no se trataba de alguno de los arqueólogos o trabajadores del museo de su familia, sino de su hermano Marik.

—Dime —saludó volviendo a tomar asiento frente a su delicioso almuerzo.

 _—¿Mana está contigo?_ —fue directo al punto.

El corazón de Ishizu saltó, al igual que ella de su silla.

—No. ¿Por qué? ¿No ibas a recogerla tú? —cuestionó cual interrogatorio.

— _Lo iba a hacer, pero Yūgi dice que ya se fue hace rato_ —contestó Marik.

Ishizu se mordió el labio inferior mirando hacia la puerta preocupada.

— _¿No crees_ _que-_ _...?_

—¡Sólo han pasado unos días! Ella no-...

Pero no tuvo tiempo de seguir objetando cuando la puerta de su hogar se abrió repentinamente dejando ver a una Mana completamente empapada y agitada, como si hubiese estado corriendo desde hacía horas.

Ishizu no colgó la llamada, pero dejó caer su brazo con el teléfono móvil.

—¡Mana, ¿qué crees que-...?!

Mana la miró.

—Afuera está lloviendo —señaló despreocupada con el pulgar antes de continuar su camino hacia el segundo piso —. Voy a estar en mi habitación, o en la biblioteca.

Ishizu la observó desaparecer tras subir las escaleras y suspiró llevando su celular a su oído una vez más.

—Ya la oíste —dijo y unos segundos después, agregó: —. Marik, estoy preocupada.

Marik tardó muchos segundos en responder.

— _Yo también._

—¿Debería hablar con ella? —sugirió Ishizu mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Si tuviera a su hermano menor frente a ella, probablemente lo vería negar lentamente con la cabeza.

— _Yo_ _lo_ _haré_ _._ _Hay_ _algo_ _que_ _quiero_ _preguntarle_ _._

* * *

Hora tras hora. Minuto tras minuto. Libro tras libro. Hoja tras hoja. Mana no encontró nada sobre Dioses, cosas místicas y viajes en el tiempo que se relacionaran entre sí.

Incluso le rogó al collar de la madre de Atem por si acaso éste tuviera algún poder mágico oculto, pero nada sucedió más allá de sentirse completamente torpe e inútil.

¿Quizá ella estaba equivocada? ¿Quizá todo a su alrededor estaba como tenía que haber sido desde un principio y ella era la que estaba mal?

Quizá solo eran pequeños precios a pagar por la realidad...

 _¡NO!_ , se gritó a sí misma y volvió a llenarse de energía.

—¡No sé qué hacer! —exclamó tirando todas sus cosas al suelo, entre todo, el collar.

Rápidamente se agachó y lo tomó entre sus manos.

 _Atem_... _¿_ _Qué_ _hago_ _?_

—¿Algún problema? —escuchó la voz de Marik desde la puerta.

Mana abrió ligeramente los labios y se levantó de un salto escondiendo sus manos con el collar detrás de su espalda.

Retrocedió unos pasos hasta dar con la mesa de su escritorio y sonrió.

—Marik —saludó.

Él le devolvió una suave sonrisa y se acercó a recoger los libros que había tirado, observando cada uno con una incómoda atención.

Una vez que tuvo todo listo, lo dejó al lado de Mana.

—Son mucho libros de historia —comentó —. ¿Qué tal te fue en tu exposición?

Mana lo miró confundida unos segundos y luego todo cayó como piezas de dominó.

—¡Oh, lo siento mucho! —exclamó moviendo las manos y olvidando casi por completo el collar —. Tuve problemas con... Todo y se me olvidó que-...

—Lo sé —Marik la interrumpió y sus ojos dejaron las facciones de Mana para dirigirse a la joya entre sus dedos —. Es un lindo collar, aunque creo que es muy ostentoso para tus gustos.

Mana parpadeó y rápidamente intentó volver a esconder el objeto, aunque se dio cuenta que era inútil.

Suspiró y se sentó sobre su cama mientras que Marik volvía la mirada a todas las hojas y cuadernos sobre su escritorio, todo en un pesado silencio.

—Yūgi me comentó sobre tu arrebato en la universidad...

Mana desvió su mirada al suelo a pesar de que sabía que Marik no la estaba mirando y apretó el collar en su mano izquierda.

La herida había sanado casi por completo, pero todavía llevaba un parche.

—Sí, bueno, yo...

Marik la miró.

—Mana, ¿realmente estás bien? —quiso saber.

—Estoy realmente harta de escuchar esa pregunta —confesó y le devolvió la mirada —. Yo estoy bien. Es solo que-... Desde que volví nada tiene el sentido que recordaba. Todo-... Todos tienen algo diferente para mí. Algo que nadie más nota... —suspiró cansada —. Como un rompecabezas con piezas de otro puzzle.

Marik asintió lentamente paseándose por la habitación.

—¿Y... Eso tiene que ver con Atem?

Mana negó.

—No, Atem es-... —frunció el entrecejo y se levantó de un salto mirando a Marik directamente a la cara, dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho. Trago saliva —. ¿Qué-..?

—Mana, ¿quién es Atem? —la interrumpió Marik.

Mana apretó los labios.

—¿Cómo sabes de Atem? —preguntó ella, mas no obtuvo más respuesta de la que ella dio.

Marik la taladró con su mirada. Como si fuera un interrogatorio. Como si hubiese hecho algo malo y quisiese meterse dentro de su mente para saber el porqué lo hizo.

—¿Él fue quien te dio ese extraño collar? —cuestionó. Mana no respondió. Estaba perpleja. Sorprendida. Anonadada. Y todos los sinónimos posibles que se pudieran encontrar para la definición —. ¿Desde cuándo lo conoces? ¿Quién es Atem? ¿Es por él que te fuiste? Mana, ¿acaso él te-...?

—¡NO! —por fin Mana reaccionó ante todas las preguntas de su hermano, aunque no de la mejor manera posible —. No sé qué es lo que estás pensando, ¡pero definitivamente no es así! ¡¿De dónde sacaste ese nombre?! ¡¿Por qué de pronto tantas preguntas sobre él?!

—¡No son de pronto! —contestó Marik con la misma potencia en la voz.

Mana pudo oír los pasos presurosos de Ishizu al subir las escaleras, pero ninguno se molestó en hacerle caso cuando llegó a la puerta de la habitación.

—Desde que regresaste hace doce años, todos nos hemos hecho la misma pregunta, Mana —Mana parpadeó confundida. _¿Eh? ¿Doce_ _años_ _?_ —. ¿Quién diablos es Atem? ¿Por qué después de tus dos desapariciones, haces lo mismo?

—¿Lo... Mismo? —Mana repitió y entonces Ishizu ingresó con pasos seguros hasta ubicarse al lado de Marik y ponerle una mano en el brazo para calmarlo.

Su hermanastra mayor la miró.

—Tanto hace doce años como ahora, siempre dices su nombre en sueños, Mana —dijo —. «Atem».

—¿Desde hace tanto tiempo? ¿Por qué no dijeron nada?

—Porque creíamos que si lo hacíamos, podíamos desencadenar algún factor estresante, o lo que sea que dijo el doctor —gruñó Marik quitándose la mano apoyo de Ishizu —. Pero ahora que lo hemos hecho, no parece que Atem fuera algo malo en tu vida.

Mana tragó saliva.

—No... Atem no es-... —se obligó a corregirse —. Atem no era una mala persona.

 _No_ _en_ _mi_ _línea_ _de_ _tiempo_ _,_ _ni_ _cuando_ _lo_ _conocí_ _,_ _al_ _menos_ _._

—Ya lo veo —dijo Marik.

Entonces ambos hermanastros dejaron su habitación sin decir mucho más que «buenas noches» a pesar de que no pasaban de las 4 pm.

Mana nunca había visto tanta rabia y preocupación mezcladas en los ojos de sus familiares; sin embargo lo que realmente resaltó en sus brillantes miradas fue la decepción.

No sabía si eso era un efecto, o si solo se estaba obligando a sí misma a pensar en ello como uno.

* * *

Durante el resto de la tarde y hasta el día siguiente, Mana no vio ni a Marik ni a Ishizu. De hecho, ellos no la buscaron y ella no los buscó.

Suspiró y miró alrededor de su casa vacía.

Era tan... Solitario.

Tomó el collar de la madre de Atem que ahora descansaba en su cuello. Era cierto, no era para nada su estilo. Muy dorado y llamativo para su gusto, pero...

 _No_ _me_ _desagrada_ _._

Se sentía bien llevarlo. Se sentía como si fuera su lugar... De alguna forma

Con el fin de buscar alguna solución a su problemática mente, Mana tomó su bolso y salió de su casa. Tenía planeado ir a su universidad y buscar algo, lo que sea, que le sirviera aunque sea como pista para regresar al pasado.

Sin embargo no esperó, al abrir la puerta y llegar a la acera pública, encontrarse con cierta pelirroja sonriente, apoyada en el capó de un auto plateado.

Mana se aguantó las ganas de exhalar su exasperación.

—No me digas que Marik te envió a hablar conmigo, Serenity —casi gruñó con el entrecejo fruncido, aunque su enojo no iba dirigido a nadie en especial.

Ella sonrió y negó.

—Para ser precisa, lo único que me dijo ayer fue: "No entiendo a tu amiga." y cuando habla acerca de ti como «mi amiga» y no como «su hermana», es mi señal para intervenir —explicó.

Mana rodó los ojos con gracia.

—¿No te molesta que te llame para hablar de sus problemas familiares? —quiso saber.

Serenity se encogió de hombros.

—Para eso estamos las parejas, ¿o no? Para apoyarnos mutuamente.

Suspirando y desviando la mirada, Mana inclinó la cabeza.

—Yo... ¿Supongo?

Serenity rió y entonces unos cuantos segundos de silencio por parte de Mana pasaron.

Ella nunca había odiado a Serenity. La chica Wheeler era en realidad una buena persona y con creces, pero Mana nunca se había puesto a conversar sobre sus intereses, o siquiera se había detenido a preguntarle la hora. Le costaba imaginar cómo había iniciado su relación que ahora era tan cercana.

Pronto, ambas se encontraban caminando hacia ninguna dirección en particular. Serenity había traído su auto, pero no le parecía lo indicado.

Serenity respiró hondo antes de hablar.

—Marik e Ishizu te quieren. Lo sabes, ¿no? —mencionó.

Asintió y alzó una ceja, entre divertida y sintiendo todo absurdo.

—¿Sabes que no necesitamos a alguien que haga de «madre» mediadora, no? —replicó.

Serenity volvió a reír.

—Lo siento. Lo siento. Es solo que a todos nos afectó mucho tu desaparición. De alguna manera entiendo el cómo quieren protegerte. Eres su mundo, después de todo.

Y esas eran unas de las razones por las que Mana tan culpable se sentía.

No le devolvió la mirada.

—Créeme que entiendo perfectamente todo eso.

Serenity suspiró... ¿Aliviada?

Mana la miró confundida.

—Me alegro de que lo hagas. Realmente no me va el papel de madre —bromeó —. Soy tu amiga y, como tal, puedes contarme más cosas que a una madre. Como por ejemplo...

Le lanzó una mirada de esas en clave que solo las mejores amigas podían entender.

Sin embargo Mana no supo qué hacer.

—¿Por ejemplo...? —instó a que continuara.

Serenity dio unos pasos más rápidos y se ubicó frente a ella antes de volverse con el dedo índice en alto y señalar el collar de Mana.

—Quien te lo dio... ¿Es guapo? —quiso saber.

Mana casi se atoró con su propia saliva y respiración.

—¿Eh? ¿Cómo sabes que me lo dio un «él»? —evadió su pregunta lo mejor que pudo.

La prometida de su hermano soltó una risita.

—Entonces sí lo es —dijo y se echó para atrás devolviéndole su espacio personal —. Marik puede ser mi prometido, pero él sin duda es similar a mi hermano mayor en muchos sentidos.

—¿Joey? —Mana adivinó y Serenity asintió.

—Síp. Antes de salir con Marik, realmente me espantó a muchos pretendientes. Siempre excusándose con que yo merecía lo mejor y todo eso —rodó los ojos —. Pudo haber sido pesado, pero lo hacía porque me en verdad me quiere. Es por eso que puedo comprender cómo te sientes y cómo se siente Marik al respecto.

Mana parpadeó un par de veces y luego achicó los ojos escaneando casa el rostro de Serenity.

—¿Te gusta mi hermano porque te recuerda a tu hermano? —quiso saber más por el chisme y la curiosidad que porque estuviera ofendida.

Serenity rodó los ojos una vez más.

—Dicen que nos enamoramos de personas que nos recuerdan a nuestra infancia —comentó y sonrió —, pero Marik es Marik y Joey es Joey. No hay punto de comparación.

Mana asintió pensando en lo dicho por Serenity. Por algún motivo se arraigó bastante profundo en un espacio de su mente.

 _Es_ _..._ _Una_ _bonita_ _forma_ _de_ _pensar_ _,_ sonrió entendiendo porqué a Marik le gustaba esta chica.

—Por eso —continuó ella —, si tienes algún problema relacionado con chicos, siempre puedes venir a mí —dijo —. No soy una experta ni mucho menos, pero puedo aconsejarte sobre cómo sobrellevar a un pesado hermano mayor. Somos amigas, después de todo.

La sonrisa de Mana flaqueó por unos instantes imperceptibles.

—Mis problemas van más allá de un chico y un hermano mayor —se le escapó de pronto, pero no pensó en corregirlo.

—Hm... —Serenity pensó —, pero tiene que ver con los problemas que tienes ahora, ¿no?

Mana asintió sin mirarla.

Entonces Serenity la detuvo una vez más.

—... Creo que deberías regresar al inicio de todo.

Mana inclinó la cabeza, contrariada por lo dicho y curiosa después de un tiempo.

—¿Regresar al inicio? —repitió y Serenity asintió.

—No puedo decirte cómo resolver los problemas que tienes desde que no los conozco, pero puedo darte un camino a la solución —explicó y señaló el collar presionando ligeramente su dedo contra el rubí —. ¿Cómo se inició el problema? ¿Cuándo inició? ¿Quién lo inició? Resuelve esas preguntas y encontrarás una manera de solucionarlos.

Mana inhaló al darse cuenta de que lo que Serenity decía tenía ciertamente mucho sentido.

En silencio analizó todo. Si bien Atem no pintaba mucho al caso, mucho menos Marik, lo demás encajaba realmente bien.

 _¿Quién_ _causó_ _todo_ _esto_ _?_ _¿_ _Cuándo_ _se_ _inició_ _?_

Lo habían iniciado tanto Bastet, como Hathor, ¿o no? De eso no había hesitación, pero en cuanto a «cuándo».

Podría decir que fue durante su viaje, pero...

Mana cerró los ojos unos segundos. Había una fecha en la punta de su lengua, así como en el fondo de su cabeza, que sabía debía ser el punto de quiebre.

Esa fecha se la habían dicho tantas veces que había perdido la cuenta. Una fecha que desencadenó todo incluso antes de que se diera cuenta.

Abrió los ojos en cuanto lo descubrió.

 _Claro_ _..._ _Si_ _de_ _un_ _inicio_ _se_ _trata_ _..._ _Si_ _es_ _una_ _fecha_ _aproximada_ _,_ _o_ _exacta_ _..._

—¿Mana? —Serenity la llamó en cuanto giró sobre su eje en otra dirección.

Mana la miró con una sonrisa.

—Me has ayudado muchísimo, Serenity, ¡gracias! —exclamó dando media vuelta con energía y tomando las manos de la pelirroja ignorando sus dudas del pasado —. ¡Tanto el papel de madre como el de mejor amiga te quedan bien, no lo olvides!

Serenity le devolvió el apretón.

—No decepcionaría a mi primera real amiga —comentó y antes de que Mana soltara sus manos para seguir su camino, Serenity la jaló más de cerca, como para decirle un secreto —. ¿Sabes? Marik no es tan cabezota como mi hermano. Él entenderá lo que debas decirle.

Mana asintió sabiendo que era mejor que Serenity creyera lo que creyera. Esa amistad que tenían sin reparos era un buen hecho. Realmente esperaba poder recrearla cuando volviera a su línea de tiempo original.

Si lograba hacerlo, en realidad.

Se despidió con una mano en alto y corrió hacia una dirección a la que nunca había ido antes en lo que llevaba de regreso.

El museo de su familia.

Esperaba poder hallar algo que la ayudara.

Llevó una de sus manos al collar.

Tenía que conocer la historia completa. La verdadera historia. Desde el inicio. No permitiría que todo siguiera como estaba. Ya no pensaría en lo que estaba bien y en lo que estaba mal desde su punto de vista. No permitiría que el nombre de Atem fuera manchado por su culpa.

* * *

 **Gracias marianaFAN por dejar tu review. No será un sueño ni exactamente una iluminación divina, pero Mana encontrará alguna solución... Esperemos... :)**


	14. XII

**YGO! DUEL MONSTERS NO ME PERTENECE.**

* * *

Realmente Mana todavía no tenía muy claro qué buscar como para tener un camino fijo, pero si de algo estaba segura, era que tenía que encontrar alguna clase de... Conexión con Bastet, o bien Hathor, para poder volver al antiguo Egipto.

Y no se le ocurría mejor idea que ir al museo de historia egipcia de su familia con el collar de la madre de Atem adornando su cuello.

El museo era enorme e impresionante, por decir poco. Era la primera vez que estaba ahí ya que no existía en su línea original, mas no se detuvo a mirar muchos detalles.

Con pequeños saltos rápidos, subió las gradas con cuidado y se ocultó tras una columna exterior cuando oyó a personas saliendo.

No tenía idea de si Ishizu o Marik estaban ahí, pero no quería arriesgarse e ir directamente a un interrogatorio.

Las puertas estaban prácticamente abiertas para todo el mundo, por lo que no fue difícil camuflarse entre la no tan grande multitud que visitaba ese día.

Lo primero que se veía al entrar era el vestíbulo. Las paredes tenían pinturas egipcias muy bien hechas, así como también una que otra imitación de sarcófagos para decorar y largos bancos de madera en los que las personas podían sentarse y planear su siguiente destino.

Mana no tenía muy claro a dónde ir, aunque descubrió por pura casualidad que todo el museo estaba dividido en fechas y que, de acuerdo subiera o bajara los pisos, estas ascendían o descendían.

También habían apartados sobre los lugares que más apogeos tuvieron sobre la época, pero no pensó en eso cuando comenzó a rememorar lo que había estudiado para su proyecto.

Para su suerte, el vestíbulo del museo abría camino hacia el Imperio Medio, por lo que solo tuvo que seguir las indicaciones hasta llegar al año 1000 a. C., el año al que había viajado, según sus suposiciones.

Sin embargo, cuando llegó al lugar que debería estar únicamente lleno con datos de la historia de Atem, se encontró con el puesto más vacío y solitario que había, solo para ser opacado por el de Bakura a unos cuantos metros.

Apretó los labios y comenzó a avanzar con las manos puestas sobre el collar.

Había una estatua del torso y rostro de Atem medio descuidada en el medio de una vitrina. Mana lo reconoció al ver el cabello puntiagudo, pero la mirada que denotaba demasiada superioridad no era suya, tampoco la crueldad descrita en la leyenda del mostrador, ni el objeto dorado y piramidal que le colgaba del cuello.

Mana lo reconoció como el rompecabezas del milenio. Yūgi le había comentado que su abuelo había logrado encontrarlo después de un arduo viaje, pero que ya no lo tenía.

Cuando le preguntó sobre su paradero, Yūgi le dijo que en algún momento le presentaría a quien lo cuidaba casi como si siempre hubiese sido suyo.

 _Pero eso ya no es así, huh..._ , pensó Mana. El abuelo de Yūgi había fallecido en la búsqueda del objeto milenario, por lo que la persona que supuestamente lo tenía ya no lo hacía, si es que la persona existía en sí.

Agitó la cabeza. Se había dicho que ya no pensaría así.

 _De todas formas, ¿por qué se llama rompecabezas?_ , suspiró alejándose de la vitrina.

No habían muchos más datos que los que ya sabía descritos en los murales y no quería leer los de Bakura. No se atrevía.

Suspiró pesadamente y se apoyó en una pared no muy lejana. Ese era el lugar más cercano al antiguo Egipto que conociera. Debía haber algo más... Otra cosa que le pudiera ser de ayuda...

 _Bubastis._

Bubastis era la ciudad que alababa a Bastet como Diosa protectora. Bastet era la que había contactado con ella en primer lugar.

Subió en el ascensor hacia el bloque del Tercer Periodo Intermedio, tiempo en el que tuvo su mayor prosperidad.

Curiosamente, aquella zona se encontraba con menos gente. Mana no tardó en averiguar porqué cuando llegó a la parte de Bubastis.

Habían puesto una gran tela blanca que cubría la mayoría de la exposición, quizá lo que más se llegaban a ver eran las momificaciones de los gatos y un par de escrituras antiguas acerca del pueblo en sí y la Diosa, pero nada más que eso.

Confundida y con el entrecejo fruncido, Mana se acercó, pero su camino fue rápidamente interrumpido por un hombre en traje negro.

—Disculpe, señorita, pero esta zona está cerrada por el momento —informó mientras le indicaba con las manos que regresara al ascensor.

Mana tragó saliva.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué? ¿Sucedió algo? —quiso saber.

El guardia negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

—No, pero mañana habrá una exposición sobre un objeto original que trajeron directamente de Egipto. Mi deber es que todo siga de acuerdo a las órdenes de la señorita Ishizu, así que... —la miró para que comprendiera lo que quería decir.

Mana rodó los ojos.

—Entiendo —dijo dando media vuelta —. Entonces volveré mañana.

—Será bienvenida —el hombre se inclinó y Mana siguió su camino al ascensor.

Sin embargo se detuvo antes de llegar y se escondió detrás de una de las macetas de adorno.

Mana no tenía ni idea de lo que fuera que hubiesen traído, pero no le importaba. No importaba cuán pequeño fuese —lo cual no creía así si estaban haciendo tantos arreglos para mañana —, lo que importaba era que era originario de Egipto. Seguro tendría más conexión con Bastet si era del mismo Bubastis.

No debía perder la oportunidad por más pequeña que fuera. Se sentía afortunada.

Una vez que el guardia dio media vuelta para continuar su recorrido, Mana salió de su improvisado escondite para correr detrás de la tela.

Se metió por la parte en la que no estaba unida y esperó a que no hubiera ningún trabajador presente dentro aún.

Aquella zona estaba llena de maquetas y modelos a escala de lo que había sido Bubastis en su tiempo. En algunas lugares estaban arreglando las luces y reflectores, por lo que estaba más oscuro de momento, que el resto del museo, y no fue hasta que llegó casi exactamente al medio, que se detuvo.

Era una enorme estatua de quien, suponía, era la representación de Bastet. Un gato negro muy similar al que ella había acogido en su habitación, con la diferencia de que estaba arreglado con joyas doradas y llevaba encima un aura realmente deslumbrante y llamativa.

Sintió que algo dentro de ella reaccionaba y resonaba fuertemente con ese aura.

¿La estaba—... La estaba llamando?

Dio un paso hacia la estatua. No había nada que se lo impidiera.

Excepto...

—¿Qué haces aquí?

La burbuja que la había envuelto desapareció cuando oyó la voz de Ishizu a sus espaldas.

Giró sobre sus talones buscando alguna explicación coherente en su cabeza.

—Eh... Bueno, yo... Los estaba buscando y un guardia comentó lo que estaban haciendo aquí. Así que yo... —dijo encogiéndose un poco y deseando por que no notara su mentira.

—¿Buscando? —repitió Ishizu con el entrecejo fruncido y las manos en su cintura.

Mana asintió repetidas veces.

—Sí, a ti y a Marik. Yo... —desvió la mirada —. Quería disculparme por lo de ayer. Sé que ustedes solo-...

—No —Ishizu la interrumpió y Mana alzó la mirada asustada de que la haya descubierto, pero en cambio, su hermanastra mayor solo suspiró, relajó los hombros y la miró con una sonrisa ligera —. Nosotros te presionamos más de lo que debimos.

Mana también sonrió un poco más relajada antes de alzar la mirada hacia la estatua.

—Es... Impresionante —comentó buscando otro tema de conversación —. ¿De Egipto, me dijeron?

Ishizu asintió acercándose también.

—Sí —sus ojos azules se dirigieron a Bastet —. Los arqueólogos a mi mando la encontraron muy enterrada bajo los escombros. Bajo la condición de dejar una garantía, el gobierno egipcio nos dejó traerla para una exhibición y luego la devolveremos.

—Huh... Así que por esto parecías más ocupada que lo usual. Bueno, aparte de los artículos milenarios y eso.

—Así es —Ishizu sonrió —. Mana, ¿te parece si vamos a comer algo y conversamos?

Mana asintió antes de que el celular de Ishizu comenzara a sonar.

—Deberías contestar —sugirió.

La insistencia de la llamada hizo que Ishizu se fijara en el número antes de fruncir los labios.

—Hum... Realmente no quiero —dijo y Mana rió —. No te muevas de aquí, ni rompas nada, ¿entendido?

Mana llevó una mano a su frente en un saludo militar con la espalda erguida.

—¡A la orden, capitán! —asintió.

Pero Ishizu la miró un par de segundos más.

—No te muevas, ¿está bien? —preguntó un poco más seria.

Regresando a su postura relajada, Mana asintió.

—Lo prometo.

Entonces su hermana cogió el celular y fue a contestar fuera de la sección de Bubastis.

Mana esperó unos cuantos segundos más en silencio antes de dar media vuelta y caminar directamente a la estatua. Sin dudar, sin pensarlo más.

 _Lo siento, Ishizu_ , se disculpó en silencio cuando extendió una mano y tocó a Bastet. _Tendré que romper mi promesa._

Probablemente se emitió una luz. Probablemente se sintió cálido. Probablemente hubo algo más que simplemente _nada_.

Pero Mana no lo notó cuando de pronto escuchó:

 **«Ha pasado un tiempo, humana.»**

Mana abrió los ojos y se encontró en un extraño espacio. No había suelo, no había techo, no habían paredes... No había nada.

Solo era ella y la imagen de Bastet con tanta luz alrededor que Mana solo podía diferenciar su silueta.

—Espero que no demasiado, Bastet —saludó ella antes de exhalar una extraña mezcla de alivio y ansiedad —. Tengo que hablar contigo.

 **«¿Sobre qué, si se puede saber, humana?»**

Mana tomó una bocanada de aire.

—Sobre la verdad.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **marianaFAN : Pues... Según lo veo yo, era la «otra vida», pero versión del anime (porque en la «otra vida» descrita por los egipcios antiguos no había títulos, solo era una continuación de la vida terrestre, pero mejor —sin obligaciones —, entonces Atem no tendría porqué ser Faraón). ¿Cómo Kaiba llegó hasta ahí si no murió? Quién sabe... Cosas de ricos. Y respecto a otro comentario, actualizo tres veces por semana en promedio, si lo hiciera todos los días, creo que sería un exceso y ma historia acabaría en menos de un parpadeo xD.**

 **Sissie131 : Sí... _Quizá_ está pensando eso... Esperemos que así sea. Y sí, que Yūgi sea tan Yami es totalmente a propósito, ya que considero que el hecho de tener a su familia —padre, madre —junta afecta en gran medida a la perdonalidad de uno.**

 **Cote-Dark-Dangerous-Love : No te preocupes si no puedes comentar tan seguido, me basta con saber que te está gustando la historia.**

 **Aunque ten cuidado que no se acabe antes de lo que pienses ;).**

 **¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR DEJAR SU _REVIEW_!**


	15. XIII

**YGO! DUEL MONSTERS NO ME PERTENECE.**

* * *

—Sobre la verdad —contestó Mana y, aunque no supo cómo, sintió a Bastet interesarse —. Quiero saber qué sucedió realmente hace doce años.

La Diosa avanzó hasta ubicarse casi a dos metros de distancia de Mana y tomó una altura similar a la suya, aunque su cabeza felina la imponía mucho más que cualquier otra característica.

 **«¿Hace** **doce** **años** **?»** repitió.

Mana asintió determinada.

—Una amiga me dijo que para resolver un problema, debo regresar al inicio de todo —expresó segura de sus palabras antes de mirar a la Diosa a los ojos, si es que podía hacerlo —. La muerte de mis padres adoptivos y el abuelo de Yūgi. Mi amistad con Yūgi. Mi gusto por lo egipcio. Y mi primera desaparición... Lo he estado pensando y todo se conecta en algún punto de ese año. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucedió realmente?

Vio a Bastet sonreír ligeramente, una imagen muy elegante, si debía caracterizarla, solo para que después esta se acercara con una rítmica lentitud y la rodeara de un solo salto. Como si Mana fuera su presa. Como si fuera un ratón y Bastet un gato. La estudiaba. La analizaba. La atravesaba con esa felina mirada.

Quería ver sus intenciones.

 **«¿Por** **qué** **quieres** **saber? ¿No** **estás** **contenta** **con** **tu** **vida** **actual** **?»**

Mana negó.

—Ciertamente —dijo —, hay muchas cosas que me gustan de esta vida, pero hay muchas otras cosas más que no me parecen justas. Yo causé esto. No sé porqué me eligieron para ocupar el lugar de Manet, pero...

 **«No** **te** **elegimos** **para** **reemplazar** **a** **Manet** **,** **humana** **.»** contradijo la Diosa, interrumpiéndola. **«** **Tú** **_eres_** **Manet** **,** **pero** **al** **mismo** **tiempo** **_no_** **lo** **eres** **.»**

—¿Q-Qué quieres decir? —Mana tartamudeó inconscientemente y se mordió la mejilla interior. No esperaba una frase tan contradictoria en sí misma.

 **«** **Mana** **,** **Manet** **,** **o** **con** **cualquier** **otro** **nombre** **y** **cualquier** **otro** **cuerpo,** **tu** **alma** **siempre** **seguirá** **manteniendo** **la** **misma** **esencia** **,** **así** **como** **tu** **mismo** **amor** **por** **el** **Faraón** **.** **No** **te** **_elegimos_** ** _,_** **humana** **.** **Este** **es** **tu** **destino** **. Desde hace tiempo lo** **es.»**

—¿Pero por qué? —exigió y tragó saliva —. Manet ya existía antes de que yo viajara, ¿cómo es eso posible? ¿Qué pasó con ella? Las paradojas no existen.

Vio a Bastet mover la cabeza.

 **«Eso** **es** **correcto** **,** **humana** **.** **Las** **paradojas** **son** **errores** **,** **no** **deberían** **existir** **,** **pero** **hay** **a** **quienes** **les** **gusta** **cometer** **esos** **errores** **por** **su** **propio** **beneficio** **y** **satisfacción** **.»**

Mana alzó una ceja.

—¿"Hay quienes"? —repitió apretando los puños —. ¿No te metes en ese saco?

La Diosa no se enojó con su falta de respeto, por el contrario, pareció divertida y eso enfureció más a Mana. ¿Acaso todos los Dioses se divertían jugando con los humanos? ¿Era esa la verdad por la que estaba buscando?

 **«** **No** **es** **lo** **que** **piensas** **,** **te** **lo** **puedo** **asegurar** **.»** contestó alejándose lo suficiente de Mana como para que su figura completa encajara con su ángulo de visión sin la necesidad de mover el rostro. **«** **Nosotros** **...** **A** **pesar** **de** **que** **podemos** **hacerlo,** **hay** **reglas** **que** **nos** **limitan** **la** **intervención** **con** **el** **mundo** **humano** **.** **Esas** **reglas** **tienen** **mucho** **que** **ver** **con** **las** **ideologías** **y** **creencias,** **las** **cuales** **han** **ido** **disminuyendo** **con** **el** **paso** **de** **los** **años** **;** **pero** **,** **como** **dije** **,** **hay** **quienes** **gustan** **romper** **esas** **reglas** **.»**

 **«** **Puedes** **pensar** **que** **fue** **mi** **idea** **,** **o** **la** **de** **mi** **madre,** **llevarte** **a** **nuestro** **antiguo** **Egipto** **,** **pero** **si** **no** **hubiésemos** **tenido** **la** **necesidad** **de** **hacerlo** **,** **entonces** **no** **lo** **hubiéramos** **hecho** **.»**

Una vez más, Mana apretó el entrecejo e inclinó la cabeza. Lo había hecho tantas veces en esos últimos días —incluyendo los de su viaje —que esperaba que no se le arrugara el rostro antes de lo que debería.

—¿La necesidad? —repitió. ¿Qué había sido tan problemático como para que los mismos Dioses egipcios tuvieran que intervenir?

La Diosa asintió.

 **«Todo** **eso** **se** **remonta** **a hace** **muchos** **años** **realmente** **,** **pero** **,** **en** **tu** **tiempo** **,** **sucedió** **paralelamente** **hace** **doce** **años** **,** **más** **o** **menos** **.»** Mana alzó la mirada llena de atención hacia la Diosa. **«Sí...** **Fue** **hace** **doce** **años** **que** **tu** **destino** **cambió** **. Fue hace** **doce** **años** **que** **el** **hecho de que** **fueras** **la** **reencarnación** **de** **Manet** **se** **volvió** **realmente** **importante** **.** **Y** **eso** **se** **debió** **a** **un** **solo** **ser** **de** **increíbles** **poderes** **.»**

—¿Un ser? —repitió Mana confundida —. ¿Como un Dios, o algo así?

La Diosa negó.

 **«Existe** **desde** **antes** **que** **nosotros** **.** **Desde** **antes** **que** **la** **luz** **.** **Él** **es** **la** **oscuridad** **misma** **.** **La** **encarnación** **de** **la** **maldad** **en** **los** **corazones** **humanos** **.** **Su** **nombre** **es** **...** **Zorc** **.»**

 _¿_ _Zorc_ _?,_ Mana repitió en su mente. Nunca antes había oído de ese nombre.

Pero entonces una extraña sensación le llenó el pecho. Similar al miedo, pero no lo era. Un sentimiento extraño.

Ella tampoco había oído el nombre de Atem antes.

Levantó la mirada hacia Bastet cuando la Diosa se movió con ligereza para llamar su atención.

Todo de manera solemne.

 **«¿** **Recuerdas** **lo** **que** **sucedió** **con** **Kul** **Elna** **?»** Mana asintió. Atem se lo había contado después de que su padre falleciera y lo recordaba todo con claridad. **«** **Zorc** **,** **antes** **de** **que** **el** **rompecabezas** **del** **milenio** **fuera** **encontrado** **,** **logró** **viajar** **al** **pasado** **e** **intervenir** **en** **la** **masacre** **.** **Para** **ser** **más** **precisa** **,** **logró** **interferir** **con** **el** **futuro** **de** **un** **joven** **llamado** **Bakura** **.»**

—¿El Rey Ladrón?

Bastet asintió.

 **«No** **voy** **a** **entrar** **en** **detalles** **porque** **nos** **quedaríamos** **sin** **tiempo** **,** **pero** **con** **esta** **primera** **intervención** **,** **algo** **realmente** **grande** **cambió** **y** **fue** **entonces** **que** **nosotros** **,** **los** **Dioses,** **decidimos** **actuar** **.»**

 _Un_ _gran_ _cambio_ _...,_ Mana repitió en su mente. Había una única cosa que realmente había cambiado, si lo pensaba bien, algo que no encajaba.

 **«Mi** **madre** **me** **envió** **en** **tu** **búsqueda** **,** **pero** **en** **ese** **momento** **todavía** **eras** **muy** **pequeña** **,** **por** **lo** **que** **tu** **interacción** **con** **el** **Príncipe** **Atem** **no** **fue** **de** **mucho** **impacto** **.»**

 _Entonces_ _mi_ _suposición_ _era_ _correcta_ _,_ pensó Mana. _Yo_ _ya_ _había_ _viajado_ _al_ _pasado_ _._

 **«Para** **no** **romper** **tu** **línea** **temporal** **,** **decidimos** **que** **ambos** **olvidarían** **los** **momentos** **que** **vivieron** **juntos y** **logramos** **contener** **a** **Zorc** **por** **los** **siguientes** **doce** **años** **,** **hasta** **que** **estuviste** **lista** **para** **volver** **.»**

—¿Por qué yo? —Mana quiso saber, de pronto, moviendo un brazo para dar énfasis a sus palabras —. ¿Por qué no fueron de frente con Atem?

La Diosa tardó en responder un par de segundos.

 **«La** **verdad** **es** **que** **ya** **hay** **otros** **Dioses** **ayudando** **a** **Atem** **,** **pero** **si** **tú** **no** **estás** **ahí** **,** **no** **será** **suficiente** **.** **Por** **eso** **es** **que** **esta** **línea** **del** **tiempo** **ha** **cambiado** **mucho** **.** **Mana** **,** **hay** **una** **cosa** **en** **la** **que** **los** **egipcios** **creen** **y** **esa** **es** **en** **que** **las** **mujeres** **son** **el** **complemento** **del** **hombre** **.** **Sin** **ti** **...** **Sin** **Manet** **,** **la** **historia** **del** **Faraón** **Sin** **Nombre** **es** **simplemente** **una** **más** **del** **montón** **.»**

—¿Me van a enviar de vuelta? —quiso saber, pero sonó más como una afirmación.

Estaba ansiosa. Muy ansiosa por escuchar una respuesta.

 **«¿Estás** **dispuesta** **a** **pasar** **por** **las** **consecuencias** **?»**

—¿Consecuencias? —el corazón de Mana dio un brinco inquieto.

 **«El** **tiempo** **ya** **ha** **avanzado** **en** **el** **pasado** **y** **Zorc** **no** **permitirá** **que** **todo** **sea** **fácil** **. C** **on el poder que me** **queda** **,** **yo** **sola no** **podré** **enviarte** **a** **un** **momento** **exacto** **;** **aunque** **aparecerás** **antes** **de** **que** **los** **planes** **de** **Bakura** **y** **Zorc** **tomen** **lugar** **,** **no** **puedo** **asegurar** **que** **tu** **línea** **de** **tiempo** **se** **restaure** **completamente** **.»**

Mana tragó saliva con varios sentimientos contradictorios.

—¿Entonces por qué me dieron la oportunidad de elegir? ¿Por qué simplemente no me obligaron a quedarme? —quiso saber.

Bastet suspiró.

 **«¿Hubieses** **estado** **más** **contenta** **quedándote** **en** **contra** **de** **tu** **voluntad** **y** **sin** **saber** **nunca** **la** **verdad** **?** **Desde** **que** **Zorc** **interrumpió** **el** **pasado** **que** **conocías** **,** **las** **cosas** **ya** **nunca** **volverán** **a** **ser** **lo** **mismo** **.»**

Mana asintió no satisfecha con la respuesta, mucho menos consigo misma. Bastet tenía razón: ella no hubiese estado nada contenta.

Era por eso que ahora se encontraba tratando de reparar lo causado por su testarudez. Ya no le importaba si no todo volvía a como era antes, si podía borrar la mancha sobre el Faraón Sin Nombre, entonces...

Frunció el entrecejo otra vez.

Marik e Ishizu le habían comentado sobre lo mucho que mencionaba el nombre de Atem hacía doce años.

Si su primer encuentro había tenido tan poco impacto... ¿Eso habría sido así realmente?

—Una cosa más —pidió y la Diosa asintió —. ¿Recuperaré mis recuerdos sobre lo sucedido hace doce años? ¿Lo hará Atem?

 **«¿Quieres** **que** **sea** **así** **?»**

Mana asintió bastante segura. Ya no quería tener ese espacio vacío en su memoria y, aunque Atem ni siquiera lo había mencionado, estaba segura de que él querría saber también.

 **«Está** **bien** **, pero no creo que todo sea tan** **fácil.** **»**

Una vez que Bastet dijo eso y antes de que Mana pudiese preguntar a qué se refería, una cegadora luz se emitió desde todos lados y, a la vez, desde ninguno, obligando a Mana a forzar la vista mientras sus párpados se cerraban por reacción.

 **«La** **próxima** **vez** **que** **abras** **los** **ojos** **,** **estarás** **de** **vuelta** **en** **el** **antiguo** **Egipto** **.»**

Entonces lo último que vio antes de cerrar los ojos, fue a la Diosa acercarse con rapidez hasta quedar cara a cara con ella y tocar, al parecer, el rubí del collar.

 ** _«Cuando_** ** _llegue_** **_el_** **_momento_** ** _,_** ** _podrás_** **_llamarme_** ** _.»_**

Entonces la Diosa desapareció y con ello, Mana logró escuchar —o creyó hacerlo —a Ishizu llamarla antes de quedar casi inconsciente.

Casi inconsciente.

Un montón de imágenes y recuerdos comenzaron a agolparse en su mente. Uno tras otro, tan rápido que casi no llegaba a distinguir ninguno, pero pronto fueron tomando forma.

Ella en los jardines del palacio jugando con un niño de cabellos puntiagudos...

Ella escondiéndose de los sirvientes y guardias...

Ayudando a Atem a escapar de sus clases por una ventana...

Teniendo largas e incontables horas de conversaciones infantiles sin sentido, así como juegos interminables...

Queriendo hacer de su vida más llevadera de lo que era. Menos pesada y aburrida. Más de humano que de Dios.

Más de niño que de Príncipe.

Si estuviera controlando su cuerpo, seguramente hubiese sonreído.

 _Oh_ _,_ _ahora_ _lo_ _entiendo_ _,_ pensó.

¿Cuánto tiempo había sido? ¿Quizá una semana, o menos?

No había sido mucho, pero había bastado. Ella ya había estado enamorada de Atem, después de todo. Ella solo tenía que recordar.

Recordar su vida pasada. Recordar sus sentimientos. Recordar la esencia borrada de sí misma.

En cualquier otro momento, lo hubiese negado. Se hubiese hecho la rebelde y hubiese querido ir en contra del llamado «destino», pero... Simplemente no podía ir en contra de su verdadero yo.

 _Sí_ _..._ _Ahora_ _lo_ _entiendo_ _..._

Ella no confiaba en Atem porque lo relacionara con Marik, sino todo lo contrario...

 _Quizá_ _los_ _Dioses_ _se_ _equivocaron_ _al_ _borrar_ _nuestros_ _recuerdos_ _..._

Entonces, cuando Mana abrió los ojos otra vez, no pudo evitar sonreír al mirar alrededor y sentir el calor del eterno verano junto a la quemante arena bajo sus palmas.

 _O_ _quizá_ _yo_ _me_ _equivoqué_ _al_ _huir_ _de_ _mis_ _sentimientos_ _..._

* * *

 **Bien, aquí termina el segundo arco. El próximo capítulo será el interludio de la tercer y última parte de este fic.**

 **MarianaFAN: Gracias, la verdad esta historia durará lo que tenga que durar, no me gusta alargar las cosas con relleno, pero ¡hey! todavía existen los spin-off... Es broma, no sé qué haré después de que termine. Y, desgraciadamente, no conozco animes con temática de Egipto, creo que YGO es el único anime que se atreve a meter Historia con juegos de cartas (no sabes lo feliz que fui con 5D's y los «Dioses peruanos» xD).**

 **Sissie131: Sí, a decir verdad sí, ya comienza lo mejor según lo planeado en mi cabeza, pero todavía tardará un poquito en que Atem y Mana se reencuentren, y sí, él no estará nada feliz. Después de todo, la historia en ambos tiempos ya avanzó, ¿o no? 3:)**

 **¡GRACIAS POR DEJAR SUS REVIEWS!**


	16. ARCO III: VERDADES DEL PASADO INTERLUDIO

**YGO! DUEL MONSTERS NO ME PERTENECE.**

* * *

Todo estaba ardiendo.

Todos estaban muriendo.

El relinchar de los caballos, las órdenes que de vez en cuando uno de ellos lanzaba...

Todo se estaba acumulando dolorosamente en su memoria... Y en su corazón.

—¿E-Estaremos bien? —preguntó una voz a su lado —. ¿Bakura?

El aludido de cabellos grises giró solo su rostro, mas no su cuerpo. Su palma pegada contra uno de los muros casi por completo destruido impidió que lo hiciera completamente.

La niña que le hablaba tenía la piel bañada en hollín por el fuego. Su cabello de color oscuro caía a un lado sobre su hombro izquierdo y sus ojos eran de un verde brillante bañado en terror. Ella era hija de uno de los aldeanos con la que usualmente conversaba.

Ninguno pasaba de los siete años y estaban experimentando casi en carne propia la crueldad de la familia Real.

Tardó en responder, pero de todas maneras lo hizo.

—Sí. Lo estaremos —declaró con una fingida convicción.

Si seguían así... Si seguían ahí... Nada bueno saldría.

 _ **«¿Quieres poder?»**_ preguntó de pronto una voz en su cabeza.

Bakura se sobresaltó y miró a todos lados, mas a la única persona que vio siguió siendo la niña con la que había logrado esconderse.

 _ **«Humano, ¿te gustaría tener el poder de cambiar el destino?»**_

Una vez más se quedó sin palabras. No sabía quién le hablaba, así como tampoco sabía por qué de pronto su pecho se llenaba de un oscuro —realmente macabro —sentimiento.

 _ **«¿No quieres vengar a todos aquellos a los que amabas?»**_

Tragó saliva. Apretó los labios y se mantuvo observando a su querido pueblo casi desaparecido en las abrasadoras llamas. Apretó tanto los puños como el entrecejo antes de que un escalofrío le recorriera la espina dorsal.

 _ **«Lo**_ _ **preguntaré**_ _ **una última vez, ¿quieres el poder de cambiar el destino?»**_

Respiró hondo. Lo quería. No solo él, sino también el horrible sentimiento que se había apoderado de su ser.

 _ **«Entonces**_ _ **dame**_ _ **una prueba de**_ _ **ello.»**_

¿Una prueba? _¿Cómo qué?_

 _ **«Muéstrame tu determinación, humano.**_ _ **Dame**_ _ **una prueba, una**_ _ **ofrenda.»**_

Una ofrenda... Necesitaba poder, entonces necesitaba una ofrenda lo suficientemente valiosa como para igualar lo que pedía.

¿Un Ba sería suficiente? Miró a la niña detrás de él.

La figura que imaginó en su mente sonrió.

 _ **«... Por ahora...»**_

Bakura hizo lo mismo y sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba.

—¿Bakura? ¿Sucede algo? —preguntó la niña.

Ella nunca había visto tanto vacío en sus ojos. Tanto odio y... Tanta tristeza.

Bakura la vio tragar saliva e intentar correr, pero él se abalanzó contra su frágil cuerpo y colocó sus manos alrededor de su delgado cuello. Ambos podían ser niños, pero su fuerza sobrepasaba con creces la de ella.

—B-Ba-Baku...ra, ¡¿qué-... gghh?! —ella intentó sacárselo de encima, pero la falta de aire en sus pulmones no le era de ayuda.

—... Querías estar bien... —él sonrió apretando su agarre —. Así no sufrirás más. Podrás ir a la otra vida sin sufrimiento y sin remordimiento. Sin miedo, ni dolor, ni odio. Yo lo tomaré todo... Yo los vengaré...

Cuando ella dejó de forcejear, Bakura supuso que se había desmayado. Entonces lentamente se levantó del suelo y buscó uno de los bloques de piedra más cercano.

Pesaba y, aunque fuera más grande que el tamaño de su cabeza, por alguna razón pudo cargarlo con relativa facilidad.

—Yo te vengaré, ... —su nombre se escuchó realmente lejano. Como si este hubiese desaparecido tan solo después de salir de sus labios.

Entonces lo estampó contra la cabeza de su, hasta entonces, amiga más cercana. Sonó... Extraño, así que lo volvió a hacer.

La sangre salpicó una y otra y otra vez con cada golpe que le daba. El sonido, que supuso habían sido los huesos que recubrían la cabeza al romperse, ya no se escuchó después del primer ataque.

Y si no fuera porque su rostro estaba tan magullado, desfigurado y roto, pensaría que estaba sonriendo. Que le estaba deseando suerte. Que no estaba molesta, o triste en lo absoluto.

Lo cual ahora era imposible de saber.

Se limpió el rostro con su manga igual de manchada y se arrodilló al lado del cuerpo.

—¿Fue eso suficiente? —preguntó en voz alta y hacia la nada.

Quizá escuchó una risa. Aunque no lo podría decir con seguridad.

 _ **«Por ahora te daré el poder de cambiar el destino. El poder de ir en contra de aquellos que te quitaron todo..., pero necesitaré más, humano. Mucho más...»**_

Bakura sonrió por debajo del flequillo de su cabello. Sus ojos casi desorbitados le daban la apariencia más macabra que nadie habría podido ver has el momento.

—Sí... De eso no te preocupes... Encontraré a los Ba y Ka más poderosos y te los daré... Con tal de cumplir con lo que has prometido...

 **«Te daré el poder de ir en contra de los Dioses. No lo olvides,** **Bakura.»**

La sonrisa del niño no desapareció. Era una sonrisa rara. Una sonrisa rota.

No era una sonrisa.

—No lo haré, Zorc.

* * *

 ** _Y... Aquí da comienzo el último arco._**

 ** _However,_** **puede que me tome un breve descanso para ordenar mis ideas, pero no será mucho, no se preocupen, lo más probable es que continuaré la siguiente semana.**

 **MarianaFAN: Jajaja. Puedo comprender ese sentimiento.**

 **Sissie131: Espero poder llenar las expectativas xD.**


	17. XIV

**YGO! DUEL MONSTERS NO ME PERTENECE.**

* * *

Había estado caminando por horas. No sabía cuántas, pero sabía que las suficientes como para ya haberse deshidratado por el calor.

Su orientación estaba terriblemente mal. No recordaba hacia dónde tenía que ir. _¡Diablos!_ Ni siquiera tenía idea de si lo había sabido en un primer momento. Tenía ganas de echarle toda la culpa a Bastet por dejarla prácticamente en medio de la nada, pero se abstuvo de todo insulto que pudiera decir cuando llegó a un pequeño pueblo.

Decir pequeño era grande y llamarlo pueblo no era del todo correcto, supuso al ingresar por lo que parecía ser la entrada.

—¡¿Hola?! ¡¿Hay alguien?! —preguntó parándose sobre las puntas de sus pies para ver mejor.

Nadie respondió. Nadie apareció.

No había más que escombros y basura por todos lados. Olor a muerto y putrefacto, si tuviera que compararlo con algo, y polvo y arena cubriendo casi todo el lugar.

Era triste y desolado.

 _Un_ _pueblo_ _realmente_ _abandonado_ _por_ _los_ _Dioses_ _,_ pensó al pararse al lado de una de las casas de adobe destruida.

La pared de no más de dos metros le proporcionaba una agradable sombra.

Mana decidió caminar en busca de algo que le fuera de ayuda. Se persignó cada vez que entró a alguna casa —cosa que no estaba segura de porqué se sentía obligada a hacerlo —y rebuscó en cada espacio que no pareciese completamente aplastado por otras cosas.

Fue en la casa más apartada de todas que encontró una tela grande, sucia y de lino. Se la puso sobre la cabeza y los hombros a modo de capa. Por lo menos protegería su ya quemada piel del sol.

Y justo cuando dio media vuelta para salir de la destruida casa, un objeto filudo, puntiagudo y brillante se posó en el medio de su pecho sin llegar a atravesarla.

Tragó saliva y evitó hasta respirar cuando sintió la presión de la punta contra su ropa.

—¿Quién eres y qué haces por estos lugares? —cuestionó una voz masculina.

Mana solo alzó un poco la mirada sin llegar a destapar su rostro, pero no encontró más que una túnica roja cubriendo el cuerpo de un hombre más alto que ella.

Volvió a tragar saliva y se pasó la lengua por los labios. Ahí no estaba Atem para salvarla, mucho menos Yūgi o Marik, tenía que arreglárselas sola.

—E-Estoy perdida —confesó con el corazón a mil, casi sintiéndolo en la garganta —. Quiero ir a la capital.

El hombre no bajó su arma.

—¿La capital? —repitió —. Estamos muy lejos de ese lugar.

Mana asintió sin saber muy bien qué decir. Lo había dicho tan... Despectivamente. Con tanto odio, que Mana no se atrevió a responder hasta pasados por lo menos cinco segundos.

—Lo sé —contestó. Esta vez respiró más hondo para calmarse —. Por eso dije que estoy perdida, ¿sabes cómo puedo llegar?

El hombre tardó en responder también. Analizando sus palabras, o pensando demasiado en lo que decía.

Entonces por fin bajó su arma.

—Tus ropas son extrañas, mujer —cambió de tema mientras comenzaba a caminar. Mana inclinó la cabeza con el entrecejo fruncido, pero él ni siquiera lo notó cuando le hizo el gesto de seguirlo —. ¿De dónde eres?

Mana caminó, no tan rápido para no igualar su paso, y miró la espalda del hombre.

 _Hay_ _algo_ _..._

—De muy lejos —contestó —. Tan lejos que ni siquiera importaría decirte de dónde.

—¿Y por qué vas a la capital? —preguntó.

Mana esperó unos segundos.

—Yo... Estoy buscando a alguien —contestó y se detuvo abruptamente, ¿qué estaba haciendo exactamente? —. ¿A dónde me lleva?

Él también se detuvo.

—Yo también voy a Tebas —dijo sin dar más detalle.

—¿Espera que lo siga así, sin más? —cuestionó Mana frunciendo los ojos y poniéndose en alerta, pero camuflándolo bajo un manto de calma y elegancia.

Casi pensó que Ishizu estaría orgullosa.

Esta vez el hombre no tardó en responder y solo escupió las palabras como si Mana fuera un perro abandonado que buscaba alimento, aunque lo que le ofrecían fuera veneno.

—No tengo ningún asunto contigo, mujer. Puedes venir si quieres, o puedes quedarte y vagar por este desolado lugar. No te voy a obligar a nada.

Mana lo pensó.

¿Confiar en un desconocido?

¿O vagar incontables días hasta que otro enviado de los Dioses apareciera?

Miró alrededor y suspiró. No tenía mucha opción, ¿o sí?

Como dijo el hombre, el camino fue largo y tardío, muchas horas incluso a caballo —el cual tenía que detenerse seguidas veces para tomar agua en algún lugar —, pero todo eso fue nada cuando Mana divisó las casas de Tebas.

Similar a como cuando había llegado la primera vez, solo que un poco más tarde y sin el mismo ánimo.

Frunció el entrecejo.

 _Hay_ _algo_ _..._

Empezó a caminar, pero el hombre la detuvo de un tirón brusco.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —cuestionó presionando su brazo.

Mana se soltó de otro tirón.

—¿Qué piensas? Ya estamos aquí —replicó.

El hombre sonrió por debajo de la capa. Mana abrió mucho los ojos cuando vio aquella macabra sonrisa.

—¿Y crees que te traje gratis? —preguntó él de vuelta y la volvió a tomar del brazo para acercarla —. ¿Cómo piensas pagarme, eh?

Mana forcejeó. ¿Por qué sucedía eso, otra vez?

—No tengo dinero —dijo y luego agregó: —y nunca me dijiste que debía pagarte por un favor.

—Nunca dije que fuera un favor en primer lugar y —él también hizo una pausa, como para burlarse de ella —no necesita ser dinero exactamente...

El hombre la tomó toscamente de la mandíbula y fue solo por un segundo, uno solo, en el que Mana pudo ver el destello aterrador en sus ojos grises.

Ella reconoció esos ojos grises. Lo había visto en libros y en museos, pero esa no era la causa de su temor. Algo muy fuerte se albergó dentro de ella, tan fuerte que volvió a soltarse con la misma cantidad de fuerza.

—¿Ba-Bakura? —su nombre se escapó de sus labios tan pronto como lo notó.

Su corazón latió con terror incrementándose a cada segundo.

Bakura se quitó entonces la capucha de su túnica roja y reveló su desordenado cabello gris.

—¿Oh? Así que ya nos conocíamos —comentó. Mana no respondió —. ¡Entonces ya deberías saber que yo siempre obtengo alguna ganancia!

En un movimiento tan rápido que solo duró el relincho de su caballo, Bakura la tomó de la muñeca y, al atraerla hacia sí, le arrancó la capucha improvisada que se había hecho.

Mana cerró los ojos para lo que sea que viniera. Esperó y esperó, pero nada sucedió.

Lentamente abrió los ojos solo para encontrarse con la persona más pálida que nunca había visto.

La soltó de un fuerte y tosco movimiento, lo suficiente para hacerla retroceder y casi caer sobre la tierra seca.

—¡¿Qué haces _tú_ aquí?! —cuestionó.

Mana pudo ver cada facción de Bakura contraerse por la rabia y el enojo, aunque también había un sentimiento más que no llegó a comprender del todo.

Sin embargo no le importó en cuanto la tomó por el cuello y apretó los dedos sobre su tráquea.

—¡¿Qué haces aquí?! —repitió. O más bien rugió. Demasiado fuerte y escupiendo que Mana casi no lo entiende.

—¿E-Eh? —Mana no sabía qué responder. A las justas y estaba pudiendo respirar.

 _¡¿Qué_ _diablos—_ _...?!_

* * *

Tomó todo lo que tenía Bakura dentro de él para no romper ese cuello por segunda vez en su vida.

¿Qué hacía _ella_ ahí?

¿Por qué estaba exactamente _ella_ ahí?

Había estado hacía tan solo unas horas al lado de su tumba, pero ahora ella estaba parada frente a él, con un ojo medio cerrado y los labios ligeramente abiertos tratando de buscar una explicación al mismo tiempo que intentaba respirar.

Esta mujer no podía ser la misma de hacía tantos años. Si bien sus _Ba_ se habían sentido livianamente similar, no podían ser la misma persona.

Y aun así ahí estaba ella ahí. Como si nada hubiese sucedido.

La explicación la quería él.

 _ **«**_ _ **Mira**_ _**su**_ _**cuello**_ _ **,**_ _ **Bakura**_ _ **.»**_ sugirió la ya conocida voz en su cabeza.

Bakura hizo lo ordenado y entonces notó el reluciente collar dorado con un rubí en el medio.

Era un collar que gritaba «familia Real» con fuerza, o mejor dicho, gritaba «Faraón ».

Hizo memoria.

No era la primera vez que veía a esta mujer. La primera vez había estado demasiado lejos como para reconocerla.

Sus dedos se tensaron sobre su cuello y ella tosió.

—Tú... Eras aquella mujer junto al Faraón —dijo.

Sentimientos de traición brotaban en cada palabra que salía de sus labios.

 _ **«**_ _ **Mátala**_ _ **,**_ _ **Bakura**_ _ **.»**_

Se resistió al impulso.

—Así que me traicionas, eh, Manet...

 _Manet_ _..._ Sentía que ese nombre se había borrado hacía mucho tiempo y ahora lo estaba volviendo a decir.

Ella lo miró perpleja y él sonrió cuando aquella voz de imponente aura volvió a ordenar lo mismo.

 ** _«Mátala_** ** _de_** **_una_** **_vez_** ** _.»_**

—Tengo una mejor idea —le contestó y dejó caer a la muchacha de bruces contra el ardiente suelo antes de agacharse casi sobre ella.

Le arrancó la joya mientras ella tosía el aire que entraba, de manera segura, dolorosamente a sus pulmones.

—¡E-Espera! —ella volvió a toser —. ¡De-... Devuélvemelo!

Bakura sonrió y montó a su caballo sin darle tiempo para nada.

 _ **«Regresa**_ _ **y**_ _**mátala**_ _ **,**_ _ **Bakura**_ _ **.**_ _ **No**_ _**queremos**_ _**problemas**_ _**a**_ _**futuro**_ _ **. ¿No quieres completar tu venganza? ¡Ella debe morir!»**_

Bakura apretó el collar entre sus dedos y las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron furiosamente hacia arriba.

* * *

Mana se esforzó en escuchar los balbuceos de Bakura mientras fingía seguir tosiendo. ¿Cómo este hombre conocía su nombre? ¿Se debía a los rumores, quizá?

—Tomaré mi venganza, Zorc —escuchó al ladrón reír —. La mataré junto a todos los amados del Faraón y luego tomaré su vida en frente de todos sus seguidores. Me vengaré. Me vengaré. Me vengaré. Y este objeto marcará el comienzo de todo...

Entonces el caballo empezó a trotar con rapidez hacia algún lugar inespecífico dentro de Tebas alejándose de Mana, quien solo pudo apretar en puños la arena bajo sus manos.

 _¡¿_ _CÓMO_ _TE_ _ATREVES_ _?! ¡¿_ _CÓMO_ _TE_ _ATREVES_ _A_ _USAR_ _SU_ _COLLAR_ _ASÍ_ _?! ¡¿CÓMO_ _TE_ _ATREVES_ _?! ¡¿CÓMO_ _TE_ _ATREVES_ _A_ _USARLO_ _EN_ _NUESTRA_ _CONTRA_ _?!_

Mana, a pesar de su furia y su corazón latiendo en miedo contradictoriamente, rememoró cada palabra salida de los labios de Bakura.

Un nombre sobresalió de entre todas.

Zorc.

Al mismo tiempo que reconoció el nombre como «aquel que existía desde antes que la luz y los Dioses mismos», se levantó de un salto. Tenía que avisarle a Mahad. Tenía que prever a Atem. Tenía que... Tenía que...

 _Tengo_ _que_ _apresurarme_ _._

Entonces emprendió su camino a pie.

 _Por_ _favor_ _,_ _Atem_ _._

 _Ya_ _voy_ _._

Mana escuchó el relincho de un caballo antes de esconderse tras un muro y dirigir su mirada temerosa creyendo que se trataba de Bakura otra vez, pero lo único que vio fue a alguien montar a caballo y dirigirse por el mismo camino hacia el palacio lejano. Con rapidez.

No le dio importancia y no podría decir si debió hacerlo.

* * *

 **marianaFAN: Je, je... Pues sí. A partir de ahora este es el último arco y luego vendrá el epílogo. Los capítulos siempre rodean las 2K palabras, así que no creo que haya preocuparse mucho —ya que de otro modo se haría tedioso.**

 ** : Pues bienvenida de vuelta a este _¿mundirigillo?_ —realmente me ha costado decirlo, mucho más escribirlo XD. Muchas gracias por el apoyo, espero que de ahora en adelante igual te guste lo que escribo. Yo también espero que la termines, así podré leerla sin problemas :)**

 **Sissie131: ¡Muchísimas gracias! Créeme que estoy esforzando al máximo mi cerebro para que ustedes puedan disfrutar todo con la menor cantidad de errores posible.**

 **Cote-Dark-Dangerous-Love: Exactamente. Por eso nunca aclaré que Manet era Mana, o viceversa. Todo es a causa de los Dioses. En teoría, Mana causó el cambio en el tiempo por resistirse a sus sentimientos, mas no por la paradoja. Un poco complicado, quizá, pero entendible al final.** **Sí, más Zorc que Bakura, pero al fin y al cabo ambos son como Robin y Batman —no puede haber el uno sin el otro.** **La niña no puede ser otra. Si tenías sospechas, este capítulo ya lo aclaró todo.** **Y sobre los cambios en futuro o pasado... hum... Como dijo Bastet: _«Desde que Zorc interrumpió en el pasado, las cosas nunca volverían a ser las mismas.»_ Bueno, en realidad sí pudieron, pero, como Mana pensó: tanto ella como los Dioses se equivocaron.**

 **¡Fua! ¡Cuántas respuestas! ¡No estoy acostumbrada! xD pero no me quejo.**

 **¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	18. XV

**YGO! DUEL MONSTERS NO ME PERTENECE.**

 ** _Shemu*_ : Tercera estación, «la cosecha». Se celebra la importante ceremonia: La bella fiesta del valle.**

* * *

 _Estaba_ _sentado_ _al_ _lado_ _de_ _la_ _ventana con muchos_ _papiros_ _extendidos_ _a_ _lo_ _largo_ _del_ _escritorio_ _frente_ _a_ _él_ _._

 _Suspiró_ _agotado_ _y_ _regresó_ _su_ _mirada_ _a_ _la_ _puerta_ _._ _Shimon_ _había_ _salido_ _en_ _busca_ _de_ _algo_ _que_ _,_ _según_ _el_ _sacerdote_ _,_ _lo_ _ayudaría_ _a_ _aprender_ _más_ _cosas_ _,_ _pero_ _el_ _Príncipe_ _ya_ _no_ _quería_ _aprender_ _nada_ _más_ _._

 _Una_ _cabeza_ _se_ _asomó_ _,_ _entonces_ _,_ _a_ _su_ _lado_ _._ _Su_ _cabello_ _desordenado_ _y_ _castaño_ _resaltó_ _sobre_ _su_ _rostro_ _sucio_ _,_ _pero_ _sus_ _ojos_ _verdes_ _siguieron_ _siendo_ _lo_ _más_ _llamativo_ _en_ _ella_ _incluso_ _cuando_ _sonrió_ _._

 _Atem_ _casi_ _saltó_ _de_ _su_ _silla_ _cuando_ _la_ _vio_ _._

 _—Hola,_ _desconocida_ _—la_ _saludó_ _sacando_ _su_ _cabeza_ _por_ _la_ _misma_ _ventana_ _y_ _encontrándosela_ _tratando_ _de_ _no_ _perder_ _el_ _equilibrio_ _._

 _—¡_ _Mou~_ _! ¡Ya_ _te_ _he_ _dicho_ _que_ _ese_ _no_ _es_ _mi_ _nombre_ _! —_ _replicó_ _la_ _niña_ _frente_ _a_ _él_ _._

 _Atem_ _frunció_ _los_ _labios_ _en_ _un_ _mohín_ _._

 _—¡Pero_ _ni_ _siquiera_ _me_ _has_ _dicho_ _tu_ _nombre_ _! —dijo_ _él_ _en_ _defensa_ _propia_ _apoyándose_ _contra_ _el_ _alféizar_ _._

 _Ella_ _solo_ _rió_ _._

 _—¡_ _Cierto_ _! ¿Quieres_ _salir_ _a_ _jugar_ _? —_ _le_ _preguntó_ _dejando_ _rápidamente_ _atrás_ _el_ _tema_ _de_ _su_ _nombre_ _._

 _Señaló_ _hacia_ _los_ _papiros_ _._

 _—Tengo_ _deberes_ _—contestó, pero_ _ella_ _solo_ _rodó_ _los_ _ojos_ _y_ _tomó_ _su_ _brazo_ _en_ _un_ _rápido_ _movimiento_ _,_ _sorprendiéndolo_ _—. ¡_ _O-Oye_ _!_

 _La_ _niña_ _volvió_ _a_ _reír_ _._

 _—¡Vamos,_ _vamos_ _! ¡Eres_ _un_ _niño_ _! ¡Los_ _niños_ _no_ _tienen_ _deberes_ _,_ _mucho_ _menos_ _trabajo_ _!_

 _Atem_ _frunció_ _el_ _entrecejo_ _resistiéndose_ _inconscientemente_ _a_ _ser_ _sacado_ _del_ _palacio_ _._ _Aunque_ _,_ _para_ _ser_ _sincero_ _,_ _quería_ _saltar_ _con_ _ella_ _._

 _—No_ _sé_ _de_ _dónde_ _eres_ _,_ _pero_ _aquí_ _en_ _Kemet_ _hay_ _niños_ _que_ _,_ _de_ _hecho_ _,_ _tienen_ _trabajos_ _—_ _replicó_ _—._ _Sobretodo_ _yo_ _._

 _Ella_ _parpadeó_ _e_ _inclinó_ _la_ _cabeza_ _._ _Atem_ _se_ _exasperó_ _ante_ _su_ _falta_ _de_ _comprensión_ _._

 _—Pero_ _no_ _pareces_ _necesitar_ _dinero_ _._

 _—No_ _es_ _por_ _dinero_ _—_ _suspiró_ _._

 _—¡_ _Entonces_ _puedes_ _tomar_ _un_ _descanso_ _! —ella_ _insistió_ _—. ¡No_ _deberías_ _estar_ _tan_ _tenso_ _! ¡Mi_ _papá_ _dice_ _que_ _no_ _es_ _bueno_ _que_ _un_ _niño_ _trabaje_ _tanto_ _!_

 _La_ _miró_ _curioso_ _. ¿_ _Quién_ _era_ _esta_ _niña_ _tan_ _extraña_ _que_ _lo_ _trataba_ _como_ _si_ _fuera_ _uno_ _más_ _?_

 _—¿_ _Acaso_ _no_ _sabes_ _que_ _yo-_ _...? —no_ _terminó_ _su_ _pregunta_ _en_ _cuanto_ _oyó_ _los_ _presurosos_ _pasos_ _de_ _su_ _tutor_ _acompañado_ _de_ _alguien_ _más_ _._

 _¡_ _Rayos_ _!_ _Si_ _alguien_ _la_ _veía_ _,_ _estaría_ _en_ _problemas_ _._ _No_ _solo_ _por_ _estar_ _indebidamente_ _dentro_ _de_ _los_ _terrenos_ _del_ _palacio_ _,_ _sino_ _por_ _acercarse_ _a_ _él_ _mismo_ _._

 _—¿_ _Huh_ _?_

 _No_ _le_ _dio_ _tiempo_ _a_ _preguntar_ _cuando_ _saltó_ _por_ _la_ _ventana_ _y_ _aterrizó_ _a_ _su_ _lado_ _._ _Ambos_ _terminaron_ _exactamente_ _bajo_ _el_ _borde_ _de_ _la_ _ventana_ _con_ _Atem_ _tapándole_ _la_ _boca_ _para_ _que_ _no_ _hablara_ _y_ _mirando_ _furtivamente_ _hacia_ _arriba_ _en_ _caso_ _tuviera_ _que_ _dar_ _alguna_ _excusa_ _si_ _los_ _encontraban_ _._

 _Oyó_ _a_ _Shimon_ _llamarlo_ _,_ _la_ _otra_ _persona_ _que_ _lo_ _acompañaba_ _quizá_ _era_ _Aknadin_ _,_ _o_ _su_ _padre_ _mismo_ _,_ _pero_ _no_ _quiso_ _averiguarlo_ _._

 _Por_ _fin_ _,_ _después_ _de_ _oír_ _un_ _«tal_ _vez_ _era_ _mucha_ _tarea»_ _,_ _volvió_ _a_ _escuchar_ _la_ _puerta_ _cerrarse_ _y_ _pudo_ _respirar_ _tranquilo_ _._

 _¿_ _En_ _qué_ _momento_ _había_ _aguantado_ _la_ _respiración_ _?_

 _Escuchó_ _a_ _la_ _niña_ _reírse_ _en_ _cuanto_ _la_ _soltó_ _._

 _Sus_ _mejillas_ _se_ _calentaron_ _y_ _su_ _entrecejo_ _se_ _frunció_ _._ _No_ _se_ _estaba_ _burlando_ _de_ _él_ _, ¿o_ _sí_ _?_

 _—Eh..._

 _—¡Por_ _fin_ _te_ _relajaste_ _! —ella_ _exclamó_ _dando_ _un_ _salto_ _para_ _levantarse_ _y_ _,_ _posteriormente_ _,_ _extender_ _una_ _mano_ _hacia_ _él_ _—._ _Ya_ _que_ _tus_ _profesores_ _te_ _han_ _dejado_ _libre_ _, ¡vamos_ _a_ _jugar_ _,_ _¿_ _está_ _bien_ _?!_

 _Libre_ _..._

Abrió los ojos de manera repentina una vez que dio su sueño por finalizado. Llevó una mano a su cabeza y se sentó al borde la cama.

¿Por qué estaba recordando eso ahora?

De hecho, no era como si exactamente lo recordara.

¿De quién se trataba esa niña?

Suspiró antes de cubrirse con las sábanas. Un ligero dolor de se acentuó en la parte posterior de su cabeza y una mujer gruñó a su lado al mismo tiempo que también se despertaba.

Atem la miró unos segundos frunciendo los ojos listo para llamar a los guardias antes de rememorar los hechos de la noche pasada. _Ah_ _,_ _claro_ _,_ _la_ _bailarina_ _,_ recordó rodando los ojos.

La celebración de sus 19 años no había sido exactamente memorable. Muchos hombres borrachos a excepción de sus sacerdotes así como muchas mujeres semi-desnudas bailando e insinuándose.

¿A quién se le había ocurrido la maravillosa idea?

Ah, sí. A él.

—¿Durmió bien, su Majestad? —preguntó la bailarina acurrucándose un poco más cerca de él.

Atem se levantó de pronto evitando su toque. Una noche había sido más que suficiente.

—Sí. Vístete y ya vete. Tengo cosas que hacer —ordenó.

La chica pareció ligeramente herida, pero no se opuso ante su mandato y prontamente ya estaba solo en su habitación otra vez.

Suspiró y un puñado de sirvientes entraron a vestirlo.

¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo? ¿Desde cuándo lo hacía?

Apretó los puños hasta sentir sus propias uñas clavándose en su propia piel. Su mandíbula se tensó y pronto los siervos que lo habían vestido huyeron al comprender su estado de ánimo.

Ya recordaba. No quería evocarlo.

Al salir de sus aposentos, lo primero que vio fue a los guardias bajar la cabeza para saludarlo y lo segundo, fue a Mahad apoyado en una de las columnas del palacio.

Quizá sonrió al ver a su amigo, pero había olvidado lo que se sentía al hacerlo.

 _Dramático_ _._

—Buen día, Mahad —saludó a su más leal amigo y sacerdote.

El sacerdote sonrió agraciado logrando que el Faraón frunciera el entrecejo.

—Por la posición de Ra, quizá lo correcto sería decir «buenas tardes» —corrigió.

 _Oh_ _,_ _Ra_ _._

¿Cuánto tiempo había dormido? Sin duda, el vino no era una buena opción para él.

Atem movió la cabeza para que ambos continuaran el camino hacia el comedor ignorando aquel incómodo tema.

Mahad le comentó sobre algunos asuntos del palacio, así como sobre un pleito que hubo entre dos mercaderes y sobre el Sumo Sacerdote Seto frecuentando a una plebeya.

—Espero que él sea feliz con ella —fue lo único que comentó Atem al respecto.

Mahad lo observó en silencio por varios segundos y Atem tuvo que mirarlo para que quitara esa extraña expresión.

—Habla de una vez, Mahad —ordenó —. ¿Hay algo que el jefe de seguridad del palacio quiera decirle al Faraón?

Dudó. Atem lo notó con solo darle una mirada a cómo apretó los labios e inclinó la cabeza de forma pensativa.

—Mahad —insistió.

El sacerdote le devolvió la mirada, entonces, enderezando la espalda y levantando la quijada.

—Uno de los guardias que vigilan el pueblo ha regresado temprano. Al parecer ha visto al Rey Ladrón a las entradas de Tebas.

Atem respiró hondo.

—Ya veo, así que el infeliz que trató de robar la tumba de mi padre ha regresado —comentó.

Mahad asintió y volvió a dudar antes de agregar:

—Además...

—¿Además? —Atem lo miró curioso.

Esta vez Mahad respiró hondo y detuvo sus pasos. Atem tuvo que hacer lo mismo con lentitud. La mirada de Mahad era ciertamente extraña, estaba preocupado, pero no quería transmitírselo, quizá porque no se trataba de algo que atentara contra su salud física.

Lo miró directamente a los ojos.

—Los aldeanos dicen que se le ha visto con una-...

Mas no pudo continuar cuando uno de los guardias corrió directo hacia Atem bajando la cabeza y pasando a Mahad. El sacerdote lo miró realmente sorprendido, pero Atem solo lo atribuyó a la urgencia del aviso.

Lo perdonó solo por eso.

—Su Majestad —el guardia se arrodilló. Atem no recordaba su nombre, por lo que solo asintió para que continuara —. Hay alguien que quiere verlo. Hemos tratado de persuadirla, pero no para de insistir. Dice que es muy importante y que se conocen.

Alzó una ceja interrumpiéndolo.

—¿Alguien? —repitió —. ¿Y qué tan importante es este «alguien» como para exigir mi presencia? ¿O como para que ustedes, los guardias de mi palacio, tengan que, de hecho, recurrir a mi presencia?

El guardia presionó los labios tardando notables segundos en contestar. ¿Por qué parecía que todos dudaban hoy?

—Dice que su nombre es Manet y encaja casi perfecto con la descripción que se nos dio hace tiempo —dijo —. Bueno, falta algo, pero-...

Los ojos de Atem, que habían estado fruncidos hasta el momento, se abrieron a la par al escuchar ese nombre y sintió algo que hizo que su corazón golpeara fuertemente contra sus oídos y se sintiera justo en su garganta, sin embargo este sentimiento no era exactamente el mismo que había tenido hacía estaciones.

Miró a Mahad y el sacerdote desvió la mirada. Él lo sabía. Seguramente el guardia del pueblo lo había mencionado en su informe.

¡¿Por qué _diablos_ no lo había dicho antes?!

Entonces la comisura de sus labios se curvó hacia arriba. Era muy gracioso. Ciertamente divertido volver a oír _su_ nombre después de tanto tiempo.

Apretó la mandíbula y la sonrisa desapareció.

Era divertido, pero no estaba feliz.

* * *

Atem caminó rápidamente por los pasillos. Sabía que el mismo guardia y Mahad lo estaban siguiendo de cerca, pero había dejado de escuchar sus palabras desde que comenzó a caminar.

Un alboroto en las puertas se escuchaba aun cuando él no estaba ni cerca.

 _—¡Les_ _estoy_ _diciendo_ _que_ _no_ _habrá_ _problema_ _,_ _Ouji_ _no_ _se_ _molestará_ _!_

 _—¡Espere_ _tranquila_ _,_ _por_ _favor_ _,_ _ni_ _siquiera_ _sabemos_ _a_ _qué_ _se_ _refiere_ _!_

Si había tenido dudas, estas ya ni siquiera parecían haber existido. Esa era ella. Esa era su voz. Y ese era el extraño apodo que le había dado.

Apretó las manos en puños.

 _Es_ _ella_ _._

Tenía que verla por sí mismo.

—¡Abran paso! —ordenó al tumulto de guardias que se había formado.

Escuchó a Mahad pedirle que se calmara y que pensara un poco, pero solo lo ignoró.

Sintiéndose como si fuera poco a poco, pero siendo lo más rápido en realidad, cada guardia se hizo a un lado con la espalda erguida y mirada al frente.

Atem los atravesó con rapidez hasta que la vio de espaldas a él gritándole a un pobre guardia que ya no sabía cómo tranquilizarla.

El guardia de mediana edad solo tuvo que alzar la mirada hacia él para que Manet se detuviera en sus argumentos e hiciera lo mismo.

Sus ojos se conectaron y podría jurar que aquellas esmeraldas, que en algún momento pensó que eran lo más hermoso dentro de Egipto, soltaron incontables brillos.

Le dio asco.

—¡ _Ouji_! —ella se precipitó hacia él casi tropezando con sus propios pies —. ¡Tengo tantas cosas que decirte! ¡Escucha, el-...!

No la dejó terminar cuando vio que una de sus manos se iba a posar sobre su brazo.

La sacudió antes de siquiera pensarlo.

Y entonces, con sólo una señal, Manet ya tenía a varios guardias sujetándola con fuerza por los brazos.

—¡¿Que-...?!

Atem dio media vuelta ignorando la indiscreta mirada de Mahad, así como obligándose a pensar que la mirada sorprendida y herida de Manet no afectaba en lo absoluto a su corazón.

Sí. Él estaba convencido de eso.

* * *

 _¿Eh?_

Mana no pudo evitar resistirse.

 _¿Qué_ _está_ _pasando_ _?_

Podía jurar que ni siquiera lo guardias entendían lo que estaba sucediendo.

Buscó respuestas en Mahad, pero él ni siquiera se dignó a devolverle la mirada.

Mucho menos Atem, que ya estaba caminando de regreso cuando dio la orden:

—Llévenla a las mazmorras.

 _¡¿EH?!_

—¡O-Ouji! ¡¿Qué estás-...?!

—¡Yo soy el Faraón! —la interrumpió con tanta fuerza que Mana pensó por un momento que la golpearía —. Nada menos que el más cercano a los Dioses en este momento. No oses llamarme de otro modo si no quieres que mande a ejecutarte ahora mismo.

Mana sintió su garganta se secaba mientras que sus ojos se humedecían.

—¿De-De qué estás hablando? ¿Ejecutarme? —trató de no tartamudear —. ¿Por qué?

Él sonrió y la miró por sobre el hombro.

Una fina curva en sus labios. Nada más.

—«¿Por qué?», preguntas —repitió con un tono peligrosamente afilado antes de llamar a uno de los guardias con la mano —. Llama al escriba y dile lo siguiente —el guardia asintió. Mana juró que lo vio temblar —: «Hoy, el vigésimo día de _Shemu_ _*,_ la mujer de nombre Manet será encarcelada por cometer traición en contra de la familia Real.» —miró a Mana otra vez —. Que venga a buscarme para aclarar lo _demás_.

Mana tragó saliva.

 _Lo_ _demás_ _..._

Le sostuvo la mirada con firmeza, intentando buscar respuestas a sus interminables preguntas, pero los ojos de Atem estaban tan vacíos que no encontró ni una pizca de simpatía.

Por esos segundos en los que ambos se miraron, Mana tuvo una sensación realmente similar a cuando estuvo junto a Bakura.

Ella tuvo una resolución en ese momento.

Este no era exactamente el Atem que ella conocía.

Este era el Atem destinado a ser odiado por su pueblo y a ser asesinado por el Rey Ladrón.

Este era el Atem que ella había creado tras su ida.

Ahora entendía a lo que se refería Bastet cuando comentó que no sería fácil.

Todo esto era su culpa.

* * *

 **Sissie131 : Gracias, aunque creo que Atem está un poco más duro de lo que debería, es solo la evolución de su personaje ;)**

 **marianaFAN : Pues sí, como dije, me tomé un breve descanso, pero no te preocupes, que los capítulos interdiarios vuelven. Ya viste sus reacciones iniciales, ahora a ver cómo se desarrolla la cosa.**

 **Pero en fin, ¿les gustó el capítulo? ¿Lo dejé en la mejor parte? ¡No olviden dejar su review!**

 **¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	19. XVI

**YGO! DUEL MONSTERS NO ME PERTENECE.**

* * *

Las mazmorras eran oscuras. Terriblemente oscuras y silenciosas a excepción de los guardias que, de vez en cuando, le daban una ojeada, aunque prefería eso a estar con otros reclusos que _sí_ habían cometido algún pecado.

Mana abrazó sus rodillas contra su pecho en la esquina de la celda, su cuerpo chocaba tanto contra los barrotes de hierro como con las paredes de adobe, el espacio no podía superar los 3m², no había cama, mucho menos algún baño decente, aunque no es como si tuviera la necesidad de usarlo, no había comido ni tomado nada desde que llegó de vuelta al pasado.

Respiró hondo y apretó los labios. Tanto sus muñecas como sus tobillos estaban atados firmemente con el mismo tipo de soga gruesa, lo cual le impedía hacer mucho más de lo que estaba haciendo.

¿Pero qué estaba haciendo realmente?

Sentía que no tenía derecho a nada. Que se merecía todo el odio y el rencor que Atem le dirigía por más exagerado que pareciera. Que todo esto era su culpa.

Lo sentía así, pero no iba a aceptarlo fácilmente.

Alzó la mirada cuando escuchó pasos acercándose y se levantó como pudo apoyando sus manos en las rejas que le impedían el paso para mantener el equilibrio.

No importaba cuánto se arrepintiese o se disculpara en silencio. Si la persona a la que quería que llegaran esas palabras no la escuchaba, no tendría sentido haber vuelto después de tantos problemas.

Tomó aire y llenó sus pulmones con valor, o eso intentó.

Tenía que hacerse escuchar de alguna forma. No tenía nada que perder.

* * *

La expresión de Atem era... Vacía. Sería más asertivo decir que no tenía expresión alguna mientras leía unos cuantos papiros desde su trono.

Eso era lo que pensaba Mahad mientras lo veía discretamente desde su posición a unos cuantos metros de distancia en la sala real.

Actualmente se encontraba revisando las nuevas leyes que se habían impuesto. No sería falso decir que estaba en desacuerdo con la mayoría de ellas.

Impuestos elevados. Incremento de la compra y venta de esclavos... Estaban en medio de _shemu_ _,_ no era lo más recomendable cuando la gente comenzaba a tener más trabajo que en otras estaciones.

 _Además_ _de_ _eso_ , volvió la mirada al Faraón justo cuando Isis alzó la voz.

—Mi Faraón, ¿realmente celebraremos la Fiesta del Valle? —cuestionó.

Sin embargo, quien respondió no fue otro que Aknadin.

—Es una celebración que lleva años en tradición, no podemos simplemente dejarla de lado —dijo con tranquilidad, aunque había severidad en sus palabras —. Muchos aldeanos la esperan con ansias. Habrán ingresos y subirá el estado de ánimo del pueblo.

—Así como también subirán las oportunidades para que el Rey Ladrón ataque de nuevo —agregó Karim mirando al Faraón.

—¿Has visto algo, Isis? —cuestionó Mahad sin ignorar lo dicho por Karim.

La sacerdotisa negó.

—Por ahora, el futuro es incierto, Mahad.

El Sacerdote le mantuvo la mirada por unos segundos. De hecho, había alguien que podía aclarar aunque sea alguna parte del futuro.

Pero no iba a decirlo en voz alta.

En el silencio, todos miraron al Faraón.

El supremo gobernante se mantuvo impasible por varios segundos con una mirada en ningún punto en especial. Seguramente planeando tanto su próximo movimiento como el del Rey Ladrón.

Sonrió.

—Celebraremos la Bella Fiesta del Valle —declaró sin más demora.

—¡Pero Faraón-...! —Shimon intentó decir algo, sin embargo Seto lo interrumpió.

—No, de hecho, creo que es una buena idea —dijo el Sumo Sacerdote con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho con una sonrisa llena de complicidad con el Faraón —. Para atrapar a las ratas, se necesitan trampas, ¿no es así?

El Faraón asintió una sola vez.

—Cuento contigo, Seto —dijo y luego alzó un brazo —. ¡Declaro esta sesión terminada, pueden retirarse!

Uno a uno, los sacerdotes fueron dejando sus puestos para dirigirse hacia cualquier otro lugar del palacio. Por el momento solo quedaron Mahad, Seto y el Faraón hasta que uno de los guardias corrió apresurado hacia los tres.

Se inclinó en un rápido saludo antes de dirigirse a Mahad con el debido permiso correspondido.

—¡Hay un alboroto en las mazmorras! —informó —. ¡Esa mujer-... Ya no sabemos cómo callarla!

Oyó a Seto sonreír. Sí, lo oyó.

—Parece que tienes otra rata con la cual tratar, ¿eh, primo? —comentó dando media vuelta para irse.

No era raro para el Sumo Sacerdote actuar de manera tan informal con el Faraón. Ya no sorprendía a ninguno de los presentes, ni siquiera cuando se despidió con una mano al dar vuelta en una esquina.

Cuando Mahad volvió la vista al Faraón, lo encontró con una expresión peligrosamente indescifrable.

Antes de cualquier cosa, se dispuso a contestar.

—Entiendo, iré ahora-...

—¿Qué estás diciendo, Mahad? —lo interrumpió el Faraón y tanto él como el guardia tragaron saliva ante el _letal_ tono —. Esa mujer quiere hablar con alguien, ¿no sería mejor que fuera yo mismo?

—¿F-Faraón?

—Iré en lugar de Mahad —contestó el Faraón ante la confusión del guardia —. Parece que necesita saber en donde se encuentra. Y Mahad —lo miró —, necesitaré que busques a alguien por mí.

Mahad tragó saliva y asintió ante el mandato.

Le resultaba difícil creer que este fuera el mismo chico que le había salvado la vida hacía tanto tiempo.

* * *

No supo cómo o cuándo, pero Mana terminó arrodillada otra vez cansada de mantener el equilibrio con solo las manos. Su garganta dolía, incluso cuando tragaba saliva para intentar apaciguar el ardor, e incluso respiraba agitada por el esfuerzo hecho.

Sin embargo sabía que había logrado su cometido. Su escándalo había llamado la atención no solo de los guardias, sino también de los demás reclusos en las otras celdas más alejadas, aunque no entendía muy bien por qué reclamaban ellos en realidad.

Unos pasos fuertes y decididos se escucharon, entonces.

—¡SILENCIO!

Esa voz resonó hasta en el más recóndito lugar.

Esa voz fue tan reconocible como desconocida que Mana tuvo que alzar la mirada para verlo parado exactamente frente a ella. Tan cerca que tuvo que inclinarse hacia atrás.

Los demás reclusos se callaron al notar quién era.

—At-...

—Eres muy valiente, ¿no? —la interrumpió el Faraón mirándola desde arriba. Un guardia abrió las rejas que los separaban solo para después irse, luego Atem se apoyó sobre una rodilla hasta que su rostro quedó a solo diez centímetros de distancia del de Mana. Terriblemente incómodo —. Aunque eso lo he sabido desde siempre, _Manet_. Desde que te fuiste con el collar de mi madre y me traicionaste.

—¡Eso no es cierto, Atem! —Mana lo interrumpió con determinación.

Estaba equivocado. No tenía ni idea de nada, pero ella no podía decirle todo.

¿Cómo podía decirle la verdad sin ocultar la misma?

Él la miró mortalmente.

—¡Te he dicho que no me llames de otro modo que no sea «Faraón», ¿Acaso crees que estás tratando con cualquier persona?! —la interrumpió y ella negó.

—Sé que estoy tratando con la persona más cercana a los Dioses en este momento —repitió lo que él dijo antes de mirarlo a los ojos —, pero no eres un Dios, Atem. Te lo dije aquella noche, ¿o no? ¿Acaso no recuerdas qué más te dije?

Él sonrió con una gracia irónica.

—Eso no importa ahora —contestó —. Aunque, a decir verdad, recuerdo unas cuantas mentiras. Una en especial en la que decías que me apoyarías, ¿no?

Alzó una ceja y la sonrisa no se borró de su rostro, pero eso a Mana solo la molestó más que herirla.

—¡Y eso es lo que estoy tratando de hacer! —exclamó —. Sí, me fui. Estaba muy asustada, Atem. No sabes cuánto ni de qué y no necesitas saberlo, pero lo estaba. No me llevé el collar de tu madre a propósito, en cambio estoy aquí para cumplir mi promesa. ¡Me equivoqué! ¡Quise volver porque quiero apoyarte! ¡Quiero estar a tu lado y-...!

—¡¿Entonces en dónde está, eh?! —él de pronto la interrumpió, no solo gritándole de vuelta, sino tomándola por el cuello de su ropa y golpeando su espalda contra el adobe —. ¡Si regresaste por todas esas razones, ¿en dónde está el collar de mi madre, eh, Manet?! ¡Responde!

Mana abrió los labios para contestar, pero nada salió. ¿Qué pasaba?

Lo intentó otra vez. Solo tenía que decir la verdad, ¿cierto? Que el Rey Ladrón lo había tomado antes de que ella pudiera hacer algo, pero...

 _«..._ _Este_ _objeto_ _marcará_ _el_ _comienzo_ _de_ _todo_ _...»_

Las palabras de Bakura resonaron en un distante eco a través de su mente.

Oyó a Atem reír. No era una risa pequeña, era una carcajada, pero tampoco era de felicidad.

—Manet, ¿quién crees que soy? —cuestionó pasándose la lengua por los labios —. ¿Acaso crees que soy el mismo príncipe ingenuo que conociste hace un año?

Mana parpadeó. _¿Un_ _año_ _?_

—¿Crees que puedes venir como si nada hubiese pasado? ¿Crees que no sé nada? —siguió hablando, acercando su rostro cada vez más y más al de ella —. Pues entonces te diré algo que sí sé... Sé que eres aliada del Rey Ladrón, Manet.

Lo soltó tan de pronto que Mana no supo si lo había escuchado de verdad.

—¿Aliada del Rey Ladrón? —tragó saliva.

 _¿De_ _dónde_ _...?_

—Así es. Muchos aldeanos aseguraron verte hoy temprano con él, además...

—¿Además? —lo instó a continuar, pero Atem solo sonrió y acercó su rostro a su cuello. Para ser específica, a la parte más cercana a su oído derecho —. ¿Atem?

Estaba tan... Cerca.

—Oye, Manet, ¿por qué crees que vine? —quiso saber.

Mana se quedó en silencio unos segundos. Aturdida por su cercanía y confundida por su pregunta.

No podía ver su expresión en ese momento, pero estaba dudando de que esos fuertes latidos fueran solo los suyos.

* * *

Desesperación. Odio. Traición. Tristeza.

Atem quería que Manet experimentara todo eso y mucho más. No solo quería privarla de su libertad, sino también arrebatarle lo que toda mujer guardaba hasta el matrimonio.

No le importaba si se negaba, si gritaba, o si lloraba. No le importaba si esa mirada esmeralda perdía su brillo.

Ese sería su castigo. No le importaba nada más que-...

—Hazlo —le dijo ella.

Fue tan bajo que ni siquiera podía contar como un susurro.

—¿Qué? —preguntó.

Ella tragó saliva. Lo supo por el leve movimiento de su garganta.

—Lo que sea que me vayas a hacer, me lo merezco. Si te hace sentir mejor, si crees que con eso te vengarás, está bien, hazlo. No tengo ninguna objeción.

* * *

Mana sabía que no tenía ningún derecho a quejarse. Solo quería que supiera una cosa y que esta le quedara tan clara como las aguas del río Nilo.

Y esa era...

—Yo no te he traicionado en ningún momento, Atem... Por lo menos no en la forma que crees.

Él la miró directamente a los ojos antes de soltarla con brusquedad. Mana cayó al suelo sin darse cuenta que sus piernas temblaban.

Quizá sí estaba más asustada de lo que pensaba.

—Ya te he dicho que soy el Faraón.

Mana estuvo a punto de replicar cuando...

—¿Su Majestad? —una delicada voz se oyó desde la entrada de las mazmorras. La muchacha se acercó a Atem —. Me dijeron que lo viniera a ver...

De alguna forma se dio cuenta de la tensión del ambiente. Mana le mantuvo la mirada antes de volver hacia Atem.

Ambos ignoraron el dolor que mostró su propia expresión.

Él le dio la espalda y empujó a la chica contra su pecho para llevarla a la salida.

Mana sintió su corazón romperse de mil formas distintas antes de siquiera pensar en lo que sucedía.

Una vez que Atem llegó a la puerta, la miró otra vez.

—Me repugnas.

Mana se quedó sin palabras viéndolos irse tan juntos que dolía.

Muy pronto su determinación cayó en picada.

Se había ido por un año, era normal que la odiara a tal punto de buscar refugio en otras mujeres. Era completamente entendible la manera en la que se estaba comportando, pero...

Apretó su mandíbula. Era terriblemente doloroso. Casi al punto de hacerla desear no haber vuelto.

 _ **«¿Te**_ _ **estás**_ _**rindiendo**_ _ **,**_ _ **humana**_ _ **?»**_

La ya conocida voz habló en su cabeza.

Mana sonrió al suelo.

 _Dijiste_ _que_ _no_ _sería_ _fácil_ _._ Sus ojos se humedecieron. _Todavía_ _hay_ _otra_ _oportunidad_ _._

 _ **«Así**_ _ **se**_ _**habla**_ _ **.»**_

Mana miró hacia la persona que ingresó poco después de que el Faraón se fuera.

Le sonrió lo mejor que pudo, aunque solo pareciera una mueca.

—Tardaste tu tiempo.

—Entonces no perdamos más, Manet... No, Mana.

* * *

Con esa última mirada, Atem empujó a la bailarina lejos de él para que regresara antes.

Respiró hondo y miró a la sombra que no había dejado su puesto por un buen rato.

—No me traiciones —le dijo —. Tú no.

Mahad asintió.

—No lo haré.

Eso era lo que ambos deseaban desde el fondo de su corazón.

—¿De verdad iba a hacerlo? —quiso saber Mahad. Quizá no podía asimilar todo lo que acababa de presenciar.

Atem lo miró.

—Tú me conoces desde hace muchos años, ¿qué piensas?

Mahad guardó silencio. En este punto, nadie conocía lo que pasaba por la cabeza del Faraón.

Entonces Atem continuó su camino y Mahad ingresó a las mazmorras.

Por alguna razón, ambos supieron que las cosas ya no volverían a ser las mismas.

* * *

 **¡Fua! ¡No saben lo que me costó escribir este capítulo! Sobretodo por los continuos cambios de POV y porque me puse a ver FMAB y, pues..., se me pasó el tiempo. A decir verdad dudé sobre publicarlo, porque ayer no estaba segura de si había salido bien, pero hoy, que lo he vuelto a leer, me di cuenta que en realidad sí plasmaba todo lo que quería plasmar.**

 **Aparte de eso, me he dado cuenta que recién es el tercer capítulo y es el tercer punto del plan que tengo anotado, entonces, como van las cosas, puede que todo sea más largo de lo que imaginé XD.**

 **marianaFAN : Pues... Ya leíste el capítulo xD, aunque no solo a Mana le espera un largo camino de toma de decisiones peligroso.**

 **Sissie13 1: ¿Puedes creer que tardé hasta hoy —bueno, ayer, que escribí el capítulo, para entender el chiste? JAJAJA este cerebro mío, caray.**

 **SaturnineEvenflow : Gracias. No veo los Simpson, así que tendrás que perdonar mi ignorancia xD.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y si no, bueno, háganmelo saber.**

 **¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR DEJAR SU REVIEW!**


	20. XVII

**YGO! DUEL MONSTERS NO ME PERTENECE.**

* * *

Mana miró al sacerdote de reojo por unos cuantos segundos. Algunos de los demás reclusos seguían gritando, pero la mayoría ya había callado.

—No creí que fueras a regresar —dijo él, entonces, arrodillándose a su lado —. Mucho menos como aliada del Rey Ladrón.

—¡Eso no es así! —Mana lo interrumpió con un mohín —. ¡Y eso ya lo sabes!

Mahad rió ante su reacción y ella pudo respirar tranquila. Ahora notaba que lo hacía para relajarla, pues ni ella misma había notado su propia inquietud.

Mana le sonrió ligeramente y apoyó su espalda contra el muro de adobe.

—Mahad, tienes que ayudarme —pidió.

El sacerdote la miró un par de segundos estudiando su expresión. Mana era seria, no permitiría que alguien dijera lo contrario.

—Está bien —aceptó el sacerdote. Una vez más, Mana se vio contrariada por su fácil accesibilidad a las cosas, lo que la hizo fruncir el entrecejo. Al notar su confusión, Mahad suspiró —. No he perdido los recuerdos, Mana. Entiendo que algo debió haberte hecho cambiar de opinión para volver.

Mana asintió.

—Y no sabes cuántas cosas —rodó los ojos.

—Además —Mahad continuó con su usual expresión impasible —, también necesitaremos de tu ayuda.

Mana casi saltó al oír lo dicho.

—¡¿No le dijiste a nadie de mí, o sí?! —cuestionó cerrando sus manos en los barrotes.

—¿Crees que haría eso? —replicó Mahad suspirando y cuando Mana relajó sus tensos brazos, prosiguió —. La verdad es que muchas cosas han estado pasando aquí y ni siquiera Isis puede saber del futuro.

Mana frunció el entrecejo e inclinó la cabeza.

—¿Se supone que puede? —quiso saber.

El sacerdote y ella compartieron una mirada silenciosa por muchos segundos.

Por lo menos hasta que el estómago de Mana gruñó en respuesta.

Oyó a Mahad reír otra vez. Su diversión era a costa de ella, eso ya le era seguro.

Se levantó del suelo y se dirigió a la salida.

—¿Eh? ¡Espera, ¿Mahad?! —lo llamó preocupada.

El sacerdote se detuvo.

—Voy a traerte algo de pan y agua. Trata de ordenar todo lo que _puedes_ decirme sobre porqué necesitas mi ayuda. Entonces yo también te diré todo lo que ha pasado en este año —le dijo y después de unos segundos mirando las paredes, agregó: —y otras cosas más de acuerdo a cómo vayan las cosas.

Mana se quedó pensando.

—¿Sobre lo que _puedo_ decirte? —repitió.

—Las paredes hablan, _Manet_ _,_ nunca lo olvides.

Entonces el sacerdote se retiró y Mana se quedó sola una vez más en ese cuadrilátero.

Respiró hondo y cerró sus ojos. ¿Qué podía decirle a Mahad, y qué no? Aunque, para ser sincera, no le importaba mucho si alguien más la escuchaba, el sacerdote tenía razón en que cualquier cosa podría llegar a oídos de Atem, o del mismo Bakura.

Sin embargo, también estaba muy curiosa sobre todo lo que había pasado en ese año. Según la historia del tiempo al que volvió, Atem sólo gobernó durante dos años antes de ser asesinado, mientras que en la línea original se sacrificó apenas subió al trono. Ahora se encontraba en el medio de ambos tiempos, un punto en el que, de acuerdo a cómo todo vaya, cambiaría muchas cosas a futuro.

Y esperaba que todo saliera tal cual lo había planeado.

* * *

Mahad recorrió el mismo camino de Atem escaleras arriba hasta detenerse frente a una sombra. Solo tuvo que dirigir una mirada severa para darle a entender que no lo iba a dejar escapar.

Suspirando, quien salió de la sombra no fue otro que el Sumo Sacerdote guardián de la Vara del Milenio.

—Así que sentiste mi presencia, nada menos que esperar del Sacerdote más poderoso de la corte —señaló Seto con la misma expresión fastidiada en el rostro —. Sin embargo, no sé qué tiene que hacer ese Sacerdote hablando con una reclusa de _Kul_ _Elna_ _._

Mahad le mantuvo firme la mirada.

—Y yo no sé qué tiene que hacer el Sumo Sacerdote siguiendo mis pasos —contestó sin ánimo de iniciar algo —. No tiene nada que ver contigo, Seto.

Seto sonrió de lado y alzó una ceja.

—¿Estás seguro de eso, Mahad? Se supone que todo lo que tiene que ver con el Faraón, sobretodo su seguridad, tiene que ver con _nosotros_ —lo escudriñó —. ¿Qué estás planeando, Sacerdote?

Guardando silencio por varios segundos, Mahad continuó caminando hacia la cocina siendo seguido por Seto.

—Como escuchaste, voy a llevarle algo para comer —contestó.

Seto no cambió de expresión.

—¿Eso es todo? —cuestionó.

Mahad asintió una sola vez agarrando una canasta y metiendo algunos panes que sobraron de la mañana. Quizá se los iban a dar a los animales por la tarde, pero ya no había necesidad.

—Es todo —afirmó —. Y, aunque no lo fuera, no creo que sea de tu incumbencia.

—Creo que sí es de mi incumbencia —contradijo Seto cruzando los brazos, dando a entender que estaba muy seguro sobre lo que decía —. Es alguien que tiene que ver con el Rey Ladrón y, de hecho, se trata de una mujer que lleva una pena por traicionar a la familia Real.

—Ambos sabemos que el Faraón no está en la mejor condición mental —mencionó Mahad poniendo agua en un pocillo de barro, no daba la impresión de que no estaba tomando en serio las palabras de Seto, pero la simple acción de no detener lo que estaba haciendo sacaba de quicio al Sumo Sacerdote —. Ni siquiera ha pensado en un castigo, si es que de verdad planea hacerlo.

—Pero sigue siendo alguien que lo traicionó.

Esta vez Mahad sí levantó la mirada.

—Una traición que, de hecho, fue por su bien.

Ambos detuvieron sus pasos y sus palabras cuando escucharon a unos criados caminar cerca. Ninguno lo hizo a propósito, sino más bien por instinto.

Seto se mantuvo expectante por unos segundos, analizando, quizá, cada palabra que había salido de la boca de Mahad.

—Hablas como si supieras algo que nosotros no —acusó Seto al fin.

Mahad agradeció que el primo del Faraón fuera tan intuitivo como discreto. Ninguno de los criados lo oyó decirlo y esperaba que se mantuviera así si quería seguir escuchando lo que planeaba decirle.

—Más de lo que yo sé, lo sabe Manet —mencionó en un respiro —. Quizá deberías escuchar también lo que tiene que decir. Toda la historia, me refiero.

Seto apretó los labios.

—¿Tiene algo de importancia, siquiera?

—Esa chica quería regresar lo más pronto posible a su hogar y ahora ha vuelto declarando que tenía _algo_ que decirle al Faraón —comentó buscando encontrar el botón de la curiosidad en el Sumo Sacerdote —. ¿No quieres saber qué tenía que decirle? ¿Saber si es algo bueno, o malo para el reino?

Seto no respondió al instante.

* * *

Atem estaba teniendo dificultades para concentrarse desde que un persistente dolor de cabeza lo golpeó tras ver a Manet.

 _Realmente_ _..._ Se llevó una mano a la frente y se hizo masajes improvisados. Solo eran pequeños movimientos circulares que lo ayudaban a mantener la calma, mas no disminuían el dolor en lo absoluto.

—¿Se siente bien, su Majestad? —preguntó Isis dando una leve inclinación al encontrárselo por los pasillos.

Atem movió su otra mano como si espantara a una mosca.

—Sí, solo... Me duele la cabeza —suspiró.

—Hum... ¿Ha estado durmiendo bien? —preguntó la sacerdotisa dando exactamente al clavo.

Atem se abstuvo de responder con solo un asentimiento. La verdad era que no, no había estado durmiendo bien.

Isis dio otra inclinación e informó que le avisaría a uno de los criador para que le llevara algún té medicinal. Atem no prestó atención al nombre que le dio y solo siguió su camino hacia su habitación.

Vio a Mahad y a Seto compartiendo unas palabras mientras cruzaban, cabe decir _furiosamente_ _,_ de la cocina hacia otro lado desconocido que Atem no quiso ni averiguar.

Para ser sincero, quería saber porqué Mahad había ido a hablar con Manet, pero no quería darle más importancia de la necesaria al tema.

Por lo menos ahora estaba con Seto, era totalmente anormal, pero prefería eso.

Así que solo se mantuvo pensando en la canasta con pan que llevaba en sus manos.

 _Seguramente_ _va a_ _alimentar_ _a_ _los_ _animales_ , se convenció y el persistente dolor se intensificó por varios segundos.

 _—¿Tienes_ _guepardos_ _de_ _mascotas_ _? ¡_ _Wou_ _! ¡Eso_ _es_ _genial! —_ _exclamó_ _la_ _niña_ _de_ _sus_ _recuerdos_ _._

 _Él_ _,_ _de_ _niño_ _,_ _frunció_ _el_ _entrecejo_ _divertido_ _y_ _confundido_ _a_ _la_ _vez_ _._

 _—¿Lo_ _es_ _? —_ _preguntó_ _._

 _—¡Sí! —ella_ _asintió_ _repetidas_ _veces_ _recalcando_ _su_ _asombro_ _—. ¡_ _Nunca_ _he_ _visto_ _uno_ _en_ _persona_ _,_ _solo_ _en_ _fotos_ _!_

 _Curioso_ _._ _Atem_ _nunca_ _había_ _conocido_ _a_ _alguien_ _que_ _no_ _conociera_ _de_ _cerca_ _a_ _esos_ _asombrosos_ _animales_ _,_ _así_ _como_ _nunca_ _había_ _oído_ _la_ _palabra_ _«_ _fotos»_ _._

 _—_ _Qué_ _extraña_ _eres_ _,_ _desconocida_ _._

 _—¡Lo_ _sé_ _!_

Atem tragó saliva y se apoyó en las paredes del palacio evitando ser visto por los guardias para no tener que responder preguntas.

¿Por qué estaba recordando esas cosas?

Una vez que el recuerdo se aseguró de instalarse muy bien en su memoria, el dolor cesó casi por completo.

Respiró hondo y llevó su mano derecha hacia su Rompecabezas del Milenio.

No entendía qué sucedía. No quería entenderlo.

* * *

Sintiendo cómo su intestino grueso se comía al delgado, Mana escuchó por enésima vez a su estómago gruñir. No había pasado más de una hora desde que Mahad se había ido, pero la falta de luz dentro de las mazmorras le hacía imposible saber si ya había anochecido, o no.

Prácticamente se estaba quedando dormida de inanición cuando oyó pasos acercándose desde la entrada. Levantó la mirada solo para observar a Mahad, quien le entregó pan y agua —demasiado literal —por entre los barrotes.

—¿Qué pasó? —quiso saber ella con la boca llena de comida.

El sacerdote ignoró su desliz y señaló a la puerta.

—Tardé en convencer a alguien.

Mana levantó la cabeza otra vez, con el entrecejo fruncido en confusión. Estuvo a punto de preguntar sobre qué estaba hablando cuando entró el Sumo Sacerdote.

—¿Qué-...? ¿Por qué Seto-...?

—No estoy aquí porque quiera, mujer —la interrumpió el Sumo Sacerdote —. Realmente no tengo ningún interés en lo que tengas que decir, pero si tiene que ver con el Faraón, entonces lo escucharé.

—Pero... —Mana miró a Mahad.

El sacerdote asintió.

—No sé porqué volviste exactamente, pero por lo que me contaste, asumo que algo no anduvo bien en el futuro, ¿no es así?

Seto miró impactado a Mahad.

—¿Futuro?

Mahad asintió y la señaló.

—Esta chica que ves aquí, viene de un futuro que ni siquiera Isis puede ver.

—¿Eh? ¡Mahad! —Mana lo regañó, sin embargo el sacerdote solo la calló con la mirada.

Por unos segundos, Mana se asustó. No sabía qué estaba planeando el sacerdote y eso realmente la inquietaba.

—Solo responde algo —continuó el Sacerdote —. ¿Tiene que ver con el Rey Ladrón?

Mana se mordió el labio inferior y asintió para confirmarlo.

—Entonces puedes confiar en Seto —dijo Mahad con una leve sonrisa —. Sea lo que sea que tenga que ver con el Faraón y el Rey Ladrón, también tiene que ver con nosotros, ¿no es así, Seto?

El Sumo Sacerdote respiro hondo antes de asentir.

Entonces Mana terminó por suspirar también.

Para hacerlo todo más comprensible y evitar perderse en su propia historia, Mana dibujó en el suelo con la uña de su dedo índice. Prácticamente volvió a contar todo lo que le había contado a Mahad, pero omitió el hecho de que Atem se sacrificaba y agregó, en cambio, sobre su ejecución pública. Mencionó los cambios en el tiempo y la historia, y también habló sobre porqué la Diosa la había buscado.

Por supuesto, hubo muchos hechos de la línea de tiempo original —como que Seto se convertía en Faraón —que dejó de lado, pues no quería que se vieran afectados por su intrusión.

Y ya por último, explicó sobre el Rey Ladrón Bakura. Mencionó lo mismo que el libro que leyó y comentó un poco sobre Zorc, aunque no es como si supiera mucho más.

Cuando terminó, tomó las últimas gotas de agua que quedaron en el pocillo que le trajo Mahad y observó a ambos sacerdotes.

Mientras que Mahad no parecía tener problemas para creerle, Seto se pasaba constantemente los dedos por debajo de la barbilla.

—Ya veo, esto es ciertamente increíble —dibo al fin.

Mana sonrió.

—¿Increíble en el sentido de asombroso?

—No. Increíble en el sentido de que no te creo —Mana casi pierde el equilibrio por la rudeza de sus palabras.

Mahad se cruzó de brazos. A este punto, Mana quería hacer lo mismo, sin embargo sus brazos seguían atados.

—Pero hay muchos puntos que _debemos_ creer —dijo el sacerdote mirando a Seto, quien a su vez asintió, sorprendiendo a Mana.

— _«... Con un desconocido poder...»,_ ¿no es así? —suspiró Seto tras repetir la frase del libro que Mana mencionó —. Parece que tendremos que hacer algunos cambios al plan.

Mana lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

—¿Qué? ¿A qué se refieren? —quiso saber, pero Seto negó mientras daba media vuelta para irse.

Cuando Mana intentó preguntar qué sucedía, Mahad negó con la cabeza y dejó que Seto se fuera.

—Dejemos eso para después, él sabe lo que hace —le dijo —. Ahora es mi turno de hablar.

—¿Hablar? —Mana repitió y luego negó con la cabeza —. No, no es necesario, más bien creo que-...

—¿Acaso no quieres saber por qué el Faraón te llama «aliada del Rey Ladrón»? —la interrumpió.

Mana cerró los labios tan pronto como oyó eso y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

—¿No se debe a que me vieron hoy con él? —preguntó con el entrecejo fruncido.

Mahad negó.

—No es así de simple, _Manet._

* * *

 **Esto de publicar de manera interdiaria va a fundir mi cerebro algún día, pero está bien, si no tardaría años en actualizar xD.**

 **SaturnineEvenflow : Ja, ja, ¡gracias! Sí, la situación cambiará, aunque todavía quedan algunos capítulos —y un evento _interesante_ —para que Atem entienda.**

 **marianaFAN : Síp. No solo Mahad, ¡ahora también Seto! Eso fue algo que apenas se me ocurrió, pues quiero darle un papel más importante que antes, aunque creo que esto terminará alargando todo –.–'**

 **Sissie131 : _Violar_... Ahora que lo pienso, nunca lo imaginé así, mi cerebro no está preparado para algo como eso xD, pero sí, el asunto es que Atem quería verla sufrir —torturarla, encerrarla, cualquier cosa valdría con tal de hacerlo —, pero si Mana no sufre por eso y, en cambio, lo acepta, su acción ya no tendría el propósito esperado. Y pues...Estoy intentando plasmar una relación más cercana de Mana y Mahad como en el anime/manga. Siempre me gustó su cercanía.**

 **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y DEJAR SU REVIEW!**


	21. XVIII

**YGO! DUEL MONSTERS NO ME PERTENECE.**

* * *

 _Los_ _enormes_ _jarrones_ _que_ _decoraban_ _los_ _espacios_ _más_ _vacíos_ _del_ _palacio_ _también_ _resultaban_ _ser_ _muy_ _buenos_ _lugares_ _para_ _esconderse_ _._ _Aunque_ _,_ _por_ _supuesto_ _,_ _Atem_ _ni_ _siquiera_ _había_ _pensado_ _en_ _ello_ _._

 _Removiéndose_ _un_ _poco_ _incómodo_ _por_ _la_ _falta_ _de_ _movilidad_ _,_ _Atem_ _se_ _atrevió_ _a_ _por_ _fin_ _hacer_ _la_ _pregunta_ _que_ _siempre_ _olvidaba_ _hacer_ _._

 _—Desconocida, ¿estás_ _segura_ _de_ _es-_ _...?_

 _—¡_ _Sh_ _! ¡Nos_ _descubrirán_ _!_

 _Sin_ _embargo_ _la_ _niña_ _de_ _ojos_ _verdes_ _como_ _las_ _esmeraldas_ _no_ _se_ _lo_ _permitió_ _._ _Ella_ _estaba_ _más_ _concentrada_ _en_ _ocultarse_ _que_ _él_ _mismo_ _,_ _por_ _más_ _que_ _no_ _fuera_ _ella_ _la_ _que_ _se_ _escapaba_ _de_ _sus_ _clases_ _todos_ _los_ _días_ _desde_ _que_ _se_ _conocieron_ _._

 _Una_ _vez_ _que_ _los_ _guardias_ _que_ _lo_ _buscaban_ _,_ _así_ _como_ _los_ _sacerdotes_ _pasaron_ _por_ _alto_ _el_ _bullicioso_ _jarrón_ _,_ _la_ _niña_ _exhaló_ _aliviada_ _para_ _pronto_ _salir_ _con_ _un_ _poco_ _de_ _complicación_ _._

 _Seguidamente_ _extendió_ _una_ _mano_ _a_ _Atem_ _para_ _ayudarlo_ _a_ _él_ _._ _La_ _tomó_ _un_ _poco_ _inseguro_ _y_ _ella_ _le_ _sonrió_ _._

 _—Ya_ _que_ _hoy_ _debo_ _regresar_ _a_ _mi_ _hogar_ _,_ _pasaremos_ _todo_ _el_ _tiempo_ _que_ _nos_ _queda_ _juntos_ _._

Cuando Atem despertó de ese sueño al día siguiente gracias a los fasridiosos rayos de luz solar que entraron por su balcón, no lo hizo con inconformidad o inquietud como usualmente lo había estado haciendo durante las últimas semanas. No se sentía cansado por el continuo trabajo de su mente evocando hechos del pasado ni molesto por el simple hecho de recordar.

Cuando Atem despertó de ese sueño se sintió... ¿Triste?

 _No_ _._ Lo que sentía no era exactamente tristeza. Podía sentir toques de nostalgia, paz y añoro. Una sensación de anhelo tan intensa que, sin darse cuenta, llevó su mano izquierda al centro de su pecho desnudo.

Con el corazón aun acongojado y con el malestar en su cuerpo, Atem fue vestido y acompañado por un par de guardias hasta el comedor para tomar su desayuno; sin embargo la supuesta calma del día se vio interrumpida cuando observó a varios guardias dirigirse a Karim y Shada.

No logró escuchar ni un poco de la conversación, pero la urgencia de sus expresiones bastó para que tanto ellos como él mismo acudieran al lugar señalado.

—¿Sucede algo, Karim? —cuestionó Atem llegando a su lado.

El portador de la Balanza del Milenio saludó con una inclinación de cabeza, deteniéndose por un par de segundos para después continuar caminando, antes de responder:

—Parece que hay una especie de alboroto en las mazmorras —explicó sin demora —. Se trata de-...

Atem rodó los ojos fastidiado.

—De Manet, ¿no es así? ¿Otra vez está exigiendo hablar con alguien? —interrumpió.

Karim lo miró unos segundos.

—No exactamente —contestó.

Y antes de que Atem pudiese preguntar a qué se refería, una voz lo interrumpió con fuerza, siendo esta proveniente de la ya conocida mujer de ojos verdes.

— _¡Ni_ _se_ _te_ _ocurra_ _,_ _Mahad_ _! ¡Yo_ _debería_ _ir_ _! ¡Tienes_ _que_ _dejarme_ _ir_ _!_

Atem frunció el entrecejo al oír el nombre de su más leal amigo entre las palabras de Manet. Rápidamente comprendió porqué habían llamado tanto la atención.

— _Lo_ _siento_ _,_ _Manet_ _,_ _pero_ _no_ _puedo_ _hacer_ _eso_ _._ _Prometí_ _no_ _traicionar_ _al_ _Faraón_ —hubo una pausa —. _No_ _es_ _algo_ _que_ _tú_ _puedas_ _hacer._

 _—¡_ _Entonces_ _enséñame_ _qué_ _hacer_ _! ¡_ _Mahad_ _,_ _por_ _favor_ _! ¡_ _No_ _puedes_ _! ¡Yo-...!_

—¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?—Atem se hizo paso entre los guardias hasta llegar al frente de la conmoción.

Vio a Manet de rodillas en su celda y a Mahad observándola parado fuera de esta. Ambos lo miraron en cuanto ingresó, pero ninguno respondió al instante.

—¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí, Mahad? —repitió. Su voz salió más grave y dura de lo planeado.

El sacerdote lo miró.

—Mi Faraón —Mahad dio un saludo inclinándose —. Manet acaba de revelarme parte de los planes del Rey Ladrón.

—¡Eso no es cierto! —Manet sacudió los barrotes en cuanto oyó a Mahad. Atem pudo reconocer muy bien la desesperación en sus ojos y voz —. ¡Mahad, por favor!

—¡SILENCIO! —Atem la interrumpió antes de mirar a los guardias que se habían aglomerado alrededor. Karim y Shada entre ellos —. ¡Todos vuelvan a sus deberes! ¡No hay nada que ver aquí!

* * *

Mana tragó saliva. ¿Cómo habían llegado a eso?

Supo que los guardias se fueron cuando todo se mantuvo en un intranquilo silencio y alzó la mirada solo para encontrarse a Atem frente a ella.

Él sonrió.

—No podría esperar menos de una traidora —dijo dando media vuelta —. Traicionas hasta a tus propios aliados. Qué basura.

Mana apretó los labios. Mahad y ella compartieron una última mirada antes de que él dejara la sala.

—¡Maldición! —exclamó golpeando los barrotes con la palma de su mano. El vibrante sonido se expandió a lo largo de las mazmorras.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y rememoró la conversación que ella y Mahad habían estado teniendo apenas unas horas antes de que todo estallara.

 _—Después_ _de_ _que_ _el_ _Faraón_ _regresara_ _de_ _su_ _viaje_ _por_ _el_ _Río_ _Nilo_ _,_ _lo_ _primero_ _que_ _hizo_ _al_ _saber_ _de_ _tu_ _desaparición_ _,_ _fue_ _mandar_ _a_ _buscarte_ _por_ _cada_ _parte_ _de_ _todo_ _el_ _reino_ _—comenzó_ _Mahad_ _dándole_ _tiempo_ _para_ _asimilar_ _las_ _cosas_ _._

 _Mana_ _parpadeó_ _confundida_ _._

 _—¿Todo_ _Egipto_ _? ¡Eso_ _es_ _demasiado_ _! —_ _exclamó_ _._ _Se_ _sentía_ _halagada_ _,_ _pero_ _casi_ _rozaba_ _la_ _obsesión_ _,_ _según_ _su_ _punto_ _de_ _vista_ _._

 _El_ _sacerdote_ _asintió_ _una_ _sola_ _vez_ _apoyándose_ _en_ _los_ _barrotes_ _frente_ _a_ _ella_ _y dándole_ _la_ _espalda_ _._

 _—Dio_ _una_ _descripción_ _detallada_ _tuya_ _y_ _mandó_ _a_ _tu_ _búsqueda_ _casi_ _a_ _todos_ _los_ _guardias_ _que_ _cuidaban_ _los_ _exteriores_ _del_ _palacio_ _—_ _tomó_ _un_ _respiró_ _—._ _Sin_ _embargo_ _,_ _a_ _pesar_ _de_ _que_ _muchas_ _veces_ _alguien_ _decía_ _haber_ _visto_ _o_ _hablado_ _con_ _alguien_ _de_ _esas_ _características_ _,_ _solo_ _hubo_ _una_ _vez_ _en_ _la_ _que_ _una_ _mujer_ _habló_ _de_ _alguien_ _llamada_ _«_ _Manet»_ _._

 _—¿_ _Manet_ _? —Mana_ _casi_ _saltó_ _al_ _oír_ _su_ _pseudo_ _nombre_ _—. ¿Eso_ _quiere_ _decir_ _que_ _encontraron_ _a_ _la_ _original_ _«_ _Manet»_ _?_

 _—_ _Sí_ _y_ _no_ _—contestó_ _arbitrariamente_ _—._ _La_ _mujer_ _alegó_ _haber_ _conocido_ _a_ _una_ _pareja_ _hace_ _mucho_ _tiempo_ _que_ _tuvo_ _una_ _hija_ _a_ _la_ _que_ _llamaron_ _Manet_ _que_ _concordaba_ _con_ _las_ _características_ _dadas_ _por_ _el_ _Faraón_ _,_ _pero_ _dijo_ _que_ _ya_ _no_ _podríamos_ _encontrarla_ _._ _Ni_ _a_ _Manet_ _ni_ _a_ _sus_ _padres_ _ni_ _a_ _nadie_ _que_ _la_ _conociera_ _._

 _Mana_ _frunció_ _el_ _entrecejo_ _._

 _—¿Eh? ¿Por_ _qué_ _? —_ _Mahad_ _mantuvo_ _silencio_ _y_ _Mana_ _se_ _hizo_ _una_ _idea_ _cuando_ _recordó_ _su_ _conversación_ _con_ _Bastet_ _—._ _El_ _gran_ _cambio_ _que_ _hubo_ _... ¡No_ _puede_ _ser_ _!_

 _Mahad_ _asintió_ _._

 _—_ _Sí_ _._ _Ellos_ _vivieron_ _en_ _Kul_ _Elna_ _durante_ _la_ _masacre_ _y_ _,_ _aunque_ _no_ _había_ _garantía_ _de_ _que_ _realmente_ _fueran_ _la_ _misma_ _persona_ _,_ _el_ _hecho_ _de_ _que_ _Bakura_ _comenzara_ _a_ _atacar_ _más_ _seguidamente_ _al_ _palacio_ _y_ _a_ _las_ _tumbas_ _de_ _los_ _anteriores_ _reyes_ _,_ _no_ _ayudó_ _mucho_ _._ _Las_ _cosas_ _simplemente_ _fueron_ _en_ _esa_ _dirección_ _y_ _ni_ _siquiera_ _yo_ _pude_ _hacer_ _algo_ _al_ _respecto_ _._ _Eso_ _,_ _y_ _que_ _ahora_ _no_ _tienes_ _el_ _collar_ _de_ _su_ _madre_ _hace_ _todo_ _más_ _sospechoso_ _._

 _Mana_ _hizo_ _un_ _mohín_ _._ _Entonces_ _Manet_ _había_ _fallecido_ _durante_ _ese_ _evento_ _,_ _muy_ _probablemente_ _por_ _Bakura_ _bajo_ _la_ _influencia_ _de_ _Zorc_ _,_ _como_ _dijo_ _Bastet_ _._

 _Suspiró_.

 _—Él lo tomó._ _No_ _se_ _lo_ _di_ _porque_ _quisiera_ _, ¿sabes?_

 _Llevando_ _una_ _mano_ _a_ _su_ _mentón_ _,_ _Mahad_ _asintió_ _en_ _silencio_ _._

 _—Eso_ _es_ _algo_ _bueno_ _—dijo_ _como_ _si_ _hablara_ _consigo_ _mismo_ _antes_ _de_ _mirarla_ _—._ _Puedo_ _usarlo_ _en_ _su_ _contra_ _._

 _Mana_ _agitó_ _la_ _cabeza_ _con_ _fuerza_ _._

 _—No._ _Él_ _dijo_ _que_ _lo_ _usaría_ _para_ _atraer_ _a_ _Atem_ _,_ _no_ _puedes_ _caer_ _en_ _su_ _trampa_ _._

 _—El_ _asunto_ _es_ _que_ _yo_ _no_ _soy_ _el_ _Faraón_ _. L_ _a_ _trampa_ _no_ _está_ _hecha_ _para_ _mí_ _,_ _ni_ _para_ _mi_ _poder_ _—aunque_ _Mana_ _no_ _entendiera_ _la_ _mitad_ _de_ _lo_ _que_ _decía_ _,_ _él_ _siguió_ _hablando_ _._

 _—En_ _todo_ _caso_ _,_ _déjame_ _ir_ _a_ _mi_ _—_ _pidió_ _Mana_ _señalándose_ _a_ _sí_ _misma_ _—._ _Cuando_ _me_ _encontré_ _con_ _Bakura_ _,_ _pareció_ _conocerme_ _de_ _algún_ _lado_ _._ _También_ _me_ _llamó_ _traidora,_ _yo_ _puedo-_ _..._

 _—No._

 _—¿Qué?_

 _Mahad_ _dio_ _media_ _vuelta_ _y_ _la_ _miró_ _interrumpiendo_ _sus_ _argumentos_ _._

 _—Mana,_ _según_ _todo_ _lo_ _que_ _me_ _has_ _contado_ _,_ _sin_ _duda_ _tú_ _no_ _eres_ _un_ _oponente_ _para_ _Bakura_ _._

 _—_ _Ahm_ _..._ _No_ _sé_ _cómo_ _sentirme_ _al_ _respecto_ _—Mana_ _se_ _mordió_ _el_ _labio_ _—._ _Solo_ _es_ _un_ _ladrón_ _._ _En_ _el_ _peor_ _de_ _los_ _casos_ _tiene_ _un_ _grupo_ _._ _No_ _me_ _mató_ _antes_ _,_ _no_ _me_ _matará_ _ahora_ _._ _Puedo_ _ayudarlos_ _con_ _todo_ _este_ _problema_ _,_ _puedo_ _evitar_ _-_ _..._

 _—Hay_ _algo_ _que_ _no_ _te_ _hemos_ _dicho_ _sobre_ _lo_ _que_ _sucedió_ _en_ _Kul_ _Elna_ _—_ _Mahad_ _volvió_ _a_ _interrumpirla_ _—._ _La_ _masacre_ _no_ _fue_ _por_ _una_ _revuelta_ _,_ _o_ _un_ _intento_ _de_ _golpe_ _de_ _Estado_ _. ¿Ves_ _esto_ _? —Mahad_ _elevó_ _el_ _llamado_ _Anillo_ _del_ _Milenio_ _—._ _Este_ _artículo_ _tiene_ _las_ _almas_ _de_ _todas_ _las_ _personas_ _que_ _murieron_ _ese_ _día_ _._ _La_ _razón_ _para_ _hacerlo_ _fue_ _para_ _ganar_ _un_ _poder_ _que_ _nadie_ _podría_ _igualar_ _,_ _pero_ _si_ _nosotros_ _podemos hacerlo, si_ _nosotros_ _podemos invocar_ _a_ _nuestros_ _Ka_ _,_ _eso_ _quiere_ _decir_ _que_ _Bakura_ _también_ _puede_ _._ _Y_ _quizá_ _no_ _solo_ _él_ _._ _Quizá_ _ese_ _ente_ _llamado_ _Zorc_ _potencia_ _su_ _poder_ _tanto_ _como_ _las_ _almas_ _de_ _Kul_ _Elna_ _potencian_ _los_ _nuestros_ _._ _Esto_ _no_ _es_ _algo_ _que_ _tú_ _puedas_ _hacer_ _,_ _Mana_ _._

 _Mana_ _negó_ _con_ _la_ _cabeza_ _._

 _—No_ _había_ _oído_ _de_ _eso_ _antes_ _._

 _—Es_ _porque_ _lo_ _mantuvimos_ _como_ _secreto_ _—_ _guardó_ _silencio_ _unos_ _segundos_ _—._ _Evitaré-_ _..._ _No_ _,_ _evitaremos_ _que_ _el_ _Faraón_ _se_ _convierta_ _en_ _lo_ _que_ _sea_ _que_ _se_ _convirtió_ _para_ _que_ _tuvieras_ _que_ _volver_ _a_ _este_ _tiempo_ _._ _Entonces_ _podrás_ _aclarar_ _las_ _cosas_ _de_ _una_ _vez_ _por_ _todas_ _con_ _él_ _._

 _Mana_ _sacudió_ _la_ _cabeza_ _de_ _un_ _lado_ _al_ _otro_ _repetidas_ _veces_ _._

 _—¡No,_ _no_ _,_ _no_ _! ¡No_ _puedes_ _hacer_ _algo_ _tan_ _peligroso_ _! ¡Aunque_ _sea_ _déjame_ _ir_ _contigo_ _y_ _ayudarte_ _!_

 _Mahad_ _le_ _sonrió_ _._

 _—Tendrás_ _que_ _confiar_ _en_ _mi_ _._

Mana abrió los ojos. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Mahad se arriesgaba a hacer algo tan peligroso por ella?

Miró hacia la salida de las mazmorras. Un guardia bostezando la vigilaba. _Si_ _tan_ _solo_ _pudiera_ _..._

Agitó la cabeza. Meterse en más problemas no era una opción. Respiró hondo.

Sin embargo no podía evitar preocuparse por los siguientes pasos del sacerdote.

 _¿Qué_ _estás_ _planeando_ _,_ _Mahad_ _?_

* * *

Mahad caminó de regresó al lado de Atem en un tortuoso silencio que solo podía interpretar como el Faraón metido en sus pensamientos.

—Era de esperarse de ti, supongo —comentó de pronto el Faraón deteniéndose —, ¿pero cómo hiciste para que Manet hablara?

Mahad se encogió de hombros.

—Eso no importa —contestó restándole relevancia —. Faraón, me gustaría hablar con Seto sobre todo esto y hacer un nuevo plan para antes de la fiesta del valle.

Atem asintió quizá pensando en que no tenía que pedirlo de esa manera y dejó que Mahad se fuera.

* * *

Esperando en la biblioteca del palacio, Seto se encontraba leyendo una tonelada de papiros antiguos con mapas y ubicaciones en ellos. Su expresión se mantuvo impasible aun cuando oyó a Mahad llegar.

—¿Estás seguro, Mahad? —cuestionó tras oír los planes del sacerdote.

Mahad asintió.

—Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer. Creo que tomarlo por sorpresa será lo mejor.

Seto lo pensó un momento. Realmente no le importaba mucho lo que había planeado, le importaba más lo que sucedería después de acuerdo a cómo fueran las cosas.

—Entiendo, entonces no debemos tardar más.

El sacerdote del anillo del milenio estuvo a punto de responder afirmativamente cuando sintió algo.

Algo que Seto pudo sentir claramente también.

Pero antes de que alguno pudiera reaccionar, un sonido similar al de una explosión sacudió las paredes del palacio.

* * *

 **marianaFAN : OMG! ¡Ni siquiera había pensado en eso! El papel de Isis sigue siendo, más o menos, igual de relevante que en el anime, no quita los poderes de su collar, aunque siempre he pensado que el futuro que ve es uno más próximo que 3000 años, así que no, si descubre lo de Mana, no será de esa forma.**

 **Sissie131 : Sí. No te equivocaste, es solo que, en mi mente, «violar» suena muy fuerte, pero las cosas son como son. No es que tu mente sea degenerada ni nada, _don't worry_ _at all._ Jajaja ¡sí! ¡Me gustaría que pasara eso! Aunque debido a las circunstancias no será posible, espero que hayas notado el guiño en este capítulo ;)**

 **SaturnineEvenflow : ¡Gracias! Aunque yo te admiro mucho más por tener tantas cosas que hacer y aun así actualizar. Eso es más genial que no tener vida xD. Y... ¿En serio? Lo de Mahad y Mana lo comprendo, también creo que son como hermanos, ¡pero lo mismo me pasa con Atem y Yūgi! Personalmente creo que si Atem fuera homosexual me moriría de risa por lo ridículo que lo imagino — _no offense_ —, pero al final recuerdo que muchos ven a Yūya y Yuzu (YGO! Arc-V) como hermanos, y sin embargo son mi OTP de la franquicia aparte de Atem y Mana —creo que esto me pasa por la cosa con los «amigos de infancia» —, pero en fin, si estás interesada en fics sobre vaseshipping que abarquen su relación de manera más apegada al anime/manga, te recomiendo «The Right To Be Jealeaus», «Oasis», «Why Do People Kiss?» y «Pharaoh's Feelings». Están en inglés, pero son entendibles a mi parecer y son hermosos.**

 **Cote-Dark-Dangerous-Love : Jaja sí, quería que el cambio en él se notara en grande para la posteridad, aunque más que la ausencia de Manet, es lo que descubrió después, como se ve en este capítulo. Pues... Afectará en gran medida, aunque dejó de lado lo más importante —como que Atem se sacrifica, ya que es un hecho histórico que no puede ser cambiado —, así que tampoco será tanto y sobre tu instinto masoquista... Hum... Personalmente pienso que es un final bastante predecible —las sorpresas no son lo mío —, aunque no sé si estaría bien calificarlo como "tragedia", pero ¡hey! todavía quedará el epílogo si no quedan satisfechos.**

 **Sibreka : ¡Hols! Muchas gracias por interesarte, realmente admiro a las personas que, como tú, pueden leer fics sobre shippings que no son los suyos, yo soy bastante más terca y radical al respecto xD. Y creo que yo también leí en algún momento ese manga —¿la prota era europea con nombre de sonido de lata rebotando? —, como sea, no lo terminé, la prota me sacaba de quicio. Y sí, la historia avanza muy rápido, así no falta mucho para que las cosas cambien. Espero te siga gustando la historia :)**

 **¡GRACIAS POR LEER Y DEJAR SU REVIEW!**


	22. XIX

**YGO! DUEL MONSTERS NO ME PERTENECE.**

* * *

Cuando las paredes del palacio dejaron de temblar lo suficiente como para ya no tropezarse corriendo, todos los sacerdotes acudieron rápidamente hacia donde parecía haber iniciado todo: el salón Real.

Sin embargo, ya que Seto y Mahad estaban en una de las zonas más alejadas del lugar, ellos fueron los últimos en llegar justo para ver al llamado Rey Ladrón con algunos otros bandidos ingresando por la entrada principal.

El joven Bakura parecía divertirse con lo que sucedía a su alrededor, lo cual no era mucho menos que un ataque a todos los presentes.

Isis invocó a su _ka_ , Spiria, para ayudar a algunos de los criados que resultaron heridos por el asalto que logró abrir de par en par los fuertes portones que deberían proteger al Faraón.

—¡Mi Faraón! —exclamó Mahad acercándose a Atem, quien había caído a un lado protegiendo a la hija menor de uno de los sirvientes —. ¿Se encuentra bien?

La niña asustada esperó la confirmación del Faraón para poder correr al lado de Isis en busca de sus padres, mientras que Seto no perdió más tiempo para invocar a su _ka_ , Duos, y comenzar su contraataque junto a los demás sacerdotes.

—Así que este es el poder del Rey Ladrón —comentó Atem levantándose e ignorando la ayuda de Mahad —. No me extraña que los guardias no hayan podido hacer nada.

—Sí, a mí tampoco —concordó Mahad con un asentimiento antes de prepararse para la batalla —. ¡Ve, Mago de las Ilusiones!

El _ka_ de su más leal sacerdote atravesó rápidamente la sala para defender a los demás criados a los que Isis no podía llegar.

Si bien su principal deber era proteger al Faraón, el Rey Ladrón, ni ninguno de sus súbditos, habían llegado tan lejos; sin embargo parecía que el poder del mismo sobrepasaba por mucho al de los _ka_ de sus compañeros.

No durarían mucho, así que una vez que su Mago de las Ilusiones terminó de defender a los sirvientes, pronto se inmiscuyó en la incesante batalla.

Entonces el Faraón comenzó a acercarse al ladrón.

—¡Espere, Faraón-...! —Mahad intentó detenerlo, pero fue en vano cuando uno de los bandidos lo ataco directamente, haciéndolo tener que pensar en su propia vida.

* * *

Las esquinas de los labios del Rey Ladrón se curvaron hacia arriba cuando vio a Atem caminar hacia él. Muchos de los sacerdotes, como Shimon o Seto, intentaron ir a su lado, pero varios bandidos se lo impidieron al mismo tiempo que sus _ka_ intentaban detener al de Bakura.

—Eh... Así que el gran Faraón se dignó a entrar en batalla —se burló.

Atem apretó los labios antes de responder moviendo los brazos para enfatizar sus palabras.

—¡Detén esto, Bakura! ¡¿Por qué estás aquí en primer lugar?! —exigió.

El Rompecabezas del Milenio se movió al ritmo de sus ademanes haciendo que Bakura sonriera.

—Estoy viniendo a recuperar lo que es mío —se señaló en sí mismo haciendo referencia a los artículos del milenio —. No... A lo que es de mi pueblo.

—¡No podrás hacer eso! —Atem negó —. ¡Ríndete de una vez, estás en desventaja!

Bakura rió.

—¡¿En desventaja, dices?! —exclamó y señaló a un lado, en donde su _ka_ terminaba por derrotar al dragón de Karim —. ¡Diabound puede con todos ustedes!

Atem agitó la cabeza de un lado al otro solo una vez.

—No me refiero a los _ka_ —replicó —. ¡Tenemos a una de tus aliadas en las mazmorras! Si no quieres que-...

—¿Aliadas? —repitió Bakura frunciendo los ojos como si se tratara de un mal chiste, interrumpiéndolo —. Yo no tengo _aliadas_ , Faraón. Las mujeres son débiles en muchos sentidos, no me sirven en lo absoluto.

Atem lo miró fijamente. Él era el que estaba escuchando el mal chiste.

—Eh... ¿En serio? —alzó una ceja con una sonrisa en los labios para no demostrar su confusión —. ¿Me estás diciendo que Manet no es de los tuyos?

—¿Manet? —Bakura volvió a sonreír con una notoria burla en su expresión. Agitó la mano como si espantara a una mosca y se apoyó en su pie izquierdo. Para ese momento, el Mago de las Ilusiones y Duos eran los únicos enfrentando a Diabound —. ¡JA! ¿Te refieres a esa mujerzuela? ¡No me hagas reír, Faraón! ¡Aunque fuera uno de mis aliados, no me detendría!

A un lado de todo el alboroto, Seto gritó:

—¡No lo escuche, mi Faraón! ¡Solo está tratando de engañarlo!

—¡Así es! ¡Igual escucharemos lo que Manet tenga que decir! —exclamó Mahad en medio de todo su esfuerzo.

Atem volvió la mirada al Rey Ladrón, quien mantuvo su atención _mortalmente_ en Mahad antes de girar hacia él.

—Bueno, en lo que a mí concierne, realmente no me importa si crees que Manet está de mi lado; después de todo, ella es una pieza invaluable —se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa y sin molestarse en explicar lo dicho cuando una ráfaga de viento movió tanto su cabello como su túnica roja antes de dirigirse a su _Ka —_. ¡Diabound, es suficiente! ¡Ahora toca el plato principal!

El gran monstruo alado de color gris, muy similar a un demonio, voló directamente hacia Atem. Los _ka_ de sus sacerdotes no pudieron hacer mucho cuando otros _ka_ —quizá de algunos de los bandidos infiltrados —se interpusieron en sus caminos.

—¡Ataca al Faraón, Diabound!

Atem apretó los puños sintiéndose realmente frustrado y confundido. Muchos heridos, probablemente algunos muertos y sin duda todos con la moral baja. Eso no era de un buen Faraón. Eso no debería estar pasando.

—Esto ya se extendió lo suficiente —declaró levantando la mirada tanto hacia Bakura como a Diabound —. ¡Parece que has olvidado algo! —Atem levantó su brazo. No estaba muy seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, pero sabía que podía hacerlo —. Permíteme recordártelo, ¡puedo llamar a los Dioses Egipcios! ¡Dioses legendarios de Egipto, por favor escuchen mi llamado, en el nombre de cada Faraón que estuvo antes, ahora suplico el despertar del poderoso Obelisk!

Una enorme luz descendió del cielo así como apareció desde el fondo de la tierra. El suelo tembló y pareció que el cielo tronó, sólo para que todos exclamaran sorprendidos la aparición del gigantesco monstruo.

—¡Yo invoco a Obelisco el Atormentador! ¡Ataca!

El gran Dios egipcio se preparó para golpear a Diabound y al Rey Ladrón. Muchos de los bandidos habían escapado y solo los que parecían ser más leales se quedaron al lado de Bakura.

—¡No puede ser! —gritó Bakura —. ¡Diabound, ataca tú primero!

* * *

Mana sintió el retumbar de todas las paredes y no fue ignorante de la potente luz que iluminó los pasillos de las mazmorras que la mantenían presa.

No era tan distraída como para dejar de lado que algo estaba sucediendo. Algo importante.

Una presión en su pecho se lo decía. Una sensación similar a cuando Bastet se había aparecido frente a ella, solo que mucho más poderosa.

 _ **«Te**_ _ **dije**_ _**que**_ _**otros**_ _**Dioses**_ _**ya**_ _**estaban**_ _**apoyando**_ _**al**_ _**Faraón**_ _**elegido**_ _ **.»**_

El comentario de Bastet en su cabeza la devolvió a la realidad.

Mana se apoyó en los barrotes y miró hacia la salida de las mazmorras apretando los labios.

—Eso solo me dice que las cosas están empeorando, ¿no es así? —preguntó sintiéndose impotente e inútil.

 _ **«De**_ _ **hecho**_ _ **,**_ _ **esto**_ _**no**_ _**es**_ _**algo**_ _**que**_ _**podrías**_ _**haber**_ _**cambiado**_ _ **.»**_

—¿A qué te refieres?

 _ **«A**_ _ **que**_ _**todo**_ _**pasa**_ _**por**_ _**una**_ _**razón**_ _ **, humana.**_ _ **Todo**_ _**lo**_ _**que**_ _**ha**_ _**sucedido**_ _**hasta**_ _**ahora**_ _**estaba**_ _**dentro**_ _**de**_ _**lo**_ _**que**_ _**podía**_ _**suceder**_ _ **, ¿o**_ _ **no**_ _ **?»**_

Mana supuso que tenía que asentir, así que lo hizo.

Por más que no estuviera conforme, al final Bastet, así como todos los Dioses, sabían lo que debía suceder y en qué momento.

Y ella también, por lo menos una parte.

Apretó sus puños alrededor de los barrotes. En este momento estaba en la parte de la historia que no conocía. La que no estaba en los libros, la que se había mantenido tan oculta como la procedencia de los artículos del milenio y el nombre de Atem.

 _En_ _este_ _momento_ _no_ _puedo_ _hacer_ _nada_ _por_ _ti_ _,_ cerró los ojos. _Este_ _es_ _el_ _destino_ _que_ _te_ _da_ _una_ _marca_ _en_ _la_ _historia._

 _Oh_ _,_ _Dioses_ _,_ pero cómo quería estar libre en ese momento para pegarle un buen golpe en toda la cara a Bakura.

* * *

Viéndose realmente en desventaja cuando Diabound perdió la mayoría de su fuerza y todos los sacerdotes recuperaron la suya, Bakura soltó un chasquido con la lengua.

—Esto no está bien —murmuró tanto para sí mismo como para aquel ser que descansaba en su interior.

 _ **«Te**_ _ **dije**_ _**que**_ _**todavía**_ _**era**_ _**muy**_ _**pronto.»**_

Obelisco tuvo una reacción entonces, mirando directamente a Bakura. El Rey Ladrón sonrió burlesco al Dios.

—Oh, bueno, supongo que tenemos tiempo hasta que el día llegue —se encogió de hombros antes de comenzar su retirada —. ¡Nos estaremos viendo otra vez, Faraón _Elegido_!

* * *

Tan pronto como Bakura dejó el salón Real, Atem cayó de rodillas dejando que Obelisco desapareciera también. Eso había tomado más de su energía de lo planeado.

Los sacerdotes corrieron a su lado.

—Está débil después de esa lucha —declaró Shada mirando a Seto.

El Sumo Sacerdote asintió.

—Sí, es una buena oportunidad —miró a los demás. Isis y Mahad se apoyaban el uno en el otro para no caer. Él mismo se tambaleaba e incluso Shimon estaba arrodillado al lado del Faraón —, pero dudo que alguno de nosotros esté en sus máximas condiciones después de esto.

Atem asintió.

—No lo sigan por ahora —ordenó levantándose lentamente con ayuda de Karim —. Él dijo que tenía tiempo hasta que el día llegue, solo debemos estar más alerta que antes. Que los guardias avisen sobre cualquier movimiento extraño y que los doctores se encarguen de los heridos en este momento.

Mahad entonces se acercó a él.

—Si me permite, mi Faraón, tengo una idea de en dónde se esconde el Rey Ladrón —declaró sorprendiendo a todos —. Si parto lo más pronto posible-...

—¿Y de dónde sacaste esa información? —lo interrumpió Atem escudriñando a su amigo —. ¿De Manet? —Mahad asintió una vez y Atem sintió tanta rabia como preocupación —. ¡¿No escuchaste lo que dijo ese sujeto?! ¡Si está de su lado, o no, igual no podemos confiar en ella!

Mahad le devolvió la más severa de las miradas, no como sacerdote ni como amigo, sino como el mentor y guardián que lo había visto crecer.

—¿Y por qué deberíamos confiar en el Rey de los Ladrones, precisamente? —contestó Mahad haciendo que Atem, por más Faraón que fuera, cerrara la boca —. Estoy seguro de que incluso Seto me apoya en esto, ¿no es así, Sumo Sacerdote?

Atem miró hacia su primo casi desesperado porque se pusiera de su lado, pero Seto solo asintió con los ojos cerrados expresando su seriedad.

Observó, entonces, a los demás sacerdotes. Todos le devolvieron una determinada mirada.

—De todos nosotros, el más calificado para esto es Mahad, mi señor —asintió Shimon con una sonrisa suave.

—Un ataque sorpresa en el lugar en el que debería sentirse seguro es un buen punto —observó Karim refiriéndose también a lo recientemente ocurrido.

Isis se mantuvo callada con una expresión indescifrable, pero su mirada era tan intensa que declaraba lo mucho que confiaba en Mahad para el caso.

Incluso Aknadin, como su tío y no sacerdote, le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Lo he visto con mi Ojo del Milenio, Faraón —dijo con seriedad —. En este momento, por más que tengamos a los Dioses de nuestro lado, es mejor que usemos todas las oportunidades posibles.

Atem tragó saliva y dio media vuelta empezando a caminar.

—Bien —aceptó negándose a mirar a Mahad —, pero no irás solo, lleva a un grupo de aprendices contigo, o bien a algunos guardias.

Pese a que no lo vio, Atem supo que Mahad sonrió cuando agradeció su confianza.

Sin embargo Atem no pudo decir nada más. No a él ni a sus sacerdotes, por lo menos.

* * *

—¡¿Qué diablos estás planeando?! —Mana literalmente saltó en cuanto oyó la furiosa voz de Atem dirigiéndose hacia ella y golpeando al mismo tiempo los barrotes con las palmas de sus manos.

—¿Q-Qué? —frunció el entrecejo —. ¿Por qué estás tan molesto? ¿Qué ha sucedido? —quiso saber, pero Atem solo podía respirar rabiosamente, como si le estuviera tomando todas sus fuerzas no golpearla.

—¡No finjas que no sabes nada! —ignoró sus preguntas —. ¡¿Qué fue lo que hiciste exactamente con Mahad?! ¡¿Por qué diablos cree tanto en ti?!

Mana tardó en responder, más bien no lo hizo.

—¿Él... Ya se fue? —quiso saber. Su voz tembló sintiéndose muy culpable por causarle tantos sentimientos negativos a Atem —. ¿Tan pronto?

Atem no respondió.

—¡Atem, por favor, tienes que creerme! —pidió Mana pegándose a los barrotes —. ¡No le he dicho ninguna mentira, pero tampoco sé qué es lo que está pensando! ¡Tienes que detenerlo, por favor!

Todo el tiempo que había durado la batalla, Mana pudo pensar claramente porqué le preocupaba tanto Mahad.

Y es que ella no había escuchado su nombre en el futuro. Ni siquiera lo habían mencionado en los libros. Realmente quería decirlo en voz alta, quería cambiar la historia sin importarle todo lo demás.

Sin embargo, sin molestarse ni siquiera en mirarla, el Faraón dio media vuelta para regresar por donde vino. Mana lo llamó una y otra vez, pero él no volvió. Nadie apareció tampoco y ella comprendió que la historia no podría ser cambiada a menos que ella se convirtiera en la paradoja que no debía ser.

* * *

Aunque Manet creía que Mahad ya se había ido, la verdad era que «lo más pronto posible» del sacerdote no llegó hasta lo más temprano del día siguiente.

Atem observó a Mahad preparándose para salir con un puñado de guardias y aprendices desde la comodidad del balcón de su habitación. No podía decir que estaba tranquilo, sus apretados puños lo delataban.

Shimon lo miró.

—Debe confiar en el más fuerte de su corte, Faraón —dijo antes de agregar en un tono más paternal —, y en el más leal de sus amigos.

Atem asintió en silencio. Confiaba en Mahad, pero no confiaba en Manet... O eso era lo que quería convencerse a sí mismo.

Mas la verdad era que no estaba seguro de lo que estaba sintiendo. El miedo y la preocupación, así como una ligera envidia, o quizá celos, eran parte de todos los sentimientos que se arremolinaban en su pecho.

Desviando un poco su mirada, notando a la única sacerdotisa de su corte, pudo saber que no era el único que se sentía así.

* * *

—Mahad —Isis lo llamó acercándose.

Mahad señaló algo a uno de los hombres que lo acompañaban y se volvió hacia la joven mujer.

—¿Vienes a despedirme? —preguntó el sacerdote en parte broma.

Ella le mantuvo una mirada seria.

—¿Estás seguro de esto? —contestó en su lugar.

Mahad y ella se mantuvieron en silencio durante unos segundos compartiendo una profunda mirada.

El sacerdote le sonrió, entonces, con la suma calma que lo caracterizaba.

—Viste mi futuro, ¿no es así? —Isis estuvo a punto de hablar cuando él negó, interrumpiéndola a propósito —. No quiero saberlo.

—Pero Mahad-...

Él le puso las manos en los hombros.

—Estoy feliz de que te preocupes tanto por mí como para romper tu regla de no decir el futuro exacto de nadie —respiró hondo —, pero esto es algo que debo hacer, Isis. No solo por el Faraón, sino por todos los que me importan.

Esperaba que su fuerte mirada, así como el lazo que los unía desde hacía tantos años, le transmitieran todo lo que quería decir.

La sacerdotisa se mantuvo en silencio. Ella comprendía todo muy bien, pero eso no evitaba el dolor que le provocaba que su más cercano amigo se fuera.

—¿Realmente nada te va a detener? —preguntó para asegurarse, él movió la cabeza. Entonces, pese a todo, Isis sonrió lo mejor que pudo —. Entonces no hay nada más que pueda hacer, pero permíteme decirte algo, al menos —Mahad asintió y ella tomó aire —. Nos volveremos a ver, ¿no es así?

No era una confirmación de su futuro, era una pregunta como cualquier otra. Una promesa silenciosa.

Mahad sonrió.

—Si tu corazón es más pesado que una pluma.

Y a Isis le tomó todo lo que tenía no deshacerse en lágrimas ni abrazarlo con tanta fuerza como para no dejarlo ir.

—Una cosa más —dijo Mahad antes de irse. Isis lo miró —. Dile a Seto que, hasta que regrese, proteja al Faraón con todo lo que tenga.

Isis asintió, aunque ambos sabían que no había necesidad de hacerlo. Seto lo haría igualmente.

* * *

El viaje duró horas, como Mana había mencionado.

A ese paso, era seguro que Bakura lo estaba esperando, si es que ya se había dado cuenta de lo que planeaba.

Y tuvo toda la razón cuando llegó a la entrada de la destruida ciudad de _Kul_ _Elna_ _._

—Eh... Así que un valiente vino a plantar cara por su Faraón —se burló Bakura sonriendo.

No parecía totalmente recuperado, después de todo no habían pasado más que diez horas, pero parecía lo suficientemente confiado como para hacer dudar a los aprendices de Mahad.

—Vine a recuperar algo —declaró Mahad —y de paso a derrotarte. A ti y a tu gente.

Bakura pareció divertirse con cada palabra que salió de sus labios, pero no dejó que eso lo molestara.

En cambio, el Rey Ladrón mandó a uno de sus bandidos a traer algo para posteriormente alzarlo.

Los ojos de Mahad se abrieron ligeramente más de lo normal, pero aparentó mantenerse impasible.

—Si esto es lo que buscas, ¿por qué no hacemos un intercambio? —sonrió —. Tu Sortija del Milenio por esta cosa, entonces así nadie tendrá que perder la vida innecesariamente.

Mahad suspiró y le dio una mirada al grupo que lo acompañaba. Ninguno desvió la mirada del ladrón, ninguno dudó, entonces no lo haría él tampoco.

—Como dije, he venido a derrotarte. No pidas perdón luego.

—Oh, créeme, no lo haré —las comisuras de los labios del ladrón se extendieron maliciosamente mientras miraba a Mahad —. ¡Estúpido Sacerdote, me quedaré con la Sortija del Milenio y con todas las almas que me has traído!

Mahad tomó aire. Sea lo que sea que fuera a pasar, tanto sus hombres como él ya estaban preparados tanto para el plan A, como para el B.

Por fin podría sentirse orgulloso de ser el sacerdote del Faraón... No, su mejor amigo.

* * *

 **¡Wua! ¡Creo que es el capítulo que más me ha gustado hasta ahora aparte del preludio! Podría morir en paz si no fuera porque tengo que continuar esto xD.**

 **marianaFAN : Jajaja, las cosas son como son y ya leíste el capítulo. ¡La intriga continuará un poco más!**

 **Sissie131 : No sé qué sucede con tus _reviews_ que solo llegan a mi correo, pero no aparecen aquí hasta mucho después, _anyway,_ sí, Mana es mucho más seria aquí, pero es por todo lo que le ha sucedido. De hecho, en el primer capítulo es bastante similar al anime —o eso creo, bueno, nunca tan torpe xD —. Y bueno... Si Atem no tuviera sus dudas existenciales, no sería Atem. Aunque ya ves que las cosas pronto van a cambiar :)**

 **Sibreka : Sí, entiendo esa sensación de adorabilidad x1000 :3 y Seto sigue siendo Seto, un poco testarudo y cascarrabias, pero a la hora de la hora sabe qué hacer —ya lo ves aquí apoyando a Mahad a pesar de sus dudas —y ya que esto no es spoiler ya que muy posiblemente tendría que haberlo explicado antes, sí, en la línea original, Manet fue amiga y posteriormente rumoreada esposa del Faraón Sin Nombre, pero eso nadie lo sabía a causa de su misteriosa desaparición y falta de pruebas concretas —he ahí la investigación de Mana y Yūgi —. Oh, y actualizo cada dos días a eso de las 10 am (Perú). PD: Sí, Bifuto era guapo, rico y la amaba con todo su corazón, ella era la loca.**

 **¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y DEJAR SU REVIEW!**


	23. XX

**YGO! DUEL MONSTERS NO ME PERTENECE.**

* * *

Atem golpeó con fuerza su puño contra la pared cuando el sol terminó su ciclo de la tarde.

—¡Faraón! —exclamaron preocupados sus sacerdotes.

Isis fue la que se acercó a revisar sus nudillos desgarrados, pero a Atem no pudo importarle menos el cuidado.

—Dañándose a sí mismo no conseguirá nada, mi señor —regañó Shimon —. Debe calmarse.

Atem tragó saliva.

—¡¿Cómo esperan a que esté calmado cuando Mahad no ha regresado?! —exclamó. Sus sacerdotes no dijeron nada para contradecirlo y es que todos se sentían de la misma manera. Agitando la cabeza y respirando hondo, Atem continuó: —. Ya terminé con esto. Vayan a buscarlo. No, yo también iré esta vez.

—Faraón, no podemos hacer eso —dijo Isis sin mirarlo —. Mahad no querría que arriesgara su vida de ese modo.

Atem la escudriñó. Ella sabía algo, probablemente su collar le había mostrado lo que sucedería, entonces...

—Mi Faraón —entró Seto a la sala, ni siquiera habían notado en qué momento había salido. Su expresión era impasible como siempre, más amargada que cualquier otra emoción, pero Atem conocía mejor que eso a su primo. Alzó la mirada hacia él —, debería venir. Dos de los aprendices que acompañaron a Mahad han vuelto —declaró dando media vuelta para comenzar a caminar otra vez.

Atem se separó de Isis sin percatarse de la afectada mirada de la sacerdotisa y alcanzó a Seto en el pasillo.

—¡Entonces Mahad-...! —la emoción en su voz no pudo ser ocultada. Quería escuchar buenas noticias, no quería que fuera lo que lo más profundo de su ser temía.

Sin embargo, la mirada que Seto le dio, fue suficiente para que las esperanzas de Atem cayeran en picada una vez más.

El Sumo Sacerdote aguardó unos segundos antes de responder:

— _Solo_ dos de los aprendices que acompañaron a Mahad han vuelto —continuó caminando.

A Atem le costó un tiempo procesar lo dicho por su primo y le costó más creerlo. La presión que ya de por sí estaba en su pecho se intensificó y tuvo que tragar saliva para deshacer el recién formado nudo en su garganta.

 _Mahad_ _..._ _No_ _..._

* * *

El dolor era intenso, no podía negarlo. Tenía muchas magulladuras a lo largo de su cuerpo, posiblemente más en los brazos al usarlos como protección contra el ataque del sacerdote.

Diabound había sido destruido y la mayoría de sus secuaces habían perdido la vida, pero no se sentía mal en lo absoluto. Después de todo, Bakura había obtenido lo que quería.

La Sortija del Milenio colgaba brillante sobre su pecho. Ahora, más que antes, podía sentir el verdadero poder incrementar en su interior.

Y eso solo era una parte.

 ** _«_ _Deberías_ _detenerlos_ _.»_**

Zorc se escuchaba más fuerte y presente, menos como un eco y más como alguien que estaba justo a su lado.

—Ya no importa —sonrió Bakura —. La Sortija del Milenio es nuestra y gracias a Mahad obtendremos los demás artículos del milenio.

La sombra de su interior pareció regocijarse. Poco sabía Bakura que él era solo otra parte de su gran juego de ajedrez en contra de los Dioses que lo encerraron, por más _Rey_ Ladrón que fuera, las piezas no se moverían solas.

—Y entonces, una vez que seas liberado, podrás cumplir con lo prometido.

Porque después de todo, quien mataba a un rey primero era el vencedor.

 ** _«_ _Mientras_ _cumplas_ _con_ _mis_ _órdenes_ _,_ _no_ _habrá_ _camino_ _a_ _la_ _derrota_ _.»_**

Sí. Solo tenía que ser así.

Zorc solo esperaba que esta pieza no arruinara todo lo que había estado planeando durante tantos años.

* * *

—¡¿Lo dejaron solo y huyeron?! —preguntó Atem casi en un rugido.

Olvidó por completo su estatus de Faraón y su cuerpo se movió por sí solo hasta tomar por el cuello a uno de los aprendices.

—¡N-Nosotros... Nosotros no quisimos! —exclamó el que estaba ligeramente más lejos, pero sin llegar a separarse de su asustado compañero.

Atem pocas veces había visto a los alumnos de Mahad. Tenía claro que eran un puñado de magos talentosos y jóvenes, pero más allá de eso él confiaba lo suficiente en su sacerdote como para dejarle las evaluaciones.

Pese a toda la furia que corría por sus venas, sus manos apretadas en puños y su respiración completamente descontrolada, Atem se las arregló para no perder más cordura y soltó bruscamente al joven mago.

Seto le puso una mano en el hombro y, suspirando, agitó la cabeza con los ojos cerrados.

—No es el momento, Faraón —dijo.

Atem apretó los labios y miró una vez más a ambos aprendices. Los dos eran incluso más jóvenes que él, quizá entre los treces y quince años de edad, sus túnicas estaban rasgadas y los moratones y heridas en algunas zonas visibles de sus pieles se habían oscurecido e hinchado lo suficiente como para saber que necesitaban ser tratados.

Contra el que Atem había arremetido no podía tener más de catorce años. Era incluso más bajo que él, con el cabello sumamente corto como para no distinguir el color y los ojos enrojecidos e hinchados, quizá por haber estado llorando.

Como persona, se sintió mal al haberlo atacado en su furia y al haberlo enviado a la batalla pese a su corta edad.

Pero como Faraón, estaba molesto y decepcionado de su falta de fuerza.

Su amigo, el que había hablado antes, se ubicó en el medio, entonces, defendiendo al menor. A diferencia del otro, su cabello era lacio y hasta los hombros, de color ébano. Era más alto que Atem, pero no lo miraba desde arriba osadamente. Este chico no parecía tener más de quince años.

Suspiró para calmarse, pero antes de que pudiera mandar a llamar a un doctor, o pedir una explicación exacta de lo que sucedió, ambos jóvenes comenzaron a hablar.

—El maestro Mahad dijo que estaría bien —comenzó el más cercano a Atem —. Nos hizo esperar a mí y a Thabit antes de que comenzaran a luchar.

Atem miró al llamado Thabit asentir repetidas veces.

—N-No quería que enfrentáramos al Rey Ladrón o a sus secuaces, porque temía que algo nos sucediera a nosotros o a nuestros _ka_ _._ D-Dijo que esta no era una batalla para los más jóvenes.

Parecía que en cualquier momento el chiquillo se iba a romper en llanto.

—Eso suena a algo que Mahad haría —concordó Seto en voz lo suficientemente discreta como para que solo Atem pudiera oírlo.

—¿Entonces solo regresaron? —cuestionó el Faraón.

—¡No lo hicimos! —negó con fuerza el de cabello más largo, retrocediendo en cuanto se dio cuenta contra quien había alzado la voz —. L-Lo siento.

—No importa, continúa —indicó Atem.

Ambos jóvenes compartieron una mirada y asintieron a la par.

—E-El maestro Mahad nos dijo que tenía otra misión para nosotros y que debíamos estar atentos...

 _Después_ _de_ _un_ _potente_ _ataque_ _del_ _Mago_ _de_ _las_ _Ilusiones_ _,_ _una_ _fuerte_ _luz_ _hizo_ _que_ _el_ _Rey_ _Ladrón_ _cayera_ _sobre_ _su_ _espalda_ _y_ _que_ _Diabound_ _desapareciera_ _._

 _Un_ _objeto_ _brillante_ _salió_ _de_ _uno_ _de_ _los_ _bolsillos_ _de_ _la_ _túnica_ _del_ _Rey_ _Ladrón_ _,_ _se_ _clavó_ _en_ _la_ _arena_ _levantando_ _un_ _poco_ _de_ _polvo_ _y_ _dejando_ _que_ _un_ _reflejo_ _rojo reluciera._

 _Mahad_ _volteó_ _la_ _mirada_ _hacia_ _los_ _dos_ _aprendices_ _más_ _jóvenes_ _escondidos_ _tras_ _los_ _muros_ _de_ _una_ _de_ _las_ _casas_ _destruidas_ _de_ _Kul_ _Elna_ _._

 _—¡Ahora! —gritó._

 _—_ Thabit invocó a unos de sus _Ka_ más pequeños y veloces, y lo envió a recoger el objeto que había caído —continuó hablando Kosei, que resultaba ser el nombre del chico de cabello largo —. Y entonces...

 _—¡_ _Ahora_ _regresen_ _al_ _palacio_ _! —_ _ordenó_ _Mahad_ _volviendo_ _a_ _la_ _acción_ _y_ _atacando_ _a_ _algunos_ _bandidos_ _que_ _amenazaban_ _con_ _acercarse_ _._

 _—¡Pero_ _Maestro-_ _...!_

 _—¡Si_ _no_ _regresan_ _eso_ _al_ _Faraón_ _,_ _entonces_ _tendrán_ _el_ _doble_ _de_ _tareas_ _cuando_ _regrese_ _, ¿entendido?! —_ _Mahad_ _les_ _sonrió_ _y_ _con_ _un_ _solo_ _ataque_ _alzó_ _una_ _nube_ _de_ _polvo_ _para_ _darles_ _tiempo_ _._

Kosei se quedó callado unos instantes y entonces fue Thabit quien volvió a hablar.

—Hicimos lo que nos ordenó entonces —su mirada cayó —. Kosei nos defendió de algunos de los ladrones que nos siguieron —eso explicaba su aspecto —, pero en el camino... En el camino nosotros sentimos... El maestro y su _ka_ _..._

Atem tragó saliva.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Mahad tenía que hacer algo tan peligroso como eso? ¿Por qué, aún sabiendo lo que podría suceder, lo hizo?

Tuvo que parpadear continuas veces, negándose a alzar la mirada, para evitar que sus ojos se humedecieran y su visión se empañara.

—Seto —llamó a su primo. Atem ya no sabía cómo dejar de tener los puños tan apretados —, llama a Isis y dile lo sucedido. Que venga a ayudar a estos chicos.

El Sumo Sacerdote se inclinó para aceptar el mandato y fue rápidamente en busca de la sacerdotisa.

Estando en un silencio triste e incómodo, por fin Atem pudo levantar la mirada otra vez hacia esos dos jóvenes magos.

Ambos estaban aguantando lo más que podían para no llorar. Ambos intentaban fingir ser más fuertes. Ambos de seguro se sentían culpables e impotentes.

 _Realmente_... Entendía por qué Mahad los había enviado de regreso. No estaban preparados mentalmente como para una batalla.

Como Faraón, pudo entender eso.

—¿Entonces? —Atem preguntó, confundiendo a los chicos —. ¿Cuál es el objeto que Mahad quiso que llegara a mí pese a todo?

Esta vez Kosei miró a Thabit y tras un asentimiento, el más joven metió una mano al bolsillo de su sucia túnica.

Los ojos de Atem se ensancharon tanto con sorpresa como con una triste realización cuando tomó el objeto entre sus manos.

 _¿Por_ _qué_ _,_ _Mahad_ _?_

* * *

Cuando Isis terminó de curar a los chicos, los envió a descansar a sus recámaras antes de dirigirse de regreso al salón Real.

Su pecho dolía, pero también sabía que ella no era la que más sufría.

Encontró al Faraón apoyado contra uno de los grandes jarrones que decoraban los pasillos. Le daba la espalda, pero Isis pudo notar lo que estaba haciendo.

—Mahad envió de vuelta el collar de tu madre —comentó para sacarlo de sus meditaciones.

El Faraón asintió saliva presionando el objeto entre sus dedos.

—Tú... Sabías que esto iba a ocurrir, ¿no es así? —cuestionó alzando la mirada hacia ella. Isis no respondió más que con la mirada —. ¿Por qué no dijiste nada al respecto?

La sacerdotisa miró hacia el exterior del palacio por una de las ventanas. Las estrellas esa noche eran más brillantes.

—Porque, aunque lo hubiese hecho, nada habría detenido la determinación de Mahad, y usted lo sabe, Faraón —contestó con honestidad.

—¿Determinación? —repitió Atem negando con la cabeza como si no creyera lo que decía —. Ahora el Rey Ladrón tiene la Sortija del Milenio, los chicos que volvieron están traumatizados, vidas se perdieron... Si esto era lo que iba a pasar, ¿para qué fue toda su determinación, entonces?

—Para que volvieras a confiar en Manet, quizás —sugirió Isis esta vez mirando al Faraón como a un chico más, no como al máximo representante de su reino, ni como al más cercano a los Dioses.

Atem negó con la cabeza.

—Manet perdió toda fiabilidad cuando se fue y perdió este collar —rebatió el Faraón observando más el objeto entre sus dedos que encarando a Isis.

Ella tuvo paciencia.

—¿Está seguro de eso, mi Faraón? —cuestionó Isis sabiendo que había dado en el punto clave de Atem cuando no lo oyó replicar —. ¿Está seguro que Manet perdió el collar? ¿O quizá está pensando en que se lo dio voluntariamente al Rey Ladrón para después volver aquí como si nada hubiese pasado?

—¿De qué otro modo podría ser? —escupió Atem apoyando sus manos contra sus rodillas, dejando el collar en el medio de ambos y apretando la tela sobre su piel.

Isis negó con la cabeza y dio media vuelta.

—No lo sé y no estoy diciendo que vuelva a confiar ciegamente en ella, ¿pero entonces por qué Mahad se esforzó tanto en regresar el collar a pesar de las consecuencias? —lo miró sin llegar a girar y no vio al Faraón, sino a un chico normal y confundido, alguien quien acababa de perder a un ser querido y que necesitaba a otro para reconfortarlo —. ¿Acaso no solo está buscando más excusas para no arriesgarse a volver a salir herido?

Isis comenzó a caminar. No escuchó ninguna clase de reacción por parte del hijo de Aknamkanon y tampoco quiso perder más tiempo dándole más cosas en las que pensar.

Atem era un chico inteligente, después de todo.

En cambio continuó su camino atravesando los extensos pasillos del palacio. Algunos guardias la saludaron e incluso se cruzó con Seto en el trayecto, pero ninguno cuestionó las acciones del otro.

Él venía del lugar al que ella iba.

Las mazmorras.

* * *

A pesar de que solo había ingerido agua y pan a lo largo de los días que llevaba ahí, Mana realmente no se sentía hambrienta luego de escuchar lo que Seto vino a decirle.

 _¿Yo_ _causé_ _esto_ _?,_ se preguntó mirando al suelo. _¿Fue_ _por_ _lo_ _que_ _le_ _dije_ _?_

Mas Bastet no respondió. La Diosa parecía lejana desde hacía rato y no entendía porqué.

Si su pecho se sentía así... ¿Cómo estaría Atem en ese momento? ¿Cómo estarían los demás?

—Voy a ser clara contigo, Manet —escuchó la voz de la sacerdotisa que le había curado la mano hacía un año. Mana alzó la mira sorprendida por verla después de tanto tiempo, pero Isis no esperó a que respondiera —. A pesar de que sé lo mucho que Mahad parecía estimarte, no entiendo la razón. No hago estas cosas como costumbre, pero he buscado respuestas en mi Collar del Milenio. He intentado buscar algo sobre ti, algo claro, pero nada ha salido. Ni un pasado, ni un presente, mucho menos un futuro. Es como si no existieras y aun así estás aquí en carne y hueso frente a mí. Me pareció raro que el Faraón confiara tanto en ti hace un año y me extraña que incluso Seto haya venido a dejarte comida, sinceramente estoy preocupada pensando en si lo que voy a hacer está bien, o no. Estoy pensando si mi confianza en Mahad es... Era suficiente como para ahora poder confiar en ti.

Mana la miró. Sus ojos se cruzaron por varios segundos en silencio. Los de Isis brillaban tanto en intriga como en firmeza.

—¿Qué es lo que exactamente quieres saber, Isis? —inquirió con una dubitativa lentitud.

En este punto, Mana ya no sabía qué podía decir y qué no. Tampoco a quienes.

—¿Quién eres, Manet? —preguntó sin separar los ojos de los de Mana ni por un segundo.

Asimismo, sin saber si lo que iba a decir era conveniente, o todo lo contrario, Mana le mantuvo la mirada cuando respondió:

—¿Me creerías si te dijera que soy prácticamente lo mismo que la fuente del poder de Bakura? —cuestionó —. Sí... Una intrusa en su vida, que tiene el poder para llevar todo a bien, o llevarlo todo a mal.

Isis la escudriñó.

—¿Estás admitiendo tu alianza con el Rey Ladrón? —Mana pudo intuir un toque de decepción en su voz.

Negó.

—No. Estoy admitiendo que quizá puedo ser de ayuda a ustedes-... Al Faraón, si es lo que en verdad quieren —Mana llevó sus manos a su pecho intentado enfatizar la veracidad de sus palabras —. Si me lo permiten, yo-...

Pero entonces vio una sonrisa en el rostro de Isis y detuvo su discurso.

—Hablar tan formalmente no te queda —mencionó acercándose a las rejas de su celda para posteriormente sacar una llave con cautela —. Puedo sentir la determinación en tus palabras así como la verdad en ellas —entró a la celda y sacó una daga que había estado escondida en su ropa para cortar las cuerdas que aún sujetaban a Mana por las muñecas y los tobillos. Isis tomó sus manos entre las suyas —. Mentí cuando dije que busqué en tu línea de tiempo —confesó —. Es cierto que no vi un futuro, pero encontré un poco del pasado y mucho del presente. Manet, puedo entender tus fuertes sentimientos de querer estar ahí para el Faraón. El lugar del que vienes no tiene importancia gracias a eso.

Mana correspondió a la sonrisa de Isis. Sabía que se refería a Kul Elna, pero de todas formas le sirvió mucho lo que dijo.

Era cierto. Pasado, presente o futuro; Mana, o Manet; sus sentimientos por Atem nunca cambiarían.

Quizá podía sentir a la verdadera Manet, muy en su interior, pensar lo mismo.

—¿No tendrás problemas? —preguntó antes de irse en busca de Atem.

Isis negó.

—Ya me encargaré yo de ellos. Ve a por él.

Mana sonrió en agradecimiento.

* * *

—¿Estuve mal? —preguntó Atem a Seto dentro de sus aposentos —. ¿He estado equivocado todo este tiempo?

—Eso es algo que solo usted puede responder, Faraón —contestó su primo.

—Pero todos-...

—Todos somos nada —interrumpió Seto —. Usted es el Faraón. El que tiene la última palabra —aclaró sin siquiera mirarlo —. Nosotros pensamos en lo mejor para usted y para el reino, intentamos hacerlo, por lo menos, pero al final solo usted puede decidir por todos.

Atem lo miró directo a la cara. Las antorchas que había prendido hacía no mucho parecían iluminar menos ese día.

—Entonces tú crees que estuve mal —no fue una pregunta, por lo que no esperaba ninguna respuesta, pero de todas maneras llegó.

Solo que no fue de la profunda voz de Seto.

—¡Yo no lo creo así! —exclamó una voz más aguda y femenina.

Los labios de Atem se abrieron ligeramente por el asombro.

—Manet...

Ni él ni Seto cuestionaron su repentina presencia en sus aposentos.

Ella respiraba con dificultad y sudaba, como si hubiese corrido por todo el palacio hasta llegar ahí.

Atem pudo escuchar a los guardias un poco más lejos, preguntando por la ubicación de alguien, y comprendió la razón; sin embargo, quien hizo algo primero fue nadie más que Seto.

—Te lo encargo —le dijo a Manet saliendo por la puerta y cerrándola tras de sí.

Supuso que les daría alguna indicación a los guardias antes de volver su mirada hacia la chica parada a solo unos metros de distancia de él. Sus ojos esmeralda casi reflejaban la poca luz de las antorchas y su voz tembló cuando volvió a hablar.

—Atem, yo-... —comenzó ella, pero él la interrumpió negando con la cabeza.

—No, soy yo quien debe disculparse —ignoró su mirada, pues no se sentía capaz de afrontarla —. Te he tratado mal. Todo lo que sucede ahora es por culpa de mi egoísmo al ni siquiera querer escucharte. Quizás ahora Mahad-... Yo realmente me equivoqué, lo sien-...

—¡No es así! —ella lo interrumpió logrando que Atem alzara la mirada cuando escuchó sus pasos acercarse —. Sí, me trataste como si fuera basura literalmente y yo no soy de las muchachas que se dejan pisotear así, pero comprendo, Atem... Yo hubiese pensado lo mismo en tu posición. No solo tú estuviste equivocado, yo también lo estuve.

—¿Eh?

Manet le sonrió y él se vio incapaz de mantener sus mirada.

—Estaba asustada, te lo dije, ¿no es así? —Atem asintió, no era uno de sus recuerdos favoritos, pero ahí estaba —. Las chicas, de donde yo vengo, no se casan hasta pasados los veinte años, no la mayoría, al menos.

Atem frunció el entrecejo.

—¿En Kul Elna es así? —quiso saber. Al ser parte de Egipto, él pensó que como en todo lugar se casaban incluso antes que eso.

Pero Manet negó.

—Eh... Ah... No me refiero a Kul Elna —rió un poco nerviosa antes de volver a mirarlo a los ojos —, pero no solo estaba asustada de eso, sino de mis propios sentimientos, los cuales evolucionaron tan pronto hacia ti que simplemente no pude manejarlo. Supuse que, si me iba, tú encontrarías a la mujer destinada para ti y que estos sentimientos se irían, mas con el paso de los días, el sentimiento de querer estar contigo, de apoyarte y de protegerte no desapareció. Se mantuvo en mí todo este tiempo hasta que...

Atem la miró fijamente por primera vez y ella hizo otro tanto extendiendo una mano hacia su mejilla, la cual dudó unos segundos antes de colocarla sobre su piel.

Era cálida.

—Hasta que... —Atem la instó a continuar.

—Hasta que recordé que no era la primera vez que me sentía así —prosiguió —. ¿Lo recuerdas, Atem? Tú y yo nos conocimos hace mucho tiempo. Jugamos en los jardines y nos escondimos en los jarrones...

—¿Nos conocimos? —repitió y luego la imagen de una niña de ojos verdes llegó a él como una iluminación del mismísimo Ra —. Tú eras... Esa niña.

Manet asintió. Atem pudo ver el borde de sus pestañas húmedas e incluso sintió su propia vista nublándose.

—Sí, la niña desconocida que llegó tan pronto como desapareció. Igual que hace un año —Atem inconscientemente llevó su mano sobre la de Manet. Sintió las ásperas marcas que las cuerdas le dejaron y rodeó su muñeca firmemente con los dedos —. Y creo que te amo desde ese entonces.

Fue tan directo. Tan conciso, que Atem se encontró sorprendido por escuchar las palabras saliendo de sus labios.

Tan sincera. Tan amorosa.

Una fuerte sensación de culpa terminó por empañar por completo su visión y entonces, usando la mano que ella misma había extendido, él la jaló hacia sí para envolverla en su brazos y esconder su cabeza en su hombro.

—Lo siento —dijo —. Lo siento. Lo siento...

Nunca sería suficiente para sentirse totalmente exculpado.

Pero entonces se dio cuenta, cuando Manet le susurró «es suficiente» al oído, que ya nada de eso importaba.

Él había aceptado su error y ella lo comprendía mejor que nadie.

No sabía si lo había perdonado por completo, si él mismo lo haría algún día, o si ella estaría pensando en lo mismo que él en ese momento.

Pero si los dos sentían lo mismo...

Atem dejó de pensar en cuanto se separó de Manet y la miró directamente a los ojos.

¿Acaso no sería mejor dejar de huir de sus propios sentimientos?

¿Dejar de dudar?

Entonces la besó.

* * *

Esta vez, cuando Atem se acercó, Mana no sintió extrañeza ni peligro. Sus ojos no mostraban odio y recelo, sino todo lo contrario.

Estaba segura que sus ojos reflejaban lo mismo que los de ella.

Por eso no opuso ninguna resistencia cuando sus labios se tocaron. Tampoco cuando sus brazos la acercaron más a él ni cuando ella misma llevó sus manos a su cuello para evitar que el beso terminara por más aire les faltara.

Mana no pensó en su mínima experiencia ni en todo lo que Atem había vivido con otras mujeres desde que se fue. Era la primera y única vez que ella experimentaba tanto amor como deseo y por cómo Atem la acariciaba con cuidado, temiendo dañarla y disculpándose continuamente, sabía que era la primera vez que él hacía lo mismo.

Y aunque realmente quería escuchar su verdadero nombre salir de sus labios en lugar del de su antepasada, no podía cambiar el hecho de que eran sus almas las destinadas a estar juntas. No importaba cuándo, dónde ni cómo.

Sí, sus almas.

Entonces la última antorcha que iluminaba la habitación se apagó.

* * *

 ** _Well_ , como verán, soy pésima tanto con la acción como con el romance, así que a pesar de que hay mucho vaseshipping, siento que me quedaré ciega si lo vuelvo a leer xD.**

 **marianaFAN : Pues... Sí, el final es similar al del anime, con la muerte de Mahad y eso, pero ¡hey! Mahad siempre pensó en Atem y Mana para el caso.**

 **Cote-Dark-Dangerous-Love** **: Yo espero que los capítulos te sigan emocionando así xD. La verdad es que sí, en el capítulo pasado así como en este se comienza con la montaña rusa de emociones -o eso espero-.**

 **Sibreka : XD Pues no fue él quien la sacó de la celda, pero igual funcionó. Gracias, la verdad también me gustó bastante la confrontación a pesar de que la hice yo -humildad aparte- y sí, si fuera alguien más quien escribiera esto quizás también me gustaría que Atem fuera más "agresivo", pero no. No me llevo nada bien con escribir ese tipo de personajes -la verdad, si yo fuera Mana, ya hubiese tirado la toalla.**

 **ZombieQueen22 : OMG! ¡Yo leo tu historia, es buenísima! - _mode fangirl off_ -. Y me alegra bastante saber que también te gusta mi historia. La cosa con los amigos de la infancia es preciosa, la verdad, se siente el amor desde lejos. Y exacto, concuerdo mucho contigo con lo de Atem, Mahad y Mana -por algo él vuelve junto a sus seres queridos en vez de quedarse-, pero dejando eso de lado, Téa fue creada como un personaje de apego emocional al protagonista, realmente puro relleno porque si secuestraran a Joey, la preocupación de Atem sería la misma, pero como es la mujer del _team... Fanservice_ intenso - _but_ no me quejo, es lo normal en las series de YGO, después de todo en el arco de las memorias, Mana toma su relevancia muy bien independientemente de lo que aportó Téa en toda la serie XD.**

 **Sissie131 : En defensa de tu internet, creo que eso sucede cuando la review es dejada como "invitado", ya que no es la primera vez que me sucede. Aparte, sí, los celos de Atem vienen por la supuesta cercanía que Mahad y Mana formaron a lo largo del primer arco, como en los últimos capítulos, aunque claro, Atem es Atem, no se dará cuenta ni aunque se lo digas en la cara xD. **

**¡GRACIAS POR LEER Y DEJAR SUS REVIEW, REALMENTE AMO LEERLAS!**


	24. XXI

**YGO! DUEL MONSTERS NO ME PERTENECE.**

 **Bien, leyendo los capítulos del primer arco me di cuenta de algunas cosas como: 1) Mana ya le había comentado a Atem sobre su lugar de procedencia sin llegar a especificaciones —eso lo puedo solucionar, 2) Los nombres de los Dioses que utilizo actualmente son las traducciones en griego —tendría que reescribir los archivos y actualizarlos, y 3) Dije, al final del primer arco, que algunos de los recuerdos de Mana se hacían borrosos —lo cual nunca llegué a explicar y se volvió un hueco argumental.**

 **Puede que los dos últimos nunca los corrija realmente porque me da mucha pereza actualmente, pero aparte de eso, quiero decir que cuando escribí el primer arco, todavía no tenía muy en claro a qué quería llegar con este fic —lo cual ahora está clarísimo —, así que si ven algún error de continuidad, o algo que simplemente no tenga sentido, entonces les ruego que me perdonen y que lo pasen por alto** **hasta que terminé con el fic, que ya no falta mucho.**

 **Oh, y otra cosa que olvidé aclarar, es que, a diferencia del anime/manga, en este fic solo se tiene un _ka_ y no variados ya que son la representación del alma y bla, bla, bla... El único que puede invocar a distintos vendría a ser Atem, pero solo con referencia a los Dioses. Aunque de todas maneras esto no es 100% seguro, por si acaso les aviso.**

 **Una vez dicho todo eso —no es que me sienta especialmente orgullosa de excusarme —, ¡comencemos con el capítulo que ya tardé bastante!**

* * *

Presionando los ojos un poco, Mana se encontró recuperando la conciencia después de todo lo que había dormido. Abrió los ojos solo para encontrar el otro lado de la cama con las sábanas desordenadas y vacías.

—¿Hm? —parpadeó repetidas veces por la somnolencia antes de sentarse y pasarse las manos por la cara evitando cuidadosamente que la sábana que la cubría cayera.

El sol golpeaba fuertemente contra una parte de su cuerpo, pero también enmarcaba una silueta que ella conocía muy bien, por lo que alzó la mirada para encontrarlo observando por el balcón.

Ya estaba vestido, aunque no parecía haber dejado la habitación en ningún momento.

—Buenos días —saludó Atem en cuanto notó su mirada. Una sonrisa tranquila adornaba su rostro.

Mana reaccionó de su ensoñación y sonrió también.

—¡B-Buenos días! —se aclaró la garganta dándose cuenta de que su voz había sonado más aguda de lo esperado. Atem no cambió su sonrisa hasta que volvió la vista al horizonte, entonces Mana notó la tensión —. ¿Estás bien?

Atem asintió.

—Sí, solo... Estoy pensando —contestó Atem.

Mana alzó ambas cejas.

—¿En qué? —quiso saber, aunque la pregunta salió mucho más rápido de lo que su cerebro mandó.

El Faraón se quedó en silencio unos segundos antes de meter la mano en uno de sus bolsillos.

—En esto —dijo.

Los ojos de Mana se abrieron de par en par en cuanto vio el accesorio que Atem sostenía entre los dedos. Casi hubiese saltado de no ser porque seguramente habría tropezado con sus propios pies.

—¡Ese es-...! —exclamó —. ¿En qué momento-...?

Pero detuvo su euforia al ver los ojos de Atem caer, sin llegar a terminar ninguna frase.

—Mahad —fue lo único que respondió al respecto.

Entonces la mirada de Mana también cayó sobre algún punto en las sábanas revueltas sobre su cuerpo. Seto no le había mencionado nada al respecto, aunque no podría decir si fue a propósito o por olvido.

Sea como fuere...

—Ya veo —comentó —. Así que Mahad recuperó el collar de tu madre-...

—No —la interrumpió Atem —. Él recuperó _tu_ collar.

—¿Eh? —Mana alzó la mirada justo para ver a Atem dirigirse hacia ella.

El Faraón se sentó a su lado y, con cuidado, extendió los brazos alrededor de su cuello acercándose, al mismo tiempo, a su rostro. Mana tuvo que cerrar los ojos por pura reacción cuando incrementaron los latidos de su corazón.

Pero entonces, un simple _clic_ _,_ junto a una fría sensación sobre su clavícula, la hizo abrirlos otra vez.

El rubí circular relucía una vez más sobre su piel.

Y no fue ignorante de las fuertes amatistas que miraban en su dirección.

Mana le devolvió el gesto, preguntando en silencio qué sucedía, solo para que Atem estirara una de sus manos para ubicarla sobre la suya y así ambos entrelezaran sus dedos.

—Hace un año te dije que no te presionaría para que seas mi esposa —comenzó él —, pero ahora que te tengo desnuda bajo mis sábanas y en mi habitación, solo puedo pensar en que no me gustaría despertar nunca de otra manera —Mana parpadeó un par de veces sintiendo sus mejillas calentarse, él no hablaba _tan_ en serio, ¿o sí?

—¿Esto es...? —ella inclinó la cabeza con una sonrisa avergonzada y llevó su mano libre hacia el collar separándolo y pegándolo a su cuerpo constantes veces en una especie de gesto nervioso —. Atem, ¿tú-...?

Hacía un año, aunque para ella menos de un mes, recordaba haber estado nerviosa y asustada...

Él asintió.

—Esta vez quiero que en verdad seas mi esposa, Manet —declaró.

Pero ahora, Mana estaba nerviosa y feliz. Tan emocionada que simplemente no sabía qué decir, o a dónde saltar.

Una risa se le escapó, más bien fueron bastantes risillas que le recordaron a cuando tenía quince años y estaba en secundaria.

Atem la miró confundido, pero ella no pudo detenerse.

—¿Manet? —la llamó.

Ella alzó la vista hacia él. Estaba preocupado, o quizás avergonzado, por lo que negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

—Nada, nada —contestó y miró hacia el collar —. Es solo que, de donde vengo, las mujeres reciben anillos lujosos en lugar de collares.

Atem parpadeó confundido.

—¿Quieres un anillo?

Ella rápidamente dejó de reír.

—No, no —agitó la cabeza y sonrió tocando el accesorio intentando reflejar más seriedad. Respiró hondo para intentar ordenar sus ideas en su cerebro y exhaló para poder decirlas como quería —. Ellas pueden tener anillos lujosos y todo, pero yo, en cambio, no solo tengo este collar, Atem —lo miró —. Es decir, lo tengo, pero... Gracias a este collar no solo tengo tus sentimientos y los míos, sino también los de tu padre y los de tu madre, así como también... —apretó el rubí —. Los sentimientos y deseos de Mahad... —agregó un poco más bajo.

Los dedos de Atem apretaron ligeramente los suyos intentando ser un gesto, más que todo, reconfortante.

Sin embargo, Mana también lo sintió nervioso y es que no había respondido claramente todavía.

—¿Entonces? —instó Atem.

Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, con las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos empañados por tantas emociones, fue lo que definió la expresión de Mana al responder.

—Por supuesto que sí —exclamó para envolver a Atem en sus brazos olvidando por completo la desnudez de su cuerpo e ignorando el casi imperceptible sonrojo en las mejillas del Faraón, quien terminó por devolverle el abrazo juntando todavía más sus cuerpos.

Mana sabía que no había pruebas del matrimonio original de Manet y Atem, pero también sabía que eso no afectaría para nada en la línea del tiempo. Después de todo, él...

Su entrecejo se frunció y su sonrisa desapareció sin dejar de abrazar a Atem para que no le preguntara nada.

No afectaría en nada, _¿verdad?_

Después de todo, él...

* * *

Una vez terminados los preparativos, Bakura sonrió orgulloso de todo el plan que había logrado organizar.

La voz en su cabeza no había hablado mucho desde la última vez, pero suponía que era porque se estaba preparando para todo lo que vendría prontamente.

 _Solo_ _espera_ _,_ _Zorc_ _,_ le dijo. _Hoy_ _mismo_ _ambos_ _tomaremos_ _nuestra_ _venganza_ _._

Apretó la Sortija del Milenio entre los dedos de su mano izquierda. Podía sentir el poder fluir a través de su alma.

 _ **«Y**_ _ **todo**_ _**se**_ _**multiplicará**_ _**cuando**_ _**consigas**_ _**los**_ _**demás**_ _**artículos**_ _**del**_ _**milenio**_ _ **.»**_

Bakura asintió mirando desde la seguridad de la lejanía al palacio real. Varios de sus grupos se estaban movilizando por los alrededores, camuflados y escondidos.

No podía esperar para el evento principal.

* * *

Ni Atem ni Mana tuvieron idea de cuánto tiempo pasaron dentro de la habitación. Nadie los molestó ni llamó a la puerta a menos que fuera alguno de los sirvientes trayendo comida. Casi era como si ambos estuviesen solos en el mundo.

Pero, por más tranquilo que fuera, Mana no podía dejar de sentirse inquieta por alguna razón. Sus dedos jugueteaban constantemente con el collar mientras se apoyaba contra el torso de Atem.

—¿Y ahora qué sigue? —preguntó para hacer tema de conversación.

Atem la miró.

—¿Huh?

—¿Ahora qué sigue? —repitió apoyándose sobre su codo para mirarlo —. Me pediste matrimonio, ¿ya estamos casados, o habrá alguna ceremonia?

Parpadeando un par de veces, Atem se aguantó por unos segundos antes de reír. Mana alzó una ceja.

—Cuando lo dices así, no sé si estás exigiendo algo más, o si simplemente te da igual —comentó pasándose un dedo por el ojo antes de suspirar y mirarla directamente con una sonrisa —. Tendría que llamar al escriba para que oficializara nuestro casamiento.

—Ya veo —Mana asintió volviéndose a acomodar sobre Atem —. Como un _regidor_ , huh...

—¿Un qué? —Atem quiso saber.

Ella solo negó.

—Es que de donde-...

—De donde tú vienes las cosas no son así —la interrumpió Atem con una sonrisa —. No sabía que en Kul Elna las cosas fueran tan diferentes.

Mana suspiró.

—No estoy hablando de Kul Elna —negó haciendo que Atem la mirara —. Te hablé de mi hogar hace un año, ¿o no?

Él apretó los labios.

—¿Te refieres a ese lugar que está al otro lado del _planeta_?

Mana rió ante la pronunciación de la desconocida palabra y asintió antes de tener una realización. Sus ojos cayeron en la arrepentida expresión de Atem.

—Tú... ¿Creíste que había mentido sobre eso también?

Realmente, Mana no sabía cómo pensar en ese momento.

—Yo lo siento —se disculpó Atem sin mirarla. Ella apretó los labios, pero antes de que pudiera decirle algo, él continuó mientras la tomaba de las manos: —. Pero ahora quiero que me cuentes la verdad, Manet.

Mana lo miró con ambas cejas en alto y los labios ligeramente abiertos por la repentina declaración.

A pesar de que tenía las manos de Atem sobre las suyas, se las arregló para quitarlas y esconderlas bajo las sábanas sin levantar sospechas sobre si algo andaba mal.

Miró hacia el balcón como si alguien fuera a entrar de pronto por ahí, solo para buscar una excusa para no mirar a Atem.

Ella ya no sabía qué decir, ni a quién.

* * *

Atem la observó dudar y un leve sentimiento de duda se posó en su corazón cuando evitó su mirada, pero lo espantó con rapidez.

Debía dejar de dudar.

—Quiero que me cuentes sobre tu verdadero pasado, Manet —le dijo —. Quiero saber sobre la verdadera tú. La que jugaba conmigo cuando era un niño y la que dijo que me apoyaría. Quiero saber en qué partes de Egipto has estado y si has vivido en otros países. Quiero conocer a tu familia, de la que me hablaste hace un año, y quiero saber sobre tu relación con el Rey Ladrón y Kul Elna, pero...

Manet se mordió el labio inferior antes de volver lentamente su mirada hacia él. Atem le sonrió comprendiendo que quería que continuara.

—Pero esperaré, Manet —sus ojos brillaron en incomprensión, como cuando era una niña —. Esperaré a que estés lista para contarme todo. Todavía tenemos tiempo, después de todo. Todo el tiempo que queramos.

Al ver sus labios temblar, Atem pensó que estaba feliz, pero en cambio, cuando volvió la vista hacia sus ojos esmeraldas, encontró una triste expresión.

Una incomprensible triste expresión.

Como si supiera algo que él ignoraba.

Y como si no pudiese decírselo.

—Atem, yo-... —comenzó uniendo sus manos, pero los fuertes golpes en la puerta la interrumpieron.

Atem frunció el entrecejo y se levantó para acercarse a la puerta. Manet no lo detuvo.

A quien encontró en la puerta fue a su Sumo Sacerdote Seto con una, sorprendentemente, preocupada expresión.

—¡Faraón, el pueblo-...!

 _¡_ _BAM_ _!_

El ya conocido sonido de una explosión retumbó en sus oídos dejando un leve pitido molesto en ellos.

Atem no necesito escuchar nada más y rápidamente salió de la habitación cerrando las puertas tras de sí e ignorando a una preocupada Manet golpeando para que le abrieran.

Los guardias que vigilaban lo miraron confundidos y él les devolvió el gesto, solo que más mortalmente.

—No la dejen salir a menos que yo regrese, o que necesite más seguridad —ordenó y, después de que estos asintieron, siguió a Seto.

Ambos fueron directamente al salón Real.

* * *

Muchos gritos desesperados se escuchaban y el espeso humo negro que advertía la presencia de fuego a los alrededores no se detenía por ningún motivo.

Y sin embargo Mana no prestaba atención a nada de lo que sucedía afuera mientras golpeaba desesperadamente la puerta cerrada de la habitación.

—¡Por favor, déjenme salir! ¡Déjenme salir! ¡Atem! ¡Alguien! —sus manos ya estaban doloridas, pero no parecía que fuesen a abrirle.

—Lo sentimos, señorita Manet —escuchó decir a alguien afuera, probablemente un guardia —. El Faraón nos ha dado órdenes para no dejarla salir.

—¡No puede! ¡Él-...! —Mana apretó los labios apoyando su frente contra la puerta —. Atem...

 _¡No puede_ _ser_ _! ¿Tan_ _pronto_ _?_ _Yo_ _...,_ Mana no sabía qué pensar, o qué más hacer.

Sentía mucha desesperación correr a través de sus venas.

¿Por qué tenía que suceder eso justo en ese momento?

 _¡Bastet,_ _por_ _favor_ _!_

* * *

—¡Nos están atacando, Faraón! —exclamó Shimon al ver a Atem entrar.

—No a nosotros, al pueblo —corrigió Isis el nerviosismo del tutor Real —. Mi Faraón, el Rey Ladrón está atacando a los aldeanos. Parece que...

—Me está retando —concluyó Atem apretando el Rompecabezas del Milenio sobre su pecho —. Está vez no me quedaré atrás.

—¡Pero Faraón! —intentaron detenerlo sus sacerdotes, pero él negó.

—Ahora tengo que tomar mi papel como máximo representante de Egipto —dijo —. Me encargaré de llevar a ese ladrón al reino de las sombras con la ayuda de los dioses egipcios.

Ninguno de sus sacerdotes lo pudo contradecir al ver tanta determinación en sus palabras, pero ninguno se ofreció a quedarse tampoco.

—Todos iremos —asintió Shada.

Y sin perder más tiempo, salieron del palacio.

Atem fue el último, pues tenía que dejar algunos encargos a los guardias, pero de todos modos siguió el camino a sus sacerdotes, no sin antes dar una última mirada hacia el balcón de su habitación.

Sí, ahora tenía que ir él.

* * *

Isis esperó por el Faraón en la puerta junto a Seto sobre sus confiables caballos.

—El poder de cambiar las cosas, huh... —comentó recordando su conversación con Manet.

Seto la miró. Quizá sabía a lo que se refería.

Ambos esperaban poder tener ese poder.

* * *

 **marianaFAN : ¡Gracias por tus siempre entusiastas comentarios! Me subes mucho el ánimo con tantas mayúsculas XD, pero no puedo decir qué sucederá exactamente ;)**

 **Cote-Dark-Dangerous-Love : NO. Tu amor por el vaseshipping te está cegando, a la escena en sí le faltó mucho de lo que quería poner XD, pero gracias por apreciarla realmente. Lo curioso es que en el plan original sí era Atem quien bajaba y la liberaba —de hecho, muchas cosas han cambiado respecto al plan original —, pero en ese momento todavía tenía la idea de que Mana estaba en una celda solitaria, lo cual no es exactamente así, ya que, si bien su celda está apartada, igual habían más presos a solo unos metros de distancia y, bueno..., no se iban a poner a hablar de todo lo que hablaron con tanto público, ¿o sí?**

 **Sissie131 : ¡Yo también estoy enamorada! Y «¿cuándo?» dices... Hum... ¡Ya leíste el capítulo!** **Tendrás que sacar tus conclusiones :)**

 **ZombieQueen22 : Bueno... Para ser sincera simplemente no lo escribí porque me iba a sancochar la cabeza —este es un fic con el mínimo de acción posible —, pero en general sí sucedió algo similar al anime. A una parte de mí también le hubiese gustado verlo sufrir, la verdad, pero ño, el tiempo está _literalmente_ en contra de Mana como para ponerse en modo resentida-de-drama-adolescente. Y sí, lamento no ser muy clara al respecto ':D, aunque, a pesar de todo, el plan _nunca_ fue hacerlo explícito.**

 **Sibreka : Siento que sea lo que sea que diga, tus esperanzas subirán, o bajarán por completo, así que me mantendré callada al respecto para mantenerte intrigada ;). Solo diré que ahora sí estamos en la recta final del fic. **

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR DEJAR SUS REVIEWS! ¡AMO LEERLOS DESDE EL FONDO DE MI CORAZÓN!**


	25. XXII

**YGO! DUEL MONSTERS NO ME PERTENECE.**

 **Realmente, tuve que ver algunos episodios otra vez del arco de las memorias por el bien de este capítulo, lo chistoso fue que llegué a una parte en la que Yūgi quiere ver a Atem y lo dice en su mente y de pronto Atem piensa: ¡alguien me está llamando!**

 **¿Me creerían si les digo que estallé de risa porque lo había olvidado? Mi mente solo pudo maquinar "el poder del amor" y solo me reí más al imaginar a Atem y Yūgi en modo fanfic puzzleshipping yaoi hardcore. En serio, entiendo porque los shippean XD.**

 **Ejem. Volviendo a lo serio, ¿han escuchado la canción Set It Off de Skillet, creo que esa va a ser como la canción representativa de este fic de ahora en adelante. La amo con todo mi ser y siento que va muy acorde con esto :3 (en serio, a veces no me creo que sea una banda de rock cristiano)**

* * *

Los subsuelos de Egipto, por raro que pareciera, eran fríos y húmedos, aunque podía sentirse por mucho el aire caliente de la zona en la que estaban. A veces, arena y polvo formaban pequeños remolinos en el suelo, así como algunas piedras de minúsculo tamaño se desprendían del techo cada vez que un fuerte movimiento las sacudía.

Esos subsuelos eran muy poco conocidos. De hecho, no sería mentira decir que solo unos cuantos los conocían.

Largos y extensos pasajes construidos en una época mucho más antigua, todos metódicamente armados para que se interceptaran en algún punto y luego guiaran a otro.

Para Bakura, que solo tenía a Zorc y a una antorcha como acompañantes, aparte de la Sortija del Milenio, no era ningún problema movilizarse dentro de esos confusos caminos. Los recorría incluso antes de que Kul Elna fuera destruida.

Y sabía muy bien cuál camino llevaba más rápido a donde quería ir.

Sonrió cuando bajo la iluminación del fuego brilló aquella extraña lápida con varias rendijas de diferentes formas. Era un lugar extenso y muy oscuro, como una cueva lo suficientemente escondida para no ser descubierta, y, sin embargo, ahí estaba él.

Colocó la Sortija del Milenio en el lugar al que pertenecía y sintió a Zorc retumbando dentro de su mente.

Un poderoso aura emergió de su cuerpo, entonces, dándole unos escalofríos para nada placenteros, pero tampoco molestos.

— **¡Ahora,** **vengan** **,** **almas** **olvidadas** **de** **Kul** **Elna** **!** —exclamó —. **¡Es** **tiempo** **de** **reclamar** **la** **venganza** **que** **merecen** **!**

Por un momento, no sucedió nada, pero a los pocos segundos, un estruendoso sonido similar al de un derrumbe junto a un fuerte temblor bajo sus pies hizo que las comisuras de sus labios se curvaran hacia arriba.

Uno a uno, cada alma que parecía completamente furiosa y resentida, fue saliendo del interior del suelo y elevándose lejos de la visión de Bakura, pero todas tomando exactamente el mismo camino hacia la capital: Tebas.

—Entonces... Me pregunto qué harás ahora, Faraón —miró el camino de las almas.

Zorc también sonreía en su interior.

* * *

Yendo lo más rápido que podían sobre sus caballos, cada uno de los sacerdotes más Atem intentaban ayudar a los aldeanos, luchar contra los bandidos y descubrir qué estaba sucediendo exactamente, todo al mismo tiempo.

Pero las cosas se complicaron cuando aquellos extraños entes de cuerpo sin forma empezaron a atacarlos sin cansancio.

—¡Estos... ¿Son almas?! —exclamó Isis esquivando una para, al mismo tiempo, convocar a su Ka —. ¡¿Qué está sucediendo?!

Seto hizo otro tanto cabalgando con rapidez al lado de Atem y así poder defenderlo, pues parecía ser el punto de la mayoría de los seres.

Muy pronto, todos habían convocado a sus ka de manera exitosa y se disponían a luchar uno al lado del otro.

Sin embargo, no parecía ser suficiente.

—Tenemos que separarnos —ordenó Atem poniéndose a la cabeza y llamando la atención de sus sacerdotes —. A este paso nos van a acorralar a todos y no podremos ayudar a quienes lo necesiten ni encontrar a quien buscamos.

Aunque Seto parecía querer oponerse a la idea, fue interrumpido por Shada, quien le robó el turno para hablar.

—Entendido —dijo el sacerdote de la Llave del Milenio llamando a su Ka para que atacara de nuevo —. Yo me quedaré aquí.

Atem asintió.

—De acuerdo —dijo y miró a los otros —. Los demás vayan en otras direcciones y ayuden a quien lo necesite, envíen a los aldeanos a la seguridad del palacio y luego encuéntrenme.

—¿A dónde va usted, Faraón? —cuestionó Aknadin.

—En busca de Bakura, no debe estar muy lejos —contestó buscando alguna ruta efectiva para el lugar a donde quería ir.

Aunque lo que más veía en ese momento era fuego y humo, tanto humo negro que el día pronto se había oscurecido.

Apretó lo labios antes de blandir su espada.

—¡Andando!

Todos los sacerdotes aceptaron la orden y cada uno tomó un camino distinto sin pensar en ningún momento que eso podría salir mal.

* * *

Mana ya no tenía fuerzas para golpear ni para seguir gritando. Realmente sentía que su garganta iba a explotar y Bastet no había respondido a ninguno de sus llamados hasta el momento.

Sus ojos se centraron en el rubí del collar.

Pero antes de que pudiera seguir pensando en cómo llegar a Atem, un extraño movimiento llamó su atención hacia el balcón todavía abierto y con las cortinas transparentadas agitándose furiosamente por la fuerza del viento.

Mana, con el entrecejo fruncido, se acercó solo para ver un extraño ente de color blanquecino y sin forma definida aproximándose directamente hacia ella haciéndola retroceder por pura reacción hasta que su espalda golpeó contra la puerta.

No gritó ni llamó por ayuda, pues el extraño ente se detuvo exactamente frente a su rostro.

Y entonces fue tomando forma.

Los labios de Mana se abrieron al reconocer su propio rostro de cuando era más pequeña reflejado, pero con el cabello y algunos otros rasgos completamente distintos.

 ** _«No_** ** _temas_** ** _,_** ** _yo_** **_la_** **_traje_** **_aquí_** ** _.»_**

La imponente voz de Bastet sonó en su cabeza por primera vez en lo que parecían ser días.

 _¿Q-Qué_ _está_ _sucediendo_ _?_

Quería preguntar y gritar mil cosas más, pero se detuvo por el bien de su salud mental y todo lo resumió a una sola pregunta.

 ** _«Como_** ** _estás_** **_ahora_** **_no_** **_puedes_** **_hacer_** **_nada_** ** _._** ** _Tu_** **_actual_** **_alma_** **_no_** **_tiene_** **_el_** **_poder_** **_necesario_** **_para_** **_invocar_** **_espíritus_** **_ka_** ** _,_** ** _pero_** **_ella_** ** _...»_**

El ente voló de un lado al otro rodeando a Mana. Como si quisiera que entendiera algo.

Sin embargo a Mana le vino la necesidad de extender su brazo. Una fuerza invisible la sobrellevó a hacerlo y el ente no se opuso en lo absoluto.

Como era de esperarse, lo atravesó de inmediato y sin resistencia, pero no desapareció, en su lugar, el ente rodeó su brazo y pareció fundirse en el cuerpo de Mana hasta desaparecer.

Varias imágenes llegaron, entonces, a la mente de Mana. Un pueblo quemándose, un niño de cabello blanco... Eran recuerdos. Dolorosos recuerdos hasta que de pronto solo terminaron en oscuridad.

Se trataba de Manet.

 _Ya_ _veo_ _,_ razonó Mana observando sus extremidades como si fueran algo nuevo. _Es_ _..._ _Era_ _el_ _alma_ _de_ _la_ _Manet_ _de_ _este_ _tiempo_ _._

 ** _«Exactamente._** ** _A_** **_tu_** **_tiempo_** **_original_** **_nunca_** **_llegó_** **_la_** **_información_** **_de_** **_Manet_** ** _._** ** _La_** **_Manet_** **_original_** ** _,_** ** _como_** **_la_** **_llamarías_** ** _,_** ** _llegó_** **_al_** **_palacio_** **_como_** **_candidata_** **_a_** **_aprendiz_** **_de_** **_Sacerdote_** **_después_** **_del_** **_incidente_** **_en_** **_Kul_** **_Elna_** ** _._** ** _Como_** **_aprendiz_** **_de_** **_Mahad_** ** _,_** ** _tuvo_** **_gran_** **_talento_** **_y_** **_formó_** **_fuertes_** **_lazos_** **_con_** **_el_** **_Príncipe_** **_Atem_** ** _.»_**

Mana asintió. Así que así era como se habían conocido...

Apretó el rubí sobre su cuello entre sus dedos. Podía sentir los deseos de ambas almas fusionadas en su interior. Ella... Ellas querían ayudar a detener a Bakura a toda costa.

No sabía cómo, o qué, pero algo apareció dentro de ella...

No, algo despertó.

—Pero, aunque me han concedido este poder, no puedo salir de la habitación —miró a la puerta —. Los guardias-...

 ** _«La_** ** _puerta_** **_no_** **_es_** **_la_** **_única_** **_salida_** ** _.»_**

Mana miró hacia el balcón y tragó saliva. No era como si nunca hubiese escapado de su casa por la ventana, pero, de nuevo, ¿en qué piso estaba actualmente?

Se asomó sobre el alféizar y respiró hondo para volver su mirada a las sábanas sobre la cama desatendida.

Se armó de valor.

 _No_ _mueras_ _,_ _Atem_ _._ _Yo_ _todavía_ _puedo_ _... ¡Yo_ _puedo-_ _...!_

Sí, eso era lo quería pensar.

Bastet no dijo nada al respecto.

* * *

Atem no cabalgó muy lejos cuando una silueta apareció en el medio del denso humo. Por un momento, Atem pensó que se trataba de algún aldeano, pero pronto su entrecejo se frunció cuando logró divisar exactamente quien era.

El Rey de los Ladrones le sonrió con fría burla.

—Sabía que no podías estar muy lejos —declaró Atem intentando tranquilizar a su inquieto caballo.

Bakura rió.

— **Entonces** **, Faraón, ¿deberíamos** **comenzar** **?** —preguntó el ladrón, aunque su voz se escuchó, de alguna forma, distinta.

Atem no dejó que eso lo confundiera, así como tampoco dejó que lo intimidara.

Pero antes de que se diera cuenta, Bakura ya había convocado a Diabound.

—¡Ve, Diabound!

El demonio de distinta apariencia empezó a lanzar sus ataques sin molestarse en apuntar directamente a Atem, sino a las casas y personas que tenía a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

Estaba involucrando a los inocentes civiles, Atem no podía permitir que eso continuara así.

Entonces invocó, de manera increíblemente rápida, al segundo Dios que lo ayudaría.

—¡Osiris! —exclamó —. ¡Ve!

El enorme dragón de color rojo no tardó en interceptar los ataques de Diabound para evitar que más personas salieran lastimadas; sin embargo, cada golpe al cuerpo de Osiris, era un golpe al cuerpo de Atem.

Bakura rió ante su dolor.

—Faraón, veamos esto como un juego —declaró el ladrón sin dejar de sonreír y, en cambio, señaló hacia el pueblo de Tebas —. ¿Cuántos aldeanos crees que puedes salvar?

—¡Maldito! —exclamó Atem —. ¡Osiris, ataca directamente a Bakura!

El Dios lanzó un rugido a los cielos y mucha energía se empezó a juntar en su hocico.

La lanzó y Atem estuvo seguro que la potente luz incluso fue vista por sus Sacerdotes sin importar cuán lejos estuvieran.

No había forma de que alguien sobreviviera a eso, pensó, pero cuando volvió a alzar la mirada.

—¡JAJAJAJA! —la estruendosa risa de Bakura llenó de un terrible asombro al Faraón.

Cuando agudizó la vista para poder ver qué había sucedido realmente, se encontró con un impenetrable muro de aquellos entes sin forma.

—¡¿Qué?! —no lo podía creer, mucho menos que esos entes ayudaran a Diabound a minimizar a Osiris.

Su cuerpo se retorcía de dolor gracias a que su alma estaba ligada a la de Osiris, pero todavía era muy pronto para dejarlo ir.

—¡¿Qué se siente, eh, Faraón?! —cuestionó Bakura después de terminar de reír —. ¡¿Qué se siente tener a todo un pueblo muerto en tu contra?!

 _¡_ _¿Todo_ _un_ _pueblo_ _?! ¡No_ _puede_ _ser_ _!_

—¡Así es! —contestó Bakura a su silenciosa pregunta —. ¡Recibe todo **nuestro** odio!

Las almas parecieron potenciar el ataque de Diabound mientras este, al mismo tiempo, sujetaba con fuerza a Osiris.

A Atem no le quedó más opción que liberar al Dios para que ninguno de los dos sufriera a mayores y el ataque golpeó casi de frente contra su cuerpo, logrando así que el suelo bajo sus pies temblara y se resquebrajara.

—¡Agh!

Con sólo sus manos, Atem logró sostenerse del inestable suelo evitando caer en el extraño abismo que se había formado. No podía ver el fondo por la oscuridad y el humo, no podía garantizar su seguridad si se dejaba caer.

Pero eso fue algo que sólo Bakura podía utilizar a su favor.

Se puso en cuclillas frente a él y sonrió con sorna mientras estiraba el brazo para tomar la cadena del Rompecabezas del Milenio.

— **Así** **que** **no** **fue** **tan** **difícil** **derrotar** **al** **Faraón** **elegido** **,** **después** **de** **todo** —dijo, para la confusión de Atem arrancando el colgante de un solo tirón —. **Van** **dos** **, faltan cinco.**

Atem frunció el entrecejo. _¿Eh?_

Pero no pasó mucho cuando, al parecer, dos de las almas de Kul Elna llegaron. La sonrisa de Bakura se agrandó, mientras que Atem inhalaba en realización.

—No... Parece que solo faltan tres —tomó los objetos dorados que las almas le entregaban.

Uno era el Ojo del Milenio, mientras que el otro se trataba de la Llave.

 _¡_ _Aknadin_ _! ¡_ _Shada_ _!_

—Te veo preocupado y desesperado, Faraón —se burló Bakura poniéndose de pie sobre los dedos de Atem, haciéndolo gritar por el dolor —. ¡Lástima que no podrás ver el final de tu reino!

Entonces Atem no tuvo más opción que soltar el suelo que lo lastimaba. Escuchó la risa macabra de Bakura, antes de ver una potente luz emerger de su Rompecabezas del Milenio.

—¡¿Q-Qué?! —Bakura exclamó en sorpresa.

La luz cegó a Atem, no sin antes dejarlo ver la silueta a su más leal sirviente.

 _¿_ _Mahad_ _?_

* * *

Esquivando personas y evitando guardias, Mana logró salir del palacio lo más rápido que pudo.

Había logrado divisar la fuerte explosión con dirección al norte, así como al gran dragón rojo —al que Bastet reconoció como un Dios —peleando en contra de otro ser de similar tamaño.

Supuso que Atem debía estar ahí, así que intentó comenzar su camino, pero la voz de alguien la distrajo.

—¡Manet, cuidado! —Mana reaccionó justo a tiempo para evadir el ataque de un tipo casi por completo cubierto con una capa negra.

Sin embargo no fue ella quien devolvió el golpe, sino fue Seto, quien atacó al bandido con su propio caballo antes de atravesarlo con su espada.

Mana creyó que vomitaría por la sangre, pero sorprendentemente no le hizo mucho impacto.

—¡Seto, Manet! —llamó Isis llegando sobre su caballo también.

No solo ella, sino un sacerdote al que Mana reconocía como Karim y el anciano tutor Shimon.

—¿Qué hacen todos aquí? —preguntó Mana un poco aturdida.

—Lo mismo te pregunto, ¿en dónde estuviste? —cuestionó Isis.

—El Faraón no me dejó salir —contestó Mana para después señalar el lugar al que se dirigía —. Justo iba...

—Nosotros también íbamos hacia ahí —la interrumpió Seto.

El relinchar de uno de los caballos llamó su atención.

—Deberías volver —indicó Karim.

Mana negó.

—¡No, puedo ayudar! —exclamó llevando una mano sobre su pecho justo por debajo del collar —. ¡Atem, el Faraón, él-...!

—Tu determinación es fuerte —le dijo Shimon —, pero ni siquiera puedes invocar a un _ka_ _,_ solo distraerás al Faraón.

—No, yo puedo-...

—¡Esperen! —Isis se metió en el debate.

Cuando todos miraron hacia ella, la encontraron concentrada y con su collar brillando intensamente.

—¿Una predicción? ¿Justo ahora? —inquirió Seto con el ceño fruncido.

Mana no sabía muy bien a lo que se refería, pero en cuanto volvió a girar a Isis, se encontró a la sacerdotisa mirándola fijamente.

—No tengo los poderes de Shada —comentó —, pero puedo sentir... Manet, hasta ahora no había sentido este poder en ti.

Mana asintió.

—Solo... Llévenme, por favor, estoy segura de que podré ayudar a Atem.

* * *

Seto e Isis compartieron una mirada y antes de que Karim o Shimon pudieran objetar, el Sumo Sacerdote la subió a su caballo con rapidez y facilidad.

—Solo no estorbes —le dijo a Manet antes de agitar las riendas del animal y partir.

Isis, Karim y Shimon los siguieron.

Karim miró hacia la sacerdotisa al mismo tiempo que Shimon, ambos tenían la misma pregunta en los labios.

—Un poder extraño —comentó Isis —. No, no solo vi un poder, sino una presencia muy fuerte.

—¿Una presencia? —repitió Shimon exaltado.

—¿A qué te refieres, Isis? —cuestionó Karim.

Pero la sacerdotisa se abstuvo de responder y solo hizo que su caballo igualara al de Seto.

Se guardaría para ella que había sentido la presencia de un Dios.

* * *

 ** _Okay,_ realmente siento la desesperación en las _review_ _s,_ pero no importa cuánto quiera decirles cómo acaba —ya sea bien, o mal, o con un viaje al _más allá_ —, en serio me estoy aguantando las ganas de hacerles _spoiler._ Lo único que puedo decir para aligerar su ¿miedo?, sería que el epílogo los satisfará, en serio, confíen en mí. Yo, como lectora/escritora/seguidora/etcétera, les puedo asegurar que el epílogo las hará sonreír de cualquier manera ;)**

 **Ahora, me gustaría responder a cada _review_ como usualmente hago, pero no hay mucho más que pueda decir. Aparte del hecho de que no quedan más de cuatro —incluso menos, quizá —para el final, aunque todavía no sé si hacer una continuación, o si comenzar ya con otro fic completamente distinto. Idk ya veré conforme termine este. Así que... _Look forward._**


	26. XXIII

**YGO! DUEL MONSTERS NO ME PERTENECE.**

* * *

Poco a poco, Atem fue sintiendo cada parte de su cuerpo nuevamente, cada extremidad, cada aguijón por el —o los golpes recibidos, así como recordando episódicamente todo lo sucedido hasta el momento.

Y, si bien su último recuerdo antes de caer lo hizo abrir los ojos, no fue hasta que escuchó fuertes sonidos de explosiones y ataques que se levantó como si un resorte lo hubiese empujado.

—¡No te dejaré lastimar al Faraón, Bakura! —exclamó uno de los involucrados en la batalla.

Atem reconoció su voz inmediatamente, pero no estuvo seguro hasta que su mirada lo enfocó mejor.

—¡¿Mahad?! —llamó confundido, pero sobretodo feliz.

El _ka_ _..._ No, la fusión del alma de Mahad y su _ka_ le sonrió. No había duda de que era su sirviente más leal, así como el sacerdote más poderoso de la corte.

Escuchó al ladrón chasquear los dedos.

—¡Tsk! Ahora que teníamos la oportunidad —se quejó —. No importa, ¡ve, Diabound!

El demonio rugió con fuerza antes de atacar a Mahad.

El mago se defendió y también volvió al ataque mientras que Atem intentó pensar en algún plan.

El lugar en el que habían caído era demasiado inestable como para invocar a uno de los Dioses egipcios y, aunque no fuera así, dudaba si podría hacerlo sin el Rompecabezas del Milenio.

El ladrón le sonrió con sorna y Atem se vio forzado a presionar los labios.

—¡¿Qué pasa, Faraón?! ¿Se te acabaron las ideas? —se burló Bakura al mismo tiempo que Diabound golpeaba a Mahad.

Atem sintió el mismo golpe sobre su cuerpo, aunque trató de no exteriorizar su dolor para no preocupar a su amigo.

—Se ha vuelto más fuerte —concluyó.

Mahad, volando a su lado, asintió.

—Se debe a los artículos del Milenio —explicó y luego negó —. No, no solo es eso.

Ambos miraron a los entes blanquecinos que volaban formando una barrera frente a Diabound.

Mahad lanzó un ataque fuerte y rápido, pero este se deshizo tan pronto como chocó contra las almas.

—Las almas lo están protegiendo, a este paso-... ¡Agh!

Una fuerte cantidad de energía golpeó contra Mahad haciendo que Atem perdiera el equilibrio por sufrir la misma cantidad de dolor.

—¡M-Mahad!

El cuerpo del mago chocó fuertemente contra uno de los muros provocando que se desprendieran algunos pedazos del techo, así como que los muros temblaran.

Bakura rió.

—¿Qué hacen hablando tanto? ¡Esto ni siquiera ha comenzado! —extendió un brazo —. ¡Sigue así, Diabound!

El demonio volvió a lanzar una ataque en contra del mago y, por ende, en contra de Atem.

 _¡Esto_ _es_ _malo_ _!,_ Atem se levantó para intentar hacer algo, pero aun cuando buscó una solución factible, lo único que pudo hacer fue mirar cómo otro _ka_ descendía por el agujero que se había formado. Estaba opacado por la luz, pero pudo desviar el golpe efectivamente para salvar a Mahad.

Entonces alguien se asomó.

—¡Atem, Mahad! —exclamó la ya conocida voz bañada en alivio —. Qué bien... Llegué a tiempo.

—¡¿Qué?! —Bakura gritó cuando el otro _ka_ comenzó a atacar a Diabound.

—¡Manet! —corearon Atem y Mahad con sorpresa, uno más preocupado que el otro.

—Pensar que sería salvado por ti... ¿Desde cuándo puedes convocar un _ka_? —cuestionó el mago.

Manet sonrió al mismo tiempo que guiñó un ojo.

—Tuve ayuda divina, podría decirse —contestó buscando una manera para bajar con ellos.

Atem estaba, sobretodo, confundido y enojado, tanto que, apenas Manet llegó al suelo, corrió hacia ella para sujetarla de los hombros.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?! —vociferó —. Ordené estrictamente a los guardias que-...

—Que no me dejaran salir, lo sé —Manet sonrió más tranquilamente y llevó una de sus manos sobre la de Atem —, ¿realmente creíste que haría caso?

Se miraron por unos segundos en silencio, buscando paz en los ojos del otro.

—¿Acaso planean flirtear en medio de esto? —hasta que Bakura los interrumpió con una sonrisa burlesca antes de mirar directamente hacia Manet —. Eh... Así que al final viniste, traidora, justo a tiempo para ver la vida del Faraón desaparecer.

A pesar de que Atem tenía un brazo extendido frente a Manet para protegerla en cualquier momento, ella dio un paso adelante para enfrentar al ladrón directamente y responder a su declaración.

—Eso es lo que vinimos a evitar, precisamente —contestó bajo la mirada de los presentes.

Bakura frunció los ojos.

—¿"Vinimos"? —repitió justo para que otro ataque golpeara contra la barrera de los espíritus.

El ataque alzó una densa nube de polvo que impidió ver qué sucedía por varios segundos, pero cuando Bakura alzó la mirada otra vez, ya no estaban solo Atem y Manet.

Duos, Spiria y Curse of Dragon estaban a su lado al momento en el que Mahad y el nuevo _ka_ volvieron a su posición.

—¡Chicos! —Atem exclamó sorprendido al ver a Isis, Seto, Shimon y Karim frente a ellos.

Los sacerdotes le sonrieron.

—Hubiésemos llegado antes, pero los caballos enloquecieron —comentó Isis antes de elevar la mirada hacia el mago —. Mahad...

Mahad le sonrió.

—De esta forma siempre podré servir al Faraón —explicó antes que todo y luego sonrió —. Me alegra verte.

La sacerdotisa asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¡Como era de esperarse del más poderoso! —alabó Shimon.

Luego todos observaron al _ka_ de Manet, que volaba enérgicamente al lado de Mahad.

—No sabía que podías convocar _ka_ —Atem comentó observando al espíritu de cabellera rubia y de vestimenta extraña.

Manet le sonrió.

—Aprendo rápido —dijo.

—Aunque no es como si le hubiésemos explicado todo —comentó Karim.

—¡Qué bonita reunión! —los interrumpió Bakura —. Pero, ¿saben?, solo me han facilitado el trabajo de buscar los artículos uno a uno. ¡Ahora podré tenerlos todos de una vez!

Seto sonrió.

—¡Inténtalo si puedes! ¡Ve, Duos!

El ka del Sumo Sacerdote fue a atacar directamente a Diabound con su espada mientras que Mahad y el ka de Manet lanzaron un ataque conjunto de larga distancia.

Spiria y Curse of Dragon hicieron otro tanto, pero los ojos de Bakura al enas y mostraron alguna otra emoción que no sea la de jubiló.

—¡Si ustedes son más, entonces nosotros también! —exclamó y con solo un movimiento de mano, un extraño aura envolvió a Diabound.

Pronto ya no fue solo uno, sino fueron tres los demonios que interceptaron los ataques confundiendo a los presentes.

—¡¿Se multiplicó-ghh?! —exclamó Isis sorprendida cayendo de rodillas cuando uno de esos Diabound destruyó a su ka.

Shimon fue a socorrerla antes de que un trozo de pared le cayera encima.

Una vez más, los tres Diabound atacaron y, aunque no llegaron a destruir a ninguno de los otros ka, sí que causaron un gran daño a los poseedores de estos.

Manet casi cayó de rodillas antes de ser sujetada por Atem.

—¿Q-Qué es esto? —preguntó sujetando fuertemente su pecho.

Atem la miró con preocupación.

—Nuestros _ka_ están ligados directamente a nuestras almas —explicó apretando su agarre sobre sus hombros —. Manet, deberías-...

—¡¿Otra vez coqueteando?! —Bakura llamó su atención enviando a Diabound otra vez.

Pero Seto y Karim se interpusieron en el camino.

—¡Karim!

—¡Sí!

El sacerdote aceptó la orden silenciosa de Seto y alzó la Balanza del Milenio, la cual brilló intensamente cegando a todos por unos segundos.

—¿ _Ka_ fusión? —cuestionó Shimon al azar justo para cuando Duos y Curse of Dragon se unieron en un solo ser igualando el poder de ataque de los Diabound.

Y no sólo fue eso, sobre la cabeza del nuevo _ka_ convocado de nombre Duos Dragon, Mahad saltó con rapidez para unirse a la extraña mezcla.

—¡Ahora! —ordenó el Sumo Sacerdote para que atacaran.

Lograron destruir a las dos copias, pero el cuerpo principal siguió al frente siendo protegido por la barrera de almas.

Manet envió a su _ka_ otra vez para que ayudara.

—Están igualados en poder de ataque —comentó Shimon maravillado, pero pronto su sonrisa desapareció cuando Bakura comenzó a reír de nuevo.

—¿Igualados, dices? —contestó Bakura alzando los artículos del milenio —. ¡No me hagas reír, viejo!

A pesar de que Diabound ya estaba ocupado atacando a Duos Dragon, de alguna forma el demonio se las arregló para enviar otro ataque simultáneo hacia Manet y Atem.

—¡Cuidado! —exclamó Isis intentando levantarse bajo la mirada asombrada de Shimon.

Pero antes de que algún otro pudiera hacer algo, el cuerpo de alguien interceptó el ataque deteniéndolo justo antes de que golpeara contra la pareja.

—¡No!

—¡Karim!

El sacerdote cayó de espaldas soltando su artículo del Milenio, el cual fue rápidamente tomado por una de las almas antes de que Atem, o cualquier otro, llegara a su lado.

Duos Dragon se deshizo en partículas dejando solo a Duos recibir el ataque frontal de Diabound. Seto fue impulsado hacia atrás hasta golpear contra la inestable pared debido a la fuerza del impacto. Su artículo del Milenio también fue tomado.

—¡Seto! —Isis y Shimon llegaron a su lado para verificar su salud; sin embargo la almas los rodearon, sobretodo a Isis, quien poseía el último artículo del milenio.

El _ka_ de Manet así como Mahad fueron en su ayuda, pero Diabound los golpeó con otro potente ataque.

—¡Tsk, ya me cansé de ver! —exclamó Shimon poniéndose al frente.

—¡No, detente! —pero Atem lo detuvo —. El lugar no es lo suficientemente grande para que convoques a Exodia.

—¡Pero mi Faraón, el ladrón-...!

Shimon no pudo terminar de hablar.

—¡No será necesario que lo hagas! —gritó con una gran sonrisa macabra —. Después de todo, yo...

Algo extraño sucedió en ese momento, por más que Isis todavía conservaba su collar, todos los artículos del milenio que Bakura sostenía junto al suyo comenzaron a brillar.

Tanto Mahad como el _ka_ de Manet retrocedieron al ver que una poderosa aura comenzaba a emitirse y Seto se levantó justo a tiempo para ver el espectáculo.

La sombra de Bakura se extendió por los alrededores y pronto comenzó a tomar una forma concreta, pero demasiado enorme como para caber dentro de donde estaban.

Las paredes y el suelo comenzaron a sacudirse, el viento se volvió pesado reuniéndose alrededor de ese nuevo ser y todas las almas volaron directamente hacia él, o más bien... Fueron absorbidas, incluido Diabound.

Bakura se retorció de dolor.

—¡¿Q-Qué estás-...?! —intentó preguntar —. ¡Zorc!

Manet, Seto y Mahad reaccionaron ante ese nombre.

—¿Zorc?

Pero antes de que algo más fuera dicho, el ente ahora llamado Zorc atacó a Bakura atravesándolo con sus garras bajo la mirada estupefacta de todos.

—¡Ghg!

La sangre se esparció por el suelo y las pared, Atem tuvo que retroceder para que no fuera manchado.

— **Nuestro** **trato** **acaba** **aquí** **,** **Bakura** —Atem pudo identificar esa voz —. **Tomaré** **tu** **venganza** **en** **mis** **manos** —dejó el cuerpo inerte del Rey Ladrón a un lado y dirigió sus ojos al Faraón —. **Yo** **asesinaré** **al** **Faraón** **elegido** **.**

—¡No te dejaré! —se opuso Mahad en el medio.

Zorc no cambió su expresión seria antes de mover sus enormes alas.

— **No** **es** **necesario** **una** **lucha** —dijo tomando vuelo.

Varios bloques de piedra comenzaron a caer a su alrededor quedándose a solo centímetros para no aplastarlos.

—¿Está escapando? —preguntó Manet confundida evitando por poco una roca.

Atem negó, pero fue Mahad quien respondió.

—No, está yendo hacia el pueblo.

—¿¡Planea destruirlo!? —quiso saber Shimon.

Seto apretó los puños.

—No —dijo recordando la historia de Manet —, planea gobernarlo.

—¡Faraón, mire! —señaló Isis hacia un brillo poco lejano.

Todos miraron hacia donde indicaba.

Al lado del cuerpo de Bakura, los artículos milenarios balados en sangre relucían aún en la oscuridad.

Tanto Mahad como el _ka_ de Manet se apresuraron en recogerlos y llevarlos a las manos de Atem.

Atem se colgó el Rompecabezas del milenio antes oír el grito de advertencia de Shimon.

—¡Todos, cuidado!

Mirando hacia arriba, se percataron de un gran bloque desprendiéndose del techo. Mahad intentó detenerlo junto al _ka_ de Manet, pero eso solo ralentizaba lo que venía.

Atem buscó alguna ruta de escape, pero todo estaba bloqueado por las piedras caídas, había sido un milagro de por sí que no hubieran sido aplastados hasta el momento.

—¡Cuidado, Atem!

Ante el grito desesperado de Manet, lo único que pudo hacer fue voltear antes de que una luz muy potente saliera del collar de Manet.

El _ka_ que ayudaba a Mahad desapareció, dejándolo solo sosteniendo el pedazo de techo, pero poco importó cuando, de pronto, una luz cálida los tomó a todos por sorpresa haciéndolos cerrar los ojos por reacción.

Cuando se dieron cuenta, estaban otra vez en la parte superior y ya no en aquel lugar formado por la explosión. El sol había sido opacado por las nubes negras de humo, haciendo parecer la noche aun más próxima.

Los ojos de Atem se dirigieron al hueco en el que ya no estaban, las piedras de los bordes seguían desprendiéndose irremediablemente mientras que el llamado Zorc volaba hacia el centro de Tebas: el palacio.

Atem apretó los artículos del milenio en sus manos y los observó.

¿Qué había comenzado ese problema?

¿Cómo podía detenerlo?

Ahora lo entendía.

* * *

Mana apenas se recuperó de la sorpresa cuando observó a Atem acercarse a Isis y tenderle una mano.

—Necesito que me des tu collar —la sacerdotisa lo miró con incomprensión, pero no objetó la orden. Una vez que tuvo todos los artículos milenarios en sus manos, levantó la mirada hacia los presentes —. Todos deben quedarse aquí —miró directamente a Mana —. Hablo en serio esta vez.

Los ojos de Mana se abrieron en realización cuando comprendió lo que sucedería. Lo que Atem estaba a punto de hacer.

—¡Faraón! —lo llamó Seto, quizá intuyendo algo también.

Pero Atem negó en silencio.

—Solo los artículos del milenio pueden detener lo que ellos mismos comenzaron —dijo sin devolverle la directa mirada —. Esto es algo que no puede volver a repetirse.

—¿Y qué hará al respecto, Faraón? —quiso saber Shimon —. No puede-... —el tutor Real abrió sus ojos en realización —. ¡No va a-...!

Atem asintió interrumpiendo a su tutor al saber que ni siquiera iba a poder completar lo que decía.

Frente a la confundida mirada de todos, dijo:

—Sellaré toda magia con un poderoso hechizo... Aunque deba dar mi vida por ello.

Mana se vio incapaz de interrumpirlo al momento, quizá por el shock, pero en cuanto dio media vuelta para comenzar a caminar. En cuanto todo aura heroica desapareció...

—¡Espera-...!

Extendió su brazo, pero este no tuvo lugar al cual ir cuando todo a su alrededor se detuvo.

La calidez que sintió al instante solo podía pertenecer a una Diosa que ella conocía muy bien.

 _ **«¿Qué**_ _ **planeas**_ _**hacer**_ _ **,**_ _ **humana**_ _ **?»**_

—Tengo que detenerlo, no es justo... —dijo sin despegar la mirada de la espalda de Atem —. No es justo...

No sabía en qué momento se había vuelto tan inalcanzable.

 _ **«¿Ya has olvidado cuál fue tu propósito de venir aquí en primer lugar?»**_

Mana negó tragándose el nudo de su garganta.

—Ya no me importa, ¡no me importa! No quiero que muera. Él no se lo merece, no es su culpa... ¡Zorc tiene un problema con ustedes, Atem no tiene nada que ver! —increpó con fuerza.

Esta vez sí miró a la Diosa con cabeza de gato.

 _ **«Es**_ _ **cierto**_ _ **.**_ _ **Atem**_ _**no**_ _**tendría**_ _**nada**_ _**que**_ _**ver**_ _**con**_ _**esto**_ _ **,**_ _ **mucho**_ _**menos**_ _**tú**_ _ **.»**_

Mana tembló ante el tono que utilizó. Rabia, impotencia, miedo, tristeza... No podría identificar todas las emociones que la hacían apretar tan fuerte sus manos en puños en ese momento.

 _ **«Pero**_ _ **por**_ _**algo**_ _**él**_ _**es**_ _**el**_ _**Faraón**_ _**elegido**_ _ **.**_ _ **Uno**_ _**no**_ _**escoge**_ _**su**_ _**destino**_ _ **,**_ _ **humana**_ _ **,**_ _ **nosotros**_ _ **...**_ _ **No**_ _ **,**_ _ **el**_ _**destino**_ _**ya**_ _**está**_ _**escrito**_ _**para**_ _**cada**_ _**uno**_ _**de**_ _**ustedes**_ _ **.»**_

—¿Entonces ya sabías que esto iba a suceder? ¡¿Me hicieron venir aquí para que viviera todo esto?! —cuestionó, aunque no sabía si estaba realmente molesta.

 ** _«Sí y tú también ya lo sabías.»_**

Tragó saliva.

 ** _«Desde tu línea temporal, Zorc ha sido un problema, pero ahora se va a terminar. Ese fue el destino dado a la humana llamada Mana y al Faraón llamado Atem. No hay nada que puedas hacer.»_**

—¡Me niego! —gritó Mana —. ¡Me niego a aceptarlo! ¡Es injusto y doloroso! ¡Es-...! —su voz se fue apagando —. Ni siquiera puedo... ¿Ni siquiera puedo decirle «adiós» esta vez? ¿El destino es tan cruel que no me dejará hacerlo?

Bastet la miró en silencio por unos incontables segundos y entonces el tiempo volvió a avanzar.

—¡Atem! —lo llamó sin perder más tiempo.

Él se detuvo y ella pudo alcanzarlo.

—Manet...

—¡No sé qué vas a hacer, pero me niego a dejarte hacerlo! —exclamó envolviéndolo en un abrazo demasiado fuerte como para dejarlo ir.

Sintió a Atem apoyar su mentón sobre su hombro antes de devolverle el abrazo.

—Tengo que hacerlo...

—¡No, no tienes! ¡Tú no-...! —lo que fuera que fuera a decir no pudo salir de sus labios y, en cambio, solo lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos para abrazarlo más fuerte —. Por favor...

Atem negó y lentamente se separó de ella sin llegar a soltarla realmente solo para poder mirarla a los ojos.

Mana pudo verlo, entonces, él tampoco estaba feliz de hacer lo que haría, pero aun así sonreía con una inamovible calma.

La tomó de las mejillas.

—Manet, tú... Tu bienestar y el de mis sacerdotes, mi pueblo, todos... Son la razón por la que hago esto —le dijo —. Conque tú estés bien, conque todos puedan vivir en paz y hacia el futuro... Todo eso y muchas más son las razones para hacer esto —juntó sus frentes.

Mana negó apretando sus manos.

—Me dijiste que teníamos todo el tiempo que quisiéramos  
—lo miró a los ojos por más empañada que estuviera su visión —. No lo conviertas en una mentira.

—No lo estoy haciendo, ¿no conoces el concepto del _más allá_? —la besó y Mana correspondió por más que el tiempo corriera demasiado en su contra —. Nos volveremos a ver. Lo prometo. Te amo, Manet.

Cayó sobre sus rodillas cuando Atem tomó un caballo que, coincidentemente había vuelto con todo y silla de montar.

Él se fue.

Mana no pudo evitarlo.

 ** _«¿Fue suficiente?»_**

Asintió sintiéndose incapaz de emitir palabras mientras tomaba el collar entre sus manos.

 _¿No se suponía que Manet desaparecía después?_

 ** _«Ya lo tengo solucionado.»_**

A su lado, con el tiempo detenido, el _ka_ que supuestamente le pertenecía se separó de su cuerpo. Fue fácil que tomara por completo su apariencia, aunque Mana no sintió que se estaba viendo en un espejo.

Aquella Manet era solo una copia suya.

Entonces todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, no estaba en su habitación, por lo menos no en la que recordaba.

El techo era blanco al igual que las paredes y casi todo lo que la rodeaba. Habían algunas máquinas a su alrededor y la cama era muy pequeña e incómoda.

—¡Mana!

Su verdadero nombre resonó en sus oídos y solo pudo voltear sus ojos hacia el lugar del que prevenía.

Ishizu y Marik estaban ahí. Sus mejillas estaban empapadas en lágrimas y Mana no entendía porqué.

—Has estado inconsciente desde hace más de una semana —le explicó el doctor —. Aunque nunca encontramos una razón para tu sueño.

 _¿Sueño?,_ se repitió Mana. ¿Todo había sido un sueño?

Giró hacia la ventana de la habitación, se podía ver su reflejo.

Un rubí circular brillaba sobre su clavícula.

Hizo lo mejor para sonreír, aunque más lágrimas cayeron a pesar de su debilidad. Ishizu y Marik le preguntaron qué sucedía, ella no pudo responder.

No había sido un sueño.

Era imposible que esos sentimientos lo fueran.

Ya lo extrañaba.

Lo extrañaba mucho.

 _Quiero verlo._

 _Atem._

Nunca había sentido tan lejana una promesa.

* * *

 **Bien, antes de que la lluvia de piedras caiga, quiero decir que, al final, no tuve razones para alargarlo más capítulos. Este es el último además del epílogo. Sí, fue triste y muuuuuy deprimente, pero ya les dije: ¡esto no es una tragedia!**

 **marianaFAN : No vi necesario que Atem se enterara de Mana, así como tampoco Isis —aunque es obvio que ella intuía algo —, pero en fin, ¡gracias por apoyar casi desde el principio!**

 **Sibreka : ¡Gracias! Todavía no sé si hacer una continuación, aunque lo más probable es que primero haga otro fic antes de la continuación de este ;)**

 **Sissie131 : Pues... Este y el epílogo, ya no quería alargar más nada xD. Y sí, planeo hacer más fics vaseshipping, pero primero debo llenarme de ganas e inspiración —y pensar en un inicio, un nudo y un final —antes de comenzarlo :)**

 **ZombieQueen 22: _Yeah..._ Al final no hubo una narración explícita de Mana convocando a la Maga Oscura, aunque se entiende que ese es el _ka_ , solo que no vi muy congruente ponerlo de esa manera, ya que nunca hubo relación alumno-maestro de Mana y Mahad —aunque sí de Manet y Mahad en la línea de tiempo original.**

 **Y pues... ¡Todavía queda el epílogo! Así que no se desesperen. Les prometo que esto no es una tragedia griega —es egipcia XD.**

 **¡GRACIAS POR LEER Y DEJAR SU REVIEW!**


	27. EPÍLOGO

**YGO! DUEL MONSTERS NO ME PERTENECE.**

 _Meses después..._

El calor del verano llegaba junto a las vacaciones cortas del mismo, aunque primero era lo primero y Mana tenía que entregar un último proyecto antes de poder relajarse esas dos semanas.

La universidad estaba escasa de gente, no todos tenían trabajos para ponerse al día o, como Mana, cursos todavía por consolidar.

Una vez terminado todo lo que tenía que hacer bajo la luz del atardecer, Mana se dirigió hacia la salida observándose por medio segundo en el reflejo de una de las puertas de vidrio.

Sonrió al notar el brillo del rubí y continuó su camino.

—¡Hey, Mana! —escuchó la voz de su amigo al otro lado del campus. Llevaba su usual ropa, pero sin la chaqueta azul.

Mana alzó un brazo para saludar mientras que con el otro sujetaba algunos papeles.

—¿Yūgi? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —quiso saber al llegar a su lado.

El muchacho de baja estatura se encogió de hombros.

—Fui a buscarte a tu casa, pero Marik me dijo que estabas aquí —comentó.

—Sí... Cambiar de carrera no fue un trámite tan sencillo, que digamos —rodó los ojos —. Sobretodo por los cursos, ¡es como si tuviera que hacer todo otra vez!

—Pero por lo menos es algo que en serio quieres hacer —consoló su amigo.

Mana sonrió y asintió regresando su mirada al frente. A lo largo de los meses, muchas cosas habían sucedido tras su despertar en aquella camilla de hospital.

Lo primero fue que, como supuso, había estado desaparecida por un tiempo antes de ser encontrada inconsciente, estado en el cual se mantuvo por más de una semana, lo que causó la preocupación de sus hermanastros así como llamó la atención de un montón de reporteros.

Después de muchas entrevistas con la policía y declarar que no podía recordar nada con exactitud continuas veces, se llegó a la conclusión de que tenía amnesia por el trauma o algo similar, la verdad no le importaba en lo absoluto qué tipo de excusa tuviera si es que con eso podía regresar más rápido a su vida normal.

Aunque "normal" no era como exactamente lo definiría.

Muchas cosas seguían igual que en su línea de tiempo original y muchas otras cosas no. La primera en la lista sería que Ishizu y Kaiba ya estaban casados desde hace un tiempo, la segunda que esperaban a su primer bebé después y la tercera que Marik y Serenity tenían una relación estable desde la secundaria.

Giró sus ojos hacia su amigo.

El abuelo de Yūgi tenía su tienda de juegos intacta a pesar de los años; sin embargo Mana no había oído nada del Rompecabezas del Milenio y tampoco había preguntado por el objeto.

Yūgi en sí seguía siendo el mismo. Si bien carecía en parte de la confianza que sorprendió a Mana en un primer momento, todavía lo prefería así.

Y luego...

Llevó una mano a su collar.

Había investigado algunas cosas sobre Atem desde que pudo salir sola de su casa otra vez.

No habían registros de su nombre ni de su rostro, la historia había seguido igual a como recordaba —sin versión oficial de Manet, sin magia, sin Zorc —, no estaba contenta con el resultado, pero se sentía bien que todo haya ido como lo planeado desde el principio, por lo menos una minúscula parte de ella estaba feliz de volver junto a su familia y amigos.

Pero la mayor parte... Mana todavía seguía destrozada y con un enorme agujero en el corazón por la falta de Atem en su vida.

—... ¡Mana!

—¿Eh? —saltó ante el repentino llamado de su amigo —. ¿Qué sucede?

Yūgi la escudriñó.

—Te espaciaste, otra vez —contestó en un suspiro —. ¿Estás realmente bien?

 _No._

—¡Claro, ¿por qué no lo estaría?! —sonrió adelantándose unos pasos antes de girar sobre su eje y encarar a Yūgi —. Eso me recuerda, ¿para qué me buscabas?

Yūgi parpadeó un par de veces antes de darse cuenta que todavía no había explicado ni a dónde iban ni porqué.

—Oh, claro, se me olvidó —Mana rió —. Quiero presentarte a un par de amigos.

Mana alzó ambas cejas.

—¿Tú? —lo señaló —. ¿Presentarme a tus amigos? ¡Eso sí que es nuevo! Y dime, ¿alguno de esos "amigos" es una chica?

Yūgi se sonrojó.

—¡Mana, n-no es como si fueras mi única amiga!

—¡Reacción esperada! —Mana saltó con los brazos extendidos y riendo al ver a Yūgi apenado.

Sin duda, prefería a este Yūgi.

Tras varios segundos de burlas y un disimulado carraspeo por parte de Yūgi, ambos continuaron su camino hacia donde sea que fueran.

Por fin llegaron a un parque un poco alejado de la avenida principal. No habían muchos niños a pesar de los juegos mecánicos, pero parecía ser lo suficientemente relajante.

—Ya deberían estar cerca —comentó Yūgi metiendo las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón —. Solíamos jugar juntos en este parque antes de conocerte.

—Oh, ¿yo rompí su amistad? —bromeó Mana.

Yūgi rió y negó.

—Nah, ambos se mudaron —contestó —. Creí que me iba a sentir muy solo y todo, pero luego te conocí.

—Parece el destino, huh... —Mana mencionó ganándose una extraña mirada de Yūgi. Ella rió —. No importa.

Sin embargo Yūgi no respondió cuando su mirada se posó en algún lugar más allá de los hombros de Mana.

Sin molestarse en darle una explicación, el chico salió corriendo seguramente esperando a que Mana lo siguiera.

Aunque ella tardó unos segundos en notar aquello.

—¿Eh? ¡Espera, Yūgi! —ella fue por el mismo camino que él.

De un momento a otro se encontró al otro lado del parque respirando cansadamente y sin Yūgi a la vista.

 _En serio, ¿cómo puede correr tan rápido con piernas tan cortas?,_ pensó antes de continuar su búsqueda.

Por fin lo encontró agachado en el medio de una zona de pasto, bajo uno de los árboles. Le daba la espalda, así que Mana pensó en sorprenderlo.

Lo tomó repentinamente del hombro mientras observaba lo que hacía.

—¿Es en serio? ¿Corriste tan rápido para darle algo de comer a un perro callejero? —cuestionó en medio de cada toma de aire. Su corazón latía a mil por tanto ejercicio hecho después de una considerable cantidad de tiempo mientras que Yūgi no parecía ni transpirar —. Eres increíble. Ah, en el sentido de "no te creo", no en el de "asombroso" —aclaró con una sonrisa antes de dirigir su mirada a Yūgi.

Solo que esos no eran los ojos de Yūgi.

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó el desconocido homólogo de Yūgi haciendo que Mana lo soltara por la sorpresa.

Su voz era más grave y, cuando se levantó, era incluso más alto que ella.

El perro se fue dejando solo a los dos en el extremo del parque.

Sus labios temblaron e inconscientemente llevó una mano sobre su collar.

 _No puede ser._

Sus ojos se posaron en el objeto que colgaba de su cuello. Dorado y piramidal, con un ojo en el medio...

 _No puede ser._

Pero no fue hasta que sus ojos se encontraron que él también reaccionó.

Esmeraldas y amatistas compartieron una larga charla silenciosa de alma a alma antes de que el desconocido llevara una mano sobre su colgante.

—Hm... ¿Nos hemos visto antes? —preguntó él.

Mana sonrió. Realmente no quería ponerse a llorar de pronto.

—Quizá... En nuestra vida pasada.

El chico la miró como si fuera a decir algo más antes de que otra voz los interrumpiera.

—¡Mana! ¡Yami!

Ambos giraron. Se trataba de Yūgi acercándose con un brazo en alto y con una chica siguiéndole el paso de cerca.

Los ojos de Mana se abrieron en realización cuando supo de quien se trataba.

—¿Qué sucedió contigo? ¡Me dejaste atrás! —acusó Mana señalando al más pequeño de los cuatro —. ¡Y todo por otra chica! No esperaba eso de ti, Yūgi...

Yūgi se sonrojó bajo la mirada de los tres presentes antes de comenzar a reír para disimular su vergüenza.

—Je, je... Lo siento, lo siento —se disculpó torpemente —. Me pareció ver a Téa y la fui a buscar, creí que vendrías conmigo.

—¡Eso intenté!

Yūgi sacudió la cabeza antes de suspirar.

—Bueno, no importa —señaló hacia la chica a su lado. Mana sonrió —. Mana, ella es Téa Gardner.

Mana extendió su mano y Téa, aunque confundida, la tomó.

—¡Un gusto! ¡Yūgi me ha hablado tanto de ti que simplemente ya sabía quién eras en cuanto te vi!

—¿Eh? ¡Sí, un gusto! —contestó Téa realmente desconcertada.

—¡Mana, ya basta! —Mana rió sabiendo que su venganza había sido efectiva antes de mirar al otro chico. Se había mantenido en silencio, pero tenía una sonrisa tranquila en su rostro. Mana extrañaba esa sonrisa —. Ejem —Yūgi se aclaró la garganta para continuar —. Y él es mi medio hermano, Yami.

Mana casi escupe la bebida que no tenía.

—¡¿Medio hermano?! —repitió —. ¡Pero si son idénticos! ¡Ya te iba a preguntar de dónde sacaste un gemelo!

Yūgi rió, pero fue Yami quien respondió.

—Sí, los genes de papá son poderosos —rodó los ojos, pero no perdió la sonrisa.

 _Oh..._ , Mana pensó. _Así que él es la otra familia del padre de Yūgi..._

—Y, aunque no lo parezca, Yūgi es el mayor —mencionó Téa dándole un leve empujón de forma juguetona a Yūgi —. ¿No?

—¿Oh, tú también? —se quejó Yūgi.

Los cuatro rieron y decidieron ir a comer algo para conocerse mejor.

Fueron a un lugar llamado Burger World, al parecer Téa conocía al dueño, por lo que consiguieron unos descuentos bastante convenientes.

—¿Entonces ambos vienen de Estados Unidos? —quiso saber Mana.

Téa asintió.

—Mis padres quieren que termine ni educación aquí, como ellos, luego quizá regrese para estudiar danza —contó con una agradable sonrisa.

—En cambio papá consiguió un ascenso en su trabajo y regresó aquí —explicó Yūgi.

—Y yo vine con él —continuó Yami tomando un sorbo de su gaseosa —. Quería ver al abuelo y a Yūgi, aunque también terminaré mis estudios aquí.

—Así que se quedará en mi casa —asintió Yūgi.

Mana parpadeó confundida percatándose de algo.

—¿Eh? ¿Entonces los dos son menores que yo? —los señaló y luego se señaló a sí misma.

Téa y Yami compartieron una mirada antes de asentir.

—Recién vamos a cumplir 17.

—Y nosotros ya vamos por los 19 —suspiraron Mana y Yūgi sintiéndose viejos de pronto.

Todo había tomado un giro complicado, _pero divertido_ , pensó Mana antes de llevar una mano a su collar.

Los Dioses sí que disfrutaban jugando con ellos.

Continuaron hablando de temas más triviales mientras terminaban de almorzar. El día pasó más rápido de lo normal y pronto ya todos se encontraban acompañado a Téa a su hogar.

Ella y Yūgi guiaban el camino mientras que Mana y Yami iban un poco más atrás.

Si fuera una situación normal, Mana se sentiría muy incómoda puesto que recién conocía al medio hermano menor de su amigo, pero estaba agradecida de que Yūgi la olvidara cuando estaba con Téa.

 _Huh... Eso sonó extraño_ , sonrió.

—Entonces... —Yami comenzó hablando antes de mirarla —. Eres amiga de mi hermano, quizás nos cruzamos en algún momento.

Mana rió.

—¿Pero decir que nos conocemos desde nuestra vida pasada no es más divertido que decir que nos chocamos en la calle hace meses? —preguntó ganándose una sonrisa por parte de Yami.

Él asintió llevando una mano a su Rompecabezas del Milenio y mirándolo.

—Sí... _Se siente mejor_ así —Yami siguió caminando, pero Mana detuvo sus pasos para observarlo.

Sus ojos luego se desviaron al cielo.

 _Como se esperaba del Faraón elegido_ , sonrió.

—¿Ishtar... _-san_? —la llamó Yami haciéndola reír.

Se había detenido y había logrado que Yūgi y Téa hicieran lo mismo para mirarla.

Ella corrió para alcanzarlos.

—Solo «Mana» está bien —dijo llegando a su lado y mirando a Téa también —. Para ti también, eh.

La chica rió junto a Yūgi antes de continuar su camino.

—Entonces... Mana —la volvió a llamar y ella sonrió —. ¿Suena bien eso? —preguntó pareciendo de pronto avergonzado.

Mana sonrió.

—Sí... Suena perfecto, Yami —dijo sin esperar una respuesta.

Había esperado mucho tiempo para que él dijera su nombre. Su verdadero nombre.

¿Cómo no iba a estar bien?

Todo estaba en orden, todo era tan bueno como siempre debió haber sido.

Incluso la promesa tan imposible de cumplir se había hecho realidad.

Era simplemente perfecto.

Y esperaba que Atem, muy en el fondo de Yami, pensara de la misma forma.

 **Y he aquí el final FINAL de esta historia. Muy predecible, se los dije, pero igual de lindo.**

 **En particular me gustó más el capítulo pasado, pero a fin de cuentas dejo abierta la posibilidad de una continuación.**

 **Como sea, ¡GRACIAS A TODOS POR LLEGAR HASTA AQUÍ!**

 **Espero que hayan quedado satisfechos y si tienen alguna duda, no duden en hacerla para poder responderla, ya que seguramente dejé algunos huecos sin resolver, pero en general estoy contenta con el resultado.**

 **¡Un beso, y hasta el siguiente fic!**


End file.
